Madness
by Zelden-san
Summary: Eiri es el nuevo médico psiquiatra del hospital y le tocará lidiar con un rebelde paciente de ojos violetas, víctima de una compleja enfermedad mental. ¿Qué pasará cuando en el camino se den cuenta que se han enamorado el uno del otro?
1. Chapter I

Madness: Capítulo I

_Hola, mi nombre es Shuichi, Shindou Shuichi. Actualmente, tengo 20 años y soy la persona más feliz del mundo junto al hombre que amo y que me salvó del abismo en el que me encontraba. _

_Hasta hace poco más de un año, estuve internado en un hospital psiquiátrico y, salí de allí gracias a la ayuda de mi actual pareja, él era mi médico en ese entonces. _

_Tal vez se pregunten ¿cómo es que un muchacho de sólo 18 años puede estar aislado e internado en un hospital para enfermos mentales? La verdad es que llevó años descubrir el porqué y para poder responderles esa pregunta tendría que contar mi historia paso por paso. _

_No quiero aburrir a nadie con los largos 4 años que estuve internado, así que empezaré por la parte más importante de mi larga historia… El día en el cual mi amado médico llegó a encargarse de mi complejo caso, hasta llegar a descubrir el origen de mi enfermedad y una posible cura…_

Un bello joven de ojos ámbar, cabellos rubios y apariencia varonil, bajó de un lujoso Mercedes negro estacionado a un costado del Hospital Psiquiátrico. Habló con el guardia de la entrada, presentándose como el nuevo médico, informándole que tenía una reunión con Reiko Takahashi, el director del hospital. Amablemente, el guardia le dio las indicaciones para llegar a la oficina y, enseguida, dirigió sus pasos hacia el interior del recinto.

En su andar por los pasillos, las enfermeras y secretarias, más bien, las mujeres en general, se daban vuelta a mirarle con ojos maravillados, para luego, murmurar sobre él a sus espaldas. Su belleza extravagante, su buen porte y elegancia y, su fina caballerosidad las dejó literalmente locas.

El muchacho sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo, aumentando su ego a índices inimaginables, sintiéndose satisfecho por la impresión causada en las mujeres del lugar. Él a donde sea que fuese, arrasaba entre las féminas con su cautivante aire varonil y singular encanto; pero cuando te internabas en su mundo descubrías a un ser totalmente distinto. Cuando su careta caía, despertaba el monstruo frío y cruel que llevaba por dentro, por eso, aunque era un médico exitoso y renombrado, era un hombre solitario y de muy mal genio. Su nombre… Eiri Uesugi, alias Yuki.

Tras subir por unas escaleras, llegó a la oficina del director del hospital. La secretaria al verle, se apresuró en comunicarle al director de su llegada, haciéndolo pasar de forma casi inmediata. El muchacho ingresó al despacho saludando cortésmente y, así tomó asiento frente al escritorio del hombre.

―¡Me alegra que haya decidido aceptar el trabajo, Señor Uesugi!

―Debo decir que lo pensé bastante, no podía rechazar vuestra invitación ni menos dejar la consulta a la deriva. Pero espero poder dividir mi tiempo en ambas cosas— explicó cruzándose de brazos.

―Recibí muchas recomendaciones sobre usted, así que espero lo mejor de su trabajo profesional. Voy necesitar que ponga mucho entusiasmo a esto. Le advierto que el caso que deseo que vea no es para nada sencillo y, ya no sé a quien más recurrir. — El rubio miró con interés al hombre, prestándole su total atención—. He contratado a tantos psiquiatras para que ayuden a este paciente y todo ha sido en vano; usted es mi última esperanza. — El hombre suspiró apesadumbrado.

―Ya me lo habían comentado… Había escuchado algunos rumores, pero no comprendo que tan difícil puede ser… Por lo que leí en el informe que me envió, sólo se trata de un trastorno esquizoafectivo…— reflexionó con tono preocupado.

―Puede que eso suene fácil, pero le advierto que todos los colegas que han trabajado en este caso, han renunciado de forma imprevista…— dijo el director con aire sombrío.

―No comprendo, Director Takahashi…

―Se volvieron locos, literalmente―soltó con ironía―. Salieron corriendo de aquí, diciendo que jamás volverían a pisar un hospital psiquiátrico o que dejarían de ejercer su profesión… El último médico que intentó tratarlo duró una semana…— El rubio miró al director con cara de "esto es una broma", pero notó rápidamente que el hombre hablaba muy en serio—. Puede comenzar a trabajar ahora mismo. Le pediré a su asistente que le entregue la ficha del paciente y lo lleve hasta él— dijo poniéndose de pie para invitarlo a salir de la oficina, dejando al joven médico al borde de la duda: ¿tan peligroso era su nuevo paciente o sólo era una especie de broma de mal gusto?

―De acuerdo.

El muchacho se levantó y lo siguió a través de la puerta, por unos pasillos angostos a la sala de médicos, donde estaba su casillero y el resto de los hombres y mujeres que allí trabajaban. Entre la gente que había, Yuki pudo distinguir a una muchacha pelirroja con delantal blanco, que buscaba en un estante las fichas de los pacientes, suponiendo, en seguida, que esa niña sería su ayudante.

El hombre mayor llamó a la joven que Yuki miraba, su nombre era Maiko, la que volteó a mirar buscando el origen de la voz que pronunciaba su nombre, a la vez que arrojaba al suelo varios papeles. "Que tonta", pensó el rubio acercándose a ella para ayudarla.

―¿Usted debe ser Uesugi Eiri?— Yuki asintió—. Disculpe. Estaba buscando la ficha de su paciente y no la encontraba por ningún lado, pero ya la tengo. — La mujer le entregó el papel, mientras el rubio dejaba sobre la mesa las hojas que habían caído.

―¿Serás mi asistente, verdad?— preguntó desinteresado ojeando el expediente.

―¡Sí! Espero que tenga mejor suerte que el médico anterior.

―No te preocupes, preciosa… Sé hacer bien mi trabajo…— Maiko miró al nuevo de pies a cabeza. Se notaba que el muchacho tenía dinero, su apariencia en sí decía que venía de una muy buena familia, además era muy guapo y elegante, un verdadero adonis, pero por alguna razón, se mostraba frío y distante—. Déjame leer la ficha y cuando termine te busco para que me lleves con el paciente.

―¡Bien! Iré a hacer otras cosas por mientras. Si me necesita estaré en el jardín. — Eiri asintió sin ánimos y, luego de varios minutos mirando a la nada, por fin quedó absolutamente solo en la sala.

_**Ficha Médica Nº 126**_

_**Nombre : **__Shuichi Shindo_

_**Fecha de nacimiento : **__16 de abril _

_**Edad : **__18 años_

_**Sexo : **__Masculino_

_**Años interno : **__3 años_

_**Diagnóstico : **__Trastorno Esquizoafectivo _

_**Descripción: **__Las causas de su enfermedad mental son completamente desconocidas. Presenta cuadros psicóticos, actitudes bipolares altamente depresivas y, proyecta una imagen materna sobre un peluche que tiene consigo. Por alguna razón ha impedido la aplicación de los tratamientos, por lo que se encuentra aislado y se le prohíbe estrictamente el contacto con otros pacientes. Se desconoce su antipatía hacia los médicos tratantes. _

Eiri continuó ojeando el expediente, aún preguntándose qué tan peligroso y difícil sería curar a su paciente esquizofrénico, más si se trataba de una enfermedad que había tratado con éxito en varias oportunidades. Confiaba plenamente en sus conocimientos y en su profesionalismo, estando seguro que sus colegas anteriores no eran más que una manada de incompetentes. Cerró el documento confiado y con él salió del salón rumbo al jardín en busca de su ayudante.

Cuando llegó a él, la divisó cerca de una fuente de agua junto a varios internos, haciendo juegos sin sentido para entretenerlos y así evitar que se pelearan. El médico llegó junto a ella con paso cauteloso, no deseaba interrumpirla pero, curiosamente, estaba muy ansioso por conocer a Shuichi, a pesar de todas las advertencias. Maiko vio al rubio acercarse, saliendo a su encuentro en seguida, sin antes encargarle a otra muchacha que cuidara de los enfermos.

―¿Está listo?— consultó con tono ingenuo al doctor, el que sólo asintió—. ¡Bien! ¡Sígame!— le ordenó mientras caminaba en dirección al edificio del hospital.

Caminaron por un ancho pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, subiendo una por una hasta el tercer piso. Todo el lugar olía a hospital, todo pintado y ornamentado con un blanco radiante. El pasillo estaba despejado, no era como los hospitales normales, pues no habían mesas ni camillas ni carros de aluminio con utensilios médicos, sólo se observaban puertas y más puertas a ambos lados del pasillo, todas del mismo color de las murallas: blanco.

Avanzaron hasta la cuarta puerta del lado izquierdo. Maiko sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su delantal y, antes de abrir, dejó que el médico mirara a través de la ventanilla de la puerta. Eiri se acercó al vidrio y escudriñó con la mirada cada rincón de la habitación acolchada: allí estaba su paciente, sentado en un rincón del lugar, abrazando algo que Yuki identificó como el peluche mencionado en el expediente.

Maiko abrió la puerta, pidiéndole al doctor que esperara un momento antes de entrar, para primero, asegurarse de que "Shu" estuviera de ánimo para recibirlo. Ingresó de forma sigilosa para no llamar la atención del pequeño, quien a penas sintió la puerta abrirse, pero que sí notó la presencia de la enfermera. Alzó la mirada con parsimonia y contempló por unos momentos a la mujer que se le acercaba.

―¡¿Shuichi?— llamó simulando calma. El chico la ignoró bajando la mirada—. Tu nuevo médico está aquí. ¿Le haré pasar, de acuerdo?— No recibió respuesta. Maiko suspiró y volvió junto a Yuki.

―¡Me ignoró rotundamente!— dijo indignada—. Pero no parece estar de mal humor. Tenga cuidado— le dijo en tono preocupado.

―No te preocupes. Sé tratar con este tipo de personas…

―De todas maneras, le dejó unos calmantes— le extendió una jeringa y un frasquito etiquetado junto a las llaves—. ¡Suerte!— Yuki sonrió calmado y guardando los objetos, ingresó al cuarto con cautela cerrando la puerta tras sí con llave.

_"Aquí viene el nuevo"_, pensó Shuichi sin quitarle la vista de encima a su peluche. _"Pobre, no sabe lo que le espera… haré que se arrepienta de haber aceptado el trabajo"_, Shu continuó hablando para sus adentros moviendo las manitas del peluche, sin tomar en cuenta que su nuevo médico estaba sentado frente a él, observándole detenidamente. Cuando comenzó a sentirse incómodo con la penetrante mirada del rubio, se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra.

―¡¿Qué miras?— dijo por fin con cierta insolencia, esperando algún tipo de reacción por parte del rubio, a quien aún no se atrevía a mirar.

Eiri no respondió, de hecho sólo se había dedicado a mirarle y no había puesto atención a sus palabras. Por lo que veía, Shuichi demostraba menos edad de la que tenía, en realidad parecía un niño; sus cabellos eran extrañamente rosados y estaban esparcidos desordenadamente por su cabeza. Por lo que podía apreciar era bastante delgado y al parecer no muy alto, tenía un aspecto bastante aniñado y sus ojos aún no podía verlos. Esto lo hizo sentirse inquieto, surgiendo en él la necesidad de poder contemplar los ojos de su paciente.

―¿Te llamas Shuichi, no?— El niño le ignoró, acercando el peluche a su boca para susurrarle. Eiri miró extrañado la acción, parecía que el niño hablaba con el conejo de peluche.

―A mamá no le agradas…— dijo al fin levantando la vista, encontrándose con la belleza del rubio.

Tanto Yuki como Shuichi se quedaron pasmados observando al otro, como si hubiesen encontrado un tesoro invaluable. El médico contempló extasiado las profundas orbes violáceas que adornaban el rostro del muchacho, sintiéndose, por un momento, volar entre las nubes gracias a la extraña belleza del niño, la cual de forma inesperada había cautivado sus sentidos.

Shuichi, en cambio, observó los ojos dorados del rubio y deseó perderse en ellos, pensado para sí que jamás en su vida había visto algo que se le equiparase. "E_s guapo… parece un ángel"_, pensó el niño para sus adentros.

―¿Quién es mamá?— preguntó confundido poniendo los pies en la tierra, otra vez. Shuichi volvió en sí y, a modo de respuesta, indicó al peluche en sus manos—. ¿"Eso" es tu mamá?— Yuki indicó el conejo rosado.

―No le digas "eso". ¡Es mi mamá!— le recriminó.

―Pero es un peluche… un conejo de peluche— dijo con ironía, esperando ver la reacción del muchacho.

―¿Eres tonto?— inquirió con plena confianza en lo que diría—. ¡¿No ves que no es un peluche? Es mi mamá, no la insultes. Además, a ella no le agradas y a mí tampoco. — El médico sonrió ante la explicación del niño, aunque, ciertamente, le causó risa el hecho de tratarlo de tonto por no darse cuenta que era su mamá y no un peluche, se había contenido las ganas de reír a carcajadas, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a los disparates que hablaban los enfermos mentales.

―¿Y por qué no le agrado si ni siquiera me conoce?— preguntó tratando de entrar en el juego

―Porque cree que eres igual de inepto que los demás médicos.

―Dile que en eso se equivoca… no soy ningún inepto. — Shuichi le miró con desconfianza—. Seré el último médico que te controle. Te lo aseguro…— El niño no respondió. Miró al conejo por unos instantes mientras pensaba en la posibilidad de hacerle tragar sus palabras al rubio. Hasta ese momento nadie había podido curarle y él no sería la excepción.

―¿Quieres ser mi amigo?— preguntó con cierta inocencia—. Shuichi nunca ha tenido un amigo… sólo tiene a Mamá. — Sus palabras tomaron por sorpresa al médico—. No me gusta estar solo…— Eiri notó como unas pequeñas lágrimas caían por los bellos amatistas del niño. Hace algunos momentos no era más que un crío engreído y ahora lloraba casi como Magdalena. No se sorprendió por ello, después de todo, el niño era bipolar y al parecer padecía algún tipo de trastorno de personalidad.

―No hay problema si empezamos siendo amigos. — Yuki sonrió cordialmente mientras tomaba al niño en brazos, quien hecho un ovillo, se acurrucó en su pecho como un gatito. "_Que tonto_", pensó Shuichi refiriéndose al rubio, escondiendo su cara entre el blanco delantal del mayor.

―¿Puedo decirte hermano?

―¿Eh?— Yuki le miró un tanto descolocado por la pregunta

―Es que yo…— El pequeño bajó la cabeza apenado tratando de encontrar una explicación para su pregunta.

―Está bien, no es necesario que des explicaciones… Entre más nos familiaricemos será mejor para ambos.

―Ya veo… entonces, ahora serás mi Ni-chan— exclamó llenó de alegría, apartándose del regazo del rubio a la vez que repetía una y otra vez su nuevo "nombre" en distintos tonos para ver cómo sonaba mejor—. ¡Ni-chan! ¡Nii-chan! ¡Ni-chan! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Ni-chan! ¡Ni-chan! ¡onii-chan! ¡Nii-sama!

―Ya basta— pidió con calma llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

―¡Onii-san! ¡Ni-san! ¡Onii-sama! ¡Nii-chan!— canturreaba felizmente mientras se movía de lado a lado, sentado con las piernas cruzadas y con Mamá tirada junto a él. Yuki miró el conejo y lo tomó acariciándolo con cierta ternura.

―¡Shu, Mamá dice que te calles!— probó callarlo nuevamente y esta vez obtuvo resultados, pues el niño se detuvo al instante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos le arrebató el peluche y se acurrucó con él en la esquina más lejana al rubio.

Eiri miró la acción del niño con plena extrañeza. Respiró hondo y sin decir nada más salió de la habitación por unos momentos. Necesitaba tomar un poco de aire y analizar su primer encuentro con el supuesto "conflictivo" paciente...

Sin embargo, todo indicaba que su estadía en el hospital iba a ser una muy larga temporada...

―¿Mamá?— llamó bajito mirando al peluche—. Él no parece mala persona... y es guapo... ¿Crees que debemos darle una oportunidad?— Miró al conejo expectante a la espera de una respuesta, para después continuar— Tienes razón, lo pondremos a prueba...

Tras salir de la habitación caminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la cafetería: necesitaba un café y un cigarro urgente. En el camino, trataba de analizar el extraño comportamiento del niño, llegando a la conclusión de que su enfermedad mental era más complicada de lo que pensaba, aunque sólo se trataba de la primera impresión y, por supuesto, Yuki no tenía idea de todas las sorpresas que se llevaría con el paso del tiempo.

Al llegar a la cafetería, pidió a la niña que atendía que le sirviera un café bien cargado y sin azúcar, mientras él esperaba con un cigarro. Pronto le entregaron el brebaje y así, con su café, se dio un pequeño descanso después de ese "extraño" encuentro con Shuichi.

"Espero no terminar loco", se dijo para sí después de un rato de reflexión, en donde se preguntaba una y otra vez porqué había decidido ser médico psiquiatra. Sorbió un poco de café disfrutando su suave aroma, buscando disipar las dudas de su cabeza, mientras sus pulmones se deleitaban con el tóxico humo de sus amados cigarrillos mentolados. Estaba en eso, ignorando al mundo, cuando apareció Maiko en la cafetería, mostrándose alarmada y un tanto desesperada; más bien, afligida. Como leona furiosa, caminó rápidamente hacia el rubio, con el seño fruncido y un aura irritada, deteniéndose frente a él con los brazos en la cintura en pose de regaño.

―¡¿Qué le hiciste a Shuichi?— gritó con enojo.

―Nada que yo sepa— mintió con tranquilidad bebiendo las últimas gotas de café.

―¡Mentiroso! ¡Te vengo a informar que Shuichi ha tenido un ataque de histeria y tuvimos que doparlo mientras tú estás tranquilamente tomando café! ¿No se supone que eres su médico?— Yuki alzó una ceja en señal de incomprensión. Si recordaba bien, cuando salió de la habitación, el niño se había aislado en un rincón junto al peluche y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando le dejó. Entonces, ¿qué le había pasado?

Sin hacer comentarios, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y apagó el cigarro, se levantó con plena tranquilidad y se dirigió hacia la salida rumbo a la habitación del niñato. Necesitaba saber qué mierda le había pasado, por lo menos para tener una idea de qué hacer cuando el pelirrosa despertara. El estado mental del pequeño lo tenía intranquilo, estaba claro que su tarea de "curarle" no sería nada fácil, a menos que descubriera el origen del problema. Por el momento, sólo tenía claro que el chico necesitaba compañía y algo de cariño.

Tras avanzar por los largos pasillos desiertos, llegó a la sala. Allí estaba Shuichi acostado en el suelo abrazando su peluche siendo tapado con una manta que le cubría poco más de la mitad del cuerpo. Lo observó por unos instantes desde afuera y, luego, se decidió a entrar.

Abrió la puerta con mucho sigilo y, así mismo, la cerró, acercándose lentamente hacia Shu. Una vez a su lado, tomó asiento muy cerca de él y se quedó contemplándole estupefacto.

Realmente, Shuichi era un muchacho bastante guapo. Tenía un rostro hermosamente angelical mientras dormía, notándose desde lejos, que sólo se trataba de un niño inocente e ingenuo. Pero ¿qué le había llevado a ese estado tan deplorable?

Acarició suavemente los cabellos rosados mientras trataba de responder esa pregunta, resignado a esperar pacientemente a que la verdad saliera a la luz. Se quedó impávido por varios minutos contemplando el rostro de Shuichi, perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Luego de un rato, miró el reloj impaciente calculando el tiempo que el niño dormiría de acuerdo a la dosis dada, lo que daba como resultado unas dos horas o menos. Se levantó decidido para salir de ahí, pensando en que debería preparar unos cuantos exámenes para ver el deterioro mental del pequeño.

Volvió a la sala de médicos con relativa calma, haciéndosele difícil mantenerse tranquilo, sabiendo que aquel niño padecía un extraño trastorno con una causa inexplicable y, que además no tenía cura aparente.

Buscó su bolso en el casillero que le habían indicado a su llegada y de allí sacó su portátil, con el fin de hacer un pequeño registro de su primera impresión del niño al cabo de su primer encuentro. Esto era una rutina que solía hacer con todos sus pacientes.

En un documento Word registraba día a día los sucesos ocurridos con los enfermos que trataba, dando su impresión al respecto con el fin de sacar conclusiones una vez avanzado el tratamiento.

Anotó los datos del expediente de Shuichi y, más abajito, redactó sin omitir detalles el primer encuentro con el niño, poniendo especial énfasis en las actitudes de éste, agregando cuidadosamente cada una de sus opiniones y conclusiones, mientras escudriñaba en los rincones más profundos de sus conocimientos para hacer, en un primer momento, un breve psicoanálisis de la mente del pelirrosa.

Revisó los archivos en los que tenía varios test y pruebas psicológicas que seguramente le servirían más adelante, y una vez que releyó su "versión de los hechos", concluyó que el niño necesitaba –por ahora- alguien que le escuchara y con quien pudiese hablar sin problemas. Shuichi necesitaba alguien que lo quisiera, le demostrara cariño y le comprendiera.

En eso estaba cuando su asistente, Maiko, ingresó a la sala. Ella, con su aire juvenil y entusiasta, llegaba para informarle que Shuichi estaba consciente y aparentemente dócil, agregando que el pequeño se había dado el lujo de corretear y saltar por el cuarto feliz de la vida, como si nunca hubiese tenido una crisis mental. Eiri suspiró pesadamente y, con algo de cansancio, miró de reojo el reloj en la pantalla: habían pasado casi tres horas desde que comenzó a escribir el expediente. ¡Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo en ese lugar! En dos horas más podría ir a casa y descansar.

Cerró la computadora sin hablar y tras guardarla, decidió ver a Shuichi por última vez antes de irse a casa. Dejó a Maiko en la sala y se encaminó por si sólo hasta la habitación, encontrándose con el pelirrosa en un rincón, hablando animadamente con el peluche, mientras se reía a ratos con mucho ánimo.

Para no interrumpir, Yuki abrió la puerta sigilosamente esperando no llamar la atención del pequeño, lo que fue imposible, puesto que apenas giró la perilla Shuichi ya había notado su presencia. Cuando ingresó, buscó al pequeño en el rincón y se encontró con las bellas perlas amatistas que le miraban fijamente sin mostrar emociones.

El rubio se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes, atento a cualquier movimiento que el niño pudiera realizar. Se sentía incómodo con esos ojos profundos y penetrantes escudriñando descaradamente su persona, teniendo la impresión de que aquellos ojos eran capaces de ver en los más profundo de su ser. Se quedó hipnotizado mirando al muchacho, pero algo le hizo volver a pisar tierra. Cuando salió de su trance, estaba tirado en el suelo con Shuichi encima.

―¡Onii-chan!— Shuichi se había abalanzado sobre él sin previo aviso, tumbándolo al suelo de golpe. Menos mal que la habitación entera estaba acolchada, de lo contrario, el golpe habría dolido bastante.

―Shuichi, me estás aplastando. — El pequeño se hizo a un lado para que el rubio pudiera levantarse, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas —. ¿Cómo te sientes?— Yuki se incorporó imitando al pequeño, quedando sentado frente a él

―¡Feliiiiz!— exclamó con una hermosa sonrisa en los labios mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

―¿Por qué? ¿Se puede saber?— preguntó simulando interés.

―Mmm… ¡Nop!— contestó con voz aniñada—. Es un secreto entre mamá y yo— canturreó, sacándole la lengua al rubio.

―Bueno, si no quieres decirme no importa. Pero de ahora en adelante tendrás que confiar en mí y contarme todo lo que te pasa o sientas sin omitir nada, de lo contrario no podré ayudarte. ¿De acuerdo?— Shu asintió animadamente, sonriéndole.

―¿Nee, Ni-chan? ¿Cómo te llamas?— preguntó apenado juntando juguetonamente sus dedos índices, mientras se recriminaba por ser tan olvidadizo y no haber hecho esa pregunta antes.

―Eiri Uesugi, pero dime Yuki

―¿Nieve? ¿Por qué nieve?— Puso cara de no entender, pero antes de que el rubio intentara darle una explicación, el menor abrazó sus rodillas y se largó a llorar desconsolado—. Shu no conoce la nieve…— dijo entre sollozos escondiendo su rostro a más no poder entre sus rodillas, apretando de paso, al peluche que descansaba sobre su abdomen.

Yuki se sintió algo incómodo con la rara confesión que claramente no venía al caso. Era cierto que su apodo significaba nieve y que le habían puesto así debido a su belleza y frialdad, pero no pensó que un nombre tan común fuera a causarle al pelirrosa una crisis de llanto. Tal vez, el encierro prolongado y la falta de contacto con otras personas, hacían de Shuichi una persona tremendamente sensible y de carácter volátil.

―Shu siempre está encerrado aquí… ¿Por qué no puedo salir?… Mamá no entiende por qué no puedo salir… Es injusto— sollozó con la voz quebrada, abrazando sus piernas lo más que podía.

―Si te portas bien, te llevaré a conocer la nieve y te dejaré salir— dijo el médico, buscando con ello detener el llanto del menor. Shuichi dejó de llorar sorpresivamente, limpió sus lágrimas con las mangas de su camisa de dormir y miró al rubio con ojitos de cachorrito.

―¿Lo prometes?— le preguntó al rubio, con aire esperanzado, quedándose expectante para ver que Yuki asintiera en forma silenciosa. Se acercó al pequeño un poco más para acariciar sus rosados cabellos y desparramarlos juguetonamente, logrando que Shuichi le dedicara una amplia y hermosa sonrisa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que el pequeño se mostrará dócil y amigable, su mente le repetía a gritos su más grande objetivo… "_Te haré la vida imposible, Eiri Uesugi. De aquí no saldrás como llegaste…Tu reputación y tu vida están en mis manos"_, pensaba para así, mientras se dejaba acariciar…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Hola! Heme aquí con un nuevo fic =) Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios<p> 


	2. Chapter II

_Holaaa! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo. Agradezco enormemente a las personas que me comentaron: Vongola hime-sama, Mariuki-chan, Mandy, Saskenaru y Anne sie. Este capi está dedicado para ustedes!_

_espero les guste!_

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo II<strong>

Anochecía y un apuesto rubio se encontraba sentado en el lujoso sillón de su penthouse, fumando tranquilamente después de un ajetreado y alocado día de trabajo. Aspiraba el tóxico humo de su cigarrillo con suma calma, repasando mentalmente cada uno de los episodios vividos en el hospital psiquiátrico, mientras frotaba lentamente una de sus sienes para calmar la cefalea que hace rato le molestaba.

Su mente divagaba entre los acontecimientos ocurridos junto a su nuevo paciente, aquel niño de cabellos rosados, poseedor de unos enigmáticos y hermosos ojos violáceos, que era atormentado por varios trastornos mentales sin causa definida y, que además, acostumbraba inexplicablemente, a deshacerse de sus médicos tratantes a como diera lugar. Sin embargo, él, el gran médico Eiri Uesugi, aún no podía entender cómo semejante ángel que desbordaba belleza y carisma, podía ser el mismo demonio del cual le habían advertido tanto sus superiores cuando aceptó el trabajo, aunque él prefería llamarlo "desafío".

El simple hecho de que otros tantos especialistas no hubiesen podido curar a ese niño, constituía un desafío magnánimo para él, que podría llevarlo a la cima de su carrera como psiquiatra. Si pudiera lograr hacer de Shuichi un joven feliz, con una vida normal sin trastornos ni cuadros de demencia, podría aumentar su enorme ego de médico y, con ello su reputación subiría como la espuma. Por eso, no permitiría que un mocoso orate arruinara sus magníficos planes.

Miró el reloj en la pared por largo rato. Había perdido la noción del tiempo divagando con sus expectativas de vida y, con ello, la hora había avanzado demasiado rápido y ya era medianoche. Bufó con cansancio, aplastando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en el cenicero, dirigiéndose, luego, hacia su habitación para descansar. Mañana le esperaba un largo y movido día, pues primero debía ir a su consulta a atender unos pacientes y, después, iría a hacerle una visita a su pelirrosado demente. Si quería sobrevivir a ese aburrido día, tendría que descansar bastante. ¿Por qué había elegido estudiar Psiquiatría?

Entró a su habitación arrastrando los pies y, sin tomarse la molestia de quitarse la ropa y ponerse el pijama, se recostó sobre la cama para continuar meditando sobre su aburrida vida. La enorme soledad que se respiraba en cada rincón del penthouse empezaba a crear en el rubio la necesidad de tener a alguien con quien compartirlo. El problema radicaba en encontrar a la persona perfecta para hacerlo.

Ya tenía pensado algunas posibilidades para llenar aquel vacío asfixiante. Por ejemplo, podría comprarse un perro, un gato, un canario o cualquier otra mascota que, por último, hiciera ruido o saliera a su encuentro cuando llegara, pero él nunca había tenido una mascota en su vida y, no tenía idea ni tampoco se sentía capaz de cuidar a alguien que no fuera él mismo.

Tal vez podría convencer a su padre para que su hermano menor viviera con él en Tokio, pero eso sería un poco difícil, ya que su hermano aún iba a la escuela y el mocoso era un tanto insoportable. Quizás podría encontrarse una novia, pero últimamente, todas las tipas que lo frecuentaban, no eran más que unas putas que lo único que deseaban era dinero, sexo y lujos. Todas las mujeres, según el rubio, eran unas víboras descerebradas, estaban podridas por dentro y, él, aunque no fuera la persona más buena del mundo, no deseaba compartir su vida con alguien que ni siquiera podía contarse los dedos de las manos o que no fuera capaz de pensar en otra cosa que fuesen diamantes u hoteles cinco estrellas. Eiri Uesugi merecía algo mucho mejor que eso o, por lo menos, eso creía él.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esos pensamientos y, así, lentamente, se fue sumiendo en un sueño profundo en donde su vida era ligeramente mejor que la real. Su mundo de ensueño, su vida ideal se encontraba escondida en su inconsciente, allí donde todo era posible y donde sólo él podía entrar.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya era de día y faltaban tan solo unos minutos para que sonara el despertador. Se sentó sobre la cama, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por quedarse dormido con ropa y sobre la cama, mientras se estiraba y bostezaba para desperezarse. Contempló la enorme habitación con algo de tristeza, sintiendo la fría y horrible soledad calar sus huesos, mientras su cuerpo se estremecía en un mar de temores.

Apagó el despertador antes de que sonara, se levantó y comenzó a alistarse para empezar con un nuevo día de trabajo…

Ya entrada la mañana, salió de su consulta médica maldiciendo a medio mundo, pues dos de los cinco pacientes que atendería esa mañana, no llegaron a la hora acordada. Se despidió de sus colegas y le dejó dicho a su secretaria que corriera todas las citas de la tarde para la mañana del día siguiente, pues estaría "muy ocupado" en el hospital.

Subió a su lujoso Mercedes, y lo echó andar rumbo a su nuevo trabajo, sintiéndose ansioso por ver a su nuevo paciente. No sabía porqué, pero cada vez que pensaba en Shuichi se sentía algo raro, como si un fuego le recorriera de pies a cabeza. Ese niño tenía algo que revolucionaba su ser ¿pero qué?

Rápidamente, llegó al hospital. Se estacionó y sin saludar al guardia, entró al edificio. Esta vez, las mujeres del lugar no se detuvieron a admirar su belleza y elegancia, sino que se detuvieron para murmurar a su paso sobre ciertos asuntos que no logró escuchar, pero que al parecer involucraban a su paciente. Caminó raudo por los pasillos, dirigiéndose con el alma en un hilo hacia la sala de médicos, en donde encontraría a su joven asistente. Yuki tenía un mal presentimiento.

―¡Eiri-sensei, qué bueno que llega! Ya estaba preocupada. — Maiko se le acercó a penas le vio entrar. Se veía consternada y temerosa, parecía que algo no andaba bien.

―¿Sucedió algo?— preguntó despreocupado, abriendo su casillero para sacar su bata. Se la colocó y, mientras abrochaba los botones, esperó a que la mujer hablara.

―Es Shuichi… Tuvo un ataque de histeria y…decapitó a "mamá". — Maiko le mostró al rubio el conejo rosado, sosteniendo en una mano el cuerpo y, en la otra, la cabeza. Eiri quedó sorprendido, ahora entendía el porqué de la preocupación de la muchacha y el porqué las mujeres de la recepción murmuraban tanto. Eso no era una buena señal—. No sabemos qué pasó. Cuando llegamos a calmarle ya la había decapitado― suspiró como si se hubiese sacado un peso de encima, haciéndole entrega del destrozado peluche, al médico.

―¿Cuándo fue eso?— preguntó sin alarmarse tanto, cogiendo el peluche para observarlo detenidamente.

―Hoy en la mañana, cuando despertó.

―Bien. Iré a ver cómo está. Ve si puedes coserle la cabeza. —Eiri le devolvió el peluche y, luego, buscó entre su ropa, la llave de la habitación de Shuichi, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no la tenía—. Maiko, ¿y las llaves?

―Las tengo yo, pero aquí tengo una copia. La encontré anoche cuando estuve arreglando mi casillero. — La muchacha le entregó la llave, la cual estaba atada a un llavero cuadrado, que en el centro, tenía un botón—. Tiene una alarma, en caso de que Shuichi le ataque o haya problemas, sólo debe presionar el botón e iremos en su ayuda. — Eiri se guardó la llave en el bolsillo sin prestarle mucha atención a su asistente y, asimismo, se dirigió al laboratorio para preparar una jeringa con calmantes.

Subió las escaleras sin prisa, peldaño por peldaño hasta llegar al tercer piso. Con suma calma, buscó la habitación de Shuichi y, cuando la encontró, observó por la ventanilla para asegurarse de que no había peligro para entrar. Recorrió con su gatuna mirada cada rincón de la acolchada habitación, encontrando a su paciente acurrucado en una esquina lejos de la puerta, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras escondía su cabeza entre ellas.

Yuki metió la llave y giró la perilla, entrando sigilosamente para no asustar al pelirrosa. Podía ser peligroso acercarse, pero de todas maneras, correría el riesgo.

Cuando entró y comenzó a caminar hacia el chiquillo, escuchó los sollozos de Shuichi, quien, de vez en cuando, murmuraba frases llenas de angustia que se atoraban en su garganta, pudiendo, a duras penas, pronunciarlas sin que se apagara su voz.

Eiri agudizó sus oídos para poder escuchar sin necesidad de acercarse tanto y, así, prestando toda su atención, comenzó a ser partícipe de los tristes pensamientos que el pelirrosa albergaba en lo más profundo de su mente.

—¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me haces esto, mamá?... Yo siempre he sido un niño bueno… ¿Por qué me dejaste aquí? Ya no me quieres, ¿verdad?... ¿O nunca me quisiste?... Yo no he hecho nada malo… No merezco estar aquí… No quiero estar encerrado… Tengo miedo… Tengo miedo, mamá… ¿Por qué? Dime, mamá… ¿Por qué me abandonaste en este horrible lugar?... Aquí nadie me quiere… No me gusta estar solo, me da miedo estar solo… No me abandones, mamá…— Se detuvo por un momento para llorar amargamente, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho que le impedía respirar con normalidad. Sus sollozos hicieron eco en la blanca habitación y, a penas se hubieron calmado, continuó—. ¿Crees que algún día alguien me quiera, mamá? No, ¿verdad?… ¿A quién le gustaría un niño como yo?... Soy feo, ni siquiera terminé la escuela…Soy un tonto y un inútil…Jamás se enamorarían de mí… No sirvo para nada… ¿Por qué nací? ¿Para qué? ¿Para pasar el resto de mi vida encerrado?... ¿Por qué me tuviste, mamá?... ¿Por qué no vienes a buscarme? Me lo prometiste… Dijiste que vendrías por mí… ¿Ya me olvidaste?... Ya no quiero estar aquí… Quiero ver a Ryuichi… No me separes de él… Déjame ir con Ryuichi…— Otra vez comenzó a llorar con amargura, aferrándose aún más a sus piernas, sin darse cuenta de los bellos ojos ambarinos que le miraban con lástima.

Eiri había puesto mucha atención a cada palabra, grabando mentalmente cada una de las frases sueltas que había pronunciado Shuichi, esperando encontrar alguna pista que le fuera útil para empezar un tratamiento. Sin duda, sus palabras denotaban algún tipo de trauma relacionado con su verdadera madre y, lo más importante, dejaban al descubierto el estado mental del niño, dando un sin fin de pistas que tal vez le ayudarían a que Shuichi fuese un paciente más cooperativo.

Repasando sus palabras, podía concluir que al pelirrosa no le gustaba estar ahí, odiaba estar solo, detestaba el encierro y necesitaba a alguien que lo quisiera. Ahora bien, esperaba poder suplir cada una de esas faltas, pero Yuki tenía una pequeña duda que le dejaba intranquilo. ¿Quién era ese tal Ryuichi?

El joven médico se hallaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos ideando estrategias con la información recién obtenida, que no se dio cuenta que Shuichi ya había salido de su crisis emocional y, en ese preciso momento, su miraba se posaba en el bien formado cuerpo del rubio, observándole de pies a cabeza con cierto dejo de odio en la mirada.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo lleva aquí?__ ¿Habrá escuchado algo?"_, se preguntó mentalmente, sin quitarle la vista de encima, contemplando seriamente los ojos ambarinos que recién se habían detenido a observar los suyos. Yuki sonrió al darse cuenta que Shuichi llevaba rato viéndole con cara de pocos amigos. Trató de acercársele, pero se detuvo, pues aquella mirada penetrante, seria y llena de odio no era una buena señal. _"Después de esto no querrás volver, medicucho de cuarta"_, pensó a la vez que se ponía de pie, suavizando su mirada para que el médico no se asustara. Había llegado el momento de actuar.

—¡Yuki onii-chan!— exclamó alegremente, lanzándose a los brazos del rubio, restregando su cara en la bata blanca, buscando secar sus lágrimas.

—¿Qué tal, Shuichi? ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy?— preguntó fingiendo no haber escuchado su plática consigo mismo, haciendo cuenta, además, que no estaba enterado de la mutilación al peluche, ya que esperaba que el mismo Shuichi pudiese comunicárselo.

—¡Súper bien, Onii-chan! Shuichi siempre se porta bien— exclamó alegre de forma infantil, mintiendo descaradamente, mientras se separaba del rubio. _"Idiota"._

—¿Estás seguro? ¿No has hecho nada malo?— volvió a preguntar sabiendo de antemano, que el pelirrosa le estaba mintiendo.

Esta vez, Shuichi pareció meditarlo, llevándose, en un acto infantil, un dedo a los labios para simular una actitud pensativa. Su cabeza se ladeó y, en seguida negó rotundamente, volviendo a apretujar entre sus brazos el fornido cuerpo del médico. Yuki no quedó contento con la respuesta y trató de apartar al menor para obligarle a decir la verdad y, así, entre tanto forcejeo, Shuichi escabulló su mano dentro de uno de los bolsillos de la bata, obteniendo, sin que el médico lo advirtiera, la jeringa con la dosis de calmantes.

Shuichi se separó del rubio, escondiendo la jeringa robada en su espalda, alejándola de la vista del médico. Hasta el momento, su plan marchaba bien, pues Yuki no había advertido el hurto y con lo idiota que era, se había tragado el cuento del niño bueno. Sin embargo, aún faltaba una cosa. ¿Cómo le explicaría al medicucho que había mutilado a "mamá"?

―Eres un verdadero mentiroso, enano― le recriminó―. Me dijeron por ahí que te has portado mal. Ahora, dime. ¿Qué hiciste con mamá?― Shuichi bajó la cabeza simulando estar arrepentido o, por lo menos, apenado, pero en realidad, sólo quería esconder su rostro para reírse. ¡Qué estúpido era el médico!

―¿Te refieres al peluche?― preguntó con cierta ironía, desconcertando de inmediato, al rubio. ¿Shuichi había llamado peluche a mamá? Acaso, ¿el mocoso se estaba burlando de él?― Pues… Intentó matarme, pero yo lo decapité antes de que intentara algo. Kumagoro es un tonto. Pensó que podría manipularme, pero no sabía que yo era más astuto que él― soltó una risita tonta, sin levantar la cabeza, pues estaba muerto de la risa por las reacciones de su médico y, no quería que éste se diera cuenta de que se estaba burlando de él.

―¿Quién es Kumagoro?― preguntó intrigado, mostrándose intranquilo al no poder ver el rostro de Shuichi. Tenía un mal presentimiento y una vocecita le decía que Shuichi estaba tramando algo, pero no tenía cómo averiguarlo.

―¿Quién más va hacer? ¿No estamos hablando de "mamá"?― preguntó enfatizando con sarcasmo la palabra "mamá"―. Mamá se llama Kumagoro… Pero es obvio que no es mi mamá. Es un estúpido peluche…― Shuichi se acercó sigilosamente hasta el mayor, manteniendo ambas manos en la espalda, con las cuales acababa de sacar el tubito que protegía la aguja de la jeringa. Yuki estaba sin palabras, pues la actitud extraña de Shuichi dejaba mucho que desear. ¿Qué rayos estaba tramando? ¿O sólo era una manifestación más de su enfermedad?― ¡Dime, Onii-chan!― exclamó con su habitual tono infantil y alegre― ¿Sabes dónde está mamá? Yo… Cuando desperté…― La voz de Shuichi se quebró y empezó a llorar, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del médico, mientras le abrazaba para esconder la jeringa detrás de éste―. Mamá ya no estaba… Me abandonó de nuevo… ¿Por qué?

―Tranquilo, Shuichi. Mamá no te ha abandonado, sólo está en reparaciones― susurró con cierto dejo de ironía acariciando los sedosos cabellos rosados con ternura― Descuida, ya vendrá por ti…

―¿De verdad?― El menor levantó la mirada enfocando los ojos ambarinos del médico con aire de esperanza. Eiri asintió sonriendo, pensando que todo esto era una soberana estupidez, pero tratando con un enfermo mental, sólo podía seguirle el juego… Craso error… Shuichi aprovechó la confianza que el rubio le daba y, así subió sus manos hasta su cuello y se preparó para dar el golpe―. Eres un estúpido― dijo en tono sombrío, dejando descolocado al médico, quien no alcanzó a reaccionar al ataque.

El pelirrosa aprovechó el momento para clavar, con fuerza, la aguja en el cuello del rubio, empujando el émbolo hasta el fondo, escuchando con un gusto enfermizo los alaridos del médico. Yuki empujó a Shuichi y guió su mano hasta el cuello, quitándose la jeringa. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Ése niño en verdad era un peligro!

Masajeó el área herida mientras su vista se nublaba, observando con horror cómo su agresor sonreía burlonamente y se acercaba a él con aire asesino. Cayó sobre su trasero tratando de escapar, pero los calmantes estaban surtiendo efecto y lentamente, comenzaba a sumirse en la inconsciencia.

Shuichi se posó sobre él y rodeó su cuello con ambas manos, apretándolo fuertemente, con la clara intención de asfixiarlo. El médico trató de zafarse, pero por culpa del medicamento ya no tenía fuerzas. No podía ver bien y lo único que podía hacer antes de dormirse, era pedir ayuda. Las manos del pelirrosa se cerraban en su cuello impidiéndole respirar con normalidad, pero juntó fuerzas y metiendo una mano en su bolsillo logró alcanzar las llaves y presionar el botón, para luego caer inconsciente a merced de su paciente.

La alarma se disparó y Shuichi entró en pánico, pues ya sabía lo que sucedería. Se apartó del cuerpo del médico y se quedó viendo estupefacto lo que había hecho, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Los enfermeros y paramédicos entraron con agilidad, yendo directamente hasta donde se encontraba el pelirrosa, apresándolo para calmar su berrinche y poder inyectarle tranquilizantes. Sin embargo, el pequeño no se iba a dejar tan fácilmente. Manoteó, pataleó y lloró alegando inocencia, con total desconocimiento de las cámaras de seguridad que habían en cada habitación y que lo incriminaban.

Los paramédicos se acercaron al rubio para verificar que aún estuviera vivo y, así, rápidamente, lo tomaron entre tres y lo llevaron a otra habitación para revisarlo y esperar a que recuperara la consciencia, mientras Shuichi era inmovilizado con una camisa de fuerza e inyectado con fuertes calmantes para que durmiera el resto del día. El pequeño se durmió al rato y así, fue dejado en un rincón de la habitación.

Maiko, muy preocupada por lo sucedido, acudió a la habitación en donde estaba Yuki para verificar que estuviera bien, pero como lo encontró dormido sólo pudo esperar a que por fin despertara. La calma había vuelto al hospital y, los pacientes más obedientes que recorrían los jardines, murmuraban preocupados preguntándose qué o quién había desatado la alarma.

El día avanzó, la tarde llegó y los pacientes eran encerrados en sus habitaciones como todos los días, recibiendo antes de irse a dormir, una dosis de medicamentos como antidepresivos, antipsicóticos y pastillas para dormir. Todo había vuelto a la normalidad y el hospital se sumía en un inquietante y horrendo silencio, acompañado por la inmensa soledad que cubría cada pasillo del lugar.

Los enfermeros se preparaban para el cambio de turno, algunos ya se habían ido y, aunque la asistente de Yuki ya había acabado con sus horas de trabajo, aún seguía en el hospital, esperando a que el rubio despertara.

La habitación en que se encontraban era bastante amplia, tenía varias camillas y sus paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco radiante. Ese típico y desagradable olor a hospital se respiraba en cada rincón de esa habitación, mientras que el suave viento que entraba por la ventana, intentaba suavizar con su pureza el horrendo aroma. Estaban solos en la habitación y el silencio se apoderaba de ella, los minutos pasaban y el rubio aún se encontraba bajo los efectos del calmante.

Maiko contemplaba preocupada el semblante serio con el que dormía, su piel se había vuelto más pálida de lo normal y aquella expresión de tristeza que mostraba su rostro mientras descansaba, hacía que la muchacha se preguntase si acaso el rubio, con toda la fama y dinero que tenía, no era feliz.

En los dos días que llevaban trabajando juntos, había notado que el médico era un hombre muy frío y solitario, hablaba lo justo y lo necesario y, aunque tratara de mostrarse serio, sus ojos evocaban una profunda herida que llenaba su corazón de tristeza. Esos ojos ambarinos y seductores escondían un secreto que sin duda era la causa por la cual Yuki se mostraba tan distante con las personas.

Lentamente, la mano que Maiko tenía entre las suyas, se movió por unos instantes, alertando a la mujer del inminente despertar del rubio. Un quejido se escuchó suavemente y al instante, los dorados ojos del médico se abrieron con parsimonia parpadeando en reiteradas ocasiones hasta lograr acostumbrarse a la luz artificial de la lámpara. Observó su alrededor en silencio tratando de identificar el lugar en el que se encontraba, hasta encontrarse con los ojos marrones de la muchacha.

―¡Qué bueno que despertó!― exclamó sonriente soltando la mano del rubio―. ¿Se encuentra bien?

―Descuida, sólo estoy un poco mareado. Ese niño me pilló desprevenido. ―Eiri movió su mano hasta el cuello, sobando el lugar en donde había sido enterrada la aguja, quejándose en el acto, pues cada vez que se tocaba, era víctima de un agudo dolor punzante en la herida.

―Ya es tarde, has dormido mucho. ―Yuki sonrió con fastidio, recordando el ataque de su paciente, preguntándose qué había sido de él―. El director me pidió que le dijera que se tomara el día de mañana como libre. Yo le aconsejaría que renunciara al hospital…Shuichi es realmente peligroso.

―Un crío no es un obstáculo para mí… Además, Shuichi es un desafío personal, no voy a descansar hasta que logre curarlo, pero tomaré en cuenta las palabras del director. ―Yuki se levantó sentándose en el borde de la cama―. ¿Y Shuichi?

―Debe estar durmiendo. La dosis que se le dio le hará dormir hasta mañana. ―El rubio no dijo nada y se levantó para caminar hacia la salida. Miró la hora en su reloj, maldiciéndose por haber dormido tanto, pues hace dos horas había terminado su horario.

―Bien, nos vemos mañana. ―Yuki cruzó la puerta sin siquiera voltearse hacia la muchacha, dejándola sola en la sala. ¿Qué manera de comportarse era esa? Maiko frunció el ceño, molesta por la actitud arrogante del médico, sintiéndose tonta por haberse preocupado tanto en vano. Mejor se habría ido a penas terminó su horario.

Eiri salió del hospital rápidamente sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, subió a su auto y lo puso en marcha hacia su penthouse. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su hogar, pues después de esa horrible tarde, necesitaba alejarse del hospital y olvidarse por un momento de su paciente y su extraño comportamiento.

Ahora podía hacerse una leve idea de lo que Shuichi, posiblemente le hizo a los otros médicos que lo trataron, pero a diferencia de ellos, Yuki Eiri no se rendiría tan fácilmente.

Mañana volvería al hospital como si nada, a pesar de las advertencias de su asistente y del pedido del director para tomarse el día libre. Quería darle a Shuichi una linda sorpresa, imaginándose el rostro de éste, cuando le viera cruzar el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

Ahora que había descubierto muchas de las necesidades del pequeño, tenía la obligación de idear una estrategia y llevar a cabo un plan efectivo para curar a su paciente. Sólo debía investigar un poco más y pasar más tiempo junto al pelirrosa. Así, si todo salía bien, en un par de meses, Shuichi sería una persona común y corriente.

Continuará…

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar, pues de ello depende la continuación y actualización rápida del fic.

saludos!


	3. Chapter III

Hola a todas! como están?

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar pero se me había olvidado jaja xD Así que aquí les dejo el capi 3. Espero que les guste y no se olviden de comentar.

De paso, quiero agradecer a las personas que me han comentado: wonejo, mariuki chan, mandy, anne sie, vongola hime sama y saskenaru. Gracias por sus comentarios =)

saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo III<strong>

Amaneció. El despertador comenzó a sonar anunciando que había llegado la hora de levantarse para empezar un nuevo y estresante día. El bello durmiente que yacía acurrucado entre las sábanas, extendió con pereza una de sus manos para apagar el molesto aparato, volviendo a acomodarse entre la ropa de la cama, una vez que el silencio volvió a reinar.

Abrió los ojos con pereza y estiró los brazos en un intento por deshacerse del sueño y del cansancio, para, más tarde, sentarse en la cama. Con aire sombrío miró la hora. Eran las siete de la mañana, muy temprano para su gusto.

¿Qué haría hoy?, se preguntó restregándose los ojos sin muchas ganas de ir a trabajar, todo por culpa de las repercusiones que le causaban los sucesos ocurridos el día anterior. Pensaba seriamente en la opción de no acercar ni siquiera la nariz al maldito hospital, aunque una parte de él le pedía a gritos que fuera a darle una lección a cierto niño de pelo rosa. Fácilmente podría tomarse el día libre, pero aún así tenía compromisos en su consulta. Tenía…

Una brillante ampolleta se encendió en su cabeza, se le acababa de ocurrir una genial idea. Llamaría a su secretaria y le pediría que cancelara todas las citas que tenía y las acomodara otro día, pues no sentía ganas de ir a escuchar los problemas de otros y recetar medicamentos como loco. ¡No, señor! Yuki Eiri tenía algo muy importante que resolver, pero por ahora, dormiría un poco más.

Cuando volvió a despertar, estaba asustado pensando que quizás se le había pasado la hora, pero no, recién eran las ocho y su secretaria llegaría a la consulta en media hora más. Bufó cansado volviendo a acurrucarse entre las sábanas, intentando dormir otro poco antes de hacerse el ánimo de levantarse. Cerró los ojos y pensó en algo bonito, pero aunque trató y trató, se sentía inquieto y algo preocupado, al punto de no poder conciliar el sueño. Mejor llamaría a su secretaria y después continuaría durmiendo.

Pasadas unas horas y luego de haberle explicado a la mujer el porqué no podría atender a sus pacientes ese día, el joven médico se metió a la ducha para darse un baño, sólo con la intención de quitarse la flojera. Hace un rato había decidido que iría al hospital a visitar a su lindo paciente, pues había tenido una genial idea para darle una lección y, considerando, además, el ataque sufrido el día anterior, no podía dejar al pequeño solo.

Salió del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura, caminó hasta su cama, se vistió y tras tomar un breve desayuno―consistente en una cerveza y un cigarro― tomó las llaves de su auto y se puso en marcha hacia el hospital psiquiátrico.

Cuando entró por la puerta del hospital, todo el mundo se volteó a mirarlo con cara de interrogación, preguntándose cómo era posible que tuviera la valentía de presentarse en el hospital después de que su paciente intentara matarlo. Todos los funcionarios murmuraban a su paso descaradamente, apuntándole con temor y desconcierto.

Eiri sólo le dirigió al personal una mirada fulminante, fría y llena de rabia. Ese lugar estaba repleto de incompetentes, que lo único que sabían hacer, era sacar la vuelta. Al parecer, a nadie le importaba el futuro de los pacientes de ese lugar.

De todas maneras, nadie se interpondría entre él y su gran desafío. Dijeran lo que dijeran, Eiri Yuki no se iba a rendir y enfrentaría a como diera lugar, a ese pequeño demonio de pelo rosa.

Entró a la sala de médicos siendo recibido por varias miradas curiosas y sorprendidas, incluyendo a su joven asistente, la cual se acercó dudosa a recibirle, preguntándole silenciosamente, qué diablos hacía allí. ¿Acaso no le había dejado claro que no volviera a aparecer en el hospital? ¿No entendía que su vida corría peligro?

―¿Eiri-sensei, qué hace aquí?― le preguntó a modo de regaño, sin levantar mucho la voz, para que sólo el rubio pudiera escucharle.

―¿Tú qué crees, niña?― respondió cortante, haciéndola a un lado para ir en busca de su bata y las llaves de la habitación, con toda la intención de ir a visitar a su paciente.

―Pero… Lle pedí que no volviera. ¡Tómese el día libre!― le siguió regañando, bloqueándole el paso para que no saliera de la sala

―Escúchame bien, mocosa. A diferencia tuya, soy responsable con mi trabajo. Y si vine, fue sólo para cumplir con el contrato que firmé. No le tengo miedo a Shuichi y estoy aquí precisamente para darle una lección.― Eiri empujó a la mujer a un lado para que le dejara pasar, pero ésta tampoco se rendiría tan fácil. Le siguió hasta las escaleras, llamándole una y otra vez hasta que éste le pusiera atención.

―¡Eiri-sensei, espere! Tengo que entregarle algo― gritaba corriendo detrás del rubio hasta alcanzarlo.

―¿Qué es lo quieres ahora?― preguntó molesto y cortante, frunciendo el ceño.

―Tome― La mujer le extendió el conejo de peluche con la cabeza pegada―. Ayer me di tiempo para arreglarla. Creo que quedó bien.― Eiri cogió el peluche y lo examinó para comprobar que estaba bien, pensando en que Shuichi se pondría feliz al ver a "Mamá" de regreso.

―Buen trabajo― la felicitó sin muchos ánimos, retomando su camino bajo la molesta mirada de la niña. ¿Qué clase de comportamiento era ese?

―Vi que no lleva la dosis de calmantes. ¡En seguida se la subo!- exclamó observando al rubio subir las escaleras, quien sólo se limitó a responderle con un gesto de su mano, logrando aumentar la rabia de la mujer. ¿Qué se creía el médico? Bufó enojada y se devolvió a la sala para ir en busca de una dosis de calmantes, esperando que Shuichi despertara de buen humor y no intentara asesinar al rubio otra vez.

Rápidamente, llegó a la habitación de su paciente y se asomó por la ventanilla para ver en donde estaba, esperando que estuviera despierto para tener una buena charla con él. Sin embargo, observó la blanca habitación de lado a lado y, así, lo encontró profundamente dormido en un rincón, tapado con una manta celeste.

Abrió la puerta y entró procurando no hacer ruido para no despertarle, cerrándola tras de sí con mucho cuidado. Asimismo, se acercó a paso lento y tomó asiento a su lado, quedándose quieto para observar detenidamente las facciones del niño.

¿Por qué cada vez que le veía sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago? ¿Por qué cada vez que esos ojos violáceos le miraban sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda?

"Parece un ángel", pensó mientras acariciaba los sedosos cabellos rosados de Shuichi, contemplándole detenidamente. "Eres lindo.", continuó, esperando expectante a que el pequeño despertara, acción que no tardó en llegar.

Shuichi comenzó a moverse perezosamente, parpadeando con parsimonia para acostumbrarse a la luz. El médico, inmediatamente se puso alerta, apartándose un poco, pensando que tal vez el chico despertaría de mal humor. Pero no. Cuando Shuichi abrió sus ojos completamente, dejó ver una mirada llenada de inocencia e ingenuidad, como si hubiese vuelto a ser un niño. Sus enormes ojos violáceos se detuvieron a mirar al médico con cierto dejo de curiosidad, como si se tratará de un nuevo juguete o algo parecido.

_"¿Qué hace aquí?¿Acaso es idiota?"_, se preguntó manteniendo la faceta de niño bueno, haciendo todo el esfuerzo para que el rubio no notara que se encontraba sorprendido por su valentía. _"Este sujeto está más loco que yo"_, se dijo a modo de reflexión, pues no acababa de entender cómo era posible que el rubio estuviese allí como si nada. _"Ni modo, no creas que te la haré tan fácil, medicucho. Llegó la hora de actuar"_.

Eiri le observó atento a cualquier movimiento que realizara, temiendo alguna especie de represalia por no haber logrado su cometido el día anterior, pero no pasó nada. Shuichi pareció reconocerle tras unos segundos de contemplarlo y, así, se largó a llorar arrojándose a sus brazos, sin darle tiempo al médico de esquivarle.

―¡NI-CHAAAN! ¡PERDÓNAME! YO NO QUISE HACERLO. MAMÁ ME OBLIGÓ. ELLA ME DIJO QUE LO HICIERA. ¡PERDÓNAME, NI-CHAN!―gritó llorando exageradamente y con mucha angustia, dejando salir de sus bellos ojos cientos de lágrimas cristalinas que empapaban su rostro y la bata del rubio―. ¡YO NO QUERÍA, NI-CHAN! LO SIENTO MUCHO― Eiri se sintió muy descolocado por la inesperada reacción de su paciente, quedándose totalmente paralizado sin lograr determinar cómo debería actuar.

Dejó que el pequeño se desahogara y acarició sus cabellos por inercia, así, sólo una vez que el llanto melodramático del muchacho cambió a unos débiles sollozos, el médico pudo pensar en qué decir.

―Tranquilo. No pasó nada, Shuichi. Ya no llores― le habló con voz calmada, esperando a que el llanto del niño cesara.

―No me odies, nii-chan…― susurró acurrucándose aún más en el pecho del médico, mientras intentaba calmar los espasmos y los sollozos.

―Descuida, yo no te odio, Shu-chan― dijo con cariño y ternura, olvidando por un momento que aquel pequeño era su paciente.

Así, depósito un pequeño beso en la frente del muchacho, acto que estremeció al menor. _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me odia? ¿Qué fue ese beso? ¿Qué es esto que siento?". _Shuichi quedó muy confundido con la simpleza de aquel beso, que sin duda, había calado hondo en lo más profundo de su débil ser. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que alguien le demostró afecto? ¿Acaso estaba soñando?

_"¡Sí, eso debe ser! Todo es un sueño ¿verdad?"_, se preguntó con tristeza, rogando para que aquel sueño no acabara. Anhelaba tanto un abrazo, un beso o una pequeña muestra de afecto. Pero, ¿por qué aquel rubio al que estuvo apunto de matar, le daba un beso como si nada hubiese pasado? No lograba entender a ese médico de pacotilla. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan confuso?

Un sonido desde la puerta, alertó a ambos e interrumpió la bella escena. Maiko estaba parada en el umbral, observando estupefacta aquel paisaje. ¿Se había perdido de algo?

Instantáneamente, Yuki apartó a su paciente con suavidad y salió a recibir a la muchacha, indicándole que salieran de la habitación para hablar sin que Shuichi escuchara.

―Yo sólo vine a dejarle la jeringa― se excusó apenada, haciéndole entrega del artículo.

―Gracias. ―Yuki tomó la jeringa y la guardó en seguida―. No comentes con nadie lo que viste. No quiero que nadie se alarme por esto.

―Lo sé… Yo no quise interrumpir, pero… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?― preguntó curiosa.

―Sólo se despertó llorando y me pidió perdón por lo de ayer y, sin que lo advirtiera se echó a llorar en mis brazos― explicó rápidamente sin muchas ganas de alargar la conversación.

―Eso es raro…

―¿Sabes si Shuichi ha salido al jardín alguna vez?― preguntó sin rodeos, pensando que tal vez tanto encierro hacía mella en el estado anímico de su paciente, por lo que salir de su habitación podría mejorar su actitud y su enfermedad.

―Él nunca sale. Digamos que está prohibido porque su estado mental es peligroso y no podemos correr el riesgo de que ataque a otros pacientes. ―Eiri pareció pensarlo por un momento y, luego se decidió por una opción.

―Dile al director que me dé permiso para sacar a Shuichi al jardín. Mejor, dile que sacaré a Shuichi al jardín―se retractó.

―Pero…― le interrumpió para reclamarle, pero Yuki continuó hablando.

―Será bajo mi entera responsabilidad. No te preocupes. ―Sin darle tiempo a su asistente de protestar, el médico entró de nuevo a la habitación, para comunicarle a su lindo paciente que saldrían a dar un paseo.

―¿Qué quería Maiko?― preguntó con voz infantil, al ver que su médico regresaba.

―Sólo quería entregarme algo. ―Shuichi le miró sin entender―. A propósito… te traje a alguien― le dijo forzándose a sonreír para entusiasmar al muchacho.

―Mmm… ¿A quién?

―Ten. ―Yuki sacó al peluche de entre su bata y se lo extendió a Shuichi, a quién, enseguida, le brillaron los ojitos de la emoción.

―¡MAMÁ! ¡Estás a salvo! Te extrañé tanto, mamá. ¿Yuki nii-chan cuidó bien de ti?― Shuichi le arrebató de las manos al peluche y comenzó a hablar con él de inmediato, retomando su tono habitual de conversación. A cada pregunta o afirmación que hacía, se quedaba callado esperando la respuesta del conejo, acto que causaba un poco de gracia en el joven médico. ¿En dónde había quedado eso de que "mamá le había obligado a realizar el ataque"?

―Shuichi― le llamó para que le pusiera atención, logrando que el niño detuviera inmediatamente su conversación con mamá―. Estuve pensando y… ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?― preguntó dubitativo.

―¿Un paseo?― preguntó llevándose el dedo índice a los labios en pose pensativa―. Yo… ¿Hablas en serio?― Su voz infantil cambió drásticamente a un tono más serio, quedándose incrédulo por la pregunta ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando su médico?―. Yo… Yo nunca he salido de aquí…― Su voz se quebró y un nudo en la garganta le impidió seguir hablando, comenzando a sollozar mientras unas cuantas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

―Shuichi… No es necesario que te pongas así. Sólo quiero saber tu respuesta ¿Sí o no?― volvió a preguntar, para luego acariciar los sedosos cabellos del niño en un intento por reconfortarle. Shuichi detuvo los sollozos y observó los bellos ojos del rubio, asintiendo levemente―. Excelente decisión. Pasaremos una linda tarde en el jardín.― Le sonrió ansioso, haciendo que Shuichi también sonriera agradecido.

Como aún era temprano y las salidas sólo estaban programas para la tarde, Yuki le hizo prometer a Shuichi que se portaría bien mientras él iba a hablar con el director para obtener el permiso y firmar unos papeles, haciéndole ver también, que si no cumplía su promesa, no saldría. El pequeño afirmó entusiasmado prometiéndole al médico cielo, mar y tierra con tal de poder ver la luz del día aunque fuera por sólo un segundo, estando dispuesto a hacer lo que le pidiesen.

Yuki se retiró de la sala y dejó al pequeño hablando con mamá, quienes se quedaron delirando respecto a la futura salida, imaginándose miles de situaciones que podrían suceder allá afuera.

―¡Estoy tan feliz, mamá!― exclamó mirando al conejo―. Es primera vez que saldremos de aquí ¿No es genial?― Miró al peluche esperando un respuesta―. ¿Crees que es peligroso? Ay, mamá, no digas tonterías. Yuki nii-chan va a estar con nosotros. ¡Vas a ver que será súper mega ultra entretenido!― exclamó con mucha felicidad levantando los brazos, a la vez que el peluche salía volando por los aires.

El apuesto médico pasó gran parte de la mañana intentando convencer al director del hospital de que era una muy buena idea sacar a Shuichi del cuarto en el que lo mantenían desde hace 3 años, pues el rubio confiaba plenamente, en que salir del encierro podría generar efectos muy positivos en la conducta algo rebelde de su paciente.

El médico a cargo del hospital, aún no podía entender semejante locura, porque Shuichi era uno de los pacientes más peligrosos del lugar y, no sólo lo decía por el ataque que el día anterior había sufrido el mismo médico que en ese momento le hacía esa descabellada solicitud, sino porque anteriormente, Shuichi había registrado graves ataques a otros pacientes.

―Uesugi-san, por cuarta vez le repito que esto es una locura. Es peligroso tanto para los pacientes como para los médicos, no puedo permitir que lo haga― dijo con expresión seria.

―Señor, confíe en mí. Yo me haré responsable de lo que pase. Entienda que es importante que Shuichi socialice con los otros pacientes. No le hace bien estar encerrado todo el día sin tener contacto con otras personas. Eso sólo empeora su salud mental― trató de explicarse buscando algún fundamento que le permitiera obtener el permiso―. Usted me pidió que hiciera todo lo necesario para curar a Shuichi y eso es lo que estoy haciendo. ―El hombre mayor le dirigió una mirada seria y dubitativa, quedándose meditando cuidadosamente sobre el asunto, pues si bien le parecía que la idea era interesante, no podía arriesgarse a que sucediera algún imprevisto indeseado. Debía velar por la salud de los pacientes y de los enfermeros a su cargo.

―Está bien, Uesugi-san. ¡Sáquelo! Pero… Si llega a pasar algo, usted será el culpable y eso equivaldrá a un castigo en su remuneración e incluso, su despido.

―De acuerdo. ―Yuki asintió y con calma dejó la oficina del director para comunicarle a su lindo paciente la fabulosa noticia. Sabía de antemano que Shuichi estaría muy contento con la salida.

Antes de ir a la habitación de su paciente, Yuki pasó por la cafetería a tomarse un café y a fumar. Estaba tan ansioso por haber conseguido esa salida que tenía ganas de gritar, pero como él era un hombre serio y frío, no podía dejar que nadie le viera en esa situación. Un cigarrillo era justo lo que necesitaba para calmar sus nervios.

Su molesta asistente le vio de lejos con algo de reticencia, ya se sabía enterado de que había conseguido el dichoso permiso y eso no le agradaba nada, pues ella como enfermera de Shuichi estaba en contra de sacarlo de allí. Lo conocía bien, sabía a la perfección que el pequeño no era sociable y se llevaba mal con los otros pacientes, por lo que salir de paseo era una mala idea. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría…

Después de la hora del almuerzo, tiempo para el cual medio hospital se había enterado de la salida de Shuichi, Yuki subió a la habitación del niño para llevarle comida y aprovechar de contarle la buena noticia.

El pequeño estaba en un rincón hablando con el peluche. Se veía muy animado y contento, lo que le pareció muy raro al rubio, pues había durado bastante tiempo en ese estado de júbilo.

Cuando le vio entrar, el muchacho estuvo a punto de tirársele encima y abrazarlo hasta que el médico dejara de respirar, pero al ver que venía con su comida, desistió inmediatamente de su idea.

―Maiko te mandó tu porción de ramen― comunicó adentrándose lentamente en la habitación. Shuichi le sonrió y se le acercó para arrebatarle el pote de comida, pues debido a los medicamentos se había perdido el desayuno y su estómago gruñía por el hambre.

―¡Yupi, ramen!― Shuichi dejó de lado a mamá y comenzó a comer con muchas ganas, haciendo sonreír al frío médico con su actitud aniñada.

―Te tengo una buena y una mala noticia…― El niño alzó los ojos para ver al rubio, encontrándose con la mirada felina y seductora de éste, el cual le escudriñaba descaradamente de pies a cabeza. Shuichi sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda e, incluso identificó un extraño cosquilleo en su estómago que claramente no tenía relación con hambre, sino que se trataba de otra cosa.

Un inquietante silencio se hizo presente entre ambos bajo una atmósfera llena de calma, en la cual cada uno olvidó su alrededor y sus posiciones y, deseó perderse en los ojos del otro. Shuichi se encantó con los bellos ojos dorados del médico, estaba hipnotizado observando esa figura tan varonil que siempre mostraba, la que se veía eclipsada por la forma de ser fría y distante del médico. Esos ojos amarillentos daban cuenta de un triste pasado que intentaban ocultar bajo esa cortina de crueldad e indiferencia, pero que no pasaba desapercibida para el puro e inocente corazón del niño.

_"Yuki ni-chan es muy guapo… ¿Por qué es tan descariñado y distante? Aunque…conmigo se ha portado muy bien, pero aún así puedo sentir su frialdad. ¡Sus ojos son tan bellos! Creo que me gusta…"_, pensaba mientras observaba con detenimiento las facciones del rubio, encantándose con cada detalle que le parecía único. Sus ojos ámbar, sus largas pestañas, su nariz respingada y sus finos labios, hacían gala del rostro perfecto que poseía. Yuki en su totalidad estaba hecho para que cualquier persona cayera rendido a sus pies por su formidable belleza.

Por su parte, el joven psiquiatra no podía dejar de mirar las bellas joyas amatistas que adornaban el rostro del menor, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del espacio en lo más profundo de esos oscuros ojos. Desde el comienzo le había parecido que Shuichi era un niño atractivo, pues su cuerpo menudo, delgado y estilizado, le hacía muy similar a una mujer. Su evidente ingenuidad y las grandes cantidades de inocencia que emanaban de él, hacían de Shuichi una persona adorable, exceptuando sus cuadros de angustia y enojo, producto de su bipolaridad.

Era la segunda vez que una persona llamaba tanto su atención al punto de serle imposible dejar de pensar en él. No había minuto en el día en el que Shuichi no formara parte de sus pensamientos y, aunque en un principio se excusaba con el hecho de ser su paciente, ahora no podía decir lo mismo, pues su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma exagerada cada vez que estaba cerca del niño.

"Es mi paciente, es mi paciente", se repetía mentalmente para no caer en la tentación de atrapar los carnosos labios de Shuichi entre los suyos. "No puedo seguir con esto… Shuichi es… No, no puedo… Es mi paciente y entre él y yo no puede pasar nada. No debe pasar nada. Sólo es una relación profesional, pero… Creo que me estoy enamorando… Creo…"

―¿Cuál es la buena noticia?― preguntó el chiquillo al salir de su letargo con un suave tono cargado de inocencia, bajando a Yuki de su nube.

―¡Ah, sí!― exclamó al poner los pies en la tierra―. Estaba pensando en cómo decírtelo― mintió―. Es que hablé con el director por la salida que te prometí y pues… Me dieron permiso para sacarte. ―Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron de par en par por la sorpresa. Sintió ganas de gritar de felicidad.

―¿De verdad?― preguntó confundido y asombrado, sin creer lo que sus oídos habían escuchado. _"No puede ser. Tiene que ser una broma. Pero suena tan convincente… No puede estar pasando esto… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo este medicucho para lograr el permiso?"_, pensó tratando de procesar las palabras del rubio.

―Así es, pero… Tienes que salir con una camisa de fuerza―. _"Me lo esperaba, no podía ser tanta maravilla"_, pensó con fastidio bajando la cabeza―. O puedes prometerme que te portarás bien y así sales sin la camisa. ¿Qué me dices?― Yuki le sonrió sintiéndose bastante satisfecho con la reacción del niño _"¿Se volvió loco? ¿Qué tiene en la cabeza este psiquiatra de cuarta? ¡Nadie en su sano juicio sacaría a un loco a la calle como si nada!"._

―¿Por qué?― susurró buscando que Yuki le explicara el porqué de la promesa.

―¿Por qué que?

―¿Por qué te contentas con una promesa? ¿No te dijeron que soy peligroso?―preguntó en un susurró quebrantado por leves sollozos.

―Yo confío en ti, Shuichi― dijo Yuki con voz suave.

Los ojos del menor se abrieron con sorpresa, levantando la mirada para admirar el semblante serio con el que Yuki le hablaba. Shuichi estaba en estado de choque. No podía creer lo que el médico le había dicho, pensando incluso que se trataba de una vaga ilusión, un mal sueño, pero no, era la realidad. Por primera vez alguien en el mundo confiaba en él. ¿Cómo podía decir eso después de que estuvo a punto de matarlo? Realmente estaba comenzando a pensar que Yuki estaba más loco que él.

―Entonces… Te lo prometo― afirmó con una enorme sonrisa, la que fue correspondida de igual manera por el rubio.

―Bien. Termina tu comida y, luego, bajamos. ―Yuki le guiñó un ojo al pequeño con cierto aire de coquetería, lo que hizo sonrojar levemente al muchacho. ¿Qué era aquel sentimiento que comenzaba a sentir hacia el rubio? ¿De verdad se estaba enamorando?

_"¡NO! Eso no puede ser… Yo no puedo enamorarme de él… ESO está mal, Yuki es un hombre… Está mal enamorarse de un hombre. Yo sé que está mal, Mamá me lo dijo…No puedo…Mamá se enojará conmigo y me dejará aquí para siempre…"_, la mente de Shuichi se volvió un caos sin previo aviso, descargando su angustia en fuertes sollozos que Yuki no pudo comprender ni supo interpretar.

¿Qué había hecho ahora?, se preguntó inconcientemente tratando de comprender porqué su paciente se había puesto a llorar, si tan sólo hace unos segundos estaba muy feliz.

El cuerpo del pequeño tiritaba entero mientras se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante como si estuviese reviviendo algún trauma, sollozando con la cara entre sus manos para que Yuki no le viera. Se sentía confundido, quería desaparecer.

―¿Qué sucede, Shuichi? ¿Por qué lloras?― preguntó preocupado acercándose al pequeño para cobijarlo entre sus brazos.

―¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!― vociferó sin levantar el rostro, deshaciendo inmediatamente las intenciones del médico.

―Tranquilízate. Si te pones así, no podré sacarte a ningún lado. Pon de tu parte, Shuichi― le regañó con mucha sutileza pasando su mano por los sedosos cabellos rosados

―¡No me toques!― le rechazó nuevamente apartándose de él―. Déjame solo…― pidió entre sollozos mientras se acurrucaba en un rincón, dejando a Yuki bastante consternado con su extraño comportamiento. Al parecer no tenía más opción que salir de allí…

Continuará…


	4. Chapter IV

Hola, lamento la tardanza, pero mi cabeza anda en las nubes últimamente y se olvidan las cosas xD

Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios de Mariuki chan, Mandy y I love hk.

**Aclaración:** me han llegado varios comentarios destructivos en amor-yaoi por la relación prohibida entre paciente y médico. Al menos en mi país, NO está prohibida y si bien es moralmente reprochable o tal vez, antiético, mientras la relación no se convierta en un abuso o en una mala praxis médica, no hay ningún problema. Lo lógico sería, que el médico deriva al paciente a otro médico para evitarse problemas, pero no hay nada que le impida mantener una relación amorosa con su paciente. Por supuesto, la conducta frente a esta problemática depende de cada persona y de cada profesional d ela salud. (Por si acaso, hablé con los estudiantes de medicina de mi universidad y éso fue lo que me respondieron)

Respecto a las preguntas que me hiciste, Mandy, la respuesta es NO para ambas preguntas.

Espero que les guste el capi!

* * *

><p><strong>Madness<strong>**: Capítulo IV**

Apoyado en la puerta, Yuki intentaba hacer uso de sus conocimientos psiquiátricos para encasillar de forma científica el extraño comportamiento de su paciente, mientras miraba por la ventanilla el punto exacto en el cual Shuichi yacía acurrucado.

Le parecía increíble que su paciente pudiese pasar de la alegría al llanto en cosa de segundos de una manera completamente anormal, demostrándole a Yuki que su cuadro de bipolaridad era más serio de lo que pensaba y que, por tanto, tendría que tomar medidas urgentes.

Bajó a la sala de médicos para ir en busca del expediente del muchacho, con el objetivo de averiguar qué tipo de medicamentos le tenían recetados y así comprobar que eran correctos. Tal vez, las medicinas no estaban haciendo efecto o los cuadros estaban empeorando o, en el peor de los casos, Shuichi no se los estaba tomando. Necesitaba tener inmediatamente un panorama total de la situación del pequeño, pues jamás pensó que su estado psicológico fuera más complicado de lo que imaginaba.

Maiko le vio entrar como alma que se la lleva el diablo a la sala de médicos, preguntándose enseguida si habría sucedido algo. Salió detrás de él para averiguar porqué tanta urgencia y, así lo encontró revolviendo los papeles del expediente de Shuichi.

—¿Sucede algo, Eiri-sensei?—preguntó intrigada, viendo como el rubio esparcía papeles sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué tipo de medicamentos está tomando Shuichi?

—Pues… Eso es fácil, no tiene porqué revolver los papeles.— Yuki se detuvo y comenzó a ordenar los papeles—. Recuerde que soy la enfermera de Shu-chan. Tengo que saber todo.

—Ya, está bien. Ahora, te escucho. ¿Qué está tomando?— preguntó fastidiado volteándose a ver a la muchacha.

—Pues, toma 300mg de **Clorpromazina**, 200mg de **Carbamazepina** y 20mg de **Fluoxetina**— dijo con cierto aire de superioridad.

—¿Sólo eso?— la muchacha asintió—. Entonces, ¿por qué?— se preguntó susurrando, tratando de encasillar de manera eficiente los datos que tenía sobre el estado de Shuichi y su tratamiento.

—¿Por qué qué?— preguntó intrigada, alcanzando a escuchar al rubio.

—Los medicamentos no le están haciendo efecto— reflexionó ensimismado, mientras Maiko parecía no entender ¿Qué estaba pasando?— Por eso sigue teniendo crisis… Cámbiale la dosis de Clorpromazina, por **Risperidona**. Pero primero, suspende por dos días la medicación y veamos que pasa.

—¿Qué? ¿Está seguro o se volvió loco? No puedo suspender el tratamiento, puede ser peligroso— reclamó tratando en vano de hacerle entender al médico el craso error que estaba cometiendo.

—¡Yo sé lo que hago! Y si no haces lo que te ordeno, le diré al director que no me eres de utilidad— amenazó con seriedad, dedicándole a la muchacha una mirada penetrante y fría—. Suspende sus medicamentos por dos días y, luego le suministras Risperidona junto a los otros fármacos. ¿Estamos?— la muchacha bufó resignada en señal de aceptación, mientras Yuki se sonreía con aire de victoria.

Guardó el expediente de Shuichi en su lugar respectivo, para luego volver a la habitación a ver si el muchacho aún estaba llorando. De ser así, la salida quedaría automáticamente suspendida. Miró la hora en su costoso reloj y vio que ya casi era la hora de las salidas y las visitas, por lo que cabía una gran posibilidad de tener que dejar la salida al jardín para otro día.

Llegó a la puerta indicada y observó la habitación por el vidrio recorriéndola de punta a punta buscando a Shuichi, pero no le vio. Yuki empezó a entrar en pánico ¿Dónde se había metido su paciente? Pensando que se había equivocado, miró el pasillo para comprobar que se trataba de la puerta correcta, pero para su mala suerte, ésa era la habitación de Shuichi. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba?

Medio asustado, recorrió con la mirada por última vez, cada rincón del lugar comprobando que en su rango de visibilidad, Shuichi no estaba.

Su respiración se agitó y, extrañamente su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, surgiendo en él un extraño sentimiento de preocupación. Metió la llave y la giró quitando el seguro de la puerta, para luego abrirla de forma paulatina.

De pronto, Yuki escuchó un grito pronunciando su nombre y segundos más tarde, yacía en el suelo con una pelota rosada encima.

—¡YUUUUUUUKIIIIIIII!— exclamó el pequeño abalanzándose sobre el médico, derribándolo de forma sorpresiva, cayendo ambos al suelo. Shuichi apretó el cuerpo del rubio con todas sus fuerzas para transmitirle lo feliz que era al verle, pero una inquietante aura maligna se fue ciñendo sobre el pequeño. Yuki estaba enojado, MUY enojado.

—¡Quítate!— ordenó en tono cortante, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante que asustó al menor, provocando que se adentrara en la habitación y se refugiara en una de sus amadas esquinas junto al conejo. Yuki respiró hondo y exhaló frustrado, entrando también, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí

—Parece que Yuki se enojó, ¿verdad, mamá?— comentaba Shuichi susurrándole al conejo en el oído—. ¿Hicimos mal, mamá?— le preguntó haciendo una pausa a la espera de una respuesta—. Pero yo no pensé que se fuera enojar…— confesó con tristeza. Yuki miró la escena con cierta ternura camuflada, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la extraña parejita con movimientos sigilosos.

—Shu… Lo siento… Me pillaste desprevenido y pues… Discúlpame— intentó excusarse una vez que estuvo frente al niño, el cual ya había dejado de hablar con el peluche para dirigirse también hacia el rubio.

—¿Ya no estás enojado?— preguntó con aire inocente, mostrando unos enormes y expresivos ojos amatistas.

—No, nunca me enojé…— Yuki le sonrió de forma tierna y desparramó los cabellos rosados con su enorme mano, haciendo que Shuichi se molestara por haberlo despeinado— ¿Estas listo para irnos?- preguntó de improviso

—¡Sipi!—exclamó de forma infantil alzando los brazos con alegría— ¿Mamá también puede ir?

—Claro, puedes llevarla. Vámonos. —Yuki le dio la espalda y comenzó a avanzar hacia la salida, pero la mano de Shuichi le detuvo, por lo que volteó a mirarle para saber qué pasaba.

—Gracias…—susurró—. Nadie había hecho tantas cosas por mí…— su voz rasposa y compungida sonaba algo diferente a cómo solía ser, pues se alejaba muchísimo de la faceta infantil del pequeño y, mostraba un aire mucho más serio y maduro—. Yo…No sé cómo agradecerte esto…

—Sólo pórtate bien y no me metas en problemas— respondió observando con cuidado y analíticamente cada movimiento facial y corporal del pequeño.

—Yuki-niichan… —Shuichi se acercó al rubio de forma insinuosa hasta quedar frente al rostro del rubio. Le acarició una mejilla y sin que Yuki alcanzara a advertirlo, Shuichi ya tenía sus labios puestos sobre los suyos. El médico estaba en shock. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

El contacto fue suave y corto, pero suficiente como para desatar en Yuki el mar de confusiones que desde hace días le atormentaba, produciendo asimismo en Shuichi, una montaña rusa de emociones que no parecía acabar. El pequeño se separó y se alejó del rubio antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor o pasaran a mayores, pues nadie en el hospital podía enterarse de aquello. Era algo prohibido en el reglamento.

El pequeño actuó con normalidad fingiendo que nada había pasado, pero para el rubio sí había pasado y, aunque sabía que, por las circunstancias, no podía tocar el tema por ahora, debía generar la oportunidad de aclarar sus sentimientos hacia Shuichi. Y, por supuesto, debía averiguar los sentimientos del pequeño hacia él.

Afuera de la habitación, Maiko los estaba esperando para acompañarlos, pues una de las condiciones del director era que la muchacha fuera con ellos en caso de algún imprevisto. Para suerte del médico, su asistente ni cuenta se había dado del beso y eso le hizo sentir aliviado, ya que por ahora, eso sería un secreto entre su paciente y él.

Shuichi tenía una enorme sonrisa de lado a lado que ciertamente agradaba mucho a la joven, pues rara vez se le podía ver tan contento. Ahora comprendía porqué el rubio se había empeñado tanto en conseguir una salida, todo era para lograr agradarle al pequeño, aunque viéndolo desde un punto de vista algo pesimista, la salida era una especie de recompensa por haber intentado asfixiarlo. Esperaba que Shuichi no malinterpretara la situación y que no terminara por aceptar que ese tipo de agresiones físicas eran buenas.

Bajaron por las escaleras llevando cada uno a Shuichi agarrado de un brazo para que no escapara o hiciera algo indebido, y así se encaminaron hacia el jardín, en completo silencio.

Se detuvieron en la entrada para que Shuichi pudiese admirar la extensión del lugar y así dar cuenta de lo bello que era el paisaje. Respiró profundo llenando sus pulmones de todo el aire que podía una y otras vez, sintiéndose feliz de poder respirar aire puro y ver la luz del día después de tanto tiempo. Sencillamente estaba fascinado con todo lo que veía. Era increíble.

El médico y su asistente, soltaron al niño para que pudiera recorrer el jardín y una vez que por fin se sintió libre, comenzó a correr por los alrededores lleno de felicidad y con una enorme sonrisa, sintiéndose el hombre más feliz del universo. Dio vueltas sobre sí mismo con los brazos abiertos, contemplando el hermoso cielo despejado que aquel día le ofrecía, mientras se encantaba con el hermoso canto de los pájaros. Parecía estar en el paraíso. Era como un sueño.

Yuki y Maiko se acercaron al niño sonriendo satisfactoriamente ante la enorme felicidad que irradiaba, convenciéndose definitivamente de la necesidad de sacarlo de su habitación de forma más seguida, pensando que tal vez, eso ayudaría positivamente al tratamiento de sus enfermedades psicológicas, aunque temían por los efectos negativos que se podrían generar.

Shuichi corrió a los brazos del rubio y lo abrazó con fuerza como si intentara estrujarlo, agradeciéndole de esta forma, la gran hazaña que había hecho por él. Shuichi acababa de encontrar a su propio héroe, aunque eso no alejaba de su mente la loca idea de deshacerse del médico tarde o temprano.

—¡Qué lindo es todo, Nii-chan!— exclamó sorprendido mirando su alrededor con una fascinación indescriptible, dándose cuenta con angustia de la enorme cantidad de tiempo que había pasado encerrado en esa acolchada y alba habitación

—Me alegra que te haya gustado. Imaginé que te haría falta respirar aire puro. Además, espero que con esto empieces a portarte mejor y ser un niño obediente, de lo contrario no volverás a salir— le hizo saber en tono serio, buscando que su paciente recapacitara en su actuar y ver si así mejoraban en algo sus desplantes extraños y altamente versátiles.

—Obvio. Shu-chan se portará mucho mejor— el pequeño exclamó alegremente con aire infantil, para luego coger al médico de las manos y dar vueltas sobre sí mismos como si estuvieran jugando a la ronda. Maiko rió con cierta ternura al notar que "mamá" yacía apoyada sobre la cabeza de Shuichi y, que a pesar de todo el movimiento, ni siquiera se había movido un solo centímetro.

El pequeño se mareó de tanto dar vueltas y para evitar desvanecerse de la nada, cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio. ¡Qué bien se sentía estar así!

Aquel aroma tan varonil que se desprendía del cuerpo del médico, comenzaba a invadir sus sentidos hipnotizándolo de manera tal, que llegaba a desear que ése fuera el único olor que pudiera sentir en su vida. Era una fragancia única, embriagante, que junto a un toque de perfume caro, lo hacía irresistible.

Yuki se sintió incómodo en esa pose, sobre todo porque en el jardín habían paramédicos y enfermeros que también salían a cuidar y a interactuar con los enfermos y, también porque su adorada asistente le estaba viendo con mala cara. Lo último que quería era meterse en problemas por las demostraciones de afecto espontáneo que su paciente le brindaba y, que fácilmente podrían ser malinterpretadas.

Shuichi se alejó del rubio cansado de esperar a que su médico se dignara a abrazarlo o a acariciarle la cabeza como siempre lo hacía, sintiendo la distancia y la frialdad que Yuki le transmitía en ese momento, como dagas que atravesaban su cuerpo infinitas veces. Tenía que aceptarlo… La indiferencia del rubio hacia su persona le había dolido. ¿Por qué?

Con lentitud, cogió a mamá y la apretujó contra su pecho, mientras daba media vuelta y continuaba con su paseo por el jardín, hablando amenamente con el peluche, mientras era seguido por el rubio y la pelirroja.

Si había algo interesante en salir a pasear era la posibilidad que tenía Shuichi de interactuar con los otros pacientes para que tal vez pudiera compartir experiencias y formar lazos con "gente real", para lograr que el pequeño aceptara que su peluche no era una persona ni menos su mamá.

Yuki se detuvo a mirar su alrededor, contemplando a los demás locos que repletaban el patio. Habían algunos hablando solos, otros paseándose en círculos, algunos se balanceaban de atrás hacia delante como si estuvieran en trance, otros estaban simplemente quietos mirando la nada e, incluso habían unos cuantos que intentaban jugar entre ellos con un balón.

Shuichi observó que SU médico desviaba su atención hacia una mujer sentada en un banco del jardín. Era bastante desaliñada, tenía el pelo castaño y desordenado y, balanceaba en sus brazos una muñeca como si fuera un bebé.

Algo hizo clic en la mente del rubio, pues lo que esa mujer hacía era algo muy similar al problema de Shuichi y, rápidamente creyó saber el porqué la mujer estrechaba a la muñeca y la balanceaba haciéndola dormir.

Dispuesto a ayudarle y ver si eso le servía en algo para tratar a su paciente, Eiri se encaminó hacia ella dejando atrás a su asistente que trató de detenerlo, mientras Shuichi le seguía con la mirada mostrando una expresión llena de enojo y celos, preguntándose mentalmente por qué SU médico le ignoraba y se iba con esa "loca".

—¿Ése es tu bebé?— preguntó el rubio con voz serena y profunda, intentando ser amable para no asustarla. La mujer sólo asintió sin atreverse a mirarle, dejando la cabeza gacha—. ¿Puedo tomarla?— volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez recibió un no, por respuesta.

—Ya está dormida… La va a despertar…—susurró con voz rasposa acariciando la manita de la muñeca.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Minami… Nació hace una semana… Es igual a su padre, ¿no cree?— Yuki no supo que decir ante eso, pero supuso que debía seguirle el juego. Sin embargo, unas delgadas manos cogieron su brazo y comenzaron a jalarlo lejos de la mujer. Era Shuichi, quien sin poder aguantarse los celos, había ido a buscar al rubio.

—Déjame, Shuichi. Estoy ocupado ahora- trató de zafarse pero el pequeño no lo soltaba.

—¡No! Tú eres MI médico, no el de ella, así que te vienes conmigo ahora— dijo con mucha determinación, sin dejar de tirar del brazo de Yuki.

—"Genial…Este niño me salió algo posesivo…"— pensó con fastidio—. Shuichi, yo no soy de tu exclusividad. Si me contrataron fue para ayudarlos a todos, no solamente a ti.

—¡Pero, Yuki!— se quejó dispuesto a hacer un berrinche de proporciones, pero la fría mirada que el rubio le dirigió, detuvo sus intentos.

—Minami es muy linda— dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a la mujer, ignorando de paso a su paciente—. Pero… eso no es un bebé, es una muñeca— susurró de forma que sólo la mujer lo escuchara, quien en ese momento alzó la mirada para admirar al psiquiatra completamente sorprendida y dolida

—¡ESO NO ES CIERTO! ES MI HIJA. ¡ELLA ESTÁ VIVA! Yo la vi, la tuve entre mis brazos…— La mujer gritó desesperada alertando a los paramédicos, quienes acudieron de inmediato a suministrarle calmantes y llevársela de regreso a su habitación, pero la mujer se calmó y los gritos se convirtieron en un llanto amargado.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo y con ello, la muñeca se soltó de sus brazos y cayó a un costado de ella, mientras llevaba sus manos al rostro para que no la vieran llorar.

Yuki se disculpó con los enfermeros y les pidió que no hicieran nada hasta que él les dijera, pues tenía la esperanza de que la mujer se calmara por sí sola y así cayera en cuenta de la cruda realidad. Lo que ella necesitaba era desahogarse y echar afuera todo el dolor que sentía por haber perdido a su bebé.

—Tranquila…— Yuki se acercó a ella y le acarició la cabeza buscando reconfortarla—. Ya pasó… Todo va estar bien, tu bebé está bien en donde sea que esté y no le gustaría verte así. Debe ser difícil llevar a cuestas la muerte de tu hija, pero eres una mujer fuerte y puedes salir adelante. No dejes que la depresión te supere… Hazlo por tu bebé…— El llanto de la mujer cesó, levantando su rostro para observar al ángel que Dios le había enviado para sacarla de la oscuridad.

El rubio tenía razón. Desde que su bebé había muerto se había sumido en una profunda depresión que se había visto agravada por el abandono de su pareja y, por la poca ayuda que su familia le brindó. Se limpió las lágrimas y luego, cogió el rostro del rubio con ambas manos.

—Muchas gracias…—murmuró—. Voy a cuidar a esta muñeca como si fuera mi bebé, para que ella se quede conmigo y no se vaya de mi lado como el verdadero… Se lo prometo, niño bonito.— La mujer le sonrió agradecida y así, cogió la muñeca acomodándola entre sus brazos, para luego caminar hacia la salida del jardín, brincando de felicidad.

Los enfermeros contemplaron estupefactos la hazaña del rubio, preguntándose entre ellos cómo lo había hecho, pensando a la vez si el rubio pudiera darles unas cuantas clases sobre cómo tratar con los enfermos

Por su parte, Shuichi se había quedado quieto mirando la escena aguantándose las ganas de coger al rubio y llevárselo lejos, pero se contuvo sólo porque no quiso hacerle enojar otra vez. Yuki daba miedo cuando estaba de malhumor.

Volviendo la atención hacia su paciente, Yuki cogió la mano de Shuichi y lo alejó del lugar para que siguieran paseando por el jardín. Maiko les siguió en su andar en completo silencio, pues al igual que los demás, había quedado muy sorprendida con las acciones del médico. Los rumores sobre las extraordinarias capacidades del rubio para tratar a los enfermos mentales parecían ser ciertas, aunque para el rubio sus excelentes resultados sólo se debían a la incompetencia de los demás.

Así, llegaron a las cercanías de una fuente que había casi al centro del jardín, de la cual una estatuilla de ángel era la encargada de verter el agua.

Shuichi se acercó y se sentó a la orilla de la fuente mirando con curiosidad a un grupo de enfermos que simulaba jugar una especie de ajedrez que el pequeño jamás había visto. Sentía tanta curiosidad por saber qué era lo que jugaban que, por un momento, pensó en acercarse a ellos y preguntarles, para así poder sociabilizar un poco con los demás. Sin embargo, sintió vergüenza de sí mismo por ser tan ignorante, pero, por sobre todo, no tuvo las agallas de pararse e ir hablar con ellos. Le dio miedo.

Tanto el rubio como su asistente, se dieron cuenta que desde hace rato, el pequeño observaba con mucho interés al grupo de enfermos que jugaba **Go**, haciendo con su rostro diversas expresiones como si intentara desentrañar la gracia del juego desde la lejanía.

—¿Por qué no vas y les preguntas si te enseñan a jugar?— sugirió el médico sentándose al lado del chico.

—¿Tú crees, Ni-chan?— preguntó inseguro—. No sé… Me da miedo… ¿Y si no les caigo bien?

—No digas eso—. Yuki sonrió por la actitud algo infantil de Shuichi—. Les vas a agradar, ya verás. Sólo tienes que ser amable.

—No, mejor no. Me quedo aquí tranquilito y así, no me meto en problemas— reflexionó mientras estrechaba con fuerza a mamá, llegando a asfixiarla.

—No seas tímido, Shuichi. —Maiko le animó a que se levantara y fuera a hablar con los hombres, pero el niño se volvió a negar—. Nosotros estamos contigo por si algo sale mal.

—No… Mamá no quiere que vaya…— El pequeño bajó la cabeza con tristeza, balanceando sus pies de atrás a delante, infantilmente.

—Bueno… ¿Hay algo que quieres hacer o prefieres que regresemos a la habitación?— preguntó el rubio notando que la fascinación de Shuichi por el mundo exterior se había acabado abruptamente. Un inquietante silencio se apoderó de ellos.

—Yo… Creo que iré a preguntar…— comentó muy inseguro de sus capacidades, poniéndose de pie al instante y armándose de valor para enfrentar al grupo de enfermos. El abrupto cambio de opinión, hizo que Yuki esbozara una sonrisa.

Shuichi caminó avergonzado hacia el grupo de enfermos, dando pasos cortos y lentos sin soltar a mamá, cuyos bracitos de felpa se balanceaban con cada paso que daba el pequeño.

Yuki también se levantó y fue tras él, al igual que Maiko, para evitar cualquier conflicto inesperado que pudiera surgir y, así calmar los ánimos al instante.

Muy temeroso, Shuichi se acercó a los hombres y se quedó de pie mirando como jugaban, sin decidirse aún si era correcto hablarles o no, a pesar de tener el apoyo moral de su médico y de la asistente.

Los hombres que jugaban eran bien particulares, 4 en total.

El primero de ellos era alto y delgado, de cabellos rubios tomados en una cola y de unos brillantes ojos azules. El segundo, era de complexión similar, pero más bajo. Usaba unos gruesos lentes sobre sus pequeños ojos grises y su pelo negro azabache parecía un torbellino.

El tercero de ellos, era más joven que los anteriores, parecía tener la misma edad que Shuichi. Tenía el cabello largo de un color rojizo y ojos marrones. Su juventud y frescura daba muy buena impresión y de hecho, el pequeño quedó prendado de él, imaginando que serían muy buenos amigos.

El último de ellos también parecía ser bastante joven y cercano a la edad de Shu. Tenía el cabello medio verdoso y ojos del mismo color, traía un semblante serio y fue el único que ignoró la presencia del pequeño espectador.

—Hello, little Pink Boy—saludó el rubio con acento americano al ver que el niño miraba con curiosidad el tablero de Go y no se atrevía a hablar.

—Hola…—respondió tímidamente.

—Es primera vez que te veo por aquí—reflexionó mirando al muchacho de pies a cabeza.

—Es que antes no me dejaban salir…—respondió abrazando fuertemente a mamá.

—Ya veo. My name is Klaude, but call me Mr. K. Ellos son mis amigos, Sakano, Hiro y Suguru— habló presentando a los otros enfermos señalándolos uno por uno, quienes sólo atinaron a saludar con la mano.

—Yo soy Shuichi y ella es mi mamá—respondió con entusiasmo al notar que los hombres eran amables, presentándoles de paso al peluche. Yuki y Maiko suspiraron aliviados quitándose un peso de encima, al caer en cuenta que después de todo, Shuichi no tendría problemas en formar vínculos de amistad.

—¡Qué linda es!— exclamó el rubio ignorando el hecho de que era un peluche—. Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien, pequeño. ¿Quieres jugar Go con nosotros?

—¿Eh? No… Yo no sé jugar eso—respondió apenado.

—¡Descuida, el capitán del ejército de los Estados Unidos te enseñará a jugar!— exclamó con aire de superioridad, saludando como los militares.

—¡Waaa! ¿Eres capitán del ejército? ¡Qué genial! Nunca había conocido a un militar—dijo admirando al rubio con los ojitos brillosos y emocionados.

—Of course, little boy. —Yuki y Maiko sonrieron ante los disparates que hablaban ambos.

—Eh… ¿Qué es lo que juegan?— preguntó con suma inocencia llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de interrogación.

—¿No lo sabes?— preguntó sorprendido, obteniendo una respuesta negativa—. Es Go, un juego de tablero muy parecido al ajedrez.

—Mmm...…. Nunca lo había visto, pero suena entretenido.

—¿Si quieres puedo enseñarte a jugar?

—¡¿De verdad?— exclamó emocionado—. Mamá también quiere aprender. —El rubio sonrió ante las ganas del niño, así que cogió un tablero desocupado y se dispuso a enseñarle las reglas y artimañas del Go Japonés.

La hora pasó volando para Shuichi, tanto que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado la hora de entrarse. Estaba feliz por haber hecho nuevos amigos, aunque sólo había logrado hablar con el rubio que se creía militar, pero aún así, constituía un gran avance para él. Por ello, Yuki y Maiko se encontraban muy satisfechos con el comportamiento impecablemente ejemplar del chico, por lo que existían altas posibilidades de que el pequeño pudiese salir de su enclaustramiento nuevamente. Ambos estaban realmente sorprendidos.

El jardín comenzaba a quedar vacío. Los enfermos eran llevados uno a uno a sus respectivas habitaciones y, lentamente Shuichi y los otros se fueron quedando solos. Eiri le comunicó a su paciente que era hora de irse y, así a regañadientes, el pequeño se despidió de sus amigos.

Con suma tranquilidad, el trío se encaminó hacia la entrada del hospital conversando animadamente y sin preocupaciones, hasta que apareció frente a ellos un paciente del hospital que aún estaba en el jardín.

Se quedó parado frente a Shuichi mirándolo fijamente, sin decir nada, sólo observándolo de forma penetrante, como si fuera un depredador. El rubio y su asistente se miraron confundidos preguntándose qué querría aquel enfermo, pero la respuesta llegó por sí sola. En cosa de segundos, Mamá fue arrebatada de las manos de Shuichi…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>

**GO: **es un juego de mesa estratégico de origen chino, que utiliza unas fichas blancas y negras y su objetivo es ocupar un mayor espacio del tablero que el oponente. Es muy jugado en Japón.

**Clorpromazina:** es un fármaco antipsicótico o neuroléptico típico, que se utiliza para el tratamiento de la esquizofrenia y actúa sobre los receptores de la dopamina

**Carbamazepina:** en un fármaco antirrecurrenciales o estabilizador del estado de ánimo

**Fluoxetina:** es un fármaco antidepresivo del tipo inhibidores selectivos de la recaptación de serotonina (un neurotransmisor) Es un antidepresivo de segunda generación.

**Risperidona:** también es un antipsicótico pero del tipo atípicos.

Todos estos medicamentos se utilizan para el tratamiento de la esquizofrenia y otras patalogías mentales. También poseen muchos efectos secundarios como por ejemplo, somnolencia. Nombré esos más que nada para darle un poco de realismo al fic y, pues no se hagan ideas equivocadas, ni pregunten por qué Shu no tiene los efectos secundarios, éso lo sabremos más adelante.


	5. Chapter V

Holaaa!

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 5 jaja ¿Quién será el ladrón de mamá? Eso aún no lo sabremos jaja Lo dejaré en suspenso para más adelante, pero a lo mejor con la descripción, tendrán una idea de quien se trata jaja

Agradezco sinceramente los comentarios de Caariiciiaazs, Mandy y Saskenaru. Me gustaría responder sus revs, pero la página sólo me deja responder algunos y eso no me agrada mucho xD y este espacio en el fic, no creo que sea adecuado para ello jaja Pero bueno...

Espero que les guste y comenten!

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo V<strong>

Todo fue tan rápido… Tan rápido que nadie alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo… En cosa de segundos, el apacible y agradable día que habían vivido, se esfumó y se volvió un infierno. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto justo cuando todo marchaba tan bien?

El hombre frente a ellos daba miedo. Sus cabellos negros azabache y sus ojos oscuros, le daban el aspecto de un psicópata. Nadie sabía de dónde había salido ni cómo logró arrebatar a Mamá, sólo eran conscientes de que la agilidad con la que cogió al peluche, produjo la reacción tardía del rubio y de los enfermeros que aún rondaban por el jardín, los que para cuando alcanzaron a reaccionar, ya era demasiado tarde: Shuichi había ido detrás del "ladrón".

—¡DEVUÉLVEME A MAMÁ! ES MÍA. ¡DÉJALA, DESGRACIADO! ¡DEVUÉLVEMELA!— El pequeño de pelo rosa corrió desesperado tratando de recuperar a mamá y cuando por fin pudo alcanzar al secuestrador, se abalanzó sobre él tumbándolo al suelo y, ya no lo soltó más—. ¡Suéltala, es mía!— exclamaba forcejeando con el enfermo, quien trataba de escapar de las garras del muchacho.

—¡ESTÁS LOCO, NIÑATO! ¡ES MÍA!— refutaba jalando al peluche lejos del alcance del pequeño, logrando enfurecerlo aún más.

—SUÉLTALA, IMBÉCIL. —Totalmente fuera de sí, Shuichi golpeó al hombre en el rostro propinándole un fuerte puñetazo, provocando que un hilo de sangre escurriera por la comisura de sus labios—. Suéltala, suéltala. ¡Es mi mamá!— exclamaba empezando a dar manotazos, mientras que el otro hombre se defendía sujetando con fuerza al pequeño por los hombros, a lo que Shuichi alargó sus brazos y alcanzó el frágil cuello del otro interno.

—Suéltame, enano… Te la devolveré…—dijo con la voz entrecortada, debido a que la presión que el chico ejercía sobre su cuello, le estaba quitando el aire.

Rápidamente, cuando todo el mundo pudo reaccionar y salir de la impresión, se arrojaron sobre los enfermos para separarlos, tironeándolos hacia los lados contrarios sin mucho éxito, mientras trataban de convencerlos de que se soltaran por motivación propia. Yuki cogió a Shuichi de la cintura y lo jaló hacia atrás con una fuerza tan brutal, que ambos cayeron al suelo, mientras un grupo de enfermeros, sostenían al otro paciente.

—¡SUÉLTAME, NII-CHAN! ¡DÉJAME RECUPERAR A MAMÁ!— gritó dando manotazos y patadas para soltarse del agarre, hasta que sin querer, dio un fuerte golpe en las costillas de Yuki, logrando así, que lo soltara, para luego, abalanzarse otra vez sobre el "ladrón".

En cosa de segundos, Maiko y Yuki agarraron a Shuichi otra vez y, sin que el pequeño alcanzara a oponer resistencia, el rubio le enterró en el cuello la aguja para suministrarle calmantes, a la vez que los enfermeros hacían lo mismo con el otro esquizofrénico y lograban arrebatarle el peluche. La sustancia no tardó en hacer efecto y, rápidamente, Shuichi se sumió en la inconsciencia, dejándose caer entre los fuertes brazos del rubio.

Maiko cogió al peluche que había caído al suelo, mirándolo con cierta ternura mientras lo limpiaba y arreglaba. Por suerte, esta vez, el conejo no había perdido su cabeza. Estaba intacto.

Los enfermeros pusieron al hombre en una camilla, inmovilizándolo con correas, llevándoselo luego, a una sala de recuperación.

El rubio, por su parte, sólo cogió a Shuichi en brazos y así, junto a su asistente se encaminaron hacia la blanca habitación acolchada, en donde, como siempre, dejarían al pequeño descansar…

Maldita la hora en que se le ocurrió dejar salir al muchacho, ahora le esperaba una gran amonestación, pues Yuki estaba consciente de que el director se enteraría de aquel percance y, en cualquier momento, lo llamaría a su oficina. ¿Qué haría ahora?

En completo silencio, el médico depositó a su paciente en un rincón de la habitación. Lo acomodó con cuidado y, asimismo, depositó a Mamá junto a él.

Suspiró cansado y algo decepcionado de sí mismo, preguntándose mentalmente en cómo le explicaría al director lo sucedido. Tenía claro que después de eso, las salidas le serían negadas a Shuichi.

Salió de la habitación y sin decirle nada a la pelirroja, se fue voluntariamente a la oficina del encargado antes de que se enterara de lo sucedido por medio de otras personas, aunque podía estar casi seguro de que ya todo el hospital se había enterado.

Cansado por tanto ajetreo, ingresó sin ánimos a la oficina siendo observado por la secretaria con aire de recriminación, demostrándole así, que todos los funcionarios ya se habían enterado de la agresión. Sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

Sin siquiera pedir permiso, ingresó cabizbajo a la oficina buscando mentalmente las palabras correctas para explicarle al director lo sucedido, pero en vista de que seguramente el hombre ya se había enterado, no había mucho que explicar, más bien, debería pedir disculpas, por no haber cubierto las expectativas impuestas. Sólo esperaba que no se le despidiera por ello.

—Veo que decidió venir por motivación propia, Doctor Uesugi— exclamó con cierta satisfacción al ver que el rubio entraba en su oficina.

—Director Takahashi, yo sólo venía a informarle que a pesar de los acontecimientos finales, el paciente mostró una buena conducta al relacionarse con los demás enfermos— dijo serio sentándose frente al hombre que yacía tras el escritorio.

—Pero atacó a otro paciente. ¿Qué le dice eso? ¿Cree que es correcto?

—No, no lo es, pero su reacción fue en respuesta al arrebato del otro enfermo. En general, Shuichi mostró una buena conducta, incluso sociabilizó de buena manera con un grupo de pacientes. No es por defenderlo, pero él no tuvo la culpa. —Yuki se cruzó de brazos con cierta molestia.

—Imagino que ya debe tener una idea de lo que sucederá. Como director no puedo dejar pasar su irresponsabilidad, Doctor Uesugi. —La voz del hombre sonaba molesta.

—Sólo haga lo que crea correcto, pero permítame decirle que si prohíbe las salidas de Shuichi, lo único que conseguirá es empeorar su conducta y, con ello los progresos que he conseguido con él se irán por la borda— sentenció en un último intento por convencer al director de que sus métodos eran los ideales para ayudar a Shuichi a superar su enfermedad, pues Yuki estaba más que convencido de que una de las razones por la que el pequeño estaba traumado, se debía a la falta de contacto con otras personas.

—Lo pensaré bien antes de tomar una decisión. Por mientras, las salidas de Shuichi quedaran suspendidas. Cualquier cosa que decida se lo haré saber a la brevedad—le dijo con tono pensativo. El rubio no había logrado convencerlo.

—Está bien… Estaré de acuerdo con lo que decida. —Yuki se levantó de su asiento bastante molesto.

Caminó hacia la salida y se fue sin decir nada más, no tenía ganas de seguir viéndole la cara al medicucho ese, pues para el rubio, no era más que un incompetente que se creía el mejor del mundo sólo por ser el director. Todos los funcionarios del hospital eran para Eiri Uesugi una manada de buenos para nada.

Con inmensas ganas de salir prontamente de ahí y llegar a la comodidad de su hogar, el médico se dirigió a la sala para recoger sus cosas. No tenía ganas de seguir allí y tampoco conseguiría mucho quedándose, pues ya faltaba poco para que terminara su horario y, por otro lado, Shuichi no despertaría sino hasta mañana.

Maiko estaba en la sala tomándose un café para calmarse un poco. Vio entrar al médico con una densa aura negra detrás y, con ello, pudo entender que al rubio no le había ido muy bien con el director. Quiso preguntar qué le había dicho, pero la siempre actitud cortante del médico que tanto le molestaba, se lo impidió, además, que la cara de pocos amigos que traía, alejaba a cualquiera con sólo mirarlo. Era mejor quedarse con las ganas de saber qué había pasado.

Yuki se quitó la bata, se arregló la ropa y recogió sus cosas y, así, sin decir nada a nadie, se fue. Sólo quería llegar pronto a su Penthouse y descansar… Quería olvidarse de aquel día… Tenía muchas cosas que analizar respecto a la conducta de Shuichi, pero lo haría al día siguiente o cuando tuviera tiempo. Ahora sólo necesitaba olvidarse de todo y sumirse en su angustiante soledad.

Subió a su departamento sin ánimos de nada, arrastrando los pies con cansancio debido al agotador día. Tiró sus cosas al suelo en el recibidor y así, se adentró en el inmenso lugar. Con fastidio contempló la repugnante soledad que le invadía, pensando detenidamente en la mierda de vida que llevaba, mientras se preguntaba cuál era la razón por la que seguía viviendo.

Se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se lo bebió de un sorbo, llenando el vaso de nuevo con aquel líquido.

Así, pasó por el lado del teléfono y vio que tenía tres mensajes en la contestadora. ¿Quién podría ser? Oprimió el botón para escucharlos y, luego caminó hasta el sillón, hundiéndose en el fino cuero del mismo.

—¡Hermano! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Te he llamado todo el día! ¿Por qué no me contestas?— hablaba la voz de un muchacho, que sonaba desesperada—. ¡Llámame a penas puedas, nos vemos! —Eiri bufó con fastidio al terminar de escuchar el mensaje, mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

—Hermano, se me olvidaba. —Era el mismo muchacho en el segundo mensaje—. El fin de semana iré a quedarme en tu casa, así que no me extrañes. —Una venita palpitó en la frente de rubio aumentando considerablemente su enojo. Lo menos que necesitaba en ese momento era un entrometido en su casa.

—¿Doctor Eiri? Soy Noriko. Le estuve llamando a su teléfono móvil y no me contestó. —Ésa era la voz de su "amada" secretaria—. Tuve un problema con los cambios de hora de varios pacientes y quería preguntarle si tenía algún problema para tomar todas las consultas que suspendió, el día de mañana. Pero como no pude comunicarme con usted, le aviso que me tomé de facultad de correr todas las horas para mañana—parloteaba la muchacha sin parar.

—"¡¿Que hizo qué?"—exclamó mentalmente el rubio al escuchar las palabras de su secretaria, atragantándose con el whisky—. "¡La muy tarada corrió todas las consultas para mañana! No puede ser"— continuó pensando con el rostro desencajado por la sorpresa.

¡¿Por qué estaba rodeado de incompetentes? ¿Era un castigo acaso? ¿La muy descerebrada que tenía por secretaria no sabía que él trabajaba en la consulta hasta el mediodía y que después, iba al hospital psiquiátrico? ¡¿Qué haría ahora?

Bufó con molestia. Tendría que avisar al hospital que no podría ir y aguantar un día entero en esa aburrida y deprimente consulta, escuchando los estúpidos problemas de los demás cuando él ya tenía los suyos, dedicándose a recetar medicamentos de forma arbitraria a diestra y siniestra para que dejaran de molestar.

Lo único beneficioso de aguantar todo aquello, era el costo elevado de las consultas… Sí, eso era lo mejor… Amaba el dinero. Era su recompensa por el suplicio de escuchar durante horas y horas tantas cosas estúpidas. Maldita la hora en que decidió ser psiquiatra, aunque si lo pensaba bien, de no ser por eso, jamás habría conocido a cierto muchacho que esperaría ansioso su llegada, sólo para terminar decepcionado al ver que el bien dotado médico no iría a visitarlo.

¿Por qué últimamente se preocupaba tanto por en su paciente? Era una muy buena pregunta que el rubio aún no lograba contestarse y, aunque había intentado varias excusas para responderse—empezando por la frase "Es mi paciente"—, todo parecía indicar que la única respuesta razonable y totalmente indiscutible era precisamente lo que jamás pensó que volvería a sentir: Yuki Eiri se estaba enamorando. ¿Podría ser posible?

Movió su cabeza negativamente en un intento por sacarse aquellos pensamientos, negándose rotundamente a aceptar ese sentimiento que comenzaba a nacer en lo más profundo de su corazón de hielo. Él no podía enamorarse, no de nuevo, ni menos de su paciente. Sin embargo, bastó con que el recuerdo de aquellos labios suaves y carnosos sobre los suyos llegara a su mente, para que en ésta se desatara una ardua pelea de sensaciones y pensamientos contradictorios que parecía no tener fin.

"Shuichi… Cada vez que pronunció tu nombre, cada vez que pienso en ti, cada vez que te veo o recuerdo tu imagen, mi cuerpo se agita de una manera que no puedo controlar… ¿Qué fue lo que me hiciste? ¿Cuál fue el embrujo que lanzaste sobre mí para hacerme sentir esto? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en ti? ¿Por qué me besaste? Necesito verte, necesito saber el porqué..."

Yuki bebió el último sorbo del líquido dorado y, dejando el vaso sobre el sillón, decidió que era hora de darse un baño, comer y descansar. Mañana tendría un largo y aburrido día, sin su Shuichi… ¿Sería capaz de sobrevivir?

Temprano por la mañana, los enormes ojos violetas de Shuichi se abrieron lentamente, tratando de identificar el lugar en donde estaba. ¿Cómo había llegado a su habitación?

Estiró sus brazos quitándose la flojera, en seguida, restregó sus ojos y, una vez que se sintió listo para despertar por completo, levantó su cuerpo para sentarse.

En estado de letargo, observó su alrededor con tristeza comprobando su evidente soledad. ¡Cómo odiaba estar solo!

Así, bufando con fastidio y con un leve aire de tristeza, se acurrucó en el rincón que tanto le gustaba, abrazando sus piernas para luego esconder su rostro en ellas. Tenía ganas de llorar.

Con cierto dejo de alegría, recordó el agradable día que había pasado en el jardín, riendo sutilmente al recordar las ocurrencias de cierto rubio soldado del cual se había hecho amigo. Sin embargo, aquella bella y débil sonrisa, desapareció y se vio opacada rápidamente por la evocación del suceso que echó a perder su felicidad. Hablando de ello, ¿qué había pasado con Mamá?

Shuichi levantó su rostro asustado y ágilmente recorrió con la mirada la habitación buscando a Mamá. Allí la encontró, no muy lejos de él, sentada con la cabeza gacha y las manitas sobre el regazo. Sus ojos violetas brillaron de emoción y, con mucha alegría, gateó hasta donde se encontraba el peluche, cogiéndolo y abrazándolo fuertemente. Era un lindo reencuentro.

—¡Mamá! ¡Me alegra que estés bien, pensé que no te volvería a ver! Qué bueno que ese loco no te hizo daño. —Shuichi acarició el peluche con ternura, depositando un pequeño beso en su cabeza—. Estoy ansioso por ver a Yuki Nii-san— le comentó—. Tengo que agradecerle la salida de ayer. ¿Crees que nos dejará salir otra vez? —Esperó expectante una respuesta por parte del peluche—. Es cierto… Tal vez esté enojado… Shuichi se portó mal— dijo con tristeza, dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas y escurrieran por sus mejillas.

Con una angustia asfixiante, abrazó al pequeño peluche con fuerza, escondiendo su rostro para ponerse a llorar amargamente. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? ¿Yuki le odiaría? ¿No volvería a salir? Su llanto se fue haciendo más intenso a medida que se ponía a pensar en su triste realidad, encerrado otra vez, entre esas cuatro paredes acolchadas. ¡Qué triste era su vida!

Las horas pasaron y pasaron y, Shuichi seguían en la misma posición, en el mismo lugar y con la misma angustia. No quiso comer cuando Maiko le llevó el desayuno, de hecho, ni siquiera se inmutó, aunque se moría de ganas por preguntarle a la muchacha, a qué hora llegaría Yuki.

Cerca del mediodía, Yuki llamó al hospital para avisar que no podría ir porque tenía unos problemas que resolver en la consulta. Maiko suspiró con pesadez cuando se le avisó de ello y en seguida, fue a ver a Shuichi para acompañarle. ¿Debería contarle al muchacho que su médico no llegaría?

—¿Mamá? ¿Por qué tardará tanto Yuki Nii-chan? —Shuichi interrogaba al peluche en un tono más animado. Su cuadro de depresión ya era cosa del pasado—. Mmm… No sé… Tal vez amaneció enfermo… O quizás chocó su auto. Jejeje— rió imaginándose la escena—. ¿Y si se olvidó de nosotros?— pensó con tristeza dejando que sus ojos se aguaran otra vez, pero, en eso, la enfermera entró a la habitación.

—Veo que ya estás con mejor ánimo— dijo la pelirroja acercándose al niño, quién le miró con cara de interrogación ¿A qué se refería?

—¿Nee-chan? ¿Yuki Nii-chan ya está por llegar?— preguntó con tono de inocencia mirando a la pelirroja con un aire de esperanza.

—Bueno… Es posible que llegue más tarde… o que no llegue…— dijo algo indecisa, viendo como el rostro del pequeño entristecía—. Hace un rato llamó para avisar que tenía que resolver unos problemas y que posiblemente no alcanzaría a llegar…

—Entonces… nos abandonó…— dijo con tristeza, dejando que cayeran unas cuantas lágrimas.

—No, no digas eso, Shuichi. De seguro es algo muy importan…

—¡CÁLLATE!— le gritó encarándola con furia y angustia—. ¡Déjame solo! —La mujer, asustada, salió de la habitación y se quedó detrás de la puerta, mirando las reacciones del pequeño. Shuichi se abrazó al peluche y se largó a llorar.

Lejos del hospital psiquiátrico, allí, en la consulta médica del afamado rubio, estaba él, sentado tras su escritorio, escuchando con cara de aburrimiento, los cientos de problemas que le traía un paciente que sufría de depresión. ¡¿Por qué no se mataba y ya? El médico ya no sabía qué hacer con su paciente y no tenía la más mínima intención de seguir escuchando sus estúpidos pensamientos existencialistas, cuando él ya tenía los suyos. Había pensado muchas veces en derivarlo a un hospital psiquiátrico, pero el tipo tenía una familia y un trabajo que cuidar, aunque ya había tratado de matarse dos veces. El tipo era un verdadero peligro y él, como su médico, ya había intentado de todo para subirle el ánimo.

—Ya no sé qué hacer, Doctor. Soy un perdedor, una vergüenza para mi familia. Sé que merezco morir pero no me atrevo. ¿Qué puedo hacer, Doctor?— hablaba el hombre con voz afligida, dirigiendo su mirada llena de consternación, hacia la fría expresión del rubio.

—Tienes tres posibilidades: O te suicidas de una vez, o te internas en un manicomio, o te aumento la dosis de antidepresivos— dijo en tono molesto y sarcástico—. ¿Cuál crees que es la mejor opción?— preguntó indiferente.

—No lo sé… Quiero morir, pero no puedo dejar a mis hijos sin padre…

—"Ya comenzó otra vez con su perorata. ¡¿Es que no se da cuenta que ya me tiene harto?"— pensaba el rubio mirando la nada, fingiendo que ponía atención al monólogo del paciente—. "¿Si quiere a alguien que lo escuche por qué no va con un psicólogo?"—. Eiri bufó enojado y miró con aire asesino, al hombre que hablaba y hablaba sin parar. Adrede, golpeó la mesa con fuerza y el hombre se detuvo, mirándolo con espanto—. ¡Suficiente! No seguiré escuchando tus problemas. —El médico cogió un papel y un lápiz, plasmó unos cuantos garabatos y le entregó el papel a su paciente—. Ahí tienes la receta, con las indicaciones de las dosis y los horarios. Toma el medicamento durante dos meses y cuando acabes, ven a verme de nuevo— dijo en tono fastidiado.

—Gracias, Doctor. —El hombre se puso de pie sonriente, guardando la receta como si fuera un preciado tesoro y, luego, salió.

Cansado y aburrido, suspiró con pesadez y se agarró la cabeza ejerciendo presión en ella. Tenía un leve dolor de cabeza y lo peor es que el día aún no acababa. ¿Qué haría para sobrevivir?

Inevitablemente su mente viajó hacia la habitación de su pequeño instándolo a preguntarse cómo se encontraría. Muy en el fondo de su corazón se sentía angustiado por no saber de él y, la preocupación se lo devoraba por dentro, pues sabía que era crucial para Shuichi gozar de su presencia, sobre todo después de lo vivido el día anterior.

Su mente había volado tan lejos que no escuchaba a su secretaria que le llamaba insistentemente, hasta que la muchacha tuvo que golpear la mesa, para que el médico volviera a la tierra.

—¡Doctor Yuki! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me ponga atención? Ya estoy cansada de llamarlo— exclamó su secretaria.

—No fastidies, Noriko— le respondió en tono serio y molesto.

—No es mi culpa que usted se ponga a divagar en medio del trabajo. Aún quedan tres pacientes allá afuera y ni usted ni yo nos podemos ir hasta que acabe— le reclamó cruzándose brazos.

—Has pasar al siguiente. —Yuki se acomodó una vez más en la silla—. Oye, llama al hospital y pregúntale a mi asistente por Shuichi. Se llama Maiko.

—Está bien. Lo haré en seguida—. Noriko salió de la sala y al poco rato, entraba el nuevo paciente, esta vez, una mujer.

—Buenas tardes, Doctor Yuki— saludó la mujer de forma seductora, contorneándose de forma sensual a propósito, para provocar al médico.

Una sonrisa satisfactoria se dibujó en los labios del rubio, agradeciendo a los dioses por el momento de relajo que estaba por venir. La mujer, de cabellos largos y castaños y, ojos marrones, traía puesto un vestido rojo bien apegado al cuerpo y con un generoso escote y, caminaba hacia el rubio de forma sensual, moviendo sus caderas pronunciadamente.

Pasó por alrededor del escritorio, sin quitarle la mirada al rubio de ojos felinos, que miraba expectante a su presa.

—No pensé que vendrías― dijo el rubio sentando a la mujer sobre sus piernas.

—Quería darte una sorpresa… Por eso no te avisé. ¿Crees poder atenderme ahora?— le susurró al oído lamiendo seductoramente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo estremecer al rubio.

—Siempre puedo atenderte… Pero, que sea rápido para que nos vayamos pronto a mi departamento. —Yuki le ronroneó sobre los labios para luego besarla con pasión y, así dejarse llevarse por el torbellino de placer que los inundaba, olvidándose por completo que se encontraban en la clínica.

Lejos de allí, en una fría y blanca habitación, el pequeño Shuichi lloraba acurrucado en el rincón que tanto adoraba, abrazando sus piernas mientras escondía su rostro entre ellas. Había añorado tanto que el rubio médico cruzara la puerta de su habitación, que con el paso de las horas, se había resignado a que eso jamás sucedería, llegando a convencerse de que Yuki se había olvidado de él.

Se separó de sus piernas y contempló al conejo que yacía en su regazo, mirándolo con ternura a la vez que limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas que había en su rostro. Después de lamentar por tanto rato su triste realidad, había decidido que no seguiría llorando por el estúpido médico que lo había abandonado. Es más, ya estaba pensando en algo para vengarse… Después de todo, si lo pensaba bien, su objetivo era deshacerse del rubio médico y si no lo logró a la primera, lo lograría a la segunda o a la tercera… Total, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Lo único malo, es que si deseaba deshacerse del médico, primero necesitaba que el susodicho fuera a verle y, no que lo abandonara, así que existía una gran probabilidad de que el médico se hubiese ausentado debido a un caso fortuito; porque, si bien recordaba, él le prometió que sería el último médico que vería su caso.

Estaba pensando en mil maneras de deshacerse del rubio, cuando le pareció escuchar el chillido de la puerta, seguido de una penetrante mirada que se posaba sobre él. Tal vez estaba alucinando, así que decidió no prestarle atención y seguir ensimismado planeando su maléfica estrategia.

Sin embargo, su subconsciente le gritaba que alguien le miraba, pero cuando levantó la cabeza para observar la habitación se encontró solo.

Extrañado, se puso de pie abrazando a mamá y comenzó a caminar hacia delante, para poder tener una vista periférica del lugar. Dio vuelta sobre sus pies, pero no logró encontrar a la persona que le miraba.

Shuichi comenzó a inquietarse, poco a poco la desesperación le fue invadiendo. Se sentía perseguido, pero ¿quién le perseguía?

Con rapidez volteó la mirada hacia un costado. Nada. Con la misma agilidad volteó hacia el otro lado. Nada.

Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez y su respiración se volvió errática, mientras un miedo incontrolable se apoderaba de él. Mirara donde mirara, estaba completamente solo, pero aún así, sentía una inquietante mirada posarse sobre él.

Trató de tranquilizarse cerrando los ojos, intentando calmar su respiración, inhalando profundamente y exhalando de igual forma. Al parecer iba dando resultado y cuando se sintió más sereno, decidió abrir los ojos. Inmediatamente, una bella sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y sus ojitos violetas se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Lo que veían sus ojos era precisamente lo que tanto había anhelado durante todo el día. Yuki estaba frente a él.

—Viniste, Yuki onii-chan…― sollozó, recibiendo como respuesta, una sonrisa por parte del rubio―. No vuelvas a abandonarme, Nii-chan… Por favor… ―Shuichi se limpió las lágrimas y corrió hacia los brazos del médico, sin embargo, nunca llegó a ellos, abrazando la nada… Yuki ya no estaba―. ¿Dónde estás, Yuki? No te escondas…— dijo al borde las lágrimas en un tono lastimero—. ¡Nii-chan!— le llamó, mirando desesperado su alrededor, sin encontrar rastros de Yuki. Retrocedió, unos cuantos pasos, y escuchó una voz que le llamaba, siendo obligado a voltear en otra dirección. Ahí estaba Yuki otra vez—. Nii-chan, no te escondas de mí…

—Ven, Shuichi— le llamó el falso rubio, invitándolo a acercarse.

—Yuki… —El niño dio unos pasos hacia él con la clara intención de abrazarlo, pero cuando estaba por llegar junto a él, Yuki se desvaneció frente a su ojos—. Nii-chan… ¡NIIII-CHAAAN!—gritó, desatando su llanto, mientras caía de rodillas al suelo.

Un segundo alarido, alertó a los paramédicos que custodiaban el pasillo, quienes concurrieron a observar lo que sucedía.

Shuichi se jalaba los cabellos con fuerza mientras no dejaba de gritar y llorar. Se puso de pie tomando al peluche y comenzó a azotarse contras las paredes y, y cuando la crisis ya se hizo insostenible, los enfermeros tuvieron que intervenir.

Mamá fue víctima de la furia y de la frustración de Shuichi, siendo despedaza por éste para quedar sin manitos, sin cabeza y sin patitas.

Los hombres ingresaron con ímpetu abriendo la puerta estrepitosamente, algunos cogieron a Shuichi de los brazos batallando con él para no sucumbir a los pataleos, manotazos, gritos y ruegos que intentaba el muchacho; mientras otro de ellos preparaba la jeringa con la solución al berrinche fuera de control que se había montado.

Sin previo aviso, la aguja se clavó en su brazo. Un gemido de dolor brotó de los labios pálidos del chico, seguido del cese de sus movimientos erráticos para luego sumergirse en la inconsciencia.

Maiko llegó a la habitación totalmente asustada por lo sucedido, corriendo hacia los pedazos de mamá que yacían repartidos por el suelo, recogiéndolos uno por uno, para luego, estrechar los pedacitos entre sus brazos. Caminó hacia el cuerpo inerte del pequeño, tapándolo con la mantita que solía usar para que no pasara frío y, luego, acarició con ternura los cabellos rosados que caían desparramados por el suelo acolchado.

—¿Qué pasó, Shuichi?— le preguntó con la voz quebrada, sintiéndose destruida por dentro al verse incapaz de ayudar a ese pequeño ángel que no se merecía sufrir.

Suspirando cansada, salió de la habitación para volver a su hogar, pues su turno ya había acabado. Tendría toda una noche para reparar a mamá y lograr que quedara en perfectas condiciones, pues, era de esperarse que al día siguiente el pequeño ni se acordara de lo que había hecho. En el caminó, habló con uno de los paramédicos que presenció parte de la crisis, pidiéndole que contara a grandes rasgos qué era lo que había sucedido.

Así, pudo enterarse o más bien, sacar conclusiones, de que el único culpable de aquel arrebato era el odioso médico de Shuichi.

Mañana le regañaría al rubio su imprudencia por abandonar al niño, sin avisar con anticipación.

Continuará…


	6. Chapter VI

Hola a tods!

Aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 y espero que les guste =) En este capi, las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes y se empiezan a complicar para nuestro lindo Yuki jaja y también, seguiremos viendo algunos "síntomas" de Shu ^^

Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios de 97, saskenaru, mandy, pelusa-writer y mariuki-chan. Y de paso, me gustaría dedicarle este capi a **Mariuki-chan**, que estuvo enfermita y, de todo corazón espero que ya esté mejor ^^

saluditos! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Madness<strong>**: Capítulo VI**

¡Sí que había tenido una larga y movida noche!, pensaba el rubio de ojos ámbar, acomodándose en la tibieza de sus sábanas, sin tener la más mínima intención de levantarse. Suspiró con pesadez y se estiró un poco buscando sacarse la pereza y las ganas de seguir acostado; aunque, pensándolo bien, podría dormir un poco más, pues, el despertador aún no sonaba.

Con la agitada noche que había tenido, logró recargar energías y, ahora se sentía un hombre nuevo y completo. Sonrió satisfecho y giró el rostro para contemplar el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer que le acompañaba, su amante ocasional, aquélla que sólo ocupaba un número más en su larga lista de amantes, porque el GRAN Yuki Eiri, jamás sería atrapado por las redes de una mujer. Él sólo quería divertirse, pasar un buen rato y tener una intensa sesión de sexo como la de anoche.

Ésta era la quinta vez que esa mujer se aparecía en su consulta psiquiátrica sólo para llevarlo a la cama y, él, ni tonto ni perezoso, aprovechaba la ocasión para echarse un buen polvo. Pero al fin y al cabo, sólo era sexo, sexo sin amor y, eso, le hacía sentir un enorme vacío en su interior. Hasta cierto punto, Eiri amaba su vida, pero a la vez, la despreciaba. Detestaba la fría soledad que siempre le rodeaba.

Sin previo aviso, el despertador comenzó a sonar, despertando a la mujer que le acompañaba, quien se movió suavemente bajo las sábanas. Él por su parte, no había conseguido dormir ni un segundo más, sólo se había quedado pensando en su triste vida. De mala gana, apagó el aparato y se incorporó en la cama, destapando con cierto enojo a la mujer, dejando a la vista la desnudez de ésta.

—Ya es hora de que te vayas—le dijo en tono seco y carente de emociones. La mujer sólo trató de tapar su cuerpo cogiendo las sábanas, mirándolo con signo de interrogación ¿Dónde había quedado el gentil y cariñoso hombre de anoche?

—Pero, pensé que podríamos pasar el día, juntos. Hoy no tienes que ir a la consulta.

—¡Lárgate de una vez! No me interesa verte la cara el resto del día. ¡Grábate en la cabeza que el tú y yo no existe entre nosotros! No te hagas ilusiones. —La mujer se quedó callada, sintiéndose un tanto espantada por la reacción del rubio—. Me daré una ducha, cuando vuelva no quiero verte aquí.

Así, el rubio médico se puso de pie y caminó hasta el baño, perdiéndose en la penumbra, dejando a la mujer sola y confundida. ¿Qué clase de hombre era ese médico? Un tanto furiosa por la reacción del rubio, cogió sus ropas del suelo y comenzó a acomodárselas con rapidez, a fin de estar lista y salir de ese penthouse lo más rápido posible. Después de aquél desplante, no quería volver a ver al rubio el resto de su vida.

En el baño, Eiri dejó que el agua caliente escurriera suavemente por su cuerpo para borrar de él, el aroma que esa mujer desbordaba e impregnaba en su blanca piel. Deseaba que el agua se llevara con ella no sólo los recuerdos de anoche, sino que también, la soledad y el vacío que sentía en su corazón.

Su mente se dejó llevar por las frescas y deliciosas sensaciones que el agua tibia le brindaba, relajando sus músculos y cada fibra de su cuerpo, con el fin de prepararlo para el largo día que le esperaba.

Inevitablemente, sus pensamientos se dirigieron hacia cierto pelirrosa que de seguro estaría triste por su ausencia del día anterior, provocándole una opresión en su pecho al pensar que por culpa de su secretaria, el pequeño pelirrosa había pasado el día entero, solo y encerrado en esas cuatro paredes acolchadas, sin más compañía, que el peluche al que llamaba mamá.

No entendía porqué se sentía tan culpable de haberlo abandonado sin previo aviso, pero tampoco lograba comprender el origen de una ansiedad indescriptible que le invadía cada vez que pensaba o se imaginaba al pequeño; sentía una necesidad imperiosa por contemplar sus bellos ojos amatistas y estrechar su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos. Shuichi tenía un no sé qué, que le invitaba a probar de la fruta prohibida y, esa fruta, era ni más ni menos que los carnosos labios de su paciente.

Desde aquel beso furtivo que el pelirrosa le había dado, no había podido sacarse de la cabeza, la sensación que le invadió cuando esos suaves labios rozaron los suyos. Deseaba probarlos una vez más…

Tanto había divagado con cierto paciente, que ni cuenta se dio de lo despierta que estaba cierta parte de su cuerpo hasta que ésta le empezó a incomodar. Miró con cierta molestia el empinado miembro, maldiciéndose a sí mismo por ser incapaz de controlar su cuerpo. ¡Ni que fuera un quinceañero! Por si eso fuera poco, su compañera se debería haber marchado, así que tendría que arreglar su "problema" él solito. ¡Maldición!

Tratando de no pensar en ello, salió de la bañera haciendo caso omiso a los pedidos de atención que le exigía su miembro enhiesto, esperando pacientemente a que bajara solo, porque para un semental como él, darse placer era prácticamente una humillación.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos relacionados con Shuichi no sólo habían logrado despertar en él cierta parte de su cuerpo, sino que también algunos sentimientos que yacían escondidos en lo más profundo de su corazón y que él creía que ya no existían, pero que ahora, volvían a florecer. Su mente comenzaba a llenarse de preguntas sin respuestas, pero había una en especial que llamaba su atención: ¿se estaba enamorando de su paciente?

Sacudió su cabeza igual que un perro con el fin de quitar esas extrañas ideas y preguntas que se formulaban en su mente, pues ya no deseaba pensar en Shuichi, porque acababa de darse cuenta que la mayor parte de sus pensamientos eran ocupados por cierto paciente de pelo rosa. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

En cosa de minutos, se vistió, arregló y perfumó, saliendo de su departamento, prácticamente corriendo, pues ya se le había hecho tarde para llegar al trabajo.

Así, cerca de las diez de la mañana, el rubio psiquiatra hizo su aparición en el hospital. No miró ni habló con nadie, sólo caminó con aire altanero y elegante a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de los médicos. Sin embargo, en su camino, pudo notar con molestia, cómo, una vez más, los funcionarios del hospital le miraban, apuntaban y susurraban a sus espaldas, haciéndosele inevitable pensar en la posibilidad de que algo le había sucedido a Shuichi durante su ausencia.

Su corazón se oprimió levemente al pensar en que aquella posibilidad podía ser cierta e, inmediatamente, un mal presentimiento se apoderó de él, cuando hubo cruzado el umbral de la puerta.

La sala estaba desierta, cómo no, si ya era tarde, aunque no estaba del todo vacía: su asistente, Maiko, le estaba esperando y, para ser sinceros, no tenía cara de estar muy contenta. La mujer ardía en rabia y, afortunadamente, acababa de llegar el objeto de sus descargos.

Yuki se adentró a la habitación, ignorando a la muchacha para llegar hasta su casillero, sacar su blanco delantal y, colocárselo. Entre tanto, la mujer se había puesto de pie y miraba al rubio fijamente a los ojos, quien aún no lograba entender qué era lo que le pasaba a su asistente.

En cosa de segundos, la palma de la pelirroja fue a dar directo al rostro del médico, con una fuerza tal que la mejilla herida se volvió colorada inmediatamente. Los ojos ambarinos se abrieron con sorpresa y confusión, observando el rostro enfurecido de la enfermera.

¿Qué había pasado?, se preguntaba el rubio quedándose totalmente estático. Todo indicaba que algo muy grave había sucedido con Shuichi o, en su defecto, independiente de lo ocurrido, él era el único culpable de ello y, por eso, la mujer había osado darle una bofetada.

—¡Eres un irresponsable!—le gritó—. ¡¿Por qué no avisaste a tiempo que no vendrías? ¡¿Tan ocupado estuviste que no fuiste capaz siquiera de venir a darte una vuelta para saber cómo estaba Shuichi? ¡¿Qué clase de médico eres?—continuó regañándole, haciendo notar su enojo en cada una de sus palabras—. ¡Shuichi estuvo todo el día preguntando por ti! Por tu culpa tuvo alucinaciones y otra crisis—le gritó.

Eiri se quedó mudo, escuchando atento cada descargo de la mujer, dándose cuenta que ella tenía razón. Se había comportado como un irresponsable, aunque gran parte del "problema" no había sido su culpa. Sin embargo, debió regañar a su secretaria por tomarse la libertad de hacer aquel cambio en las consultas sin preguntárselo, es más, debió haberla despedido, pero no lo hizo.

Maiko suspiró un poco más calmada, pues desatar su furia y decirle a ese rubio engreído todo lo que tenía en mente, le hacía sentirse un poco más aliviada. Así, se volvió a su cartera para buscar algo en ella y, ése algo era la clave para que el rubio se sintiera peor de lo que ya se sentía. Si a esas alturas, el médico se sentía culpable, después de que le mostrara aquello, lo estaría aún más.

—¡Mira lo que hizo Shuichi!—le volvió a gritar con el mismo enojo de antes, a la vez que le tiraba los restos de mamá.

—No puede ser…—murmuró sorprendido, contemplando estupefacto los pedacitos del conejo rosa que sobrevivieron a la ira de su paciente.

—No entiendo porqué lo hizo… Shuichi adora a mamá… No tenía razón para hacer eso… —Lo que antes eran gritos, se habían transformado en leves sollozos.

Yuki sólo pudo contemplar estupefacto los restos del peluche, mientras su mente trataba de darle una explicación a toda la información que recibía. Si había anotado bien en su "computadora", Shuichi había tenido alucinaciones junto a una crisis y, seguramente las alucinaciones habían gatillado el descuartizamiento de mamá. Ahora, tendría que averiguar con qué había alucinado su lindo paciente.

—Trata de arreglarlo…—le dijo a la mujer con voz seria y sombría, para después caminar hacia la salida.

—Pero…—trató de detenerlo, sin embargo, el rubio no le hizo caso y siguió su camino hasta la habitación de Shuichi.

Maiko suspiró con pesadez y, de mala gana empezó a recoger los pedacitos que yacían esparcidos por el suelo. Otra vez tendría que dárselas de costurera y, eso no le hacía gracia. Ella era enfermera. Había estudiado cinco años en la universidad para serlo y, resulta que ahora, tenía que ser reparadora de peluches. Genial, ¿no?

Por otro lado, el rubio médico subió rápidamente por las escaleras. Tenía urgencia de llegar junto a su paciente, aunque no eran sólo las ganas de saber qué era lo que había pasado lo que le motivaba a llegar rápido, sino que también, era invadido por unas enormes ansias de contemplar esos dulces y profundos ojos amatistas.

Llegó al pasillo indicado y se acercó con lentitud hacia la puerta tras la cual se encontraría con Shuichi, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con rapidez sin tener explicación alguna. Aproximó su rostro a la ventanilla para saber en qué lugar estaba el pelirrosa y, así lo vio acurrucado en el mismo lugar de siempre.

Suspirando con pesadez, abrió la puerta con su llave y, así se adentró en la acolchada habitación. Shuichi ni siquiera se inmutó. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y parecía que nada ni nadie era capaz de bajarlo de su nube, por lo que el rubio pudo acercarse a él sin problemas. Pensó en hablarle para llamar su atención, pero al llegar junto a él, cayó en cuenta de que el niño se había quedado dormido en esa incómoda posición.

Sonrío sutilmente, contemplando el rostro angelical de su paciente, mientras lo tomaba en brazos para acomodarlo en el suelo, de manera que la cabeza del pequeño fue a dar al regazo del rubio. Así, se quedó mirándole con una profunda devoción, acariciando con suavidad los cabellos del menor.

"Ojalá fueras así de tranquilo", pensó, anhelando en silencio que aquellos ojos violetas se abrieran. Por alguna razón que él no entendía, sentía una enorme e inexplicable necesidad de verlos, como si de la nada, aquellos amatistas se hubiesen vuelto algo vital para él. Shuichi despertaba tantas emociones diferentes en el interior del rubio, que al médico le costaba cumplir con sus labores cotidianas y, ni siquiera era capaz de descifrar cada uno de los sentimientos que el pequeño le inspiraba.

Podía decir que en esos días le había tomado mucho cariño a Shuichi, pero tampoco podía explicar el porqué, pues él no solía tomar en cuenta a sus pacientes ni menos encariñarse con ellos. Entonces, ¿qué tenía Shuichi de especial? ¿Sería su linda sonrisa, su extraño color de ojos, la mirada inocente que siempre le dedicaba o su raro estado psicólogico y emotivo, el que le había cautivado?

Se había perdido profundamente en sus pensamientos, cuando el pequeño pelirrosa empezó a abrir sus ojitos de forma lenta. Parpadeó varias veces tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz artificial, enfocó su vista con la esperanza de no estar en ese horrible lugar y, rezongó bajito mientras estiraba sus brazos. Así, se incorporó mirando perplejo al rubio psiquiatra, haciendo acrobacias mentales para comprender la razón de la presencia del rubio, después de haberlo abandonado el día anterior.

En silencio, estiró su mano para tocar el rostro del rubio y comprobar que no se tratara de una ilusión. Tenía miedo de que otra vez lo fuera y, aunque pudo acreditar que aquel Yuki era real, se alejó de él y se acurrucó en una esquina sin decir nada. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió su rostro, pues sentía unas ganas irreprimibles de reprocharle al rubio su ausencia, de gritarle que lo necesitaba, de decirle que él era el único que le podía ayudar, de regañarle por haber incumplido su promesa.

Quería llorar... Pero, no. No lo haría. Se mordería la lengua si era necesario, pero no le volvería a dirigir la palabra al rubio. No se lo merecía. Tal vez si le ignoraba, por fin podría deshacerse del médico y sino, por lo menos lo habría intentado. No le hablaría más, ni aunque se estuviera muriendo, aunque pensándolo bien, ya lo estaba haciendo, pero de dolor y de pena…

_"¿Por qué me duele el pecho? ¿Por qué me duele que no haya venido ayer? ¿Qué es esto que siento? ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo por él?"_, se preguntaba mentalmente sin lograr hallar una respuesta satisfactoria._ "¿Por qué me afecta tanto su abandono? ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por él? Apuesto a que ni siquiera se acordó de mi, porque si lo hubiese hecho… no me habría abandonado… ¿Verdad?"_, continuó preguntándose para sí, mientras Eiri le miraba confundido e interpretaba y analizaba sus reacciones.

A simple vista, Yuki podía concluir que el muchacho estaba enojado con él e, incluso, podía aseverar que se sentía dolido por su abandono. No lo culpaba. Había sido su culpa y responsabilidad el haber faltado a sus obligaciones de médico. Había roto las expectativas de su paciente y, había preferido revolcarse con una tipa en vez de estar pendiente del estado psicológico de su paciente, porque después de todo, Shuichi era más importante ¿o no?

Suspiró con resignación y, por un momento, pensó en la posibilidad de hablar y aclarar las cosas con su pelirrosa. Le molestaba que le ignorara, aunque entendía perfectamente su reacción. Si se merecía la ley del hielo, la aceptaría gustoso, pero por ahora, el silencio e indiferencia por parte de su paciente, le dolía. ¿Por qué?

"Shuichi… No me ignores. Quiero que me mires. Quiero que me hables y me digas que me necesitas… Quiero que me expliques por qué me besaste. Necesito saber qué soy para ti. No me niegues ver tus hermosos ojos…", pensaba mientras contemplaba con profunda paciencia, el estado de inmovilidad y mutismo en el que se sumía el pelirrosa. Necesitaba romper ese incómodo silencio y así, oír la suave voz de Shuichi, aquella voz que era música para sus oídos.

_**"Yuki no te quiere"**_, dijo una voz desconocida para Shuichi. ¿Era su imaginación o su consciencia le hablaba? O tal vez… ¿Los extraterrestres habían entrado a su mente e intentaban comunicarse con él? O ¿se habría convertido en un telépata?

—Si me quiere—susurró negando lo que la voz le había dicho .

_**"Tu amor por él es imposible"**_, la voz le hablaba de nuevo.

—Eso no es cierto—volvió a susurrar haciendo el esfuerzo por no escuchar esa voz que provenía de su propia mente.

_**"¿Ya olvidaste que intentaste matarlo? Él te odia"**_, le dijo con ironía y arrogancia.

—Yo no quise hacerlo… Mamá me obligó…—trató de justificarse, intentando reprimir algunas lágrimas que peleaban por salir, a la vez que su voz se quebraba ligeramente.

_**"Mamá no tiene la culpa. Tú planeaste deshacerte de él desde el principio. No intentes escudarte tras Mamá"**_, le reprochó la voz con un tono indignado.

—Yo no quería… Yo quería que Yuki se fuera, pero… Kumagoro me obligó…Me amenazó con matarme si no me deshacía del médico—susurraba como si estuviera en trance, recordando lo que había sucedido el día del atentado.

_**"Yuki te odia. Por eso te abandonó"**_

—No es cierto… Si lo fuera no habría regresado… Yuki regresó por mí… Yuki me quiere—continuó rebatiendo las palabras de la extraña voz, mientras el rubio, de tanto observar su comportamiento, se había dado cuenta de que algo malo estaba pasando.

Yuki había comprendido que el comportamiento de Shuichi ya no era normal. Si bien, solía acurrucarse en el rincón abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su rostro, no siempre hablaba sólo, por lo que el hecho de notar los susurros del menor, provocó que el rubio entrara en estado de alerta. Debido a la poca atención que su paciente le prestaba, pudo acercarse a él lo más que pudo para así, escuchar su monólogo, dándose cuenta que en realidad, Shuichi estaba hablando con alguien más.

"Está teniendo alucinaciones auditivas…", concluyó al notar que lo susurros del pelirrosa iban dirigidos a un tercero desconocido, el cual seguramente sólo se encontraba en su propia consciencia y, lo más probable era que la o las voces que escuchaba se trataran de sus propios pensamientos, los que mal interpretados por su confundido cerebro, le hacían creer que alguien le hablaba.

—Shuichi…—le llamó con suavidad, buscando sacar al niño de su trance, pero el pequeño no tenía oídos para escuchar la voz del rubio.

_**"¡No seas estúpido! Yuki te odia. ¡Acéptalo de una buena vez!"**_, gritó la voz con evidente enojo _**"¡TE ODIA!".**_

—¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡YA, CALLÁTE!—gritó a todo pulmón dejando que las lágrimas reprimidas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

Eiri dio un salto del puro susto, quedando con el corazón en la garganta. No había esperado que Shuichi pasara de los murmullos inaudibles a los gritos en cosa de segundos.

El pequeño se echó a llorar con amargura, abrazando sus piernas con toda la fuerza que tenía, mientras cientos de lágrimas escapaban de sus bellos ojos. Estaba desconsolado y, todo por culpa de esa estúpida voz. En ese momento, anhelaba un abrazo, una simple muestra de cariño, un beso o unas palabras de consuelo. Pero para su triste realidad, estaba solo en el mundo, no tenía a nadie que pudiera ocupar aquel espacio vacío y, lo que es peor, la única persona en la que pensó que podría confiar, le había traicionado y, en ese instante, estaba frente a él mirándole con lástima.

—Tranquilo, Shuichi…—le dijo de pronto, con tono suave—. Ya pasó. —Yuki se agachó y tomó al niño entre sus brazos, acercándolo de tal manera, que éste quedó sentado en las piernas del mayor.

De forma inconsciente y debido al incontenible anhelo de ser abrazado, Shuichi se acurrucó y refugió en los fuertes brazos del rubio, autoconvenciéndose de que lo que la voz le había dicho no era cierto. Si el rubio le odiara, no lo estaría abrazando, ¿verdad?

Así, se dejó querer por varios minutos, manteniendo el delicioso y apacible silencio que se había formado.

En ese momento, las palabras no eran necesarias, sólo les bastaba la compañía del otro. Sin embargo, los inquietos corazones de ambos, deseaban a gritos saber los sentimientos del otro y, sentían unas ganas irreprimibles de consultarlo. La pregunta era inevitable…

—¿Me odias?—preguntó Shuichi de improviso, separándose del rubio para mirarle a los ojos. Se quedó contemplando extasiado esos luceros dorados por unos instantes, deseando perderse en ellos y no volver jamás, a la espera de la tan ansiada respuesta.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—contra preguntó en tono confundido, tratando de dar con la razón por la cual el pequeño dudaba de su "amor".

—Yo traté de matarte… ¿No me odias por eso?—le preguntó preocupado, temiendo saber la respuesta.

—Claro que no, Shuichi. No fue tu intención hacerlo…En tu estado, es difícil decir que eres responsable de tus acciones. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera estés cien por ciento consciente de lo que haces…

—Yuki…—intentó reprocharle al notar que el rubio era capaz de darle una cátedra sobre comportamiento racional.

—Yo no te odio… Al contrario, te tengo mucho cariño…—dijo, dedicándole una suave sonrisa para remover todo tipo de duda que pudiera surgir al respecto.

—Yuki Nii-chan… ¿Por qué no viniste ayer?—preguntó sin mucho ánimo, volviéndose a acomodar entre los brazos del rubio.

—Tuve algunos problemas en la consulta psiquiátrica que atiendo… Me fue imposible hacerme un tiempo para venir… Pero avisé que no vendría… Pensé que te lo habían dicho…—dijo Yuki un tanto contrariado.

—Yo tenía tantas ganas de verte…—dijo en un hilo voz, la que luego se convirtió en leves sollozos—. Me sentí muy solo… Pensé que me habías abandonado igual que los otros médicos…

—Yo jamás haría eso—dijo con determinación—. Siempre cumplo lo que prometo y te dije que yo sería el último médico que te iba a tratar… Y eso haré.

Shuichi escondió su rostro en el pecho del rubio para ocultar la sonrisa burlona y media perversa que se dibujaba en sus labios. _"¿Estás seguro de eso? Si yo fuera tú, no estaría tan seguro de ello…"_, pensó mientras se imaginaba la manera de deshacerse del médico, aunque en un lugar muy profundo de su corazón, ya había surgido un sentimiento extraño que le invadía y que contradecía sus pensamientos. Al parecer, no podría llevar a cabo sus planes.

—Shuichi… Yo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—preguntó indeciso.

—Dime, Yuki. —El muchacho se incorporó, alejándose suavemente del rubio.

—¿Por qué me besaste el otro día? —Fue directo al grano, quedándose expectante.

—No se de qué me hablas—se excusó, poniendo cara de no saber a qué se refería—. ¿Quieres que te bese?—preguntó en forma inocente.

—Claro que no… No te hagas el que no sabe—le dijo comenzando a exasperarse.

El pelirrosa le miró directo a los ojos por unos instantes, pero luego, se acercó a él de forma peligrosa, cogió el rostro del rubio con sumo cuidado y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, besó los suaves labios del médico.

Yuki se quedó sorprendido con aquel acto inesperado, aunque en el fondo de su ser ansiaba sentir aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el placer que el beso le entregaba y, lentamente, fue profundizándolo, acercando a Shuichi hacia su cuerpo mientras lo cogía por la cintura.

El pequeño pasó sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de Yuki y, así dejó que éste explorara su boca mientras sus lenguas se rozaban suavemente.

El beso se había vuelto apasionado y necesitado, pero la magia acabaría de pronto.

Sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera advertirlo, la pelirroja enfermera había entrado en la habitación y estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta, mirando la escena totalmente estupefacta. Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían y sus piernas sencillamente no podían moverse. Estaba atónita y, en su mente sólo cabía una idea… Si lo que veía era real, sería el final de Yuki Eiri…

Continuará…


	7. Chapter VII

Hola!

Lamento la demora, pero estoy dando exámenes en la Uni, asI que he tenido poco tiempo. Hace unas semanas subi un nuevo un fic y quedé media depre por que no ha tenido comentarios u.u Así que las invito a leer mi oneshot llamado Sueños rotos xD

espero que les guste este capi! saludos =)

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo VII<strong>

Un incómodo silencio se formó durante varios minutos, una vez que el beso había acabado. Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja, pues se habían mantenido mirándose directamente a los ojos, perdiéndose en las profundidades de sus iris como si trataran de fundirse y formar parte de los secretos más profundos que sus ojos le escondían al mundo.

Después de aquel beso que inexplicablemente irradiaba amor verdadero, tanto médico como paciente se hallaban en un estado de letargo, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, los cuales llegaban de forma coherente a la mente del rubio, pero de forma desorganizada, a la del menor. Sus cuerpos se sentían más livianos de lo normal, como si estuvieran en un colchón hecho de nubes y, sus vidas habían adquirido sentido de forma inmediata.

Si en ese momento, estuvieran en un parque al aire libre, sin duda el sol brillaría más, los pájaros entonarían sus delicadas canciones, el mundo les sonreiría y todo, absolutamente todo, sería más perfecto…

Sin que ninguno de los dos lo advirtiera o siquiera, pudiera evitar, habían caído rendidos a los brazos del otro. Se amaban… Se amaban en secreto… porque ninguno estaría dispuesto a revelar lo que sentían… porque su amor era algo prohibido.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?—preguntó la pelirroja en un leve murmullo, aún impactada por la escena que acababa de presenciar. Los aludidos voltearon aterrados a mirar a la dueña de esa voz.

—Maiko…—susurró el médico con evidente sorpresa, sintiendo que su corazón se aceleraba al saberse descubierto en una situación poco favorable para su imagen.

—¡Ven a jugar con nosotros, Maiko!—exclamó Shuichi, ignorando completamente la incómoda situación que vivían los dos adultos, pero la pelirroja hizo caso omiso a su invitación y sólo le dirigió una mirada de reproche al rubio.

—Está en graves problemas, Doctor Eiri—le dijo con voz seria y sentenciadora, mostrando en su rostro la indignación que le provocaba aquello que había visto. Sin nada más que decir, la mujer se dio la media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

—¿Qué le pasó a Maiko?—preguntó en tono ingenuo, ladeando la cabeza en señal de confusión, mientras miraba de reojo el rostro compungido del rubio.

Eiri no respondió a la pregunta del menor. Para él, el tiempo se había detenido y el mundo, sencillamente, se había acabado. Ya daba por hecho que su carrera de exitoso médico se había ido por la borda y, todo por dejar que sus sentimientos se apoderaran de él. Su mente trabajaba a una velocidad increíble, en busca de la mejor excusa plausible para que la pelirroja le creyera el cuento y no lo denunciara ante el director, por aprovecharse de la enajenación mental de su paciente para cometer actos indebidos. Sin embargo, ¿cómo podría negar el hecho de que se estaba besando con su paciente de forma tan apasionada?

Estaba arruinado, era su fin y, por lo tanto, sus días en el hospital estaban contados.

Shuichi, por su parte, abandonó su faceta infantil y la cambió por una expresión neutra y un tanto seria, aunque su rostro, a ratos, se volvía inexpresivo. Era imposible saber qué pasaba por su trastornada cabecita, lo cierto es que su alma se regocijaba de felicidad al saberse triunfador en la batalla contra el médico, pues todo lo que había planeado le había resultado de forma inesperada, es más, había salido mucho mejor de lo que había previsto.

Tenía ganas de reírse a carcajadas por la desgracia del rubio y, así restregarle en la cara que nadie se metía con Shindou Shuichi y, que al igual que los tantos médicos que habían llevado su caso, él también se tendría que ir del hospital. El "dolor" y la "desgracia" del rubio le reportaban al menor una alegría inimaginable, tanto así, que hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no esbozar ninguna sonrisa, hasta que Eiri se hubiese ido.

Una vez que el rubio consiguió salir de su letargo, se puso de pie e inmediatamente caminó hacia la salida, esperando poder alcanzar a su asistente y hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido, pues no podía dejar que la muchacha hablara con el director y lograra que lo despidieran. Tenía que actuar rápido. Con la velocidad de un rayo, salió de la habitación y dejó al niño solo junto con su indescriptible felicidad.

—¡Adiós, Yuki!—se despidió enérgicamente cuando el médico hubo salido del lugar, haciéndose el desentendido respecto de lo que había sucedido.

Lo mejor para Shuichi era aparentar que él había sido víctima de un arrebato del psiquiatra, porque después de todo, el pequeño era sólo un enfermo mental y, desde luego, eso le reportaba muchos puntos a su favor.

Una vez que el rubio hubo salido y tras asegurarse de que ya estaba lejos, una macabra sonrisa se empezó a apoderar de los finos labios de Shuichi hasta terminar en una estridente y enfermiza risa que duró por varios minutos.

Sus estruendosos gritos de júbilo, inundaban la acolchada habitación, rebotando en las blancas paredes produciendo un ligero eco que era rápidamente opacado por sus continuas carcajadas. No sabía cómo ni en qué momento, pero cuando volvió a ser consciente de sí mismo, estaba revolcándose en el suelo, agarrándose el estómago sin parar de reír, mientras que sus ojitos se llenaban de lagrimones.

Era tan feliz y, todo gracias a la desafortunada mala suerte del rubio…

—¡Jajajajajaja!—reía de forma desquiciada—. ¡Ay, mamá, no sabes lo feliz que soy en este momento!—exclamó entre risas. Rápidamente, se dio cuenta de que "mamá" no estaba con él y, entonces, su risa cesó—. ¿Mamá?—preguntó, incorporándose—. ¿Dónde estás, Mamá?—continuó mirando a su alrededor con la esperanza de encontrar al peluche en algún lado de la habitación—. ¿A dónde fuiste?—le recriminó sin lograr encontrarla, comenzando a sentirse triste por la ausencia del conejo.

Otra vez, mamá lo había dejado solo… ¡Cómo odiaba ser abandonado!

Pequeños atisbos de depresión afloraron de lo más profundo de su ser. Sus lágrimas de alegría comenzaban a transformarse en gotas de tristeza y, así, se acurrucó en una esquina, envolviendo sus piernas con los brazos.

Sin embargo, su alegría—gracias a la desgracia del rubio—era tan inmensa, que la compañía de mamá le pareció totalmente prescindible en ese momento, así que hizo fuerzas para dejar la tristeza a un lado y seguir disfrutando de su felicidad, convenciéndose a sí mismo, de que mamá volvería.

—Bueno, ya volverá. Tal vez fue a comprarse un vestido—se dijo, sonriendo tontamente, sin ser capaz de recordar, que él mismo había destruido el peluche, el día anterior.

Lejos de ahí, el rubio médico bajaba las escaleras a todo lo que podía, deteniéndose sólo una vez que llegó al primer piso. Su respiración era agitada y su corazón latía a mil por hora, dando cuenta del pésimo estado físico que tenía, sin contar, además, que la cajetilla diaria de cigarrillos que consumía, le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Raudamente, se dirigió a la sala de médicos en busca de su asistente, pero cuando llegó allí, la muchacha no estaba. ¿A dónde habría ido? Pensando que la mujer había ido con el director, el rubio se encaminó a la oficina de éste, pero en el camino, decidió preguntarle a alguien si la había visto.

El paramédico a quien le consultó, le dijo que Maiko estaba en el jardín, así que, como alma que se la lleva el diablo, Yuki fue al patio en busca de la mujer. Allí, la encontró sentada leyéndole un cuento a un enfermo, el cual, tenía la mirada perdida en un punto fijo del cielo, como si se estuviese imaginando lo que la pelirroja le leía.

Cuando vio aquello sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo. Su respiración se normalizó y ya no sentía que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, así que, se acercó con sigilo a la muchacha para no interrumpir de forma brusca la armoniosa sesión de lectura.

Maiko le vio acercarse, pero no le prestó atención, le ignoró sabiendo cuáles eran las intenciones del rubio. Sin embargo, ella se haría de rogar aunque fuera un poco, porque aquel rubio malagradecido, ya le debía varias. Estaba aburrida de tener que taparle sus errores y, más encima aguantar sus desplantes engreídos, así que buscaría la manera de vengarse del médico y para ello, usaría a su favor el "pequeño" desliz de Yuki.

—Maiko, necesito hablar contigo—dijo una vez que llegó junto a la muchacha.

—Será después, ahora estoy ocupada—respondió fastidiada.

—Pero…

—Ya le dije, tendrá que esperarme porque ahora no puedo atenderle y, si necesita algo para entretenerse mientras me espera, en mi bolsa está "mamá" para que la arregle—le informó con evidente sarcasmo, ignorando en seguida al médico, para proseguir con su lectura.

Eiri bufó molesto y, a regañadientes, volvió sobre sus pasos, pensando en las palabras de la menor. La mujer se oía enojada y el médico no entendía porqué, pues no creía que un simple besito le afectara en algo a ella, pues eso era un problema entre él y su paciente. Aún así, Eiri no tenía los cojones para volver a la habitación de Shuichi a enfrentarlo y exigirle una explicación por lo que hizo, así que, tomaría en cuenta la recomendación de la muchacha y pasaría la tarde en la sala de médicos arreglando el peluche.

Así, llegó a la habitación y buscó en el bolso de la mujer, los resto del conejo, consiguiendo, allí mismo, los implementos necesarios para zurcir al dichoso osito de felpa.

"Será una tarde muy entretenida", pensó con sarcasmo, preguntándose mentalmente cómo había terminado en esa situación, mientras con sus dedos hacía malabares para enhebrar la dichosa aguja. Sin embargo, antes de que siquiera pudiese dar la primera puntada, Maiko ingresó a la habitación con cierto aire prepotente.

—Deje eso. Se nota que nunca en su vida ha cogido una aguja—le dijo en tono burlón, haciendo que el médico abandonara de forma inmediata sus intenciones por arreglar al conejo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres que haga?—preguntó desafiante.

—Renuncie al hospital. No quiero que un pervertido como usted esté cerca de Shuichi. Lo que usted hace, afecta de mala forma su salud mental.

—Pero…—intentó defenderse, pero la pelirroja no le dejó.

—Si no renuncia, iré con el director y le diré que intentó abusar de Shuichi—sentenció.

—Maiko… Estas confundiendo las cosas. Yo no hice nada, fue Shuichi—trató de explicar.

—No mienta. Usted tiene otras intenciones con Shuichi, yo lo sé. Yo lo he visto…— Maiko recordó sutilmente las veces en que había visto al rubio acurrucando cariñosamente entre sus brazos al de pelo rosa. Tal vez malinterpretaba la situación, eso había pensado, pero después de presenciar aquel beso, le habían quedado más que claras las intenciones que el rubio tenía con su paciente.

—Maiko, escúchame—le dijo en tono conciliador, para captar de forma satisfactoria la atención de la muchacha—. Al igual que tú, quiero que Shuichi se mejore y salga de aquí. Quiero que sea un chico normal y que pueda llevar una vida normal—explicó—. No voy a negarte que Shuichi me gusta. Shuichi es un chico muy lindo, cualquiera podría sentirse atraído por él; pero si estoy aquí es porque quiero ayudarle y, lo que más necesita Shuichi en este momento, es amor. Él necesita que alguien lo quiera, necesita sentirse amado. ¿Haz visto lo solo que está? Nadie viene a verlo, nadie se interesa por él. Sólo tiene a un estúpido peluche como reemplazo de su verdadera mamá.

—Yo…—susurró un tanto avergonzada por no saber qué decir, pues hasta cierto punto, sabía que el rubio estaba en lo cierto.

—Shuichi está solo… a pesar de que los dos estamos al pendiente de él, de igual manera, está solo. A penas tiene contacto con otras personas. ¿Crees que eso le hace bien? ¿Crees que no le afecta el estar encerrado las veinticuatro horas del día sin tener contacto con otros? —Su voz se había vuelto irónica e incluso se oía algo dolida.

Eiri estaba enfadado. Sabía que no le caía bien a la pelirroja, pero pedirle que renunciara cuando Shuichi lo necesitaba más que nunca, le pareció una jugada de lo más vil. Maiko no era capaz de entender por sí misma, las necesidades que el pequeño tenía, con lo que el rubio había llegado a crearse la firme convicción de que ese hospital estaba lleno de incompetentes y poco profesionales. ¿Acaso él era el único experto en enfermedades mentales? ¿Acaso sólo él era capaz de entender las mentes incomprendidas de aquellos pacientes? ¿Era él el único destinado a brindarle una mejor calidad de vida a cada paciente de ese hospital?

Su frío y distante corazón se llenaba de coraje y frustración, más aún, porque la estúpida mocosa que seguía parada mirando el suelo con evidente vergüenza, no fue capaz de pronunciar ninguna palabra siquiera. No tenía fundamentos para defenderse y echar por la borda toda la teoría que el rubio había creado. Maiko había caído en cuenta que todas y cada una de las palabras del rubio eran ciertas. Él tenía la razón y ella sólo había sido una tonta más de la bola de incompetentes que allí trabajaban.

—¿Qué harás ahora? ¿Irás a contarle al director todo lo que viste?—le preguntó con ironía, sabiendo que ya había ganado la discusión—. Si quieres, hazlo, no me importa. Hasta te acompaño para que no vayas sola, pero que te quede claro que si yo me voy, Shuichi jamás se va a recuperar. Yo soy su única esperanza—sentenció.

Maiko se quedó en silencio pensando que el rubio tenía razón, pues a pesar de los pocos días que el rubio llevaba en el hospital, ella había notado algunos cambios favorables en Shuichi. Se atrevería a decir que el pequeño había avanzado más en 3 días, que en 3 años de tratamiento. Tal vez el médico sobrevaloraba su trabajo, pero de todas maneras, tenía razón. Por algo era considerado el mejor médico psiquiatra del país, por algo era considerado un prodigio y a su corta edad había realizado todos los magíster y doctorados que existían, por algo le dictaba cátedras a médicos mayores que él…

Si Eiri, que era un verdadero experto, prácticamente, un genio, no lograba curar a Shuichi o si quiera, otorgarle una mejor calidad de vida, ¿quién lo haría? La respuesta era una sola: NADIE.

Enfurecida, apretó sus puños, negándose a creer que había perdido la batalla y que, otra vez, había tenido que ceder ante el médico.

—Termina de coser a Mamá y, no olvides lo que te dije sobre las medicinas. Iré a ver a Shuichi—dijo con calma y cierta altanería, saliendo de la sala de médicos para dejar a la enfermera sola, debido a que no deseaba ser el objeto sobre el cual cayera la ira de la mujer.

Sabía que ella no se quedaría tranquila a pesar de todas las verdades que le había restregado en la cara y, lo que es peor, había herido el orgullo de la muchacha y lo más seguro, es que tarde o temprano terminaría vengándose de él. Todas las mujeres eran iguales y, como él era un experto conocedor del género femenino, sabía perfectamente que lo peor que le podría pasar sería tener a una mujer como enemiga.

Con cierta despreocupación, moldeó sus finos cabellos de oro mientras subía los peldaños hasta la habitación de su paciente, buscando con ello alejar todas las malas vibras que le había causado el encuentro con su asistente.

Así, pronto se detuvo frente a la habitación del muchacho y, como siempre, antes de ingresar, miró por la ventanilla para verificar el lugar en el que se encontraba Shuichi. Allí, diferente a todo lo que el rubio esperaba, el niño se encontraba de pie, estático, mirando a la pared como si estuviese castigado. Con sigilo, se adentró, procurando que Shuichi no notara su presencia.

"_**¡Idiota! ¡Acéptalo de una buena vez! Ella te abandonó"**_, dijo la voz grave de un hombre.

—Eso no es cierto—susurró—. Ella volverá…

"_**No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido, por eso te abandonó aquí, otra vez"**_, le reprochó la voz.

—No es cierto…—sollozó—. Mamá me quiere…

"_**¿Vas a seguir con eso? Ella te odia. **__**¿Ya se te olvidó que la decepcionaste, ya olvidaste el porqué estás aquí? Mamá no va a volver".**_

—No es cierto… Mamá va a volver…—susurró, sollozando suavemente—. Ella no me va a dejar solo.

"_**¿Sabes? Si me hicieras caso, ya habrías salido de aquí. Pero como eres tan estúpido, siempre lo hechas a perder**__**. ¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí para siempre?".**_

—No… Yo quiero irme…Pero…ahora, quiero a mamá…

"_**¡Convéncete! Ella te dejó porque besaste al médico. Eres un estúpido mocoso homosexual, ¡por eso terminaste aquí!"**_, le restregó la voz con sarcasmo.

—No, no es cierto… Estás mintiendo…

Yuki miró desde lejos la extraña escena, intuyendo que su pequeño paciente era víctima de otra alucinación.

—Shuichi—susurró intentando llamar la atención del menor—. Shuichi—reiteró al no obtener una reacción de su parte

—Mientes…—sollozó—. Soy un chico malo… Por eso me dejaron aquí…

"_**¿Malo? **__**No, Shuichi. No eres malo, sólo estás enfermo"**_, dijo la voz a modo de consuelo.

—¡Shuichi!—le llamó, alertando al pequeño en seguida.

—Yuki… Volviste… Pensé que Maiko te había hecho algo—dijo en tono preocupado, acercándose al rubio para abrazarle.

El hecho de que mamá anduviera desaparecida, le hacía sentir a Shuichi la necesidad de abrazar a alguien, lo cual se explicaba única y sencillamente, porque al ser mamá lo único que tenía al alcance para abrazar, le producía un extraño e incómodo sentimiento de abandono que le destrozaba el alma al punto de hacerlo llorar. Deseaba sentirse amado, aunque sea querido, por alguien que no fuera un estúpido conejo de felpa.

"_**Si mamá te viera abrazando al médico, se enojaría contigo"**_, le dijo la voz.

Shuichi restregó su cabeza en el pecho del mayor, buscando con ello, que la voz dejara de hablarle. No quería escucharla más, porque sabía que todo lo que decía le hacía daño. ¿Qué podría hacer para que ese hombre dejara de hablarle?

—¿Te sientes bien, Shuichi?—le preguntó al notar la incomodidad del pequeño.

—Onii-chan… ¿Está bien escuchar voces?—le preguntó, con la esperanza de que el rubio le ayudara a dejar de escuchar aquella voz varonil que le atormentaba.

—¿Escuchas voces?—preguntó como forma de corroborar lo que el muchacho le había dicho. Shuichi asintió—. ¿Y qué te dicen las voces?

—Él me dice cosas feas… Yo no quiero escucharle… —Su voz afligida conmovió al rubio hasta hacerle sentir lástima por su paciente—. ¿Tú escuchas voces?—le preguntó esperando no ser el único.

—No, Shuichi. No está bien. Pero en tu condición, es normal que tengas alucinaciones— explicó.

—¡Ayúdame! Dile que no me hable, yo no quiero escuchar lo que dice. Él es malo, me obliga a hacer cosas que yo no quiero—le pidió con la voz compungida, aferrando sus manos a la bata del médico.

—Tranquilo, Shuichi. Eso tiene solución pero debes calmarte—le dijo, pasando su mano por los cabellos del chico—. Tienes que confiar en mí y contarme todo lo que te pasa. Si no quieres escuchar las voces, yo te ayudaré a que eso suceda. ¿Estamos? —El pequeño asintió esperanzado, para luego, arrojarse a los brazos del médico.

—¿Haz visto a Mamá?—preguntó de pronto, pensando que, tal vez, el médico sabía sobre el paradero del peluche—. Cuando desperté hoy en la mañana, no estaba. —Su voz sonó triste—. ¿Crees que me haya abandonado?

—Claro que no, Shuichi. Mamá sólo fue de compras con Maiko—mintió, pensando que no sería bueno decirle la verdad.

—Cierto, tal vez haya ido a comprarse un vestido—dijo sonriente, a lo que el rubio asintió.

—Bien, Shuichi. Ya es hora de irme.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Ya es tarde, pequeño. —El rostro de Shuichi entristeció—. Pórtate bien y no hagas rabiar a Maiko. Nos vemos mañana.

—Síp, cuídate, Onii-chan—se despidió de forma alegre e infantil, sorprendiendo al médico por la facilidad para cambiar de ánimo de forma tan repentina.

Así, salió de la habitación asegurándose de que la puerta quedara cerrada con llave y de que Shuichi no hiciera tonterías, para luego ir en busca de su asistente. La muchacha estaba en el salón de médicos hablando con una compañera, pero cuando vio entrar al rubio, salió a su encuentro.

—¿Cómo está?—preguntó.

—Está teniendo alucinaciones auditivas, será necesario administrarle los fármacos nuevamente. Hay que evitar que tenga ese tipo de episodios, pero por lo menos está consciente de que escucha una voz y cree que no es normal—explicó.

—¿Escucha una voz? —Le miró incrédula.

—Así es. No podemos hacer mucho al respecto, es normal que tenga alucinaciones. Lo importante es saber qué es lo que dice la voz para evitar que haga locuras.

—Entonces, ¿es posible que esa voz sea la culpable de que haya despedazado al peluche?—preguntó, pensando en la posibilidad de que esas alucinaciones le dieran respuesta a muchas de las conductas destructivas y autodestructivas del menor.

—Es muy posible, así como también su intento de ahorcarme. —Eiri suspiró cansado—. Ya me tengo que ir. Dale los medicamentos, llévalo a comer y ve si puedes hacerle un vestido a Mamá—le dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal.

—¿Un vestido? ¿Está de broma, Doctor?—exclamó, extrañada por la petición del médico.

—Le dije que Mamá había ido de compras contigo y él piensa que se compró un vestido—explicó cortante, guardando sus cosas en el casillero.

—Ya veo. Entonces, tendré harto que hacer—se quejó haciendo un tierno puchero, mientras apretaba la tela de su delantal.

—Sí, lo siento— se disculpó de forma despreocupada—. Nos vemos mañana.

Volviendo a su faceta de hombre elegante y galán, el médico cogió las llaves de su Mercedes y salió del hospital. Había tenido un día bastante agotador, pero estaba satisfecho con su trabajo, pues obtuvo información valiosa para darle a su paciente un tratamiento más efectivo. Tenía que cumplir su promesa de sacar a Shuichi del hospital como un joven normal y con una vida normal, por lo que estaba dispuesto hacer todo lo que pudiera para lograrlo.

Con cansancio, estacionó el auto a las afueras de su departamento y, así, casi arrastrando los pies, subió por el ascensor. Al llegar al pasillo y pararse frente a su puerta, se extrañó de los haces de luz que se escapaban por el marco de la puerta. Alguien había entrado a su casa y, quien quiera que fuese no le iría muy bien. Exaltado, metió la llave y la giró, abriendo la puerta enseguida para encontrándose con una "agradable" sorpresa.

¿Qué rayos hacía él ahí? ¿No se supone que iría el fin de semana? ¿Qué día era?

Eiri se pasó la mano por la frente con resignación, maldiciendo a los mil demonios. Todo indicaba que sería un largo fin de semana…

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Reviews:<p>

**Nolove97**: gracias, chica. Espero que te guste este capi y, por lo general, actualizo una vez al mes, más o menos cerca de la fecha de la anterior actualización. No te preocupes, lo bueno es que se entiende lo que escribes. Saludos.

**Mandy**: no entendí muy bien tu comentario, está algo confuso creo jaja Eso de las alucinaciones lo sabía, pero no quise ponerlo así porque no era apropiado para lo que quería retratar =) Muchas gracias por comentar jaja y descuida, no me molestan los errores pero debo admitir que a veces no entiendo jaja Saludos!

**Naio**: muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que sigas leyendo =)

**Pelusa-writer**: no entendí porqué quieres convertirte en avestruz xD pero como le dije a otras lectoras, en otro página de fics, todo historia necesita un poco de drama jaja espero que te guste este capi!

**Saskenaru**: jaja lamentablemente aún no me puedo deshacerse de Maiko jaja, peor me alegra que te haya gustado el beso. Saludos!

**Mariuki-chan**: jaja seee, no todo podía ser perfecto jaja Me alegra mucho que ya estes bien ^^ y no tienes que darme las gracias, yo soy la agradecida de que leas mi fic =) Besos!


	8. Chapter VIII

Hola! Cómo están?

Lamento haberlas hecho esperar, pero hace poco terminé de dar exámenes, así que no había tenido tiempo para subirles el capi. Además, he tenido que investigar algunas cositas para el fic y también estoy algo atorada con los próximos capis.

Espero que les guste el capítulo y no se olviden de comentar. Su review es mi sueldo =3

saluditos!

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo VIII<strong>

De mala gana, ingresó a su departamento maldiciendo mentalmente al dichoso intruso que yacía hurgueteando en su cocina, bufando varias veces antes de llegar a su destino. Con cara de pocos amigos, posó su espalda en el marco de la puerta, observando desde allí al joven de cabellos negros que acababa de robarle una de sus preciadas cervezas.

—¡Lárgate!—exclamó a modo de saludo.

—Hola, hermanito. ¿Cómo has estado?—habló fingiendo que no había escuchado a su hermano.

—Dije que te largaras. —Su mirada gatuna y cautivadora se volvió fría. Estaba enojado pero no por la visita de su hermano, sino que más bien, porque odiaba la compañía.

—¡Ay, hermanito, tú siempre tan gruñón!—se quejó, acercándose al rubio para encararlo—. Te vas a arrugar más pronto si sigues así—agregó haciendo enfurecer al mayor, quien le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—Deja de hablar estupideces y dime qué rayos haces aquí—le exigió. Siendo sinceros, se sentía incómodo con la presencia de su hermano pero, lo que más inquieto le tenía, era la razón por la cual el muchacho había acudido a él.

—Me escapé—dijo sin rodeos, tomando un poco de cerveza—. El viejo quería mandarme a no sé dónde y yo no quise ir. Pero no sólo eso, vine buscando a alguien… —Por alguna razón, el rostro del muchacho entristeció, claro que a su frío y cruel hermano mayor, poco le importaba lo que le pasara o lo que sintiera e hiciera.

—No quiero tener problemas con nuestro padre, así que es mejor que vuelvas. —Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación por varios minutos.

Eiri estaba cansado y somnoliento, quería irse a dormir y tener un sueño reparador para tener la suficiente energía como para soportar una mañana junto a su lindo paciente y una tarde junto al estúpido de su hermano.

Tatsuha Uesugi era el menor de la familia. Su gran parecido a Eiri hacía pensar en la posibilidad de que fueran gemelos, sino fuera porque la edad se dedicaba a demostrar lo contrario. A penas tenía 17 años y ya era considerado como la oveja negra de la familia, un mujeriego empedernido igual que su hermano.

El médico, al caer en cuenta que el menor no tenía ni la más mínima intención de irse, resolvió dejar que se quedara.

—No seas malo con tu hermanito—lloriqueó.

—De acuerdo, quédate, pero no me des problemas—finalizó, yendo luego a su dormitorio para descansar. Quería dormir, pero algo le decía que no podría.

—Por lo menos podrías escucharme, ¿no crees?—se quejó el adolescente saliendo detrás de él.

—Suficiente tengo con las divagaciones de mis pacientes, como para estar escuchando tus estupideces—aclaró cortante cerrando la puerta de su alcoba detrás de sí, pero el menor la volvió a abrir, haciendo caso omiso a las intenciones del rubio.

—Pero Eiri, esto es importante para mí—se quejó.

—¡No me importa, lárgate!

—¿Por qué siempre eres así? Antes solías ser tan amable y alegre… Ahora eres tan distinto…

—Tú sabes bien porqué soy así. No hagas preguntas estúpidas—le dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa para ponerse pijama—. Ahora, vete. Quiero dormir.

Sin replicar, Tatsuha se retiró de la habitación y, notando lo tarde que era, fue a preparar su cama en la habitación de huéspedes, porque de lo contrario, tendría que dormir en el sillón y eso, no le agradaba.

Tras una noche pacífica y un sueño reponedor, el rubio psiquiatra se vio obligado a salir de la comodidad de su cama, para cumplir con su labor de médico. No tenía ganas de salir de casa, pero le preocupaba que su pequeño paciente tuviese otra crisis producto de su "irresponsabilidad".

A regañadientes y arrastrando los pies, se metió al baño para ducharse; luego, tomó un rápido desayuno consistente en una taza de café expreso y, tras despertar a su adorado hermanito se dispuso a salir rumbo al hospital. Sin embargo, un pequeño detalle inevitablemente llamó la atención del rubio, al punto de impedir su salida. Se relacionaba con un dulce osito de felpa, con forma de conejo y de color lila, que el tarado de su hermano abrazaba mientras dormía.

—¿Qué rayos es eso que tienes ahí?—preguntó entre enojado y curioso, indicando al dichoso peluche—. ¿No crees que ya estas grandecito para dormir con osos de felpa?

—Oye, no insultes a mi Kumagoro—le dijo, sentándose en la cama para defender a su dignidad y a su peluche.

—¿Kumagoro?—preguntó susurrando, teniendo la sensación de haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, pero no tardó en recordarlo—. ¿Dijiste Kumagoro?—le inquirió con cierta urgencia y altanería. El menor asintió algo intimidado por la reacción de su hermano—. ¿De dónde lo sacaste?—preguntó tratando de calmarse, pues había notado que Tatsuha parecía asustado.

—La persona que estoy buscando, me lo regaló—explicó sumariamente.

—Vístete rápido, iremos al hospital. En el camino quiero que me cuentes todo acerca de ese conejo y del sujeto que te lo dio—ordenó, saliendo de la habitación, un tanto airado y conmocionado—. ¡Y no se te olvide llevarlo!—exclamó desde la sala, refiriéndose al peluche. Descubrir una versión lila de Mamá en su propia casa, había dejado a Eiri muy sorprendido y alterado.

Tatsuha ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reclamar o, por lo menos, oponerse a la decisión del rubio, y antes de que se diera cuenta, se vio arrastrado hacia el interior del Mercedes negro. El auto comenzó a avanzar raudamente por las calles de la ciudad, mientras Yuki, con la mirada fija al volante, le exigió a su hermano que le dijera todo, pero absolutamente TODO lo que sabía sobre la procedencia del osito de peluche y, la persona que se lo había regalado.

—Sé breve—exigió sin ánimos de escuchar un relato largo, mientras el auto se detenía en un semáforo.

—Pues… ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece?—preguntó aún confundido por la extraña reacción de su hermano.

—Me da igual.

—Mmm…Bueno, este peluche me lo regaló mi novio en mi último cumpleaños—respondió.

Eiri bufó con cierto fastidiado, ya que acababa de descubrir que su hermano tenía "novio". ¡Era gay y él ni se enteraba! Al parecer tendría que darse una vuelta, más seguido, por la casa de sus padres, al menos para ponerse al tanto de los chismes.

No le molestaba saber que su hermano tenía esos gustos, porque al fin y al cabo, él también los tenía, sino que lo que le incomodaba era el simple hecho de descubrirlo en ese momento. En todo caso, no le importaban las preferencias sexuales del menor, pues lo único que Eiri deseaba saber era cómo el dichoso peluche llegó a sus manos.

—Dijiste que el peluche se llama Kumagoro, ¿no?—preguntó inquieto.

—Sí, mi novio le puso así—respondió brevemente—. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?—preguntó con curiosidad, pues aún no lograba comprender cuáles eran las intenciones de su hermano, es decir, nunca se preocupaba por él y sus asuntos, entonces ¿por qué ahora quería saber sobre su novio y el peluche?

—¿Cómo se llama tu novio?—continuó con el interrogatorio.

—Sakuma Ryuichi—respondió automáticamente. Los ojos de Eiri se abrieron con sorpresa al recordar que Shuichi también había mencionado a un tal Ryuichi. ¿Eran la misma persona o sólo era una coincidencia de nombres? Su sorpresa fue tan grande que de improviso, frenó el auto, deteniéndose bruscamente—. ¡Ten más cuidado!—se quejó el moreno, pues producto de la detención, se había dado un golpe en la cabeza.

—Lo siento—se disculpó despreocupadamente, poniendo el auto en marcha, otra vez—. ¿Y dónde está tu noviecito?

—Se mudó a esta ciudad por asuntos de trabajo—explicó—. Él es cantante. —Yuki desvió la mirada hacia su hermano, observando en su expresión un dejo de nostalgia.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?—preguntó.

—21—respondió parcamente, pero luego agregó—. No te entiendo. ¡Primero, me dices que no te interesa saber a qué vine y, ahora me haces este estúpido interrogatorio! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa, Eiri? ¿Me puedes decir por qué te interesa tanto?—preguntó exaltado.

—Un paciente del hospital en el que trabajo tiene ese mismo peluche y, una vez mencionó a un tal Ryuichi. Si lo que creo es cierto, ese sujeto es la clave para resolver el caso de mi paciente. —Tatsuha le observó no muy convencido—. Si la persona que buscas y la que mi paciente recuerda, resulta ser la misma, necesitaré hablar con él.

—Que yo sepa, Ryuichi no conoce a nadie que esté "demente"—dijo, poniendo un énfasis despectivo en la última palabra.

—¿Tienes cómo ubicarle?—preguntó haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del menor.

—Tengo el número de su móvil—asintió. Eiri suspiró con pesadez.

—¿Y qué esperas para llamarlo?—preguntó como regaño—. Cuando hables con él, pregúntale si conoce a alguien con el nombre de Shuichi Shindou y, si te dice que sí, dile que tu "amado" hermano quiere hablar con él—ordenó con cierto dejo de sarcasmo, mientras estacionaba el automóvil.

Así, bajaron del auto y se adentraron en el hospital, como siempre, bajo las miradas chismosas de los trabajadores del lugar. Yuki no les hizo caso y dirigió su camino hacia la sala de médicos, seguido en silencio por un cohibido Tatsuha, quien había captado la atención de la muchedumbre debido a su parecido con el rubio.

Tras unos breves minutos, se adentraron en la sala, en la cual algunos médicos ya estaban poniéndose sus batas y cogiendo los expedientes de sus pacientes, para realizar sus visitas diarias. Todo parecía indicar que era un día como cualquier otro, a pesar de ser un sábado por la mañana.

Maiko aún no llegaba al hospital, lo que le pareció raro al psiquiatra, aunque más allá de eso, no le tomó mucha importancia, es decir, tarde o temprano su adorada asistente llegaría, ¿no?

Siguió su camino hasta su casillero para coger su bata, mientras Tatsuha aún se preguntaba qué rayos haría el resto del día en ese lugar, lo peor es que no tenía el coraje para enfrentar la autoridad de su hermano mayor y largarse de regreso al penthouse.

—Espérame aquí—le dijo de pronto—. Hoy trabajo hasta el mediodía, así que, después te llevaré a comer por ahí. —Tatsuha asintió en silencio—. Trata de comunicarte con tu novio y recuerda preguntarle lo que te pedí, es importante.

Sin decir nada más, se dispuso a salir de la sala rumbo a la habitación de su paciente, pero en el camino tuvo una genial idea que le obligó a devolverse.

—Tatsuha—llamó—. Me llevaré a Kumagoro por un rato, no prometo devolvértelo sano y salvo—dijo ágilmente, arrebatándole al peluche de las manos, para luego desaparecer por la entrada, sin darle tiempo a Tatsuha, para negarse.

Raudamente, subió las escaleras, ansioso por ver a su niño de ojos violetas.

El día anterior había sido caótico, pero Eiri tenía la esperanza de que ese día fuera tranquilo, aunque tratándose de Shuichi, todo se volvía impredecible. Los recuerdos de ayer volvieron a su cabecita rubia, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la habitación del menor.

El apasionado beso que se habían dado, llegó a él como un recuerdo fugaz que le obligó a rememorar la suave textura de esos dulces y rosados labios que le incitaban al pecado de probarlos… Inconscientemente llevó sus dedos a sus labios como si tratara de revivir aquel momento, pero el mal rato que le hizo pasar su asistente al verlo en esa situación, le trajo de regreso a la tierra, pero no sólo eso, una idea no muy grata cruzó por su cabeza: en la habitación de Shuichi habían cámaras.

Pensativo e intranquilo, exhaló buscando deshacerse de la pesadumbre, con la esperanza de que nadie hubiese visto el video en caso de que las cámaras hubiesen grabado algo. Más tarde se aseguraría de preguntarle a su asistente, sobre ello, porque algo le decía que tendría que ver una manera de deshacerse de la grabación.

Ahora que lo recordaba, tenía una conversación pendiente con su lindo paciente respecto al dicho ósculo, pero temía que el muchacho se negase a hablar de lo ocurrido o se hiciese el desentendido con el tema. El problema es que tarde o temprano tendría que hablar con Shu, aunque tal vez, para el rubio y por el bienestar del chico, sería mejor hacer como si nada hubiese pasado.

Deteniéndose frente a la puerta, observó a Shuichi acurrucado en un rincón, profundamente dormido, por lo que entró con sigilo para no despertarle. Llegó hasta él trayendo al conejo lila entre su mano izquierda, la cual yacía ligeramente escondida tras su espalda.

—Yuki…—susurró somnoliento, al sentir que el suelo acolchado se movía.

—Buenos días, dormilón—le saludó sentándose junto a él, a la espera de que el menor terminara de despertar.

Shuichi pestañeó varias veces, para luego restregar sus ojitos y, así sacarse las lagañas; luego, se estiró perezosamente y se fue incorporando con lentitud. Miró al médico con cierta curiosidad y, tras unos segundos de silencio, decidió dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?—le regañó con tono infantil—. ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?—continuó.

—Eh… ¿Tú sabes qué día es?—preguntó un tanto confundido por las cuestiones del chico. Shuichi negó, provocando que el rubio sonriera—. Es sábado y, si bien es temprano, recuerda que hoy sólo estaré contigo hasta el mediodía.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó con los cachetes inflados.

—Porque así es mi horario y, además, mañana no trabajo. Así que hoy haremos algunas actividades y, si mañana te portas bien en mi ausencia, tal vez podamos salir al jardín el día lunes. ¿Qué me dices?—informó haciendo gala de sus habilidades de convencimiento o, más bien, chantaje, para lograr una buena conducta de parte de su paciente. El muchacho permaneció en silencio analizando la propuesta del médico, sintiendo que la ausencia de mamá le estaba afectando. ¿Aún no volvía de sus compras?

—No sé si Mamá esté de acuerdo…

—No importa lo que ella diga, lo que a mi me importa es lo que tú deseas—le dijo, esperando alejar de él las inseguridades, pues Shuichi tendría que empezar a olvidarse de Mamá y tomar decisiones por sí mismo.

—Yo… ¡Sí, quiero!—exclamó con los ojitos brillantes, pues la sola idea de saber que saldría de nuevo le provocaba mucha emoción.

—Bien, entonces ése será nuestro trato—le dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras Shuichi asentía enérgicamente.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?—preguntó de pronto, tras notar que el rubio escondía algo en su espalda.

—Nada—mintió.

—No seas mentiroso, yo sé que estás escondiendo algo. —Su tono berrinchudo hizo sonreír al psiquiatra.

—No quieres saberlo—le dijo sólo para aumentar su curiosidad.

—¡Sí, quiero!—exigió inflando sus mejillas. Yuki movió el peluche dejando que se asomaran un poco las orejas del mismo—. ¡Mamá!—exclamó emocionado al identificar aquellas orejas, aunque se le hizo un poco extraña la diferencia de color. ¿Mamá no era rosada? ¿Por qué sus orejas eran lilas? ¿Se habrá teñido el cabello?

—Mamá estaba muy ansiosa por verte—inventó, haciéndole entrega de Kumagoro.

Shuichi la recibió sin siquiera mirarla, estrechándola entre sus brazos para hacerle saber que la había extrañado. Se quedó así por unos segundos, pero luego y, en vista de que tenía tantas cosas que contarle, se separó de ella y la observó. Recién ahí sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos y no dio crédito a lo que veía. Eso que tenía en las manos no era Mamá.

—Ella no es Mamá—susurró con voz sombría mientras negaba con su cabecita moviéndola suavemente.

—¿Pasa algo, Shuichi?—preguntó intuyendo la reacción del muchacho.

—No es Mamá. ¡NO ES MAMÁ!—gritó tirando al peluche lejos de él, mientras su cuerpo se movía de atrás hacia delante de forma nerviosa y, su cabecita seguía moviéndose de un lado a otro, negativamente—. ¡Quiero a Mamá! ¿Qué le hiciste a Mamá? ¿Dónde está?—comenzó a gritar exigiéndole respuestas a Yuki, mostrándose preparado para armar un escándalo si era necesario.

—Cálmate, Shuichi—le ordenó—. Ella es hermana de Mamá, sólo viene a verla—explicó inventando una excusa para calmar a su paciente. Lo que Eiri no sabía es que Shu era más listo de lo que creía.

—¡¿Crees que soy idiota?—le preguntó de sopetón, dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante y llena de ira. Ya estaba harto de que le vieran la cara de estúpido. Yuki quedó mudo. La mirada de odio de Shuichi le había dejado paralizado, pues jamás se esperó esa reacción—. ¡Mamá no tiene hermanas! —Shuichi apretó sus puños tratando de contener su furia. Quería saber dónde estaba su peluche y, si no le decían, ardería Troya. Sin embargo, Eiri, dentro de su estupefacción, mantuvo la calma y pensó rápidamente en una forma de detener la ira de su paciente.

—Se llama Kumagoro—dijo con voz imponente—. ¿Se te hace un nombre conocido?—preguntó con sarcasmo.

Afortunadamente, bastó con decir eso para que todo el griterío de Shuichi se fuera al diablo. Con ello, el pequeño se quedó paralizado y poco a poco se fue relajando. Algo había hecho clic en su interior, ya sea para bien o para mal, el punto es que había logrado calmar sus instintos violentos. ¿Qué era?

—Kumagoro…—susurró como en trance, acurrucándose lentamente en una esquina bajo la interesada mirada del rubio. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió su rostro, quedándose quieto por unos segundos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntó buscando molestar al pequeño para que hablara—. ¿Shuichi?—le llamó, pero no recibió respuesta. Intrigado, se acercó un poco más y, así, pudo escuchar los susurros del chico.

—Kumagoro… —Unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y, algunos recuerdos borrosos llegaron a su perturbada cabecita—. Hola, soy Kumagoro, na no da ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?—susurró simulando un tono infantil—. Hola, soy Kumagoro, na no da. ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?—repitió.

—Shuichi… —Eiri hizo intentos para llamar su atención, pero no lo logró: Shuichi sólo repetía una y otra vez la misma frase.

Suspirando apesadumbrado, el rubio se puso de pie y fue hacia el lugar en donde yacía el conejo. Lo tomó y lo contempló por unos segundos, como si buscara que el peluche le diera las respuestas que deseaba. Volvió sus ojos dorados hacia su paciente y, en vista de que no reaccionaría, decidió salir de la habitación. Sin embargo, la voz de Shuichi le detuvo.

—Yo tenía un Kumagoro…—dijo a modo de explicación—. Un chico me lo regaló para mi cumpleaños. —Eiri se volteó hacia Shuichi con cierto interés, dándole la oportunidad para que siguiera hablando. Tal vez, pensaba el rubio, sólo quería desahogarse—. Mi Kumagoro era rosado, no lila… No sé dónde está…—Su voz se quebró por unos segundos y, luego, varios sollozos escaparan de sus labios—. Yo quiero mi Kumagoro…

Eiri observó la escena un tanto decepcionado. Esperaba que su paciente le diera más datos sobre la procedencia de "Mamá Kumagoro", pero lo único que había conseguido saber era que había sido un regalo de cumpleaños.

—Ese chico… ¿Se llama Ryuichi Sakuma?—preguntó con voz suave, esperando a que el pequeño se dignara a decirle algo más. La respuesta no llegó y, no fue sólo porque Shu no quiso hablar, sino porque además, fue interrumpido.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y una melena negra se asomó. Tatsuha se había adentrado en el lugar para ir en busca de su hermano.

—¿Hermano?—le llamó, haciendo que un par de ojos violetas se posaran sobre él.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó en un tono no muy amigable, pues había sido interrumpido en un momento crucial para él. Shuichi se quedó en silencio y en completa calma, observando detenidamente a los hermanos. _"¿Son gemelos?"_, se preguntó al ver que los dos se parecían muchísimo.

—Tu asistente está al teléfono, dijo que necesitaba hablar urgente contigo—explicó.

—Bien, iré a ver qué quiere. Quédate aquí un momento, vuelvo en seguida.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a dejarme aquí con un enfermo mental?—se quejó de forma dramática, pero en verdad, estaba asustado. No le causaba gracia la idea de quedarse encerrado junto a un "loco".

—Ten—dijo, haciéndole entrega de las llaves de la habitación y de su Kumagoro—. Se llama Shuichi, es bastante amigable, así que no tienes que temerle. Pero si por alguna razón te ataca o comienza a gritar o qué se yo, aprietas el botón del llavero y los enfermeros vendrán. En el peor de los casos…arranca. —Sin decir nada más y antes de que el moreno tuviera oportunidad de reclamarle, el médico se escabulló fuera de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Tatsuha, bastante aterrado y maldiciendo mentalmente a su amado hermano, observó al pequeño que aún yacía acurrucado en el rincón de la habitación. De acuerdo a las palabras del rubio, Shuichi era amigable, pero bajo la perspectiva del moreno, el muchacho le daba mala espina.

Estando profundamente sumido en sus divagaciones, el adolescente no se percató de los expresivos ojos amatistas que desde hace rato le escudriñaban descaradamente, buscando averiguar todo lo que pudieran. Macabras ideas cruzaban por su cabeza mientras miraba a la copia morena de su psiquiatra, pero debido a la estúpida promesa de portarse bien hasta el lunes, aquellas ideas fueron desechadas. De ahora en adelante, Shuichi sería un niño bueno, muy bueno.

—¿Eres el gemelo de Yuki Onii-chan?—preguntó con una fingida voz infantil, tratando de ser amigable para no asustar a su víctima, mejor dicho, compañía. Tatsuha puso los pies en la tierra otra vez y, así, observó a su interlocutor.

—¿Eh? No, claro que no. Soy su hermano pequeño—explicó de forma apresurada. Al parecer, el paciente de su hermano era amigable y, no sólo eso, sino que también era bastante guapo. Aquellos escudriñadores ojos violetas eran sencillamente cautivantes.

—¡Pero eres calcado a Yuki Nii-chan!—exclamó de forma aniñada—. ¿Estás seguro que no son gemelos?—preguntó con desconfianza, pues su pequeña y deteriorada mente no podía entender que dos personas fuesen tan parecidas sin ser gemelas.

—Claro que estoy seguro. Además, tengo 17 años, así que es imposible que sea el gemelo de mi amargado hermano—explicó. Shuichi soltó una diminuta risita ante el comentario del otro muchacho.

—Ya veo, pero aún así sigo pensando que eres su copia—meditó en tono berrinchudo.

Tatsuha no le hizo mucho caso a las últimas palabras del niño, pues se hallaba contemplando descaradamente las facciones de éste, sintiendo cierta envidiaba hacia su hermano mayor. Shuichi realmente era un muchacho guapo y, Tatsuha poseía una suerte de debilidad hacia los chicos lindos, claro que, por la condición en que se encontraban, lo pensaría dos o tres veces antes de involucrarse con un enfermo mental.

Sin embargo, el repentino mutismo del moreno no sólo se debía a sus divagaciones de tirarse o no sobre Shuichi y violarlo, sino que también se debía a una extraña sensación que le invadía. ¿Por qué sentía que había visto a Shuichi en alguna parte?

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar del hospital, Yuki tomaba la llamada de su asistente. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar con ella, pero la curiosidad por saber qué quería, era mayor que cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Qué sucede?—preguntó con mal humor, colocándose el auricular en la oreja.

—Buenos días, Doctor—saludó la mujer haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta del rubio—. Yo estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?—continuó en tono irónico.

—Déjate de tonterías y ve al grano—dijo exasperado, recordando que había dejado a su hermano junto a Shuichi.

—Bien, lo que pasa es que anoche estuve arreglando a Mamá y, pues aún no puedo terminarla, así que hoy llegaré un poco tarde…

—¿Y para eso me llamas?—preguntó con fastidio.

—En parte…—explicó—. Verá, mientras intentaba unir las partes del peluche, encontré que el relleno era un poco duro, así que pensé en cambiarle el algodón sintético.

—¿Y qué tengo que ver yo con eso?

—Espérese, no sea tan impaciente—le reclamó. Eiri bufó con cierto enojo—. Compré algodón para rellenarlo y, pues…mientras le sacaba el relleno…descubrí algo. —Su voz sonaba preocupada y sombría, esperando darle un poco de suspenso a la valiosa información que debía darle al médico.

—¿Qué descubriste?—preguntó con evidente interés.

—Mamá está llena de pastillas—exclamó de sopetón.

—¡¿Qué?—Su voz sorprendida, alertó a los funcionarios que estaban cerca de él, quienes se voltearon a mirarlo, para luego, susurrar a sus espaldas.

—Me temo que Shuichi no se está tomando los medicamentos…

Eiri quedó mudo por varios segundos, totalmente estupefacto por la noticia. Aquello no se lo habría esperado jamás, por lo que su mente no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. En ese instante miles de respuestas y nuevas preguntas surgieron como por arte de magia, pero lo mejor de todo es que varios misterios se resolvieron.

Consternado, se despidió de la muchacha y, tras respirar profundamente en varias ocasiones, decidió subir de regreso a la habitación de su paciente. Tenía que asegurarse de que Tatsuha aún seguía vivo, pero también debía encarar a Shuichi.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Andyy' de Lioncourt:<strong> Hola! Me hace muy feliz que te integres al fic ^^ jaja Bueno, no sé que tan tierno sea Shuichi con esos instintos asesinos que tiene de repente xD y de Yuki (suspiro), él es como un dios jaja Tan guapo, inteligente y perfecto jaja Muchas gracias por leer mi. Cuidate! =)

**Mandy:** Ay, chica, cada vez te entiendo menos con tu mezcla de idiomas, creo que si me escribieras en portugues te entendería mejor. Después de todo el español y el portugues son muy parecidos, así que no habría problemas. Además, mi inglés es bastante malo jaja Qué bueno que te esté gustando el fic. No sé que es eso de "clinic spot", pero ya he dicho que no tengo estudios en psiquiatría y en mi país los hospitales psiquiátricos casi ni existen, y pos, mi conocimiento se basa principalmente en investigaciones por internet e ideas sacadas de la televisión xD Trato de que sea realista pero es obvio que no puedo lograrlo en un 100% y soy muy consciente de que pueden haber errores =) Además, hay varias cosas que tienen explicación y que iré mostrando a lo largo del fic, así que tampoco desesperes jaja Gracias por leer!

**Mariuki-chan:** Claro, chica. Todo enfermo necesita sentirse amado y, más si se trata de una persona con problemas psiquiatricos o psicológicos. Me alegra que encuentres que la historia sea "realista", porque de verdad yo hago lo posible para que así sea y, pues, como no tengo estudios de psiquiatria, no conozco a ningún esquizofrénico y jamás he pisado un psiquiátrico, hay cosas que se escapan de mis manos o de mis conocimientos. Entonces, digamos que me siento muy satisfecha con mi trabajo y realmente halagada de que me digas eso =) Es una lástima lo de tu prima (aunque me parece tierno que se crea avión), pero tienes que darle mucho cariño y sobre todo comprensión ^^ Respecto a lo de Maiko, tengo mis dudas, porque en el mundo real hay tantas personas "poco éticas" y con intenciones "turbias", que realmente pienso que existan enfermeras como Maiko que se queden calladitas jaja Estabas muy equivocada al decir que era Tohma jaja Parece que te hace falta leer con más atención, porque en capis anteriores salía que Tatsuha iría a casa de Yuki =3 Te agradezco mucho por leer mi fic y espero que no te haya pasado algo malo (sé que tal vez no me importe, pero por qué ibas al hospital otra vez? Estás bien?) Te manda hartos abrazos y saludos!

**Saskenaru:** Gracias por comentar! Yuki es un genio para convencer a las personas xD jaja

**Nolove97:** Ohh *-* Me alegra que te haya gustado jaja Pues ya ves que el intruso era Tatsuha, su aparición era algo obvia, porque ya se había dicho en capis anteriores que visitaría a Yuki. Gracias, chica. No eres la única que quedó así cuando leyó lo del beso, varias lectoras en la otra página fics en la que actualizo, me dijeron algo similar jaja Gracias por esperar y ojalá te guste este capi. Saludos!


	9. Chapter IX

Hola a todas!

Disculpen la demora pero debido a que volví a clases en la Universidad, no tengo tiempo ni para respirar, así que se me ha hecho bastante dificíl hacerme un poco de tiempo para escribir y subir el fic. Además, he estado media malita de salud y también he tenido problemas de autostima gracias a ciertas lectoras fastidiosas que maliciosamente buscan despreciar o criticar destructivamente lo que hago.

Espero que les guste este capítulo y lamento si les parece que la historia va un poco lenta, pero de por sí el fic está pensado para ser algo largo =)

Agradezco enormemente a las chicas que siempre me comentan y, en honor a eso, este capi va dedicado exclusivamente para ustedes.

Un beso y nos vemos próximamente! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo IX<strong>

Sus pasos ágiles resonaban en las blancas paredes del hospital mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación de cierto paciente. Su respiración agitada y su ritmo cardíaco acelerado le impedían pensar con claridad, y sumado a la valiosa información recibida, su mente se nublaba por el coraje que sentía. ¿Por qué no pensó en eso antes? ¿Por qué no fue capaz de verificar si Shuichi se tomaba los medicamentos? ¿Se estaba convirtiendo poco a poco en un incompetente más? La sola idea de convertirse en un incompetente—igual que sus compañeros de trabajo—le revolvió el estómago, pero si lo pensaba con detenimiento, tal vez, la estupidez y la ineptitud se pegaban con el tiempo.

Llegó al piso indicado y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Shuichi, mirando por la ventanilla antes de ingresar Ahí estaba su niño de pelo rosa hablando animadamente con su hermano menor, lo que, en cierta medida, le sorprendió bastante. ¿De qué estarían hablando? Entró con sigilo esperando no advertir a los muchachos, y así pudo escuchar brevemente parte de la conversación.

—Yo también tengo uno—le decía Shuichi—, pero no sé donde está.

—¿De verdad? ¿Y es igual al mío?—preguntó el moreno con cierta sorpresa.

—No, el mío es rosado.

—¡Oh, ya veo! —Tatsuha se quedó pensativo por unos segundos y luego, preguntó—. ¿Nos hemos visto en alguna parte?

—¿Eh? No lo creo, Shuichi lleva aquí mucho tiempo—respondió—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Es que… creo que te he visto antes, pero no puedo recordar donde… —Shuichi ladeó la cabeza infantilmente, sin entender muy bien de qué estaba hablando la copia de su médico. Su mirada violácea se desvió por unos segundos, y recién ahí divisó a la tercera persona que aún yacía de pie apoyado en la puerta.

—¡Yuki!—exclamó parándose enseguida, para ir a abrazar al médico. Eiri se sintió algo incómodo con el repentino abrazo, sobre todo porque su hermano les estaba viendo extrañado. ¿Desde cuándo Eiri permitía que alguien le abrazara?

—Shuichi, tenemos que hablar de algo serio—le dijo, apartándolo con suavidad.

—¿No puedo quedarme con Tatsuha un rato más?—preguntó haciendo pucheritos.

—No, Shuichi. Tatsuha ya debe irse—mintió.

—No te preocupes, después puedo venir a verte—dijo el moreno acercándose a la pareja. Al parecer, su hermano tenía algo importante que hablar con su paciente, así que mejor los dejaba solos.

Shuichi asintió entristecido, aunque al menos se sentía feliz por el hecho de haber tenido compañía por un rato. Sería genial si el hermano de Yuki fuera a verle más seguido.

—Espérame en la sala—le dijo a su hermano—; no tardo. —El menor asintió y tras despedirse del otro chico, abandonó la habitación.

—Tu hermano es muy simpático, Yuki—exclamó—. Me agradó. —Shuichi sonrió complacido y luego, le dio la espalda al rubio para caminar hasta su rincón.

—Le pediré a Tatsuha que venga a verte de vez en cuando. Así no te sentirás tan solo. —Eiri se acercó al pequeño con sigilo, pensando detenidamente en cómo abordar la conversación sobre el beso y sobre el asunto de las pastillas.

—¿Yuki? ¿Has visto a Mamá?—le preguntó.

—Te dije que había ido de compras con Maiko..

—¡Eso no es cierto!—exclamó con cierto enfado—. No me mientas. —Eiri le observó un tanto descolocado. ¿Por qué decía eso si ayer se había creído el cuento de que Mamá había ido de compras?

—No te estoy mintiendo, Shuichi. —El aludido le miró con desconfianza, pues él estaba consciente de la verdad. _"Estúpido, ¿de verdad crees que me tragué el cuento del vestido?"_, pensaba con fastidio. _"Sé perfectamente que Mamá fue terriblemente despedazada por mis lindas manitos…"._

—Está bien, te creeré. —Su voz resignada causó gracia en el rubio—. ¿De qué querías hablarme?

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente—dijo en tono serio.

—¿Sobre qué? —Shuichi le dirigió una mirada confusa, haciéndose el desentendido.

—Quiero saber por qué me besaste el otro día… y no digas que no sabes de qué estoy hablando. —El rostro de Eiri lucía severo y su voz imponente hizo que cada fibra del menor se erizara por completo. Shuichi tembló ante aquellas palabras, pero no fue porque tuviese miedo de hablar sobre ello, sino que el carácter del rubio le había causado temor.

—¿No te gustó?—susurró conmocionado y cohibido por el miedo que se apoderaba de él. Algo en la actitud del médico había traído desagradables recuerdos a la mente de Shuichi, quien, por un momento, pensó que su pasado estaba reviviendo frente a sus ojos.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso—dijo en tono molesto—. Lo que yo quiero saber es por qué lo hiciste. ¿Qué pretendías? —Shuichi se quedó en silencio contemplando la mirada impenetrable del psiquiatra.

—Entonces… ¿Sí te gustó?—preguntó en un hilo de voz, pero la expresión reprobatoria del rubio le hizo bajar la cabeza apenado—. Shuichi se preguntaba qué sabor tendrían los labios de Yuki… —susurró para sí en un volumen que permitiera al médico escuchar su monólogo—. Tenía que aprovechar que Mamá no estaba… —Eiri quedó mudo ante la confesión, pero tenía sus dudas respecto a la veracidad del relato, pues, tratándose de alguien con problemas mentales, lo más probable es que fuese mentira.

—Shuichi, ¿por qué me besaste?—volvió a preguntar—. Dime la verdad—ordenó con voz pasiva, pero no recibió respuesta y, a cambio, un incómodo silencio reinó en la habitación por varios minutos.

—Yo quería que te fueras—dijo de pronto con una voz sombría y espeluznante, para luego levantar la mirada y clavarla en los ojos dorados del mayor, dejando al médico anonadado. Eso si que era una confesión, y no se la esperaba. Tan desprevenido lo pilló, que se quedó sin habla—. ¿Qué pasa, Yuki? ¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?—dijo en tono burlón mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa socarrona—. ¿No me pediste que te dijera la verdad?—preguntó observando, con macabra diversión, la expresión horrorizada y atónita del psiquiatra—. Ahí tienes la verdad, Yuki. No soy el niño bueno que tú crees… Shuichi es un niño malo, muy malo—sonrió—. A veces pienso que los únicos locos aquí son ustedes los médicos... Deberías agradecer que te tengo un poco de cariño, porque de lo contrario, ya habrías renunciado a tu trabajo, por eso no he sido tan malo contigo. Pero ¿sabes?, ya me aburrí de este tonto espectáculo, ya no quiero ser un niño bueno…

—Shuichi…—articuló consternado dando un paso hacia atrás.

—¿Asustado, Yuki?—preguntó con el mismo tono burlón de antes—. ¡Regocíjate, porque está será probablemente la única vez que veas al verdadero Shuichi! —Una pequeña carcajada salió de su boca—. Pero bueno, ya que me preguntaste por qué te había besado, te contaré mi plan—anunció con voz determinante y un extraño brillo en los ojos—. Yo tenía planeado que te enamoraras de mí… Bueno, no era precisamente eso, pero la idea era que en algún momento me besaras e intentaras hacerme "cosas", así yo podría alegar y decir que intentaste abusar de mí. Y dime, ¿quién se vería perjudicado si eso pasara?—preguntó—. Tú—sentenció apuntándole con el dedo—, porque yo soy un pobre e inocente niño esquizofrénico—explicó en tono dramático, haciéndose la víctima—. Entonces, te culparían a ti y… ¡Voilá! Yuki sería despedido. ¿No crees que mi plan era fantástico?

—¿Qué pretendes contándome todo esto?—preguntó un poco más repuesto de la impresión—. ¿Qué ganas con que yo me vaya? ¿Qué crees que es mejor: que me despidan y tú pases el resto de tu vida encerrado aquí, o que yo me quede y haga lo imposible para sacarte de aquí?

La sonrisa triunfal y socarrona de Shuichi se borró lentamente hasta dar paso a una expresión serena y seria. Por un momento pensó que su confesión había dado los resultados que esperaba, esto es, lograr que el rubio se asustara y huyera (en el mejor de los casos), pero por lo que veía, nada de eso iba a suceder. Yuki era más tenaz, terco, persevante—y todos los sinónimos existentes— de lo que creía. Sin duda, era un hueso duro de roer y, por tanto, tendría que idear un plan B.

Sin embargo, la pequeña lluvia de preguntas que Eiri le había formulado, le habían llevado a realizar una reflexión detallada de su situación. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, había sido un grave error confesarle al rubio sus intenciones, porque ahora no podría seguir con su plan, ya que el médico no caería en su juego. Debió haberse quedado calladito y así nadie se habría enterado. ¡Qué falta le hacía mamá en ese momento! Si ella hubiese estado con él, nada de eso habría sucedido e, incluso, habría podido inventar una excusa para no revelar su plan. Bueno, ya era demasiado tarde…

El silencio se prolongaba más y más, y Shuichi seguía sumido en su debate mental, haciendo caso omiso a la presencia del rubio, quien aún estaba allí contemplando sus reacciones. Todo indicaba que la "conversación seria" con su paciente había llegado hasta ahí. Su paciente se encontraba ensimismado y, aparentemente, nada ni nadie podría sacarlo de ese estado.

—Shuichi—le llamó—, aún tenemos que hablar—anunció esperando captar su atención, mas fue ignorado.

_**"Eres un tonto, Shuichi"**_, una voz conocida para él, susurró en su mente. _**"¿Qué haremos ahora que el médico conoce nuestro plan macabro?".**_

"_No lo sé"_, le respondió a la voz.

_**"Mamá estará furiosa cuando se entere de lo que hiciste. ¿Te das cuenta de lo estúpido que eres?"**_, la voz sonaba enojada.

_"Lo sé, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor, y tú también eres culpable por no aconsejarme."_

_**"¿Culpable yo? ¡Pero si siempre te digo lo que debes hacer! Tú eres el que no me hace caso. Además, ¿qué fue eso que le dijiste al médico el otro día, lo de "dile que no me hable, yo no quiero escuchar lo que dice"?"**_, la voz del hombre desconocido resonaba en su cabeza estremeciendo su ser.

_"Eres molesto, por eso le dije eso a Yuki. Si tú no existieras, las cosas serían distintas"_, pensó con algo de tristeza.

_**"Mocoso imbécil"**_, le gritó, provocando que Shuichi se llevara las manos a los oídos de forma instintiva para no escucharle.

—¿Shuichi, te sientes bien?—preguntó el médico con voz preocupada, al ver que el muchacho caía de rodillas al suelo acolchado sin quitarse las manos de las orejas.

—¡Cállate! ¡No me hables, no me regañes!—gritaba mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Eiri le observó un tanto conmocionado.

_**"¿Y qué harás si me callo? ¿Qué será de ti si no te hablo? No me vengas con tonterías. Tú me necesitas"**_, le decía la voz, buscando convencerle de que su presencia era vital para él.

—No es cierto. ¡No te necesito! ¡Cállate de una maldita vez!

—¡Shuichi!—exclamó el rubio acercándose rápidamente al joven. Lo tomó de los hombros y lo zamarreó con suavidad como si buscara despertarlo de un trance. Eiri ya había descifrado lo que le ocurría al niño, pues anteriormente se había topado con una situación similar—. ¡Shuichi, escúchame!—le exigió con voz potente—. ¡Esa voz es una alucinación, no existe! Préstame atención y, no lo escuches.

—Dile que se calle, Nii-chan… Por favor…—pidió entre sollozos.

—Shuichi, mírame—exigió apretando fuertemente los hombros del menor. Shuichi le contempló suplicante—. Esa voz que escuchas no existe, no le hagas caso. No lo escuches—le explicó calmadamente para no alarmarlo.

—Yo no quiero escucharle, pero él está dentro de mi cabeza, no puedo sacármelo—sollozó.

—Lo sé, sólo hazme caso. No lo escuches…

—No lo escucho—repitió—. No lo escucho, no lo escucho—siguió repitiendo varias veces mientras fijaba sus llorosos y afligidos ojos violetas en los del rubio.

—Eso es… Ahora, respira profundo—pidió. Shuichi asintió quedamente—. Inhala… —El pequeño hizo caso e, inmediatamente, llenó sus pulmones de aire—. Exhala… —Botó el aire de forma ruidosa, sin dejar de observar los ojos dorados de su médico—. Otra vez, Inhala… Exhala… —Eiri lo hizo respirar profundamente hasta que lo notó más calmado.

—Ya me siento mejor—informó—, gracias…—susurró sin quitar la vista de aquellos seductores ojos amarillentos, perdiéndose en ellos mientras pensaba que había encontrado una suerte de tesoro perdido. Era la primera vez que le prestaba tanta atención a esos luceros, los que parecían esconder un turbio secreto, pero que además, rogaban un poco de amor.

—Shuichi, yo quiero que entiendas que no estoy aquí para hacerte daño. Yo sólo quiero ayudarte y sacarte de aquí—explicó esperando que su paciente desistiera de sus planes maléficos para que lo despidieran— y, si tu no me ayudas, si no pones de tu parte, no lo vamos a lograr.

—Pero… Por qué debería creerte… Nunca nadie ha hecho algo por mí… ¿Por qué tú sí?—preguntó con voz suave, desviando la mirada, mientras su cabecita se hundía, lentamente, en un mar de confusión. Su mente rememoró escenas de su pasado fuera del hospital, y eso le hizo sentir más confundido.

—Shu, quiero ayudarte porque esa es mi labor como médico, para eso estudié… para salvar gente y para darles una mejor calidad de vida…

—Lo haces porque es tu trabajo…—resumió con cierto tono de tristeza y decepción.

—No sólo por eso…yo... —Eiri detuvo sus palabras por creer que era incorrecto lo que estaba por decir, pero tampoco podía dejar a Shuichi con la idea de que sólo le importaba porque era su trabajo—. Tú eres especial para mí… y es por eso que quiero ayudarte. —Shuichi le contempló sorprendido. ¿Él era especial para el médico? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que escuchó eso?

—Entonces, ¿hacemos una tregua?—preguntó poco convencido y con timidez.

—Está bien, pero primero voy a dejarte en claro dos cosas—le advirtió, a lo que Shuichi asintió más animado y con una pequeña sonrisita—. Primero, no actúes y dime absolutamente todo lo que sientes y piensas, sin mentiras ni omisiones. Quiero que seas el Shuichi que realmente eres.

—Sip—respondió infantilmente. Sus ojos violetas habían adquirido un brillo distinto y una extraña alegría empezaba a invadirle. Se podía decir que se sentía mejor al estar en paz con el rubio y, de hecho, algo le decía en su interior que podía confiar ciegamente en él, claro que, sólo esperaba que aquel hombre no le volviera a fallar.

—Bien. Segundo, por favor, tómate los medicamentos que Maiko te trae.

—Pero si Shuichi se los toma—mintió.

—No seas mentiroso. Maiko descubrió que Mamá está llena de pastillas, así que de ahora en adelante me aseguraré de que te las tomes. Y vamos a empezar ahora mismo. —Shuichi arrugó su frente y frunció los labios de forma infantil al saberse descubierto. Su magnífico plan de no tomar pastillas, también se había visto frustrado.

Eiri salió de la habitación para ir en busca de los fármacos, no sin antes decirle a Shuichi que lo esperara. Le dio vuelta a la llave para asegurarse de que el muchacho no se escapara, y así bajó los escalones y dirigió sus pasos hacia la sala de los medicamentos. Una vez allí, buscó las pastillas que su paciente debía tomar, mientras recordaba cuáles eran. Según Maiko, Shuichi tomaba Fluoxetina, Clorpromazina y Carbamazepina, esto es, un antidepresivo, un antipsicótico y un estabilizador del ánimo. Enseguida, recordó que le había dicho a la mujer que cambiara la dosis de Clorpromazina por una de Risperidona, pero que mantuviera los otros medicamentos.

Fue entonces, que se dio cuenta de un error y agradeció enormemente el que Shuichi no tomara las pastillas. Y es que no era muy buena idea combinar Risperidona con las otras medicinas, ya que el antidepresivo aumentaba las concentraciones del medicamento en el cuerpo y, el estabilizador de ánimo, las disminuía. Tal vez, era mejor dejar las dosis como estaban, aunque tampoco resultaba conveniente.

Tras pensarlo por largo rato, llegó a una conclusión muy distinta y, es que la mejor opción era suprimir el antidepresivo y el estabilizador y, sólo suministrar un antipsicótico atípico llamado **Ziprasidona. **¿Por qué? Porque se trataba de un fármaco ideal para el tratamiento de la esquizofrenia y del trastorno bipolar. Con ello podía controlar los episodios depresivos y de frenesí de Shuichi y, a la vez, tratar su enfermedad. Así, con unos 20mg. dos veces al día para comenzar, sería suficiente. Después aumentaría la dosis a 40mg., pero primero evaluaría la reacción con la dosis más baja.

Sonriendo con orgullo, alabando su genialidad, tomó una cápsula del remedio y preparó un vaso de agua, para luego pedirle a una enfermera que le diera algo de comer a su paciente, pues era altamente recomendable, dar esa medicina junto a la comida. Así, subió las escaleras y llegó al cuarto del menor.

—Ya volví—anunció tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta y encontrarse con Shuichi en la misma posición de antes: ni siquiera se había movido un milímetro.

El rubio se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, extendiéndole la píldora. Con desconfianza, Shuichi cogió el fármaco y la puso en su boca haciendo una mueca de desagrado, para luego tomar un poco de agua.

—Bien, ahora, abre la boca—exigió el médico para verificar que la dichosa cápsula se encontraba en el estómago de su paciente o, al menos, en su esófago. Shuichi abrió la boca lo más que pudo y sacó la lengua. No había nada, ni rastros de la píldora—. Levanta la lengua—pidió ante la posibilidad de que allí la tuviera escondida, pero el pequeño se negó y le miró suplicante—. ¡Hazlo!—exigió con voz imponente. El menor bajó la cabeza, apenado y, acto seguido, procedió a mostrar su boca, levantando la lengua. Ahí estaba la pastilla.

—Lo siento—se disculpó.

—Te lo dije, Shu. Esos medicamentos son para que te sientas mejor y para disminuir los síntomas de la enfermedad. Si no te los tomas, sólo lograrás que los síntomas empeoren.

Shuichi asintió suavemente y volvió a tomar agua para tragarse la pastilla. Eiri verificó que el muchacho se había tomado el medicamento, lo que le hizo sentirse un poco más aliviado. Ahora debía esperar pacientemente a que el antipsicótico hiciera efecto y, dependiendo de ello, el futuro de su paciente podría cambiar. Sólo tenía que asegurarse, sagradamente, de que el muchacho tomara la medicina.

—Yuki… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?—dijo en tono infantil.

—La que tú quieras—respondió atento.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? Es que te vez muy joven para ser médico. Yo he visto a los otros doctores, pero ellos parecen unos ancianitos— explicó. Eiri sonrió divertido.

—Tengo 26 años y, sí, soy muy joven para ser psiquiatra, pero es una historia algo larga—le dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

—¡Genial!—exclamó animado y sorprendido. Sus ojitos brillaron de admiración por el rubio y sintió ganas de lanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo fuerte, pero se contuvo—. Pero tendrás que contarme esa larga historia. Yo tengo todo el tiempo para escucharla—dijo animado.

—Otro día te la contaré, te lo prometo, pero ahora, debo irme.

—Sí, lo sé. Ya puedes irte—dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera—, yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer—anunció a modo de indirecta. Eiri sonrió.

—Bien, me voy—dijo poniéndose de pie—. Recuerda nuestro trato, pórtate bien y no hagas nada malo.

—Sípi—respondió con una amplia sonrisa y mucha energía—. Adiós, Yuki—se despidió moviendo su mano enérgicamente, mientras veía sonriente como el rubio se iba y se quedaba solo en esa deprimente celda blanca.

Eiri bajó las escaleras con una expresión satisfecha y fue hacia la sala de médicos para firmar el libro de asistencia y coger sus cosas para irse. Tatsuha estaba sentado con cara de aburrido mientras jugaba en su celular y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando el rubio apareció.

—¿Hablaste con tu novio?—le preguntó mientras se quitaba la bata.

—Sí, pero estaba muy ocupado. Dijo que me llamaría a la noche—explicó sin quitar los ojos del aparato. Yuki bufó algo decepcionado y tras arreglar sus cosas, le indicó a su hermano que era hora de irse.

Salieron del hospital rumbo al lujoso automóvil y en el camino al estacionamiento se encontraron con Maiko, quien acababa de llegar con un Kumagoro arreglado y con vestido. La mujer saludó al médico con una expresión preocupada y con claras intenciones de saber qué había pasado con Shuichi.

—¿Qué pasó con Shuichi?—preguntó inquieta.

—No te preocupes. Ya está todo arreglado—dijo sin mucho ánimo—. Le di 20 mg. de Ziprasidona y me aseguré de que se la tomara, así que en unas 8 horas más, dale los otros 20 mg. y, el domingo haz lo mismo. —La mujer asintió—. Recuerda que el fármaco debes dárselo junto con la comida.

—Entonces, ¿sólo le doy ese medicamento?—preguntó con algo de curiosidad, pues el médico hace un par de días le había indicado otras pastillas y, ahora, había cambiado de opinión.

—Sí, suprimí las otras medicinas, así que con la Ziprasidona estará bien—explicó someramente, sin entrar en detalles—. Shuichi preguntó por Mamá, así que llévasela rápido.

—Sí, es lo primero que haré—respondió con voz tranquila.

—Oye, Maiko, quería preguntarte dos cosas…—dijo un tanto inseguro.

—Claro, ¿qué cosa?—preguntó con evidente curiosidad. ¿Qué querría ese rubio engreído?

—Bueno, ¿tú sabes si en las cámaras de la habitación de Shuichi quedó algún registro de lo que pasó?

—Ni idea, pero si quiere puedo revisar las grabaciones. En todo caso, si alguien se hubiese dado cuenta, usted no estaría aquí. —Su voz que denotaba atisbos de regaño, hizo que el rubio se sintiera arrepentido. Si tan sólo no hubiese besado a su paciente, las cosas serían distintas—. Veré qué puedo hacer… ¿Cuál es la otra pregunta?

—Mmm, más que una pregunta, se trata de un favor. —Eiri miró a la mujer con un extraño brillo en los ojos y luego, dijo—. Quiero que averigües sobre la familia de Shuichi, algún pariente o no sé, tal vez algo sobre su vida.

—Pues, sé que desde que está aquí, nunca ha venido un familiar a verle—informó con cierto dejo de tristeza—. Eso es todo lo que sé, pero veré si puedo averiguar algo más.

—Bien, te lo encargo. Nos vemos el lunes.

Eiri se despidió escuetamente y la mujer sólo atinó a sonreír como respuesta, para luego ver como el rubio subía a su auto y se iba.

Por su lado, Tatsuha se sumía en sus pensamientos sin ponerle mucha atención a sus tripas que ya clamaban por comida, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en un punto fijo indefinido del camino. Aquel chico que acababa de conocer le había dejado una extraña sensación y, es que algo en su cabecita le decía que ya le conocía o, que al menos, ya le había visto antes. La conversación que tuvo con su hermano en la mañana le había hecho pensar que tal vez su Ryuichi si conocía a ese chico, pero no le calzaba el cómo él también podría conocerlo.

—¿Por qué tan callado, enano?—preguntó el rubio con disimulada preocupación. En realidad, estaba extrañado, pues su hermano menor no era de esos que podían estar callados por mucho rato.

—Nada, sólo pensaba…—respondió mecánicamente sin prestarle mucha atención.

—¿Piensas?—dijo con tono irónico—. ¿No sabía que tuvieras cerebro para eso?

—¡Qué pesado eres!—reclamó ante la actitud del mayor—. Nadie imaginaría que tú dejarías a alguien que te abrazara, ¿qué tiene ese enfermo que los demás no?

—Precisamente, "eso"—dijo alzando la voz con enfado—, está enfermo, solo y encerrado en ese lugar. ¿Qué quieres que haga? Que ande a patadas con él como contigo, no es una opción. Shuichi necesita afecto para recuperarse.

—Claro, como si yo no lo necesitara. ¿Sabes?, todos necesitamos "afecto" y, el que no esté enfermo, no quiere decir que no lo necesite—le encaró entre enojado y dolido.

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Quieres un abrazo y un beso de tu hermano mayor?—preguntó en un tono sarcástico—. ¡No seas ridículo, Tatsuha!

—No es ser ridículo, lo que pasa es que tú eres un amargado y un apático. —Sus palabras caían en el corazón del rubio como dolorosas dagas, pero que no eran capaces de atravesar la gruesa coraza de hielo que lo cubría. Eiri se quedó en silencio sin hacerle caso a su hermano, aunque en realidad, no había querido rebatirle porque sabía que el menor tenía razón.

—Tatsuha…—le llamó luego de un largo silencio, mientras encendía un cigarrillo esperando que el semáforo diera luz verde. El joven se volteó a verle sin mucho ánimo—. ¿Shuichi te dijo algo? ¿De qué hablaron?

—Mmm... Básicamente se limitó a preguntarme cosas como quién era, qué era tuyo, cuántos años tenía y cosas así—respondió mientras trataba de recordar su conversación con el muchacho del hospital—. También me preguntó por mi Kumagoro y dijo que él también tenía uno, pero no hablamos de nada más. —Eiri suspiró decepcionado, pues pensaba que, tal vez, Shuichi podría haberse explayado con su hermano y haberle contado algo interesante—. Pero ¿sabes?, tengo la sensación de haberle visto en algún lado. Quizás, mi Ryuichi sí lo conozca… —El rubio le miró un tanto sorprendido, pero inmediatamente sus ojos volvieron a prestarle atención al camino. Si lo que el menor dijo fuese verdad, tendría una pista para saber más sobre Shuichi.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>*Ziprasidona: <strong>es un antipsicótico atípico utilizado en el tratamiento de la esquizofrenia y, también en el tratamiento de episodios de manía y/o depresión en el trastorno bipolar. Puede causar somnolencia, mareos o desmayos, ansiedad, pérdida de apetito, entre otros.

* * *

><p><strong>Mariuki-chan:<strong> jajaja Nyaa, lo siento, pero estoy a full con el estudio y de ahora en adelante las actualizaciones serán algo "inciertas" u.u Ahhh, por eso te confundiste de personaje jaja Me alegra mucho que ya estés mejor ^^, pero ¿sabes?, ahora soy la que está media malita de salud =S Respecto a tu pregunta, pues… no entendí mucho jaja Pero se puede decir que son la misma persona, lo que pasa es que nunca recuerdo el verdadero nombre de Mr. K (creo que es Crawd?, bueno, en todo caso, Klaude es más lindo) jaja Descuida, linda. Se agradece enormemente que a pesar de todo, me sigas leyendo y te des un tiempito para comentarme =) Cuidate mucho! Bye!

**HiiMeKo:** Hola, nueva lectora! Me alegra que te esté gustando el fic ^^ Aún no sabremos la relación que hay entre Ryu y Shu, así que habrá que esperar unos capis más. Gracias por leer!

**Andyy' de Lioncourt:** De nada, chica! Gracias a ti por leer mi fic. Jajaja sí es un fic "enigmático", más bien, complejo xD Shu no es malo, e sun niño bueno (se supone), sólo que es algo especial jaja y pos Yuki seguirá siendo el médico sexy e inteligente del fic *¬* Espero que te haya gustado este capi! Cuidate! Bye, bye

**Mandy: **Ahora sí! Jajaja me fue muchísimo más fácil entenderte jeje Aún así no entendí lo del "clinic palce" (te refieres a las instalaciones del hospital psiquiátrico?) Y cuáles son esas cosas imposibles que hay en el fic? Me dirás? Dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime, dime. Me alegra muchísimo que te este gustando el fic; siempre me pongo nerviosa con cada capítulo que subo y, es que últimamente me han dicho cosas bien feas (en otra página de fics) y eso me desanima mucho. Jajaja aún faltan varios personajes por aparecer y es que el fic será algo larguito, por lo que demoraran en salir ^^ Descuida, yo soy consciente de las indicaciones que me dices, lo que pasa es que voy acomodando las cosas de acuerdo a lo que necesito para el fic y hay muchas cosas que no son lo que parecen jaja Así que te pido paciencia, digamos que Shu no tiene lo que supuestamente tiene, ¿comprendes? Me encantaría leer esos textos que me recomiendas, pero con mi carrera tengo suficiente u.u En todo caso, me gustaría pedirte 2 cositas: primero, analizando los síntomas que tiene Shu, ¿qué enfermedad crees que pueda tener?; segunda, ¿podríamos ayudarme con los exámenes psiquiátricos? Es que nunca he ido a un psiquiatra, entonces, no sé qué tipo de exámenes se les hace a los pacientes para saber qué tienen =/ Ya sé lo de las metáforas, pero como te dije hace un rato, paciencia jeje Espero poder cumplir tus expectativas, aunque eso me hace sentir presionada, no quiero decepcionar a nadie u.u No, chica, no seré escritora, no pretendo serlo, mi vocación es otra =) Te agradezco muchísimo por leer el fic y por ayudarme jeje. Cuidate mucho, besos y adiosín!

**Nolove97:** jajaja Creo que seguirás teniendo pregunta e irán apareciendo más xD Descuida, Ryuichi no es malo, de hecho, el malo del fic aún no aparece =) Espero que te guste este capiy suerte con tus exámenes ^^ Yo ando igual, de hecho esta semana empiezo con exámenes y ya no me detengo hasta febrero T^T Gracias a ti por leer mi fic y dejarme tus lindos comentarios a pesar del idioma ^^ Muchos besos y cuidate!

**Ikaros-san:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, espero que éste tambien sea de tu agrado. Cuidate! Bye, bye!


	10. Chapter X

¡Hola!

Más pronto de lo que esperaban, les traigo este nuevo capi. Éste es una suerte de capi relleno o de transición para lo que vendrá. Quiero invitarlas a leer mi nuevo fic llamado Blind man, el cual será subido exclusivamente en esta página, por ahora ^^

Agradezco enormemente a las chicas que siempre me comentan y espero que este capítulo sea de vuestro agrado.

Aprovecho de aclarar que Shuichi no tiene esquizofrenia, así que no se hagan ideas que no son. Será el mismo el fic el que nos otorgue la respuesta de qué enfermedad tiene Shu.

Espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y les deseo un excelente año 2012.

¡Besos a todas y nos leemos! =3

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo X<strong>

Tras despedirse de cierto rubio mal genio y petulante, la enfermera ingresó al hospital y caminó hasta el cuarto de médicos para arreglarse. Dejó su cartera en el casillero, se puso la bata blanca y cogió a Kumagoro, subiendo enseguida hacia la habitación de Shuichi. Una vez allí, miró por la ventanilla y lo localizó de pie en una orilla, aparentement, hablando con la pared. La mujer ingresó escondiendo al conejo en su espalda para darle una sorpresa a Shuichi, quien, al sentir la puerta, se volteó inmediatamente para ver quién era.

—¡Maiko!—exclamó felizmente, corriendo al encuentro con la mujer.

—Buenas tardes, Shu—le saludó sonriente.

—¿Mamá ya volvió de compras?—preguntó emocionado, esperando que la enfermera hubiese llevado a su peluche, mientras daba pequeños y reiterados saltitos.

—Sí—respondió escuetamente bajo la expectante mirada violeta—. ¡Aquí está! Estaba muy ansiosa por verte.

Maiko le mostró el conejo, el cual lucía un diminuto vestido floreado de color azul. Los ojos de Shuichi brillaron de emoción como si fuese un niño pequeño admirando el regalo de navidad que tanto había pedido. Así, cogió al conejo y le dio un fuerte abrazo mientras cerraba los ojos para no llorar. Aquellos días sin Mamá habían sido una eternidad y le hacía tan feliz el volver a verla, que sentía que su corazón saltaba de alegría.

—¡Mamá, te extrañé tanto!—exclamó una vez que se hubo separado del osito. Su mirada desbordaba alegría y eso provocó un sentimiento de satisfacción en la joven enfermera—. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte que me faltarán horas para hacerlo—rió suavemente ante su propio comentario—, y espero que no te enojes conmigo.

Shuichi hablaba animadamente con el conejo mientras se paseaba en círculos por la habitación bajo la tierna y embobada mirada de Maiko, quien desde hacía rato estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, sin tener la noción del tiempo. Si fuera por ella, podría estar toda una vida contemplando sus dulces y finas facciones, pero lo que más le gustaba era escuchar esa melodiosa voz que se asimilaba a la de los ángeles, y que parecía tocar el cielo cada vez que al menor le daba por entonar alguna canción.

Maiko tenía que admitir que la extraña belleza del muchacho le cautivaba como si se tratara de una valiosa joya y, no sólo eso, desde que había llegado al hospital hace dos años atrás, había sentido una necesidad imperiosa de protegerlo. ¡Y es que el pobre se veía tan indefenso! Si sólo bastaba mirarlo por unos segundos para darse cuenta que, con el paso del tiempo, el estado físico del menor iba deteriorándose poco a poco.

Inevitablemente, recordó aquel día en que llegó como enfermera al hospital.

En un principio, no sabía con qué clase de enfermos se toparía, pues antes había trabajado en un hospital común y, por ende, el tipo de pacientes era distinto. Pero afortunadamente, sus nuevos compañeros y compañeras fueron muy amables a la hora de enseñarle cómo atender a los esquizofrénicos, lo cual era, sin duda, un trabajo más complejo que aquel que solía realizar, pero de todos modos, le gustaba tratar con las mentes perturbadas de los pacientes.

Fue así que un día, tuvo que subir al piso en el que estaba la habitación de Shuichi, pues era uno de esos días en que había que llevar a los enfermos a darse un baño y cambiarles de ropa, debido a que varios pacientes, producto de la misma enfermedad que padecían, no mostraban interés alguno por su aseo personal. Por esto es que los enfermeros se turnaban semanalmente para asearlos. Aquel día era el turno de Shuichi y de los demás enfermos de aquella sección.

Cuando Maiko lo vio, por primera vez, pensó que era un chico normal y, naturalmente, no comprendió la razón por la cual se encontraba aislado. Shuichi no parecía ser alguien peligroso, es más, ni siquiera oponía resistencia para salir de la habitación. Era como si aquel muchacho fuese uno como cualquier otro, sin ninguna cualidad especial. ¡Hasta le pareció que era más cuerdo que los otros esquizofrénicos!

Suspiró resignada y, tras contemplar a Shuichi por largo rato, Maiko decidió salir de aquel lugar y dejar que el menor se entretuviera con su conejo. Después de todo, ella sólo era una enfermera más y no podía involucrase demasiado con los enfermos, a pesar de que ya estaba más que interesada en el pobre niño de ojos violetas.

Salió de la habitación en completo silencio, sonriendo satisfecha al ver lo animado que estaba Shuichi, incluso lo podía escuchar cantar y eso era un gran avance: rara vez había tenido la fortuna de escuchar su hermosa y melodiosa voz.

Lejos del hospital, Eiri llevaba a Tatsuha a un lujoso restorán, a uno de esos a los que solía ir cuando invitaba a cenar a alguna de sus conquistas. Y es que aquellos lugares que frecuentaba eran tan discretos y gozaban de una atmósfera tan pacífica, que le brindaban la sensación de estar en casa.

Apenas se adentraron en el lugar, un hombre salió a su encuentro y los dirigió hacia una mesa bastante alejada, donde pudieron acomodarse y así hablar en privado. Al rato, un mozo se les acercó y les entregó el menú, quedándose junto a ellos a la espera de los pedidos.

—¿Qué vas a pedir?—preguntó el menor leyendo la carta con detenimiento. Siendo sinceros, no había nada que le gustara o llamara su atención, y lo peor es que él no era de gustos finos y sofisticados como los de su hermano, ya que prefería mil veces comer una hamburguesa o una pizza a degustar platos internacionales de corte francés o italiano—. Yo quiero un **katsudon**—le dijo al mesero, quien enseguida anotó en su libreta.

—Tráeme un **gyūdon **de **wagyu**.

—¿Algo más?—preguntó el mozo tras anotar los dos pedidos.

—Sí—habló el menor—, quiero un jugo de piña y de postre, mousse de chocolate. —Eiri observó a su hermano con algo de fastidio, maldiciéndose por habérsele ocurrido la genial idea de invitarlo a comer.

—¿Algo más?

—Un whisky en las rocas. —El hombre terminó de tomar la orden y se retiró, dejando a los hermanos solos—. ¿Qué hablaste con tu novio?—preguntó una vez que ya no pudo contener la curiosidad.

—Nada en especial, sólo le dije que necesitaba preguntarle algo—dijo sin mucho ánimo—, pero me cortó la llamada porque estaba muy ocupado y tenía que ir a una sesión de fotos o algo así—suspiró para luego dirigirle una mirada disimulada a su hermano, quien, evidentemente, ya no le prestaba atención, sino que su interés estaba puesto en una curvilínea muchacha que acababa de llegar al restorán. Debía aceptar que la mujer estaba bien "buena" y que su hermano mayor tenía buen gusto; pues si no fuera porque él era un hombre comprometido también estaría babeando por ella. A diferencia del rubio, él le era fiel a su novio, aunque ahora que lo pensaba ni siquiera sabía si Eiri tenía una novia o algo similar.

Quedándose en silencio, sacó su celular y miró la pantalla como si esperara ver en ella una llamada de su Ryuichi, pero era obvio que eso no ocurriría: su novio le había dicho claramente que lo llamaría a la noche.

—¿Hay algo entre ese muchacho y tú?—preguntó de improviso, pillando desprevenido al mayor. ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta le estaba haciendo el mocoso? Le miró un tanto aterrado, pero tras contenerse, disimuló su sorpresa.

—Sólo una relación de médico y paciente—le dijo escueto.

—No sé porqué no te creo, Eiri—sentenció—. Pero bueno, si no me quieres contar no puedo obligarte, ¿o sí?

—Tatsuha, mi vida privada no te interesa, así que hazme el favor y no te metas—exigió con cara de pocos de amigos. Su mirada penetrante y enojada, causó un dejo de temor en el moreno.

—No te entiendo—susurró—. ¿Por qué eres amable con ese muchacho? ¿De verdad es porque está enfermo?—preguntó, sacando conclusiones. Aquellas palabras iban más dirigidas a sí mismo que a su hermano y, como el mayor, intuyó aquello, ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Tatsuha debía estar loco si pensaba que él, el psiquiatra más prestigiado de Japón, le confesaría sus sentimientos por Shuichi.

El almuerzo y el día entero transcurrieron sin grandes novedades en la aburrida vida del médico. De hecho, apenas llegaron a casa, el mayor se encerró en la biblioteca del penthouse y de ahí no salió hasta la cena, pues estaba tan sumido entre sus libros de psiquiatría y apuntes de la universidad, que perdió la noción del tiempo.

Tatsuha, por su parte, se entretuvo viendo películas y comiendo cuanta cosa encontró en la despensa, mientras su mente pensaba en qué estaría haciendo su amado Ryuichi. Hacía semanas que no le veía y, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más aumentaba la necesidad de verle, escuchar su voz y cobijarlo entre sus brazos. Amaba tanto al cantante que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por él y, lo mejor de todo, es que aquel sentimiento que le invadía las entrañas era correspondido. Su vida no podía ser más perfecta de lo que ya era.

Llegada la noche, cuando los hermanos se arreglaban para dormir, el celular del moreno comenzó a sonar estrepitosamente, tocando como melodía, una canción de la estrella juvenil Ryuichi Sakuma. Inmediatamente, con los primeros acordes, Tatsuha cogió el aparato y se encerró en su habitación, en donde recién se animó a contestar. Deseaba tener privacidad para hablar con su novio

—¡My Honey!—exclamó apenas contestó.

—Hola, Tat-chan. Disculpa por llamar tan tarde—dijo una voz infantil al otro lado de la línea telefónica.

—Descuida, estaba esperando tu llamada. Tenía muchas ganas de escucharte.

—Yo también, Tat-chan, pero he tenido mucho trabajo y recién, hace unos minutos, terminé—explicó—. Te extraño, no da.

—Yo igual. Te extraño mucho y quiero verte. ¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que nos veamos?

—¡Sí, no da! Para eso te llamaba, es que mañana tendré el día libre y quería invitarte a una cita—explicó el tal Ryuichi con tono animado, mientras los ojos grises de Tatsuha brillaban de emoción. Una cita con Ryuichi era lo que más había deseado esos últimos días.

—Claro, lo que tú quieras—respondió con desbordante felicidad—. ¿Te parece si nos juntamos en la estación de trenes?

—Está bien. ¿Nos juntamos a las 11 AM en la estación?—preguntó para confirmar.

—Sí, nos vemos allá. Estaré muy ansioso esperando a que sea mañana. De verdad, tengo muchísimas ganas de verte.

—Yo igual, Tat-chan. Nos vemos.

Ryuichi cortó la llamada apenas terminó de hablar, sin darle tiempo al moreno para responderle o tan siquiera decirle un "te amo". Debería sentirse molesto por aquello, pero estaba tan feliz por haber escuchado la voz de su amado que poco le importaba. Total, ya tendría tiempo de sobra para decirle mil y una veces que le amaba.

¡Ay, el amor! podía respirarse hasta en el aire que rodeaba al joven Uesugi, incluso se podía vislumbrar, a kilómetros de distancia, pequeños corazones que explotaban como fuegos artificiales. Tatsuha estaba tan feliz que nada ni nadie en el mundo podrían acabar con su inmensa felicidad.

Suspiró con cara de enamorado imaginándose la maravillosa cita que tendría con su amado, empezando desde ya a pensar en cientos de panoramas, aunque tal vez, sería mejor improvisar algo en el momento.

—Ah, My Honey—suspiró con los ojitos brillantes, mientras un hilo de baba escurría por la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Le preguntaste a tu noviecito sobre Shuichi, mocoso?—preguntó el rubio con voz molesta, pues sin querer, había escuchado la melosa conversación del moreno, y Eiri odiaba de sobremanera todo tipo de cursilerías. Eso no iba con él, es más, siempre apartaba a las mujeres que buscaban de él una que otra palabra "dulzona".

—No, lo olvidé—dijo a modo de disculpa, sin ser consciente de la mirada asesina que el rubio le dirigía: Tatsuha estaba demasiado ocupado en sus divagaciones románticas como para prestarle atención a su hermano mayor.

Eiri le iba a recriminar su mala memoria, pero al ver al muchacho tan ensimismado y con un brillo en los ojos que le provocó náuseas, decidió aguantarse las ganas y hacerlo más tarde o, quizás mañana, cuando el moreno le prestara más atención. Sintiéndose ignorado, el médico abandonó la habitación y se internó en la suya, deseando acomodarse entre el edredón y tener un sueño reparador. Se sentía psicológicamente agotado y esperaba que dormir toda la noche contribuyera a que su mente se despejara. Eso era algo que necesitaba con urgencia, pero con tantas preocupaciones, parecía imposible…

Los primeros rayos del sol se colaron por las elegantes cortinas de la habitación, iluminándola sutilmente, a la espera de que cierto médico se dignara a despertar. Sus ojos cerrados se removieron inquietos y su ceño se frunció en una mueca de fastidio. Rezongó bajito con voz adormilada y, sin intenciones de levantarse, se acomodó nuevamente para seguir durmiendo, hasta que unos canturreos y unos ruidos provenientes de SU cocina, terminaron por arrebatarle el sueño.

Tatsuha tarareaba una canción mientras bailoteaba por la cocina intentando preparar el desayuno, siendo rodeado por un aura que irradiaba una luminosidad y una alegría indescriptible que a Eiri le pareció escalofriante. Mirando a su hermano menor con cara de mal genio desde el umbral de la cocina, sintió ganas de vomitar. ¡Cómo odiaba a la gente enamorada! No es que él no se haya enamorado antes, de hecho, sí lo hizo una vez, pero el amor vuelve tontos a las personas y, si hay algo que Eiri detesta, es la estupidez. Daba igual el dar una explicación "razonable" para entender su odio, ni siquiera él era capaz de inventar una razón. Odiaba a los enamorados y punto.

—Déjate de cantar y sírveme el desayuno—exigió con molestia, sentándose en una silla cercana.

—Oye, no soy tu sirvienta—le reclamó, "tirándole" la taza con café—, para que te enteres, soy tu hermano menor.

—Me da igual, estas viviendo en MI casa—recalcó, vertiendo unas gotas de sucralosa en su café—, lo mínimo que puedes hacer, si quieres quedarte aquí, es cocinar o servirme el desayuno. Deberías agradecerme el que no te mande de regreso a casa. —Tatsuha sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca burlona como si imitara a su hermano, para luego volver a la sonrisa radiante que, desde hacía rato, se proyectaba en su rostro. Nada arruinaría su buen humor y agradecía enormemente el que la amargura del rubio no se pegara.

—Si no te molesta, traeré a Ryuichi para que lo conozcas. Así podrás hablar con él y preguntarle lo que quieras—le informó como diciéndole que él no le preguntaría a su novio por Shuichi.

—Mejor—exclamó tomando un sorbo de su café—, así podré preguntarle muchas cosas que quiero y necesito saber, en caso de que tu "novio" conozca a mi paciente.

Tatsuha se encogió de hombros, pues poco le importaban los planes de su hermano y su dichoso paciente de pelo rosa. Ahora su mente estaba plenamente ocupada por su amado Ryuichi y, por ende, sólo deseaba desayunar rápido para ir a su encuentro lo antes posible. Sería un día perfecto…

Como todos los domingos, Maiko llegó al hospital a primera hora, ya que le tocaba hacer turno por la mañana, aunque no le agradara mucho la idea. ¡Qué suerte tenía el rubio al poder descansar los fines de semana!, se quejaba mientras caminaba hasta la entrada al hospital. Lo envidiaba por eso, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

Bufó con fastidio y se internó en las instalaciones del lugar, yendo hasta la sala de enfermeras para dejar sus cosas y ponerse la bata.

—Buenos días—dijo, saludando a Mizuki, otra de las tantas enfermeras del hospital que solía vigilar a Shuichi.

—Buenos días, Maiko—saludó la mujer de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

—¿Cómo ha estado Shuichi?—preguntó.

—No muy bien. Ayer, después de que te fuiste, fui a verle y lo noté algo desanimado. Me dijo que tenía sueño y que se sentía mareado—explicó rememorando su breve conversación con el menor—. Le recomendé que durmiera y eso ha estado haciendo.

—Deben ser los efectos de la pastilla—reflexionó la pelirroja.

—Pero es la primera vez que presenta esos síntomas.

—Eso es porque descubrí que no se tomaba los medicamentos—informó viendo el rostro horrorizado de la mujer—y, ayer, el Doctor Eiri le obligó a tomárselas. No sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de lo que hacía—exclamó suspirando preocupada.

—Ya veo… Entonces, seguirá sintiéndose mal, ¿no?

—Yo creo, al menos, hasta que se acostumbre al fármaco—reflexionó.

—Es cierto… Ojalá que esta vez el tratamiento sea efectivo, porque Shuichi lleva muchos años aquí y aún no han podido siquiera estabilizar los síntomas de la enfermedad.

—Descuida, yo confío en el Doctor Yuki. Aunque no me caiga muy bien, se ve que es un excelente profesional—dijo la pelirroja, contabilizando los avances que había tenido el menor en apenas una semana—. Además, Shuichi se ha portado muy bien con él y se le ve más animado.

—Sí, lo he notado. Desde que llegó el doctor, Shuichi anda con un ánimo distinto. —Mizuki contempló el paisaje que se podía ver a través de la ventana de la sala—. Bueno, ya tengo que irme, quiero ir a casa y dormir un poco.

—Claro.

—Shuichi aún está dormido, así que, más o menos, a las 10 hay que llevarlo a desayunar—instruyó. Maiko respondió con un mudo "sí"—. Ya, nos vemos a la tarde.

—¿Mizuki?—le llamó la pelirroja, deteniendo sus intenciones de salir—. ¿Tú ya trabajabas aquí cuando Shuichi llegó al hospital?

—Sí, ¿por qué? ¿Sucede algo?

—Es que…—titubeó—, el Doctor Yuki quiere contactarse con los familiares de Shuichi, quiere información sobre ellos y sobre su pasado fuera del hospital.

—Mmm… No sé mucho sobre ellos, creo que no te puedo ayudar—dijo intentando recordar aquel día en el que el muchacho de ojos violetas pisó el hospital por primera vez. Maiko le miró con decepción, por lo que la castaña se apresuró en agregar—. Recuerdo que el padre fue quien lo trajo. El caballero no quería especificar el porqué quería internar a su hijo y tuvo roces con el director de aquel entonces. De hecho, no se aceptó la internación de Shuichi, en un primer momento; pero después, el director terminó por aceptar la solicitud.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó sorprendida.

—No lo sé. Sólo se nos dio la orden de aislarlo—recordó extrañada— y, desde entonces, ha estado en esa habitación.

—Ya veo. Pero no entiendo por qué el director rechazaría su hospitalización…

—Maiko, cuando Shuichi llegó era apenas un adolescente y su padre tenía un carácter muy autoritario. Según los rumores, la madre se había suicidado semanas antes y eso le afectó mucho, quizás lo traumó o algo parecido, pero si de algo puedo estar segura, es que cuando él llegó parecía un niño indefenso y no tenía señales de tener algún trastorno—explicó—. Sin embargo, el día en que se le hospitalizó hizo un escándalo de proporciones como los que suele hacer, y ello creó la convicción de que debía permanecer internado por un tiempo.

Maiko escuchó el relato con una expresión de completa consternación e, incluso, se podía divisar en su mirada un dejo de indignación y horror. La pelirroja se adentró en sí misma y comenzó a reflexionar en base a lo que había escuchado, y su mente estaba llegando a conclusiones quizás descabelladas, pero no por ello, imposibles. ¿Y si Shuichi jamás había estado enfermo? ¿Y si el padre lo encerró para deshacerse de él? ¿Y si sólo tenía un trauma perfectamente tratable con terapias psicológicas?

Su respiración se agitó por unos momentos y una corazonada golpeó su pecho. La enfermera estaba comenzando a pensar en lo peor y eso no le gustaba para nada. ¿Qué pasaría si se llegara a la conclusión de que Shuichi nunca tuvo una enfermedad mental?

—Su padre no ha venido a verle, ¿verdad?—preguntó con miedo.

—Que yo sepa, no regresó más, pero los gastos del hospital son cubiertos mensualmente. —Mizuki se quedó mirando a Maiko con la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Tal vez era impresión suya.

—Ya veo. Gracias, Mizuki—dijo con una sonrisa forzada—. Después iré a mirar en los registros por si encuentro algo.

—Sí, tal vez ahí encuentres más información—dijo amablemente, para luego despedirse y salir de la sala, dejando a Maiko con muchas preguntas y dudas, y con la fuerte sensación de que algo no cuadraba. Había gato encerrado o eso creía la joven enfermera.

Necesitaba informarle al rubio lo que había averiguado, pero se abstuvo luego de meditarlo breves segundos. Mejor buscaba información en los registros y, de acuerdo a lo que encontrara, le hablaría al médico.

Poniéndose la bata con las manos temblorosas, su cabeza le siguió dando vueltas a su conversación con Mizuki, surgiendo con ello más y más preguntas. Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo en varias ocasiones para deshacerse del sentimiento de angustia que empezaba a invadirle, y así poder ser capaz de ayudar a Shu. Comenzaba a crecer en Maiko la convicción de que en el pasado del menor encontraría todas las respuestas que necesitaba, pero a la vez, un dejo de temor se apoderaba de ella… Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera descubrir…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Katsudon: <strong>Es un plato japonés consistente en un bol de arroz con una chuleta de cerdo rebozada. Su nombre deriva de las palabras "Tonkatsu" (chuleta de cerdo) y"Donburi" (bol de arroz)

**Gyūdon: **Es un plato japonés consistente en un bol de arroz cubierto por carne de vaca picada y cebolla remojadas en salsa dulce. Su nombre deriva de "Gyu" (vaca) y "Donburi".

**Wagyu: **Literalmente significa vaca japonesa y es originaria de la ciudad de Kobe. Su carne es muy cotizada a nivel mundial por su textura y sabor, la cual es producto de una dieta a base de cerveza y sake. Es la carne más cara del mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hudgens77:<strong> me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que los demás capítulos también sean de tu agrado. Gracias por comentar.

**Mariuki-chan:** jaja descuida, puedes comentar cuando puedas, así como yo actualizo cuando puedo xD jaja es por eso que mejor ni asomo mi cabeza a un psicólogo jaja pobre de ti u.u Si quieres puedo decirle a Eiri que sea tu médico personal, aunque él es psiquiatra jaja Respecto a tus preguntas:

¿Qué estudias? Derecho

¿Haras especial navideño de este fic? No, no me gusta navidad y no me gusta hacer fics temáticos, son muy clichés.

¿Casaste a Shuichi con K? En Ghost Love, Shuichi estaba casado con K.

¿De qué estás enferma? Tenía una glándula salival inflamada, por suerte, nada de gravedad =)

¿Me amas O.o? Mmm… a qué debo esa pregunta jaja sólo es una estima de autor a lector jaja además, tengo una esposa putativa y soy una mujer fiel xD Loca jaja Me alegra muchísimo que te gusten mis fics y, pues espero que te sigan gustando. Saluditos!

**Mandy**: No tienes que agradecerme, Mandy. Soy yo la agradecida de que ustedes lean y comenten mi fic. Jaja Sí, ya entendí mejor a qué te referías con lo de "clinic place" jaja Respecto a Maiko, tal vez no quedó muy claro, pero ella no es la única enfermera de Shu y tampoco está todo el día en el hospital al pendiente de él. Maiko sólo fue designada como asistente de Yuki, lo cual no significa que sea la enfermera exclusiva de Shu. Sí sé que la esquizofrenia no tiene cura, pero como hemos hablado, Shuichi no tiene lo que aparenta jaja. Usaré los nombres de las enfermedades que me diste para que Yuki las haga parte de su análisis, también consideré la posibilidad de que Shu padezca un transtorno facticio jaja y eso xD En verdad, te estaré eternamente agradecida por toda la ayuda que me has brindado y espero que las escenas queden bien. Cuidate mucho, abrazos y besos! Bye, bye!

**Nolove97:** Waaa… y cómo te ha ido con tus exámenes? Ojalá te esté yendo bien ^^ Yo aún tengo para rato, al menos 5 semanas u.u Qué bien *-* me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic. Yo estoy igual, ya casi ni leo fics, apenas leo como 3 o 4, pero los actualizan una vez a las mil xD Gracias por todo, chica. Espero que te guste el capítulo! Besos! Bye.

**Ikaros-san**: hola, espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capi. Gracias por comentar!

**Andyy' de Lioncourt**: Tan feliz? Jaja oye, sólo fueron un par de semanas, no meses xD jaja Sí, yo creo que todas queremos un médico como Yuki *¬* Tranquila, todo a su tiempo. Pasarán muchas cosas más antes de que tengamos un nuevo beso o un lemon jaja Tal vez con este capi, odies más a Maiko jaja Ryuichi no será malo, será como una suerte de víctima jaja Hago hartos esfuerzos para hacerme un espacio y poder escribir, pero no me preocupo tampoco jaja como le dije a Mariuki-chan, tenía una glandula salival inflamada, pero ya se me quitó ^^ Sí, suelo leer comentarios como los tuyos para subirme el ánimo e inspirarme jaja Espero que te guste este capi, saludines!


	11. Chapter XI

¡Hola! Heme aquí con un nuevo capítulo.

En este capítulo, por fin sabremos quién es Ryuichi y pos, creo que no pasa nada más interesante xD

Agradezco sus lindos comentarios y espero que les guste =)

Y eso. Dejen sus comentarios y, si gustan, pueden contactarse conmigo a mi mail chica_

¡Au revoir!=3

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XI<strong>

Cantando de felicidad, cierto moreno dejó el penthouse de su hermano mayor para ir al encuentro con su amado novio. Su mirada desbordaba un extraño brillo y su cuerpo irradiaba una luminosidad contagiante. Tarareando con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, salió del edificio y tomó un taxi, aunque hubiese preferido que el amargado de su hermano le llevara hasta la estación de trenes. De hecho, le había rogado para que lo hiciera, pero había recibido un rotundo "no", como respuesta.

Afortunadamente y debido a que era día domingo, el tráfico en la ciudad era casi nulo, por lo que no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a su destino. Ryuichi ya estaba esperándole y, por su expresión impaciente, se podía deducir que había llegado hacía bastante rato.

—¡My honey!—exclamó el moreno lanzándose a los abrazos del objeto de sus deseos.

—¡Tatsuha, tenía tantas ganas de verte!—dijo correspondiendo el abrazo para luego darse un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Yo también quería verte, te extrañé mucho. Incluso me escapé de casa para venir por ti—explicó emocionado, cogiendo las manos del cantante.

—Pero Tat, ¿no te van a regañar? —Con voz preocupada, le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria al moreno, quien sólo se limitó a sonreír como si no le importara en lo más mínimo lo que su padre hiciera o dijera cuando notara que se había escapado.

—Da igual, sabes que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de verte y estar contigo.

—Lo sé, no da. —Su mirada azulada observó los ojos grises del moreno con dulzura, agradeciendo el poder contemplarlos otra vez.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Claro, ¿a dónde iremos?—preguntó en tono infantil, empezando a caminar sin rumbo, tomando la mano del menor.

—Te llevaré a donde quieras.

—Entonces, ¿podemos ir al centro comercial, comer helado, ir al cine y comer más helado? —Su voz aniñada que denotaba un entusiasmo contagiante, provocó que el moreno sonriera embobado y asintiera a cada pedido de su novio, sin pensar si el dinero que llevaba le alcanzaría para hacer todo eso y más, pues también había considerado secuestrar al cantante y arrastrarlo a un motel.

Ryuichi Sakuma no era un joven normal, pues su vida de estrella pop de la música juvenil le mantenía constantemente ocupado. A sus 21 años había logrado que sus canciones se convirtieran en éxito de ventas y ocuparan los primeros lugares de las diversas listas musicales, ganando muchos premios y programando giras por diversas ciudades del país. Su carrera musical ascendía como la espuma y su cuenta bancaria también, pero él no dejaba de lado su humildad ni menos aquella actitud infantil que cautivaba a hombres y mujeres.

Sus ojos azules, hipnotizadores y misteriosos, le daban la apariencia de un animal depredador cada vez que se subía a un escenario, pero en realidad, era tan dócil y tierno como un indefenso cachorrito. Sus cabellos castaños y con reflejos verdosos caían desordenados, dejando un flequillo que cubría parte de su frente. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y atlético debido a las horas que pasaba en el gimnasio semanalmente, ya que como artista se le exigía mantener una figura envidiable o, al menos, saludable. Él debía ser un ejemplo a seguir para millones de adolescentes.

Demás está decir que todo su cuerpo y alma pertenecían a una sola persona: Tatsuha Uesugi, su actual novio, con quien llevaba casi 1 año de relación. Ellos se conocían desde hace años, gracias a que las familias de ambos se dedicaban a negocios relacionados con la medicina. La familia Uesugi tenía una larga tradición en ese rubro y aunque no necesariamente eran médicos, sí se relacionaban con ello. Los padres de Tatsuha eran accionistas mayoritarios de una cadena de clínicas privadas y, la familia de Ryuichi, poseía una empresa de insumos médicos; por lo que teniendo negocios en común, los padres de ambos habían terminado por estrechar lazos muy beneficiosos empresarialmente, lo que, a la larga, los condujo a una especie de amistad.

Como Ryuichi era la oveja negra de la casa al igual que Tatsuha—ya que ninguno de los dos estaba interesado en el negocio familiar—, tuvo que convertirse en el tutor del menor de los Uesugi como una manera de sentirse útil y ayudar a sus padres a fortalecer la amistad con esa familia.

Fue así que con el transcurso del tiempo se fue enamorando del moreno, aunque en un momento se sintió confundido y temeroso, ocultando sus sentimientos a la espera de que el muchacho le diera alguna señal. Afortunadamente, Tatsuha también estaba enamorado de Ryuichi y se lo hizo saber apenas tuvo la oportunidad. Claro está que los padres de ambos no apoyaban al cien por ciento la relación amorosa de ambos, pues consideraban la homosexualidad casi como una aberración de la naturaleza, pero poco a poco iban comenzando a aceptarlo como algo normal: total el matrimonio entre hombres estaba prohibido, así que una relación como esa no les afectaría tanto como familia y menos considerando que Tatsuha aún era menor de edad, por lo que, podría enamorarse de otra persona en un futuro cercano o lejano.

—¿Ryuichi?—le llamó mientras caminaban, tomados de la mano, hacia la entrada del centro comercial—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué cosa?—dijo con tono infantil, no prestando mucha atención a las palabras de su novio.

—¿Tú conociste a alguien llamado Shuichi, verdad?

—¿Shuichi? —Su rostro adoptó una expresión pensativa sin dejar de lado ese aire infantil que le caracterizaba. Luego de pensar por unos segundos, su expresión se volvió seria y algo incómoda, como si hubiese recordado algo que no le agradara—. Hace años conocí a un chico con ese nombre… pero no he vuelto a saber de él desde que se fue al extranjero… o algo así—explicó con cierto dolor en sus palabras.

—¿Cuál era su nombre?—insistió, sin advertir lo difícil que resultaba para el cantante aquella conversación.

—No quiero hablar de él…—susurró, desviando la mirada hacia una gelatería—. ¡Vamos a comprar helados, no da!—exclamó cambiando de tema, arrastrando al moreno hasta la tienda de helados, sin darles más posibilidades de volver a tocar el tema. Por lo visto, sería mejor que Eiri le interrogara, porque el menor no tenía los cojones suficientes como para seguir insistiéndole a su novio. No quería pelear con él y, algo le decía, que si preguntaba más sobre Shuichi, las cosas no terminarían bien. Tatsuha tenía la sensación de que el asunto era algo delicado y que al parecer le traía malos recuerdos a su amado Ryuichi.

Mientras la pareja de tortolitos paseaba por el mall saboreando los helados, cierto rubio mal genio se encontraba encerrado en el estudio de su penthouse, dándole vueltas una y otra vez a una desagradable inquietud que le invadía al recordar a su pequeño paciente. No entendía por qué, pero desde que había llegado al hospital para tratar a Shuichi, había sentido que algo no andaba bien y, tras analizar detenidamente sus conductas y supuestos síntomas, estaba creándose la convicción de que el diagnóstico era errado.

Recostado sobre un elegante sofá de terciopelo, su mirada dorada recorría por entero cada milímetro de la habitación, como si intentara buscar las respuestas a sus preguntas en las azuladas paredes del estudio. Aquel lugar era una suerte de guarida, a la cual solía recurrir cada vez que necesitaba pensar: era la sala ideal para exprimir sus neuronas y darle vuelta a todos esos asuntos que le molestaban.

El estudio en sí era una habitación amplia, repleta de estanterías atiborradas de libros de todo tipo, entre los cuales destacaban los manuales de psiquiatría y medicina a los que Eiri solía consultar de vez en cuando. Además de ello, también había un escritorio con su respectiva silla y, por supuesto, dos sofás individuales de terciopelo. Lámparas estilizadas alumbraban el lugar dándole un toque elegante, junto con uno que otro accesorio sin mayor relevancia. Demás está decir que aquella sala tenía muchas cosas alusivas a la medicina, desde un esqueleto hasta maquetas de diferentes partes del cuerpo humano y pósters relativos a lo mismo.

En esta ocasión en particular, lo que más resaltaba era una pizarra blanca que se encontraba justo frente al sillón en el que cierto rubio había posado su cuerpo, la cual tenía escrito, en el extremo superior, con letras rojas y entre signos de pregunta "trastorno esquizoafectivo", esto porque el médico estaba casi seguro de que su amado paciente no tenía dicha enfermedad, es más, ni siquiera podía decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que tenía Shuichi.

—Maldición—dijo frustrado, para luego encender un cigarrillo e inhalar su tóxico humo a la espera de que ello le ayudara a despejar la mente y pensar con claridad—. ¡¿Qué rayos pasa contigo, Shuichi?

Ya estaba cansado de pensar y pensar sin hallar una explicación a las conductas que desplegaba el menor, llegando incluso a imaginarse que su paciente estaba exagerando sus síntomas, ocultándolos o, lisa y llanamente, actuándolos. Pero ¿podía ser eso posible?

Poniéndose de pie, cogió el plumón de pizarra y comenzó a escribir un listado de los síntomas más típicos del trastorno esquizoafectivo: discurso desorganizado, delirios, paranoia, alucinaciones, falta de apetito, problemas de sueño y de concentración, aislamiento social, desinterés por la higiene personal, depresión o irritabilidad, entre otros. Luego, puso un asterisco al lado de los síntomas que Shuichi presentaba.

¿Qué podía concluir con ese simple ejercicio? La respuesta era bien simple, Shuichi no podía tener esa enfermedad, es más, podría asegurar que los síntomas que presentaba ni siquiera eran enmarcables dentro de una afección psiquiátrica en especial. Tal vez se trataba de una enfermedad no definida, pero claramente no era una esquizofrenia ni nada parecido.

_"Shuichi no tiene problemas para expresarse adecuadamente ni para comunicarse con los demás. Puede perfectamente hilar frases complejas y pensar con claridad, por lo cual es difícil decir que tiene pensamientos desordenados o un discurso ilógico. Si bien es un tanto expresivo, es probable que aquello sólo se trate de una característica de su propia personalidad, y no tenga relación alguna con su enfermedad. Es decir, no presenta cuadros de manía o frenesí, sino que su excesiva expresividad es parte de su carácter. _

_Asimismo, es probable que los supuestos estados de depresión sean producto de esa misma personalidad, por lo que no sería raro que al verse expuesto a ciertas situaciones, se vea afectado anímicamente, lo que le llevaría a un estado cercano a la depresión. Aunque, tal vez sea propenso a desarrollar esa afección. Igualmente, sus bruscos cambios de ánimo, pueden no hacer alusión a una enfermedad…_

_Tampoco pareciera tener delirios, ni menos paranoia… Es tan extraño… Es como si inventara síntomas al azar, como si tratara de hacerme creer que está enfermo, pero… ¿Qué ganaría con eso? _

_Ahora bien, presenta alucinaciones auditivas y, aparentemente, visuales, pero ello no es absolutamente suficiente como para calificarlo de "loco". Puede ser que aquella voz que le habla sean sus propios pensamientos o algo similar._

_¿Qué más? Ah, sí. No tiene problemas para comer ni menos para dormir. Tampoco presenta dificultades de concentración, pues se muestra bastante atento a lo que uno le habla y parece entender todo a la perfección._

_En conclusión, me atrevería a decir que Shuichi no está enfermo… Pero ¿por qué cree que el conejo de peluche es su mamá? ¿Estará jugando conmigo? _

_En definitiva y a mi juicio, resulta imposible clasificar sus síntomas en una enfermedad específica. No tiene un trastorno esquizoafectivo, en consecuencia, no puede tener una simple esquizofrenia; por ende, tampoco podría tratarse de una esquizofrenia paranoide y ni pensar en una catatónica. Su comportamiento infantil tal vez podría encasillarse dentro de una esquizofrenia desorganizada o hebefrénica, pero Shuichi no cumple con los síntomas más comunes… _

_Entonces, qué es… ¿Qué es lo que tiene Shuichi?"_

Su análisis culminó abruptamente debido al insistente sonido del teléfono. Maldijo al mundo entero y, a regañadientes, se encaminó hasta la sala de estar, levantando el auricular de mala gana y con claras intenciones de insultar al estúpido que osaba interrumpirle.

—¿Quién rayos es y qué quiere?—preguntó enojado.

—Buenos días, Eiri—saludó la voz de un hombre en un tono amable y conciliador, haciendo caso omiso al enojo de su interlocutor—. Lamento ser inoportuno.

—¿Qué necesitas, Tohma?—volvió a preguntar con cierta impaciencia, ya que detestaba hablar por teléfono, sobre todo con esa persona: su "querido" cuñado, Tohma Seguchi.

—Tu hermana me comentó que Tatsuha había escapado de la casa de tus padres, y nos preguntábamos si acaso él está contigo…

—Sí, dile a Mika que no se preocupe. Apenas pueda lo mandaré de regreso de una sola patada.

—Descuida, no es necesario—dijo—: iré a buscarle.

—De acuerdo, pero te aviso que salió y no sé a qué hora volverá—explicó sin muchos ánimos, queriendo acabar con esa conversación lo antes posible.

—No hay problema, pasaré a buscarle apenas termine mi jornada de trabajo.

—Como quieras. —Sin siquiera despedirse y sin darle tiempo a su cuñado para agregar algo más, colocó el auricular en su lugar. Es que tenía tanta urgencia en volver a sus divagaciones que le importaba un rábano lo que hiciera o no el esposo de su hermana.

Volviendo sobre sus pasos, se adentró nuevamente en su estudio, dejando de lado la dichosa pizarra que hacía un instante había sido de vital importancia para analizar los síntomas de Shuichi. Así, su atención se concentró totalmente en una hilera de libros sobre enfermedades psiquiátricas, una especie de enciclopedia con varios tomos que profundizaba en los distintos trastornos psicológicos y/o psiquiátricos, entregando una variedad de datos relevantes que seguramente servirían para dilucidar la enfermedad que afectaba a su paciente… Ojalá pudiera encontrar algo que le fuera de utilidad.

Lejos de la comodidad de aquel lujoso penthouse, Shuichi hundía su cuerpo en el suelo acolchado con la cara enterrada en el mismo, mientras Mamá yacía a su lado con su silenciosa compañía, como si no se percatara del extraño estado de ánimo de su "hijo". Por culpa de los efectos secundarios de la pastilla, se sentía demasiado enfermo como para mover siquiera un brazo, es más, ya había perdido la noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición.

Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, se sentía cansado y somnoliento, e incluso tenía ganas de vomitar. Esto le obligó a rememorar el porqué había abandonado el tratamiento con las pastillas y, por consiguiente, el porqué había fingido tomárselas a diario. Es que esos "efectos secundarios" eran tan desagradables, que le daban ganas hasta de arrancarse el estómago. ¿Qué tendría que hacer para no tomar esos medicamentos nunca más? Maldijo a Yuki y Maiko por ser tan intrusos, aunque la mayor parte de su odio e ira recaía sobre el pobre médico, pues él era el único responsable de la destrucción de Kumagoro, además de ser el culpable de su estado actual. Es decir, si no fuera por el rubio, Shuichi jamás se habría tomado las pastillas. Ese estúpido médico era un pesado.

—Kumagoro… Creo que moriré… —Su voz sonaba rasposa y apagada—. Ayúdame…

El pequeño peluche pareció contemplarlo con lástima, pero por razones obvias, ni se inmutó ante los ruegos del menor. ¿Qué podía hacer él como peluche además de mirar a la nada con sus ojitos negros inexpresivos y vacíos?

—Kumagoro… Nadie puede ayudarme, ¿verdad? Tú sabes que quiero salir de aquí… Yo no debería estar aquí. Quiero volver a casa con mamá y papá… —dijo con la voz quebrada, sollozando por varios segundos sin lograr calmar sus ansias por desahogarse—. Yo no necesito estar aquí, yo no estoy enfermo… Qué alguien me ayude…

Desde la ventanilla de la puerta, Maiko contemplaba a Shuichi en silencio y con cierta devoción, mostrándose un tanto preocupada por el deplorable estado del chiquillo. De lejos se notaba que el fármaco no le había hecho bien, pero ella entendía perfectamente que aquello sólo se trataban de efectos secundarios, por lo tanto, tarde o temprano desaparecerían. Ojalá que eso ocurriera pronto, porque la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a seguir viendo como el ánimo de Shuichi decaía más y más. ¿Debería llamar al doctor para preguntarle cómo aminorar los efectos de las pastillas?

Resignada y suspirando sonoramente, se alejó de la puerta y caminó por el pasillo, bajando las escaleras peldaño a peldaño con suma calma, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Ya había ido hasta la sala de control de las cámaras de seguridad que estaban dispuestas en las habitaciones de los pacientes peligrosos y, afortunadamente, pudo averiguar, sin mayores problemas, la información que el rubio le había pedido. Parecía que la suerte estaba de lado del psiquiatra, porque justo aquel día las cámaras estuvieron en mantenimiento, por ende, estuvieron fuera de servicio todo el día. Así, el secreto de aquel beso estaba a salvo… por ahora…

Entrada la tarde, Eiri salió de su estudio con una amplia sonrisa de victoria en los labios, como si hubiese encontrado la cura contra el cáncer o algo parecido; pero no, simplemente, había dado con una posible solución para todos los males que aquejaban a su paciente, aunque aún tenía algunas dudas de si estaba en lo correcto. Por supuesto, todavía tenía que corroborar algunas cosas, y es por ello que había decidido hablar con el director del hospital para convocar a una junta médica. Necesitaba exponer sus análisis y conclusiones, con lo cual podría corroborar sus sospechas y empezar con un tratamiento más adecuado. Si todo salía como esperaba, Shuichi sería dado de alta en un par de meses más.

Sintiéndose más aliviado, caminó hasta la cocina para extraer de la nevera una lata de cerveza, pues su cuerpo rogaba por un poco de alcohol después de haber estado tantas horas pensando y pensando sobre la enfermedad de Shuichi. Tras beber un sorbo del dorado líquido, arrastró sus pies hasta la comodidad de un sillón, dejándose caer ruidosamente mientras suspiraba. Había exprimido su cerebro al máximo y ahora se sentía muy cansado, pensando seriamente en la posibilidad ir a dormir. Sin embargo, el tarado de su hermano aún no llegaba y, por otro lado, su "querido" cuñado tampoco aparecía.

Así se quedó ojeando los canales de televisión en busca de algún programa cultural o una buena película, pero sólo se encontró con noticieros, programas de farándula y esos patéticos doramas que tanto gustaban entre las mujeres. Frustrado, apagó el aparato y se quedó contemplando la pared mientras disfrutaba del apacible silencio, respirando el frío aire que se colaba por las ventanas. Su mente viajó, inevitablemente, hasta la habitación de cierto muchacho de ojos violetas, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo en aquel momento.

El sonido del timbre le sacó de sus cavilaciones, sobresaltándole al punto de asustarlo y de acelerar su ritmo cardíaco. Maldiciendo mentalmente a la indeseada visita, se dirigió a abrir la puerta dispuesto a patearle el trasero a aquel que se atrevía a interrumpir su tranquilidad. Tras ella estaba su odioso hermano junto a un muchacho unos años mayor, pero que en realidad parecía tener la misma edad que Tatsuha. Eiri contempló a los recién llegados de pies a cabeza de forma despectiva para luego dejarlos pasar.

—Hola, hermanito—saludó el moreno—. Mira a quien traje—indicó—. Él es mi novio, Ryuichi.

—Es un gusto conocerte, Eiri. Tatsuha me ha hablado mucho de ti. —Eiri miró a su interlocutor con una expresión poco amigable, pero luego suavizó la mirada y le extendió la mano. Ryuichi se apresuró a saludarle.

—Igualmente, Ryuichi—dijo sin mucho ánimo, adentrándose en el penthouse seguido por el cantante, mientras Tatsuha cerraba la puerta.

—Vaya, este lugar es increíble—exclamó admirando el lujoso departamento—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu hermano vivía en un penthouse?

—Mmm… Pensé que te había contado—se excusó, invitándole mudamente a que tomara asiento, mientras Eiri encendía el enésimo cigarrillo del día—. ¿Qué te sirvo para beber?

—Nada, así estoy bien, no te preocupes, no da. Además, debo irme pronto—dijo tras observar la hora, pues le había pedido a su mánager que lo fuera a buscar a la casa de Eiri.

—Eres el hijo de los Sakuma, ¿no?—preguntó el médico con cierto interés en el cantante, ya que tenía la sensación de haberlo visto antes y, tras recordar su nombre, supuso que el novio de su hermano tenía relación con dicha familia.

—Así es, claro que no me involucro en los negocios de mi padre. A mi me gusta cantar—explicó someramente.

—Algo me comentó mi hermano… Imagino que sabes por qué te trajo hasta aquí.

—Pues… supongo que me trajo para conocerte, no da—dijo en tono infantil. Eiri hizo una mueca de desagrado. Detestaba a las personas infantiles y, más cuando se trataba de gente supuestamente "adulta".

—Necesito hacerte algunas preguntas y te agradecerías que pudieras respondérmelas. No te tomará mucho tiempo. —La voz seria del rubio, provocó en Ryuichi un dejo de incomodidad, aunque en el fondo sentía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que el mayor deseaba preguntarle.

—¿De qué quieres hablarme?—preguntó, dejando de lado su actitud infantil para que su rostro mostrara una expresión más adulta.

—Es simple: ¿conoces a alguien llamado Shuichi Shindou? —Ryuichi abrió los ojos sorprendido, dejando en claro que sí conocía a esa persona. Se quedó mudo e inmóvil bajo la expectante mirada de los hermanos, pues no entendía el porqué Eiri sabía de esa persona, ni menos, el porqué sabía que le conocía. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que supo de él?

—¿Cómo sabes sobre Shuichi?—se animó a preguntar con voz temblorosa y cierto dejo de duda. Eiri disimuló su sonrisa victoriosa, sintiendo alivio al comprobar sus sospechas. Ahora, sólo esperaba que Ryuichi fuera la clave para resolver muchas ideas que no le dejaban dormir.

—Soy psiquiatra y trabajo en un hospital en donde tengo un paciente con ese nombre. Él tiene un "Kumagoro" igual que Tatsuha y, hace un par de días mencionó a alguien llamado Ryuichi—explicó parcamente, aspirando el humo de su cigarrillo—. Cuando mi hermano me habló de ti, pensé que tal vez pudieras conocerle. Es una sorpresa que mis presunciones hayan resultado ciertas.

—Yo… no quiero hablar de eso—dijo pareciendo perturbado, como si a su mente hubiesen llegado malos recuerdos.

—Eso no me importa. —Su voz autoritaria le asustó—. Yo necesito… ¡No, te exijo que me cuentes todo lo que sabes sobre Shuichi! —Ryuichi se quedó en silencio bajo la encabronada mirada del rubio, mientras Tatsuha trataba de evitar que su hermano se arrojara sobre el cantante para sacarle la información a golpes.

—Shuichi… Tal vez sea una coincidencia de nombre…—dijo con tono inseguro, aun sabiendo que aquella persona de la que Eiri le hablaba sólo podía ser la misma que él conoció, pues sólo sus cercanos podían tener un "Kumagoro", ya que el dichoso peluche era una creación de su autoría.

— Él tiene 19 años, ojos violetas y sus cabellos son rosados; es una persona única, imposible de confundir con alguien más. Dudo que sea una coincidencia de nombre.

—En ese caso…sí es él… —Su voz lejana pareció rememorar aquellos tiempos en los que conoció a aquel niño, como si añorara contemplar esos hermosos ojos que alguna vez le cautivaron.

—¿Entonces, le conoces?—dijo el moreno con evidente sorpresa, entendiendo al instante el porqué sintió que conocía a Shuichi: hacía un tiempo, había visto una foto en la que aparecía junto a Ryuichi.

—Sí, Tatsuha. Creo que alguna vez te hablé de él.

—¿Por qué conoces a Shuichi?—preguntó el médico, ansioso por saber cuál era la relación que el cantante mantenía con su paciente. Por alguna razón desconocida, sintió que su pecho se oprimía y por un instante tuvo temor de conocer la verdad, pero aquello era fundamental para lograr avances con su paciente. Eiri necesitaba saber quién era Shuichi.

—Porque… —Ryuichi respiró profundo y exhaló de forma ruidosa, buscando deshacerse de la presión que le invadía y que le hacía sentir incómodo, llenando su cabeza de aquellos recuerdos que tanto había intentado olvidar—. Shuichi… Shuichi fue mi novio.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Mariuki-chan<strong>: Mari-chan! =) jaja descuida ^^ definitivamente empezaré a creer que estás loca jaja pero eres una loca linda igual que Shuichi =D ohhh… me has leído la mente jaja cuando empecé a escribir lo de las voces, no tenía pensado relacionarlo con "alguien", pero hace varias semanas y a raíz del avance del fic, se me ocurrió la idea de basar la voz en alguien jaja Bueno, por fin sabemos quién es Ryu, pero eso no resuelve nada jaja. Espero que te guste este capi ^^

PD: gracias =3 Espero que tambien hayas pasado una feliz navidad y que este año sea muy bueno para ti y tu familia ^^

**Mandy**: jaja fofo? Jaja En los próximos capis iremos descubriendo pequeñas cositas sobre Shu, aunque ya te adelanté algunas cosas, pero todo empezará a tener sentido de a poco =) Te agradezco que leas el fic y que siempre encuentres todo interesante ^^ Hago mi mayor esfuerzo para que el fic quede bien =) bueno, nos estamos leyendo. Cuidate, besos! Bye =)

**Andyy' de Lioncourt**: *v* Qué bueno que te gustó el capi anterior jaja Pos, a mi no me gusta Ryuichi pero no por eso lo podré de malo. El "maldito" será otro… Ya veremos quien será jaja No sé porqué pero tengo la sensación que nadie notó que Maiko está enamorada de Shu xD Creo que tendré que desarrollar un poco más eso ¬¬ Gracias a ti por leerel fic! Cuidate mucho, nos vemos =)

**Ikaros-san**: jaja ¿tu crees? Pos la verdad espero que no termine como un culebrón pero las cosas se van a complicar jaja xD Gracias por leer =)


	12. Chapter XII

¡Hola!

Heme aquí con otro capítulo jaja Estoy de vacaciones, así que imaginaran que las estoy aprovechando al máximo para escribir y adelantar capítulos, porque sino después me empezaré a atrasar con los capítulos y me estresaré xD Así que ya tengo dos capítulos terminados y empezaré a escribir el tercero. Sé que les gustaría que los suba todos altiro, pero comprenderán que cuando entre a clases no tendré tiempo para nada =/

Me dijeron que no había salido mi correo, así que lo dejaré una vez más. Es: chica_zelda (hotmail)

¡Espero que disfruten el capítulo!

¡A leer! =D

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XII<strong>

Un silencio sepulcral le siguió a la inesperada confesión del cantante, quien tras decir esas palabras, sintió que se liberaba de las pesadas cadenas que desde hacía años arrastraba. Aliviado, miró a su novio y a su cuñado a la espera de sus reacciones, mientras el corazón se le agolpaba en la garganta como si en cualquier momento fuese a salir disparado por su boca. Y es que su ser se alborotaba cada vez que recordaba su pasado junto a Shuichi, de una manera tal, que podía llegar a perder el control de sus actos. Por otro lado, los hermanos estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para decir o hacer algo, tanto así que el cigarro que Yuki mantenía en su boca se resbaló y cayó al suelo. Él era el más afectado con la revelación, claro que lo disimulaba bastante bien.

El estruendoso sonido del timbre, anunciando la llegada de una visita, interrumpió el silencio que había reinado por aquellos angustioso y tensos segundos, los que habían parecido una eternidad para Ryuichi. Sin embargo y para su suerte, el inesperado visitante llegaría para acabar no sólo con la incómoda situación, sino que también con la conversación que tanto había deseado el rubio médico.

—Iré a abrir—anunció de mala gana el dueño de casa, pisando el cigarrillo con molestia y maldiciendo a la visita, mientras que en gran parte de su cabeza se repetía, una y otra vez, la confesión de Ryuichi. ¿Cómo era posible que SU Shuichi hubiese sido novio de ese estúpido cantante?, se preguntaba mentalmente en un claro estado de celos. ¿Por qué envidiaba a Ryuichi si se suponía que él no sentía nada por Shuichi más que una simple estima de médico a paciente?

Rayos. Al parecer tendría que empezar a admitir que Shuichi revolucionaba sus hormonas como si se tratase de un adolescente descubriendo su sexualidad, pero lo peor es que además, tendría que aceptar que lo que sentía por el niño no sólo era una atracción carnal, sino que se trataba de algo que iba más allá de su entendimiento, algo que los seres humanos llamaban "amor" y que él se había negado durante años, tanto como para aseverar que ese sentimiento no existía para él.

Caminó hasta la puerta enfurruñado y arrastrando los pies, para abrirla de mala gana y contemplar con expresión asesina al dichoso visitante: su cuñado Tohma Seguchi, un conocido y prestigioso hombre de la clase política, popular por sus pensamientos conservaduristas, facistoides y homofóbicos.

Él era el marido de su hermana mayor desde hacía 2 años y medio aproximadamente y, si bien aún no aceptaba a su cuñado al cien por ciento, podía decir que no se llevaban mal, de hecho, eran algo así como "amigos", aunque no en el completo sentido de la palabra. Y es que a Eiri, ese sujeto le daba mala espina y, desde que su hermana se lo presentó, tuvo la sensación de que Tohma andaba en malos pasos. Es decir, con ese porte elegante, vestimenta exclusiva, un aire de superioridad y una sonrisa que daba escalofríos, hacía pensar que aquel hombre pertenecía a la mafia o algo similar.

—Buenas tardes, Eiri—saludó amablemente el hombre tras la puerta, mostrando una amplia y cálida sonrisa. Vestía un abrigo negro que le llegaba a las pantorrillas y su cabello rubio era cuidadosamente tapado por un sombrero del mismo color. Sus ojos verdes se detuvieron en la molesta expresión del médico, intuyendo que su visita era inoportuna.

—Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo. —Su tono áspero pareció no sorprender a su interlocutor, quien siguió manteniendo aquella expresión inmutable.

—Siento interrumpirte, pero ya te había dicho que vendría a buscar a tu hermano—explicó con el mismo tono amable de antes, ingresando al penthouse dando pasos suaves, largos y garbosos.

—Entonces, llévatelo y lárgate.

Mientras tanto, en la sala de estar, Tatsuha regañaba a Ryuichi por no haberle contado sobre su noviazgo con el paciente de Eiri, exigiendo todo tipo de detalles que agobiaron al cantante al punto de negarse a entregar cualquier tipo de información.

Cuando Eiri y Tohma aparecieron, un incómodo silencio volvió a apoderarse del lugar, pero esta vez la atmósfera se tensó alrededor de Tohma y Ryuichi, quienes se miraban sorprendidos y con cierto miedo, dando a entender que aquella no era la primera vez que se veían. Es más, por la expresión de Ryuichi se podía deducir que aquel sujeto le traía muy malos recuerdos.

"¿Qué hace él aquí?", se preguntó mentalmente sin poder superar el creciente estupor que se apoderaba de él, paralizando sus extremidades y nublando su juicio. A su mente habían llegado montones de desagradables recuerdos en los que aparecía ese hombre, sintiéndose mareado al ser incapaz de poder decirle a Tatsuha que él conocía al recién llegado gracias a cierta persona.

Los ojos esmeraldas del rubio se posaron sobre el cantante reconociéndolo enseguida, haciendo aflorar el rencor que le guardaba a ese sujeto, quien, por alguna razón que desconocía, parecía ser amigo de Eiri y Tatsuha. Su expresión amable y la eterna sonrisa de sus labios se esfumaron momentáneamente, pero luego recuperó la compostura y trató de fingir que nada había sucedido.

—Buenas tardes—saludó como si nada, observando detenidamente a Ryuichi, quien apenas saludó con un suave "hola", ya que el mutismo, producto de la sorpresa, le impidió decir algo más.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Tohma? —Tatsuha preguntó a modo de saludo, dirigiéndole a su hermano una mirada de reojo como si buscara que él le respondiera.

—Vengo a buscarte, Tatsuha. Tu hermana me pidió que te llevara de regreso a casa de tus padres—explicó resumidamente.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no. Yo no me voy de aquí, ¿verdad, Eiri?

—Por mí, puedes largarte de una buena vez—respondió cortante, ignorando olímpicamente los pucheritos del moreno.

—¿No vas a presentarme a tu visita, Eiri?—dijo indicando a Ryuichi, quien aún yacía cohibido e inmóvil. No lograba reponerse de la impresión y es que después de saber que Shuichi, su primer amor, estaba encerrado en un manicomio, le obligaba a pensar que detrás de todo eso había algo muy turbio. Lo peor es que ahora aparecía ese sujeto, aquel rubio de ojos verdes que le había hecho la vida imposible, no sólo a él sino que también a su exnovio. ¿Cómo era que Tatsuha conocía a ese hombre tan temible?

—Él es Ryuichi, es el primogénito de los Sakuma, la familia que tiene relaciones comerciales con las clínicas de mi padre—explicó—. Además, es novio de Tatsuha. —Esto último descolocó de sobremanera al político, puesto que él odiaba a los homosexuales, es más, los consideraba una basura, un adefesio, unos enfermos mentales, unos seres repugnantes dignos de desparecer de la faz de la tierra. Su expresión se endureció y sus ojos contemplaron con desprecio al cantante, sintiendo ganas de acribillarlo y de desgarrarle el rostro. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese niñato! Por su culpa, su vida peligraba otra vez, pero por nada del mundo permitiría que eso sucediera. Primero muerto antes que lo involucraran con un crío homosexual.

—Ya veo…—susurró por mera cortesía, conteniendo con dificultad las palabras desagradables que se atoraban en su garganta. Con odio contempló a Ryuichi por enésima vez para después, obligar a Tatsuha a irse con él—. Bueno, debemos irnos, Tatsuha. Mika nos está esperando en casa.

—Pero no quiero irme—se quejó—. Eiri dejó que me quedara.

—Tatsuha, vete con Tohma. Yo tengo una larga conversación pendiente con Ryuichi y necesitamos estar a solas. —La mirada asesina que el rubio le dirigió fue suficiente para convencer al menor.

—Está bien, iré a buscar mis cosas. —Fastidiado y bufando sonoramente fue hasta la habitación de huéspedes para guardar lo poco y nada que había llevado, vociferando mentalmente cientos de palabrotas en contra de su hermano.

—Ryuichi, ¿te parece si hablamos en mi estudio? —preguntó una vez que Tatsuha desapareció por la puerta de la habitación. El aludido sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza—. Entonces, sígueme.

Tohma observó en silencio como Eiri comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su estudio, mientras Ryuichi hacía malabares para ponerse de pie. Sus piernas temblaban del puro miedo que le tenía a ese hombre, quien de inmediato se percató de ello. Saberse temido le reportaba una satisfacción indescriptible, era algo que aumentaba sus ansias narcisistas. Al ver que el cantante se acercaba a él de forma tambaleante, no dudó en detenerlo para dejarle en claro unas cuantas cosas.

—Aléjate de Tatsuha y de mi familia—le exigió en tono sombrío, de manera que sólo él pudiera escucharle—. Sabes perfectamente de lo que soy capaz, criajo marica; y más te vale que desaparezcas de mi vista y de mi vida para siempre, porque de lo contrario, me encargaré personalmente de que ardas en el infierno.

—Yo a usted no le he hecho nada… ¿Por qué me trata así?—preguntó lastimeramente y con evidente temor, sin poder contener el temblor de sus piernas. Aquel honorable parlamentario no sólo le inspiraba miedo, sino que tenía razones de sobra para saber la clase de monstruo que podía llegar a convertirse. Él era un sujeto sin remordimientos, capaz de hacer hasta lo imposible con tal de lograr sus objetivos y ni siquiera su propia familia era un impedimento para ello.

—¿Qué no me has hecho nada? No me hagas reír—exclamó—. Arruinaste mi vida y la de mi familia—dijo con rencor—, y no voy a permitir que lo hagas nuevo.

—¿Sucede algo, Ryuichi?—preguntó Yuki al notar que Ryuichi no le seguía, volteándose suavemente para ver qué era lo que retenía al muchacho.

—No es nada, ya voy. —Escabulléndose fugazmente, llegó junto a Yuki haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para disimular su rostro descompuesto, pues aquel pequeño encuentro le había llevado de regreso a su pasado, a ese pasado que tanto había querido olvidar y que tanto le había hecho sufrir, no sólo a él, sino que también, a Shuichi. ¿Sería que con la ayuda de Yuki podría descubrir la verdad de todo lo que sucedió?

Al cabo de varios minutos, Tohma abandonó el penthouse junto a un enojado Tatsuha, quien, con cara de pocos amigos, ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse de su novio, ya que lo único que tenía en mente era acabar con el traidor de su hermano apenas tuviera la más mínima oportunidad. ¡Cómo podía ser tan ingenuo para pensar que el médico le dejaría vivir con él! Maldito Eiri, por su culpa ahora no sabría cuándo podría volver a ver a su amado Ryuichi. Ojalá que el cantante no le contara todo lo que sabía sobre Shuichi.

—Por fin solos…—exclamó Eiri en un suave suspiro, desvaneciéndose en el sillón del estudio, mientras observaba a Ryuichi perderse en el montón de libros que reposaban en los estantes.

—¿Quién es él?—preguntó de pronto, rompiendo el incómodo silencio que se había formado alrededor de ellos.

—¿Te refieres a Tohma? —Ryuichi asintió suavemente—. Es mi cuñado, se casó con mi hermana hace un par de años.

—Ya veo…—susurró todavía consternado por el desagradable encuentro, extrañándose por la información recibida.

—Ryuichi, yo necesito que me digas todo lo que sepas sobre Shuichi—pidió tratando de ser paciente, pues había notado que el cantante no se encontraba en muy buen estado, como si algo o alguien le hubiese abrumado.

—Yo no sé nada sobre él…—dijo parcamente, teniendo miedo de que aquello que pudiese escapar de sus labios fuere a perjudicar su carrera musical o su integridad corporal.

—No me mientas. Dijiste que fue tu novio, deberías saber algo de él.

—No puedo decirte, Eiri. Aunque quisiera, no puedo… Temo que algo malo pueda suceder…

—¿Por qué dices eso? —El médico le miró con cierto interés, tratando de comprender aquello que el cantante le ocultaba.

—Shuichi… ¿él está en un hospital psiquiátrico?

—Así es. Desde hace unos 3 años, más o menos.

—Comprendo… ¿Crees que pueda verle? —Su voz soñadora denotaba un cierto dejo de ansiedad que se reflejaba en sus ojos azules.

—Es posible, pero tal vez tu visita pueda afectarle de mala forma. Quizás sea necesario prepararlo mentalmente para que te reciba sin tener una crisis. —Ryuichi se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, pero luego se decidió a hablar.

—Shuichi siempre fue un chico mimado e infantil… Sus padres tenían mucho dinero, pero al parecer tenían problemas. Ellos no se llevaban bien…—hizo una pausa para tomar aire y así recordar los pasajes de su vida que yacían enterrados en lo más profundo de su mente—. Si está en un manicomio es porque tiene una enfermedad mental, ¿no? Eso es muy raro… Él era un niño normal…

—A veces las enfermedades psicológicas pasan desapercibidas y se desarrollan con el transcurso de los años.

—Pero no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque… —Su móvil comenzó a sonar de forma estruendosa con la melodía de una de sus tantas canciones. Era su manager el que llamaba, para avisarle que le estaba esperando afuera del penthouse—. Lo siento, debo irme—dijo apresuradamente.

—Pero, Ryuichi…

—Hablamos otro día. Yo me contactaré contigo para que veamos lo de la visita a Shuichi.

—Pero ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme?—preguntó urgido, pues detestaba quedarse con la incógnita, sobre todo porque sentía que lo que Ryuichi le iba a decir era algo muy importante.

—La última vez que vi a Shuichi fue hace poco más de 3 años, cuando me dijo que su padre había decidido enviarlo a estudiar al extranjero… —Su tono oscuro le provocó un intenso escalofrío a Yuki—. Saca tus conclusiones… —Dicho esto último, la figura del cantante juvenil se perdió tras la puerta del estudio, dejando a un Eiri totalmente atónito.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué quiso decir Ryuichi? ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que Shuichi había sido internado por su padre sólo porque se le dio la gana? ¿Había algo turbio en la historia de su pequeño paciente?

Por un momento, su ser se estremeció y el bichito de la curiosidad comenzó a picarle de forma molesta, causándole escozor en todo el cuerpo como si fuese un augurio de la posible tragedia que descubriría. Sus conclusiones parecían derrumbarse como una torre de cartas, transformándose en una montaña de dudas y más dudas. Había pensado en tantas posibles enfermedades para diagnosticar, pero ahora con las palabras de su "cuñado", sentía la necesidad de reevaluar todo, porque si Shuichi llegase a tener una salud mental sana sería el acabose, y él como el mejor psiquiatra del país, sentía la obligación moral de comprobarlo y denunciarlo.

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza buscando apaciguar las punzadas en sus sienes, respiró profundo en repetidas ocasiones hasta que logró calmar su ser. Se sentía psicológicamente tan cansado que lo único que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y dormir durante varios días.

Arrastrando los pies fue en búsqueda de sus pastillas para la jaqueca, aún dándole vueltas al asunto de su niño, sintiéndose intranquilo ante la posibilidad que comenzaba a apoderarse de todas sus conclusiones. Sería tan nefasto descubrir que Shuichi estuviese sano, que ese solo hecho era suficiente para quitarle el sueño. Mañana mismo hablaría con el psicólogo que atendía en su consulta, para que le hiciera el favor de evaluar a Shuichi. Esa era la mejor decisión…

Durante la mañana del día siguiente, el joven médico estuvo atendiendo pacientes en su consulta médica, conteniéndose las ganas de escaparse para ir junto a su Shuichi. Tras la pequeña conversación que había sostenido con el novio de su hermano el día anterior, había quedado tan intranquilo que, a pesar del cansancio, no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche. Estaba demasiado preocupado por su lindo paciente, sobre todo porque su mente comenzaba a maquinar teorías conspirativas y otras cosas por el estilo. Además, había recordado que a su "amable" y "atenta" asistente le había encomendado dos difíciles tareas, con lo cual su ansiedad aumentaba. Deseaba saber con un creciente fervor los resultados de la mini investigación, y esperaba que Maiko le tuviera buenas noticias.

Afortunadamente, mucho antes del mediodía, su secretaria le avisó que ya podía irse, pues algunos pacientes habían cancelado sus citas y, por ende, ya no tenía nada que hacer allí. Eso le significó una gran satisfacción y, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, se preparó para largarse, pues sencillamente ya no podía seguir soportando las ganas de ver a Shuichi. Y es que era tan increíble la forma en que el joven, con sus ojos violetas, había calado en el corazón del rubio, que ni éste podía creerlo. Es más, cada día se sentía más confundido que en un principio, pues últimamente se había dado cuenta que pensaba demasiado en él, y no necesariamente en términos de carácter médico.

Salió de su oficina portando su maletín para luego mirar hacia donde se encontraba su secretaria.

—Noriko—llamó a la mujer que estaba detrás de su escritorio, tecleando en la computadora quién sabe qué cosas—, ¿sabes si Yoshiki está en su oficina?

—En este momento, está atendiendo a un paciente. ¿Necesita dejarle algún mensaje?—preguntó sin despegar la vista de la pantalla.

—No, necesito hablar con él urgentemente.

—Con ella—corrigió haciendo un pequeño respingo con la nariz. Eiri encogió los hombros como si no le importara, yendo a sentarse en los asientos dispuestos en la sala de espera.

Yoshiki era uno de los psicólogos que atendía en el consultorio, pero él o ella, no era cualquier persona: era el precursor de aquella consulta médica, quien hacía algunos años atrás, le había propuesto a Eiri la instalación de aquel lugar. Ambos eran amigos desde la universidad, aunque su relación no era una amistad propiamente tal, pues el rubio ni siquiera lo consideraba como amigo, es más, ¡ni siquiera recordaba cómo se habían conocido! Sin embargo, si la memoria no le fallaba, habían tenido algunas materias juntos, pero más allá de eso, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegaron a hacerse conocidos. Claro que, en ese entonces, Yoshiki era un hombre y, hacía un par de años, había comenzado con un proceso de cambio sexo, con lo que, actualmente, se podía decir que era una mujer.

Si bien a Eiri no le agradaba la decisión del psicólogo—pues siempre había sentido cierto "odio" por los travestis y transexuales—, estaba obligado a aceptar el nuevo sexo de su amigo, aunque se sintiera incómodo al estar a su lado, pues no acababa de acostumbrarse a su nueva imagen.

Tras una espera que duró varios minutos, la puerta de la oficina de Yoshiki se abrió, dejando ver a un muchacho que salía de ella, seguido de una curvilínea chica cuya ropa era tapada por una bata blanca.

—Hasta luego, señorita Yoshiki—se despidió el paciente haciendo una pequeña reverencia. La mujer le sonrió sutilmente a modo de despedida, viendo como el muchacho de cabellos castaños, desparecía por la entrada de la consulta.

—Hola, Eiri—saludó enérgicamente al notar que el rubio le observaba.

—Necesito hablar contigo, ¿tienes un minuto?—dijo yendo directo al grano para no seguir perdiendo su valioso tiempo.

—Claro, entra—le indicó su oficina con una suave sonrisa, preguntándose qué sería lo que el médico deseaba hablar con ella.

Rápidamente, el rubio ingresó al lugar mientras Yoshiki cerraba la puerta, sentándose en el diván que había en la sala para, desde allí, contemplar con detenimiento cada uno de los movimientos que la chica ejecutaba. ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Es que sencillamente NUNCA podría acostumbrarse al nuevo sexo de su amigo!

La psicóloga era una mujer carismática, amante de los animales y muy risueña, tal vez algo alocada, pero en el buen sentido de la palabra. Su cabello castaño claro le llegaba hasta los hombros y sus ojos, de un color pardo, estaban suavemente delineados. Su rostro lucía juvenil gracias al maquillaje natural que solía usar, dándole un aire más fresco y jovial, siendo que ya casi pisaba las 30 primaveras.

Hacía un año y medio atrás que había decidido hacerse un cambio de sexo, pues siendo sinceros, nunca se había sentido cómodo siendo hombre y siempre pensó que era una mujer en el cuerpo equivocado. Fue así que comenzó con un carísimo tratamiento hormonal, así como la primera parte de la operación: los implantes de silicona. Es por ello que aún no se podía decir que era una mujer propiamente tal, sino que se encontraba en una transición para llegar a serlo. En todo caso, ella era feliz con su nuevo cuerpo y ya había logrado cambiar su sexo en el acta de nacimiento y en prácticamente todos sus documentos personales.

—¿En qué puedo servirte?—preguntó tomando asiento en el sillón opuesto al diván, cruzando las piernas con delicadeza por debajo de la falda negra que traía puesta.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor con un paciente.

—Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

—Tal vez te parezca insólito, pero… tengo dudas respecto al diagnóstico del paciente, y necesito que le practiques algunos exámenes psicológicos y me des tu opinión.

—Vaya… Para que tú tengas dudas sobre un diagnóstico, debe ser algo grave y complejo. —reflexionó cuidadosamente, pues conociendo a Eiri, que algo así ocurriera era demasiado raro, ya que a su corta edad y con tan pocos años de ejercicio en la profesión, el rubio médico era catalogado como un prodigio en el área.

—No, tonto. Sólo quiero confirmar algunas sospechas—se apresuró a aclarar para que Yoshiki no se hiciera ideas equivocadas.

—¿Y bien? ¿De qué se trata?—preguntó con evidente interés. Si Eiri necesitaba su ayuda, debía tratarse de algo importante.

—¿Recuerdas que un hospital de la zona me pidió que viera el caso de un paciente?—preguntó rememorando el día en que le contó a la mujer sobre la adjudicación de un nuevo caso. Yoshiki asintió atenta—. Pues bien, según el diagnóstico inicial, el paciente presenta un **Trastorno Esquizoafectivo**, pero según mis análisis, es imposible que tenga esa enfermedad. Tal vez se trate de un **Síndrome de Borderline** o un **Trastorno Esquizotípico**, pero yo me inclinaría más por un **Trastorno Facticio** e, incluso, por un acto de simulación. Pero la situación de este paciente es algo complicada.

—Comprendo. Si se trata de un Trastorno Facticio o de una simulación, no será nada fácil comprobarlo.

—Lo sé, pero un examen psicológico puede ser muy útil para entregar un diagnóstico más acertado.

—Así es… Pero, tengo una duda. ¿Haz hablado con sus parientes para saber más sobre su enfermedad? —Eiri suspiró.

—Ese es el problema, al parecer no tiene contactos con sus parientes, de hecho, está aislado—explicó—. De todas maneras, le pedí a mi asistente que averiguara sobre sus padres para poder contactarlos—suspiró con pesadez—: desconozco si logró tener noticia de ellos. —Yoshiki se quedó cabizbajo en pose pensativa, como si algo no le cuadrara.

—Eiri—le llamó de pronto, tras llegar a una conclusión—, hay algo que me incomoda. ¿No se le habían practicado exámenes psicológicos con anterioridad?

—Creo que no—dijo inseguro, pues a decir verdad, no tenía ni la más mínima idea.

—Es que me parece demasiado raro que esté internado y que no le hayan practicado los exámenes correspondientes para determinar su enfermedad.

—Yoshiki, yo también estoy bastante confundido al respecto, incluso, tengo la sensación de que algo anda mal. Es como si alguien hubiese querido encerrar al paciente a propósito, sin que éste presentara algún tipo de enfermedad… —Su voz ronca pero baja, erizó los cabellos de la mujer.

—Pero eso es terrible, Eiri. ¿Por qué piensas eso?—preguntó con cierto dejo de espanto.

—No lo sé, sólo es una sensación que tengo…—hizo una pausa para calmar los pensamientos arremolinados que inundaban su cabeza—. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuándo podrías realizarle los exámenes?

—Hoy tengo varios compromisos y no sé cómo está mi agenda de mañana. ¿Te parece si te llamo después para confirmar?

—Como quieras—dijo de mala gana poniéndose de pie.

Ya era hora de irse al hospital, y tenía tantas ganas de ver a su Shuichi, que no conseguiría aguantar ni un solo segundo más sin verle. Así, se despidió escuetamente saliendo de la oficina en cosa de segundos, bajo la atenta mirada de la psicóloga.

Yoshiki sonrió al notar que el rubio tenía algo de prisa, pero no quiso hacer comentarios al respecto a pesar que estuvo tentado de preguntar la razón de tanto apuro. Conociendo a Eiri era mejor no meterse en sus "asuntos" a menos que él mismo lo pidiera o, en el peor de los casos, diera vagas señales de necesitar ayuda. Tal vez más adelante, tendría la oportunidad de hablar con él sobre temas de hombres como solían hacerlo en los años de universidad, aunque ya no sería lo mismo: sería una conversación de hombre a ¿mujer?

La psicóloga rió bajito ante sus disparatados pensamientos para luego reflexionar. ¿Era su idea o el semblante de Eiri lucía distinto? Eso sería algo difícil de comprobar, pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo. En una de esas, su estimado amigo tenía novia y él ni se enteraba, pero si de algo estaba seguro es que el médico lucía más "feliz". Quizás, el niño prodigio de la psiquiatría moderna, se hallaba perdidamente enamorado, aunque eso resultase algo casi imposible.

Suspirando cansada, decidió ir a preguntarle a Noriko sobre su disponibilidad para los próximos días, pues sentía cierta urgencia de ayudar a su amigo sobre todo teniendo en consideración, las posibles irregularidades que envolverían a la enfermedad del paciente a tratar: se hacía entonces indispensable la realización de varios exámenes psicológicos.

Así, dependiendo de lo que la secretaria le dijera, se comunicaría inmediatamente con Yuki para planear las entrevistas con el enfermo y el personal del hospital.

Si todo sucedía según lo planeado, después de practicados los exámenes, sólo habría que analizar las respuestas y sacar conclusiones… Entonces, sólo cabría esperar que la situación no fuese tan dramática como se la imaginaba…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Trastorno esquizoafectivo:<strong> enfermedad mental caracterizada por trastornos de ánimo y psicosis

**Trastorno esquizotípico: **trastorno de la personalidad caracterizado por un déficit social o interpersonal sumado a una disminución de la capacidad para las relaciones personales, y presencia de distorciones cognitivas y perceptivas.

**Trastorno facticio: **es un trastorno que se caracteriza por la presencia de síntomas físicos o psicológicos fingidos o producidos intencionalmente por el individuo con el fin de asumir un papel de enfermo. Un tipo de trastorno facticio es el síndrome de Münchhausen.

**Síndrome de borderline: **Llamado también trastorno límite de la personalidad o fronterizo, se caracteriza por la inestabilidad anímica, impulsividad y relaciones personales inestables e intensas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ikaros-san: <strong>jajajaja espero que te haya gustado este capi y pos, ahora las cosas se pondrán mejores… O eso espero xD Saludos!

**Andyy' de Lioncourt: **Omg! Tantos días en shock? O.O jaja Pos imagino que ya descubriste quién es, no? Muchas chicas me dijeron que era demasiado obvio lo de Ryu y Shu =/ Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado. Ohh ya veo, yo pensé que en verdad había quedado claro que Maiko sentía por Shu, pero de todas maneras, ya veremos que Maiko hará de las suyas más adelante jeje En dos capis más habrá una revelación respecto a los sentimientos de Shu, así que muy pronto le dirá a Yuki que lo ama jaja Gracias por leer, saluditos!

**Mandy: **jajaja ay, Mandy jaja qué bueno que te gustó el capi ^^ espero que te guste este capi y hablamos pronto =) Ya me estoy acercando a la parte de la entrevista con el psicólogo, así que probablemente necesitaré ayuda jajaja Besos! =3

**Lady-Suki: **Waaaa lectora nueva *v* No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que te haya gustado mi humilde fic ^/^ jaja Yo desde hace años que tenía planeado hacer un fic en donde Shu estuviese loquito y Yuki fuese su médico y, pos a pesar de que escribí el primer capítulo, lo dejé abandonado y lo retomé hace muy poquito y, he aquí el resultado =) Muchas gracias, hace tiempo que nadie me decía este tipo de cosas / aunque no lo creas, hay gente (en otra web) que se dedica más que nada a criticarme, en vez de valorar mi esfuerzo por hacerles llegar un fic decente u.u No te preocupes, yo no soy de abandonar fics, porque también soy lectora y me decepciona mucho cuando los fics que leo no continúan =( Mira, actualizo una vez al mes, por lo general en una fecha cercana a la actualización anterior ^^ Agradezco, nuavemente, tus palabras, y espero verte de nuevo por aquí. Saludos! =D

**Mariuki-chan: **sí me di cuenta jaja En este capi no se resolvió mucho el tema de Shu y Ryu, y pues, lo dejaré en suspenso por unos cuantos capis más jaja xD Y, por favor, trata de no morir con la bolsa ziploc xD Oh, gracias, no me había fijado que no se había puesto el mail =/ Lo pondré de nuevo y te haré caso jaja Cuidate! Bye =)


	13. Chapter XIII

Hola, chicas!

Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. Este también es un capi "relleno", pero ya comenzará la acción (?) Lamentablemente, he estado dando exámenes así que me ha costado un poco escribir, sin contar algunos problemas familiares que me han afectado. Pronto entraré a clases así que eso probablemente retrase las actualizaciones.

Espero que este capi sea de vuestro agrado y no se olviden de comentar, porque ayudan a esta humilde escritora amateur a mejorar y continuar el fic =3

saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XIII<strong>

¿Por qué había salido tan raudamente del consultorio?, se preguntaba cierto médico de camino a su lujoso auto, contemplando con desagrado los grises nimbos que cubrían el cielo. Genial. Era un "hermoso" día para sacar a Shuichi de su habitación, pensó con sarcasmo al adentrarse en el vehículo, con las esperanzas puestas en que no se pusiera a llover… Eso sería el colmo. ¡Maldito clima!

Tras andar varios minutos, detuvo el Mercedes frente a un semáforo en rojo, mientras golpeaba el manubrio con la punta de los dedos en un frenético compás que reflejaba su impaciencia. Tantas ideas extrañas rondaban en su cabeza que sus neuronas estaban más activas que de costumbre: ya le resultaba imposible pensar con claridad y calma, pues sus pensamientos se agolpaban con ímpetu y de forma desordenada, generando en él un caótico panorama. Se sentía confuso.

Antes que el semáforo diera luz verde, resolvió encender un cigarrillo a la espera de que la toxicidad del humo se llevara su ansiedad a un lugar del que no pudiera volver. Necesitaba estar sereno el resto del día o, al menos, tener un poco de sosiego, debido a que un fuerte presentimiento le indicaba que no sería un día fácil en el hospital.

Como de costumbre, estacionó su automóvil y se dirigió con rapidez hacia la entrada del lugar, siendo testigo del mismo revuelo que se generaba cada vez que cruzaba aquella puerta. Sin embargo, Eiri notó algo fuera de lo normal, es más, tenía la sensación de que el personal del hospital murmuraba a sus espaldas sobre asuntos relacionados con Shuichi y él, haciendo que le entrara curiosidad por saber qué era lo se hablaba. Fue entonces que una nefasta idea cruzó por su cabeza: ¿y si el personal ya se había enterado del apasionado beso que se había dado con su paciente? ¡¿Qué sería de él?

Su pecho se oprimió fuertemente ante el creciente temor de saberse descubierto en una situación poco favorable para su imagen; su corazón comenzó a latir vertiginosamente y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya había entrado en pánico. Entonces, lo único que pudo hacer fue apurar el ritmo de sus pasos para refugiarse en la sala de médicos, y así evitar los constantes susurros que crispaban sus nervios.

Maiko vio al médico cruzar la puerta fugazmente, luciendo un tanto abatido y atemorizado. Se preguntó mentalmente qué le habría sucedido y como la curiosidad mató al gato, no pudo con la tentación de acercársele a preguntar.

—No luce muy bien, Doctor. ¿Se siente bien?—dijo a modo de saludo, mientras el rubio caminaba tambaleante hacia su casillero.

—Estoy de maravilla—respondió escueto con atisbos de ironía, a pesar de su evidente estado de excitación: las manos le tiritaban al igual que la voz, su respiración se había vuelto errática y sentía que el corazón se le escapaba por la boca.

—Se nota—susurró la mujer con sorna, aunque con cierto tono de resignación. Era un tonta al imaginar que el rubio le contaría sus problemas e inquietudes.

—¿Averiguaste algo de lo que te pedí?

—Sí y no. Para su fortuna, el día del incidente, las cámaras de la habitación estuvieron en mantenimiento y, por ende, apagadas. Así que no quedó registro de lo sucedido. —Eiri exhaló aliviado, deshaciéndose de toda la tensión que acumulaba desde que había entrado al hospital aquel día. Al menos tenía el consuelo de que su reputación seguía intacta y que nadie, excepto su enfermera asistente, tenía conocimiento del dichoso ósculo.

—¿Y qué hay de los familiares del paciente?—preguntó luego de que Maiko se quedará callada—. ¿Averiguaste algo?

—No mucho. En los registros de ingreso curiosamente no salen mencionados sus padres, ni tampoco el nombre de la persona que lo internó—explicó—. Según lo que me contó Mizuki, su padre lo trajo al hospital sin especificar por qué quería internarlo y a pesar de que el director de aquel entonces se negó a hacerlo, terminó concediéndole la internación.

—Eso es muy raro…

—Lo sé, a mí también me pareció extraño. Además, Mizuki me dijo que la madre de Shu… se había suicidado poco antes de que él fuera internado… —Su voz sonó angustiada y apagada. La noticia fue como un balde de agua fría para el rubio, pues jamás se imaginó algo así, aunque ello explicaba—en parte—el porqué Shuichi creía que su mamá era el peluche. Es más, tal vez ni siquiera sabía que su verdadera madre estaba muerta.

—Gracias por la información, Maiko. —El repentino agradecimiento hizo que la muchacha se sonrojara, ya que no se imaginaba que alguien como el rubio fuese capaz de dar las gracias, aunque siempre existía la posibilidad de que sólo lo hubiese hecho por mera cortesía.

—De nada—susurró aún sorprendida, pero rápidamente recordó que tenía algo importante de que hablar con el psiquiatra—. Doctor, respecto a las pastillas que está tomando Shuichi, yo quería preguntarle si es normal que el pobre duerma todo el día. Ayer estuvo muy desanimado y decía que se sentía mal.

—Descuida, es normal que tenga esos efectos secundarios. Deberían disminuir con el transcurso de las horas y el paso de los días—explicó totalmente despreocupado, mientras se acomodaba la bata.

—Eso espero. No me gusta verle tan decaído…

—No te preocupes por nimiedades—le dijo en un sutil regaño—. Hay cosas más importantes que atender, como por ejemplo, averiguar el paradero de la familia de Shu. Necesito contactarme con algún pariente, por último, para saber cómo y por qué llegó aquí. Además, debemos poner atención a algunas irregularidades del proceso de internación. —Maiko asentía atenta a cada frase del rubio, notando un cambio en su actitud que, realmente, le pareció extraño. Era como si durante el fin de semana, el médico hubiese sido raptado por los extraterrestres y sometido a un lavado de cerebro. ¡¿Qué había pasado con el psiquiatra?—. ¿Sabes si a Shuichi se le practicaron exámenes psicológicos? —La enfermera negó con la cabeza, sin entender a qué se debía la repentina pregunta, aunque debía aceptar que no tenía ni idea de lo que Eiri le preguntaba—. Bueno, de todas maneras, no importa. Ya me contacté con un psicólogo de mi confianza para que le realice los exámenes pertinentes.

—Comprendo, pero ¿por qué decidió hacerle exámenes?—preguntó confundida.

—Necesito corroborar algunas ideas y desechar unas dudas. Será bastante útil tener los resultados de los exámenes psicológicos para entregarle un tratamiento y unas terapias más adecuadas.

—Ya veo… Los médicos anteriores no le realizaron exámenes, más que nada porque Shuichi se negaba a cualquier tipo de tratamiento y, como usted ya sabe, los otros especialistas duraron poco tiempo en el hospital. Además, desconozco totalmente si al momento de la internación se le practicaron los exámenes de rigor.

—Mmm, entiendo. No te preocupes—concluyó al terminar de arreglarse—. Iré a hablar con el director y aprovecharé para hacerle unas peguntas. Después pasaré a ver a Shuichi, así que, por mientras, te agradecería si fueras a hacerle compañía un rato—explicó con suavidad. Realmente algo pasaba con el rubio según la enfermera, pues tanta "amabilidad" y "delicadeza" era demasiado raro en él.

Tras acceder quedamente a la petición del médico, Maiko observó que el rubio abandonaba la sala para dirigirse hacia la oficina del director Takahashi, mientras ella trataba de encontrarle una respuesta a la nueva actitud del rubio, que no tuviera que ver con aliens y lavados de cerebros. ¿Y si era un clon? ¿O su gemelo?

Encogiéndose de hombros, le restó importancia al asunto convenciéndose de que Eiri sólo estaba siendo "amigable" con ella como una forma de agradecerle la información entregada, aunque siempre existía la posibilidad de que estuviera imaginándoselo o soñando despierta. Seguramente, en un rato más, el rubio retomaría su conducta distante, tajante y engreída, lo cual era lo mejor que podía suceder, ya que el cambio hacia una actitud más sociable y cordial en el rubio, le producía cierto temor y asco a la muchacha: le era demasiado imposible imaginarse al rubio siendo un "amor" de persona.

Avanzando raudo por los pasillos del hospital, Eiri llegó a la oficina del director. La secretaria le detuvo diciéndole que el médico estaba ocupado y que no podía recibirle, pero eso poco le importó al rubio, quien—sin miramientos—se adentró en la oficina sin siquiera molestarse en tocar la puerta.

—Necesito hablar con usted—dijo cortante y con voz potente, sobresaltando al hombre que mantenía una seria conversación telefónica. El médico le observó con aires de reproche, pero el semblante severo del rubio ni se inmutó.

—Te llamo más tarde—le dijo a la persona que estaba al teléfono para luego, proceder a cortar la llamada—. Imagino que si se atreve a interrumpirme de esta manera, debe ser porque tiene algo muy importante y urgente que discutir conmigo, Doctor Uesugi.

—En efecto, Director Takahashi, es algo tan importante como para interrumpir su importante conversación telefónica. —Sonrió irónico, tomando asiento frente al hombre mayor.

—¿Y bien?

—Tengo muchas cosas que comunicarle respecto al paciente Shuichi—comenzó a hablar a modo de introducción.

—Estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha ocurrido últimamente.

—Lo imagino, en este hospital las noticias corren bastante rápido. Pero a pesar de ello, dudo que esté al tanto de mis conclusiones e intenciones para con el paciente—explicó mientras el director parecía prestar interés a sus palabras—. He estado poniendo atención a los diversos síntomas que Shuichi ha presentado a lo largo de la semana, lo cual me ha generado dudas respecto al diagnóstico asignado al paciente. Estoy convencido de que es errado, pero por mi parte, no me atrevo a dar un diagnóstico específico por ahora—hizo una pausa y luego, agregó—: quiero esperar los resultados de los exámenes psicológicos que le enviaré a realizar.

—Comprendo, pero ¿usted correrá con esos gastos?

—No se preocupe de los gastos—dijo con sonrisa mordaz—, le pedí a un amigo que me hiciera el favor de practicarle los exámenes a Shuichi. Así que sólo necesito su autorización para que él venga a entrevistarse con el paciente y con la gente del hospital.

—No hay problema, Doctor Uesugi. Recuerdo haberle pedido que hiciera todo lo que estimare conveniente para brindarle una mejor calidad de vida a Shuichi.

—Lo sé, por eso me tomé la atribución de citar a mi amigo. También quería pedirle una autorización para convocar a una junta médica, claro que esta se llevaría a cabo una vez que tenga los resultados de los análisis. Y es que me gustaría exponer mis conclusiones y someterlas a las observaciones de los demás médicos, así hay más posibilidades de generar un diagnóstico adecuado.

—Ya veo, Doctor. Es sorprendente todo lo que ha logrado en una semana: más que los otros médicos que atendieron a Shuichi—reflexionó—. ¿Hay algo más que quisiera pedirme?

—Sí, de hecho me gustaría trasladar a Shuichi a otra habitación, específicamente, a un lugar más cómodo. Creo que el paciente se encuentra en condiciones para salir de la habitación acolchada, pues a mi parecer no presenta peligro alguno ni para el personal del hospital ni para los demás pacientes. Además, un cambio de habitación favorecería la conducta cooperadora de Shuichi para con el tratamiento. —El director le observó reticente, no muy convencido de otorgar una solicitud de esa magnitud. Conociendo a Shuichi, era demasiado peligroso trasladarlo.

—Me temo que es muy pronto para eso. Shuichi tiene desplantes difíciles de predecir y puede resultar un problema a la hora de controlarlo.

—Me parece que usted le teme demasiado al paciente. Debería darle una oportunidad, yo sé que Shuichi es perfectamente capaz de entablar buenas relaciones con otras personas, y un cambio de habitación, favorecía las posibilidades de interacciones con otros pacientes. Shuichi necesita estar en contacto con alguien que no sea su peluche, Maiko o yo.

—Entiendo su punto de vista, Doctor. Pero eso es algo que se debe decidir con cautela—dijo sereno—. No quiero arriesgarme a que suceda algo malo y, por ello, prefiero esperar a su diagnóstico final y concluyente. Ahora bien, si necesita que Shuichi interactúe con otras personas, siempre puede solicitar permiso para salir al jardín o para pasear por el hospital.

—Está bien, acepto su proposición en cuanto a las salidas, pero déjeme decirle que seguiré insistiendo en cuanto al cambio de habitación.

Eiri sonrió con cierto aire burlesco. Luego, se puso de pie y dirigiéndole una mirada entre conciliadora y amenazante agregó:

—Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a ver a mi paciente. —Tras hacer una sutil reverencia en señal de respeto, el rubio procedió a abandonar la sala mientras el director le contemplaba como si tratara de descubrir qué tenía Eiri que lo hacía diferente de los demás médicos. Es decir, era consciente que el rubio era considerado un genio de la psiquiatría, pero ¿tanta era la diferencia? ¿Tan mediocres eran los especialistas que había contratado anteriormente?

Caminando sin apuros por los pasillos del hospital, Yuki se dirigió hacia la habitación de Shuichi. Estaba ansioso por verle y estrecharle entre sus brazos aunque no lo admitiera del todo, pues aún no podía comprender qué le había hecho ese pequeño enajenado mental como para alterar su estado ánimo y desear con todas sus fuerzas el poder escuchar su voz.

Deteniéndose frente a la puerta—como de costumbre—, observó por la ventanilla para ubicar a su paciente. Por lo que podía ver, estaba solo. Maiko no se encontraba con él. ¿No le había pedido que fuera a hacerle compañía a Shuichi? Bufando con fastidio al comprobar que sus "órdenes" habían sido transgredidas, pensó en que más tarde regañaría a la mujer, pero rápidamente recordó que ella sólo era su asistente y no la enfermera exclusiva de Shu. Seguramente había tenido algo urgente que atender o, en el mejor de los casos, sólo había ido al baño.

En fin. A esas alturas del día, ya daba igual si Maiko había estado o no con Shuichi, pues él había llegado para hacerle compañía a su niño. Además, siempre tenía la posibilidad de preguntarle al menor si acaso había estado muy solito.

—Buenas, Shuichi—saludó cordialmente ingresando a la habitación, captando de forma inmediata la atención del muchacho. Sus ojitos violetas brillaron intensamente. ¡Era Yuki! ¡Lo había extrañado tanto!

—Yuki—susurró desanimado y aletargado. Se sentía tan mal que no tenía fuerzas para abalanzarse sobre el rubio a pesar de su desbordante alegría, la cual, por su estado, no se notaba.

—¿Qué pasó? No tienes buena cara. ¿Te sientes bien?

—¿Tú qué crees?—inquirió con cierto dejo de ironía, preguntándose si acaso no era obvio lo mal que se encontraba.

—Tonto, tampoco te enojes. Los efectos del medicamento son algo fastidiosos pero te acostumbrarás. —Su sonrisa y tono conciliador no fueron suficientes para amainar los instintos asesinos de Shuichi, pues el día anterior había tenido mucho tiempo para meditar respecto a la culpabilidad del rubio en el suministro de las pastillas, tanto como para determinar que el médico merecía morir. Lo malo es que ello no resolvería su actual problema y, posiblemente, tampoco los futuros.

—¿Fastidiosos? ¡Me siento fatal!—exclamó indignado sin alzar mucho la voz.

—No exageres—dijo con calma, tomando asiento frente al menor, quien para variar se hallaba refugiado en su amada esquina.

—No exagero…—susurró mirando al rubio de forma suplicante, haciendo un tierno puchero. Eiri alzó una ceja en señal de incredulidad.

—Shuichi… Ven aquí—le invitó a acercársele haciendo un gesto con las manos, con lo cual el menor decidió acomodarse entre los fuertes brazos del rubio. Sentirse cobijado de esa manera le era tan reconfortante como para olvidar los molestos síntomas; y es que, por alguna razón, debía admitir que le encantaba ser abrazado por el rubio y sentir su característico aroma a tabaco y perfume costoso. Eso era algo así como el paraíso—. Tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo…

—¿Hice algo malo?

—No, claro que no. ¿Por qué piensas eso? —Acarició los rosados cabellos con ternura, buscando alejar las inseguridades del muchacho. Shuichi no contestó, sólo abrazó al rubio con más fuerza, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del doctor—. Shuichi, necesito que cooperes conmigo para poder sacarte de aquí. ¿Te gustaría salir de esta habitación?

—Yo… si quiero… pero ¿eso se puede?

—Claro, sólo debes poner de tu parte, portarte como niño bueno y obedecerme en algunas cosas.

—¿Cosas?… ¿Cómo qué?—preguntó para hacerse una idea de lo que el rubio se refería.

—Mmm… Por ejemplo, quiero que hables con un amigo que es psicólogo. Él quiere conocerte y hablar contigo sobre algunos temas que él considere relevantes. ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo?

—¿Y para qué serviría eso?

—Pues… serviría para que yo pueda ayudarte de mejor forma.

—Está bien, pero… prometiste que hoy saldríamos al jardín.

—Lo sé—susurró—, pero saldremos en un rato más. Primero necesito que me digas cómo te has sentido. —Shuichi se separó del médico y le contempló con fastidio. ¿Es que acaso no lo había dicho? ¿No era obvio que se sentía fatal?

—Ya te dije que me siento mal—dijo indignado.

—Lo sé, pero no me refería a eso. Dime: ¿sigues escuchando voces o teniendo visiones?

—No… es que últimamente he dormido mucho, no ha habido tiempo para eso—reflexionó—. Ni siquiera Mamá me ha hablado.

A Eiri le pareció muy extraña la reciente confesión, era como si algo hubiese cambiado gracias a las pastillas. O tal vez sólo era una vil jugarreta de Shuichi. No obstante, sí podía estar seguro de que algo había cambiado en su niño. ¿Qué era? No sólo había notado un ánimo más decaído (producto de los efectos del fármaco), sino que también sus palabras le indicaban un ligero cambio en la percepción de su entorno y de su realidad. ¿Era ese el verdadero Shuichi?

—¿Y por qué no te ha hablado?—indagó evitando parecer demasiado curioso.

—No lo sé… Tal vez esté enojada…—susurró melancólico.

—¿Y por que estaría enojada?

—No lo sé, no le he preguntado… —Shuichi contempló los atentos ojos del rubio pensando que aquellos parecían ser un tesoro lleno de monedas de oro, imaginándose por un instante, nadando entre todos los doblones dorados igual que cierto dibujo animado que solía ver cuando era niño—. Te extrañé—susurró muy despacito sin ser del todo consciente de lo que había dicho. Era un mero pensamiento que se había escapado por sus labios.

Eiri alcanzó a escuchar ese susurro, siéndole imposible el no esbozar una sutil sonrisa de ternura. Le hacía feliz saberse extrañado por ese pequeño niño entre sus brazos. Y aunque a Shuichi le costara aceptarlo, debía decir que el rubio se había ganado su corazón… No, no sólo eso, porque también se había ganado su alma y su confianza.

—Yo también te extrañé…—le susurró al oído estrechando al muchacho con fuerza como si temiera que se le escapara. Shuichi sonrió para sí, sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo, llenando su interior de un jolgorio que hacía años no experimentaba. Era como si su ser se hubiese alborotado con sólo escuchar esa frase.

—¿Si me porto bien me darás muchos abrazos como este?—preguntó ingenuamente tratando de esconder sus sentimientos.

—Tal vez… pero si cooperas de manera que yo pueda sacarte de este hospital, podré darte mucho más que sólo abrazos. —Un leve sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del menor, sintiéndose arrepentido por haber preguntado aquello. Debió imaginar que su médico resultaría un pervertido. —Shuichi… ¿Tú sabes algo de tu familia? ¿Qué hay de tu padre y tu madre?—preguntó, cambiando el tema, en tono suave para que el niño no se sintiera presionado en responder. El delgado cuerpo se estremeció en un escalofrío que le recorrió de punta a punta, como si alguna de las preguntas le resultara tan incómoda como para no querer hablar de ello.

_"¿Por qué me pregunta eso? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente? Yo no quiero hablar de eso… ¿De que serviría lo que diga?"_, pensó.

—Mamá dijo que papá nos abandonó aquí—dijo separándose del rubio para acomodarse en el rincón, cogiendo al conejo que yacía recostado boca abajo en el suelo acolchado.

—¿Y por qué los abandonó?

—Porque… —hizo una pausa contemplando al osito de felpa como si esperara que éste le diera la respuesta—. Mamá no quiere hablar de eso...

—Está bien. No te sientas obligado a decirme algo que no quieres, pero… si no me dices lo que te pasa, lo que sientes, lo que piensas; no podré ayudarte. Si realmente quieres salir de este hospital y tener una vida normal, necesito que me hables con la verdad y te dejes de actuaciones baratas—le regañó.

Shuichi le contempló dándole a entender que no había entendido sus palabras, cuando en realidad era más que consciente de ello. Pero es que tenía tanto miedo…tanto miedo de hablar que aunque Yuki contara con su total confianza, se resistiría a hacerlo.

Quedándose cabizbajo, simuló jugar con Mamá para evitar la incómoda conversación, mientras las dudas de Eiri aumentaban, así como la convicción de que algo raro se ocultaba detrás de la historia de Shuichi. ¿Por qué el muchacho se negaba a cooperar? ¿Era su idea o la reacción de indeferencia del menor se había debido a que él había descubierto su actuación y su respuesta simulada?

Siendo incapaz de llegar a una conclusión, suspiró resignado y, cansado de lidiar con ese terco niño de ojos violetas, decidió que era mejor dejar la conversación hasta ahí, pues intuía y asumía que Shuichi se negaría a hablar por un tiempo. Era mejor dejarlo solo para que pudiera reflexionar. Vio la hora en su elegante reloj de pulsera y, tras comprobar que ya era tiempo de almorzar, sintió ganas de ir a comer algo. Así, abandonó la habitación diciéndole a su paciente que volvería luego, pero fue olímpicamente ignorado, ya que el niño se encontraba demasiado ocupado jugando con mamá.

De camino a la cafetería del hospital, se encontró con Maiko, quien rápidamente fue a disculparse con él por no haber podido acompañar a Shuichi.

—Ahora iré con él: hay que llevarlo a comer—le dijo.

—Está bien. Después de eso, necesito que nos acompañes a dar un paseo por el jardín. —Maiko asintió enérgicamente resultándole satisfactorio el saber que Shuichi podría salir una vez más.

Tras cruzar un par de palabras más, ambos continuaron con su camino.

Eiri tenía un hambre voraz. No había comido nada desde las 8 de la mañana y desde eso ya habían pasado alrededor de cinco horas o más. Tras observar el menú del día, pidió un tazón de arroz y un poco de tempura. No tenía ganas ni tiempo como para comer algo más elaborado.

El sonido de su celular interrumpió su agradable almuerzo. De mala gana, buscó el aparato en el bolsillo de su pantalón y, tras sacarlo, miró en la pantalla el nombre de quien llamaba: era Yoshiki.

—Hola, Eiri. Te tengo buenas noticias—exclamó la voz de la mujer una vez que el médico contestó.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y se puede saber de qué se trata?—preguntó con falso entusiasmo.

—Mañana tengo la tarde libre, ¿te parece si concertamos la entrevista con tu paciente para mañana?

—Por supuesto, es la mejor noticia que pudiste darme, porque necesito que veas a Shuichi ya mismo.

—Sí, descuida. No desesperes—le tranquilizó—. No es tan fácil como parece. Al menos necesitaré unas seis sesiones antes de darte una opinión definitiva.

—¡Seis sesiones! ¡¿Te volviste loco?—exclamó con espanto. Seis días era demasiado tiempo para él, pues no podía seguir esperando para darle un tratamiento a Shuichi que fuera más efectivo, sobre todo considerando que, probablemente, ni siquiera necesitase un tratamiento.

—Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo en menos tiempo. No es llegar y establecer una relación de confianza con un paciente y, menos si se trata de un paciente peligroso—se quejó.

—Shuichi no es peligroso, sólo reacciona de forma inadecuada cuando tiene miedo o se siente agredido.

—Como sea. Tal vez pueda demorar menos, pero eso es algo que veré mañana tras entrevistarme con él, ¿estamos?

—Está bien. Por mientras, creo que suspenderé el tratamiento con pastillas hasta no tener un diagnóstico concluyente. No es buena idea que tome fármacos para algo que no sabemos qué es—informó mientras jugaba con el arroz moviéndolo, de un lado a otro y en círculos, con los palillos.

—Sí, es lo más conveniente. Hay que esperar a saber qué es lo que tiene—reflexionó—. ¿Te parece si nos vemos a la noche en tu departamento? Así aprovechamos de hablar un poco como en los viejos tiempos.

—Como quieras. Depende de cómo se den las cosas, saldré más o menos como a las 6 ó 7.

—OK, nos vemos, entonces. Bye.

Eiri cortó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, sumido en sus pensamientos reflexionando sobre la situación de Shuichi. Había tantas cosas que no sabía sobre el pequeño que cada día sentía más curiosidad por su persona. ¿Qué se escondía detrás de esos hermosos ojos violetas? Suspirando abrumado, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás quedándose mirando el techo del casino con expresión distante, hasta que la voz de una mujer le bajó abruptamente de su nube.

—Ya le di de comer a Shu. ¿A qué hora piensa sacarlo al jardín?

—¿Cómo está de ánimo?—preguntó sin mirar a su asistente.

—Mmm… Normal, aunque se ve feliz porque saldrá al jardín. —Eiri se quedó en silencio como si no hubiese escuchado las palabras de Maiko. Estaba demasiado ocupado mirando el techo como para prestar si quiera un poco de atención. No obstante, el mirar el techo sólo era una excusa para no pensar otra vez en ideas extrañas y conspirativas.

—Iré a hablar con el director sobre un asunto urgente y luego, iré por Shuichi—explicó con cierta preocupación, pues recordó que en su conversación con el doctor Takahashi había olvidado mencionar las anormalidades del procedimiento de internación y las sospechas sobre posibles actos de corrupción.

Maiko se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto, pues le era mejor y más fácil mantenerse al margen de las cuestiones que el rubio tuviese que tratar con la autoridad del hospital. Total no era problema suyo.

Eiri se puso de pie suspirando sonoramente y, sin decir nada más, abandonó el casino.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Andyy' de Lioncourt: <strong>*-* Pos fueron unas vacaciones bien cortitas u.u Ya estoy terminando de dar exámenes y de ahí entro a clases otra vez T-T Me alegra muchísimo que el fic te siga gustando ^^ Sí, Tohma será el malo maloso del fic y es que no me cae bien, de hecho, lo odio xD Ya falta muy poquito para que Shu le diga a Yuki sus sentimientos jeje Muchas gracias por tu comentario y cuidate mucho! Saluditos =)

**Ikaros-san: **Seee y espera que el culebron recién está empezando xD qué bueno que el capi te gustó, espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado. Cuidate, bye, bye.

**Mandy: **De verdad? Por qué te da lástima que no sean amigos? Yo los odio a ambos asi que me da igual xD por que esperabas que Tohma fuera un político? Me alegra saber que has encontrado interesante mi idea ^^, aunque no sé que tan posible sea el caso de Shuichi, pero no me sorprendería si hubiesen casos reales. Ay, Mandy, qué linda. Agradezco mucho tus palabras y elogios ^^ Etto… Ah, sí, lo de Yoshiki ya te lo expliqué por interno xD Te sorprenderías si te dijera que ni yo sé cómo es que Yoshiki y Yuki se conocieron xD Espero que te haya ido bien con los exámenes =) Cuidate y besitos! Bye!

**Mariuki-chan: **Estudia, no seas flojita jaja Qué bueno que te han gustado estos capis apesar de ser "relleno". Creo que ya me habías dicho que querías estudiar psicología o algo así jaja es bien interesante pero yo no estudiaría eso xD Nop, Tohma no es hermano de Shu. En un par de capis más veremos todo el asunto de los test y sus resultados. Espero que te guste este capi. Besos! =)

**Lady Suki: **Hola, chica. Me alegra verte de nuevo =) Bueno…Ryuichi no dirá lo que sabe por ahora, lo dejaré en suspenso. En este capi aparece Shu, así que tranquila. Tienes que entender que no siempre aparecerá, pues el protagonista es Yuki jaja Gracias por tus palabras. Es cierto que nadie puede evitar que suba fic, pero es molesto jaja Lo bueno es que tengo muchas lectoras como tu que me apoyan y eso me anima a seguir escribiendo ^^ Cuidate, bye!

**Natsuo Balam**: Hola, me alegra que te haya gustado mi humilde fic. Eso que dices sobre los medicamentos, creo que sólo se aplica a los nombres comerciales de los fármacos y, en este caso, sólo se mencionan los nombres genéricos o principios activos, como dices. Sino es así dime en qué código, ley, decreto o reglamento sale estipulado lo de la autorización, porque la verdad es primera vez que lo escucho. En todo caso, no olvides que el fic está ambientado en un hospital psiquiátrico y que por lo demás, el fic es de temática "realista". Al menos a mi me parecería raro que un médico le diga a una enfermera que administre un medicamento sin explicitar cuál, sobre todo en el ámbito de la psiquiatría donde la admistración de un fármaco es un tema muy delicado. Concuerdo con lo de la advertencia, pero considero que aquí somos todas grandecitas como para saber y entender que no es llegar y tomar una pastilla, además, son medicinas que sólo se venden bajo receta médica. Me encantaría poder darle una fecha específica de actualización, pero no soy dios para poder adivinar cuándo tendré listo el capi y me parece poco conveniente dar un afecha exacta que sé no podré cumplir. En todo caso, mis lectoras ya saben que actualizo una vez al mes cerca de la fecha de la actualización anterior. Oh, ya veo. Yo también estudio Derecho =) Tranquila, el fic recién está comenzando y ya habrá tiempo para dedicárselo a esos personajes. Saludos y espero que este capi te guste. Bye!


	14. Chapter XIV

Hola, niñas! Cómo están?

Lamento la tardanza pero como entré a clases, no he tenido ni tiempo ni ganas de escribir, ni de subir el capi.

Espero que les guste este capítulo, el cual nos trae una sorpresita de parte de Shu.

Cuidense! Bye =)

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XIV<strong>

Lejos del hospital, un joven de cabellos negros azabache, miraba el jardín desde un balcón de la enorme casona en la que había sido recluido contra su voluntad. Su amada hermana le había informado que al día siguiente partiría rumbo a la casa de sus padres, advirtiéndole que sus progenitores estaban tan enojados con él—por su fuga—, que estaría castigado por dos meses completos, lo que significa que estaría alrededor de 60 días sin Internet, sin música, sin televisión, sin celular y sin salidas. ¡Eso era tan terrible! ¡¿Qué haría sin esas cosas de primera necesidad durante 2 meses?

Bufando con evidente descontento, hundió su cuello en la baranda mientras pensaba seriamente en la posibilidad de lanzarse al vacío. Claro que aquella decisión se veía opacada por la imagen sonriente de cierto cantante, a quien no podía permitirse dejarlo solo: amaba a Ryuichi lo suficiente como para no atentar contra su propia vida. Además, pensándolo bien, siempre existía la posibilidad de escaparse de nuevo.

Una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en su rostro ante aquella idea, reactivando sus ánimos y ese espíritu aventurero propio de la adolescencia. Tenía que escaparse sí o sí, y claro está que esta vez no recurriría al traidor de su hermano. Necesitaba como encubridor a otra persona, pero ¿quién podría ayudarle?

Mientras pensaba en alguien que le fuera de utilidad, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar estruendosamente con una melodía que el chiquillo conocía perfectamente: esa canción indicaba que quien llamaba era su amado Ryuichi.

—¡My Honey!—exclamó emocionado con los ojos aguados.

—Hola, Tat. ¿Qué tal te fue con tu hermana?

—¡Ni lo menciones! Estoy castigado por dos meses ¡Dos malditos meses! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?—dijo cabreado.

—Eso te pasa por escaparte; ahora, soporta las consecuencias—le regañó.

—Pero no es justo, My Honey. Yo sólo quería verte—lloriqueó haciendo pucheritos.

—Lo sé, pero ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Estoy pensando en tomarme unas semanas para descansar.

—¿De verdad? Eso sería genial—exclamó.

—Sí, pero aún no es seguro… Oye, Tat, te llamaba porque necesito contactarme con tu hermano. ¿Podrías darme su número telefónico?

—¿Ah?¿Y para qué quieres contactarte con ese amargado traidor?

—Después te cuento los detalles. Por ahora, necesito hablar con él urgentemente, no da.

—Está bien—respondió de mala gana y con reticencia, sintiéndose algo celoso por el "repentino" interés de Ryuichi por su hermano. ¿Será que algo pasó entre ellos el día anterior?

—Tatsuha—le llamó una vez que éste terminó de dictarle los números—, ten cuidado con ese tal Tohma.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué dices eso? Él es mi cuñado.

—Lo sé, pero yo conocí a ese hombre antes de que se casara con tu hermana. Él es peligroso, por favor, ten cuidado. Él no es lo que aparenta…

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué conoces a Tohma? ¿Él te hizo algo?—preguntó sin comprender las advertencias de su amado.

"¿Tohma peligroso? Debe estar de broma", pensó extrañado, pues hasta donde sabía, su cuñado era una persona amable, atenta y carismática, además de tener mucho dinero.

—¿Con quién estás hablando, Tatsuha?—preguntó la voz del susodicho, quien acababa de ingresar a la habitación.

"Es él", pensó Ryuichi con terror, tras alcanzar a escuchar la voz demandante del político.

—Con nadie. Estás imaginando cosas—respondió escondiendo el celular mientras cortaba la llamada. Tohma le observó de pies a cabeza, incrédulo. Para él era más que obvio que el muchacho había estado hablando con cierta desagradable persona.

—Tu hermana pregunta si acaso bajarás a almorzar: la mesa está preparada. —Su voz amable y aquella eterna sonrisa, estaban lejos de ser señales de "peligrosidad", por lo que Tatsuha se sintió un tanto confundido al sopesar las advertencias de su amado con lo que veía.

—Bajo enseguida—respondió sin hacer mucho caso. Total, el rubio sólo era su cuñado, no su padre ni nada parecido, así que no lo podía obligar a hacer algo que no quería. Tenía hambre, era cierto, pero prefería morir por inanición antes que volver a casa de sus padres.

Sin decir nada más y dando una última mirada de soslayo a Tatsuha, el mayor abandonó la habitación ocultando una sonrisa maligna y sarcástica que oscurecía su rostro al punto de darle un aspecto endemoniado, digna de cualquier ser infernal. Había tenido tanta suerte al escuchar parte de la conversación que su cuñado mantenía con ese cantante, que producto de ello había decidido que Ryuichi debía desaparecer de su vida o, al menos, mantenerse lo suficientemente alejado de él y de su familia. Ya tenía varias ideas en mente para callarlo, pero como sabía que el chiquillo era bastante astuto—pues todavía no había dicho algo que pudiera comprometerle—, empezaría amedrentándolo con algo simple; ahora bien, si insistía en contarle "cosas indebidas" a Tatsuha, a Eiri o a cualquiera, se vería en la obligación de ser más drástico.

¿Qué pasaría si los paparazzi se enterasen de que el famoso cantante Ryuichi Sakuma era gay? Por supuesto que eso sería una sorpresa, un "golpe noticioso", pero sabiendo que el mundo estaba lleno de mentes enfermas que ni se inmutarían ante tal "escándalo", tendría que realizar una maniobra más acabada y compleja, capaz de perjudicar la carrera musical del ídolo adolescente. Afortunadamente, Tohma Seguchi tenía muchos contactos y entre ellos destacaba un periodista inescrupuloso, de esos que hablan descarnadamente de la vida de cualquier famoso hasta acribillar su reputación.

Una sonrisa aún más macabra que la anterior adornó su níveo rostro; estaba satisfecho de su grandioso plan. Sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su asesor, aunque aquel hombre se desempeñaba también como su guardaespaldas, su perro guardián, su sicario o lo que él le pidiera que fuese.

—Ark, necesito que me hagas un favor—dijo una vez que el otro hombre contestó la llamada—: quiero que le hagas una visita a cierta persona que me está dando algunos problemas. Ven a mi oficina en cuanto puedas y te daré los detalles.

Como si nada, cortó la llamada y siguió con su camino con cierto aire de satisfacción. Ya quería ver la sorpresita que se llevaría ese mugroso cantante… Daría cualquier cosa por ver esos ojos azules consumidos por el terror…

Tras hablar con el director respecto a ciertas anormalidades que había notado, sin obtener nada nuevo ni importante, Eiri decidió ir por Shuichi a su habitación para bajar al jardín a dar un paseo.

Ese estúpido director era tan incompetente como el resto de su personal. Todos eran una manada de inútiles. ¡Claro!, como "Don Takahashi" no era la autoridad del hospital cuando Shuichi llegó, no tenía idea de nada. ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué habían expulsado al anterior director! Eso era el colmo.

Maldiciendo mentalmente a medio mundo y mascullando cosas ininteligibles, subió las escaleras con evidente mal humor. Al menos, había conseguido averiguar el nombre del antiguo encargado del hospital, así que con eso podría realizar un par de gestiones para dar con su paradero y así hablar directamente con él.

—Shuichi—llamó con tono jovial una vez que ingresó en la habitación acolchada. Ver a su niño era suficiente para acabar con su mal humor—. ¿Aún quieres salir al jardín?

El pequeño estaba recostado de espaldas observando el techo y, cuando escuchó la voz del médico, desvió la mirada en su dirección y la mantuvo contemplando su bello rostro. No respondió y, tras unos segundos, volvió la mirada a su lugar anterior.

—¿Qué sucede, Shu?—preguntó con tono preocupado, acercándose lentamente hasta donde estaba el muchacho—. ¿Te sientes bien?

—He estado pensando—dijo con voz sombría y una seriedad escalofriante—, y tal vez ya es hora de que me deje de tonterías y empiece a cooperar. Sé que estás haciendo todo lo posible para que yo mejore, pero eso no sucederá si sigo poniendo obstáculos. Se nota que de verdad me quieres ayudar… no como los otros médicos que no entendían nada de nada… Tú eres diferente, Eiri.

—¿Esta es otra actuación tuya?—preguntó un tanto confundido. No esperaba ese pequeño monólogo-confesión por parte del chico, lo cual le indicaba al rubio que algo raro estaba pasando. Tal vez Shuichi estaba planeando algo o simplemente estaba siendo sincero, pero ¿qué le había llevado a cambiar de opinión y a decidirse a cooperar con el tratamiento? ¿Había algo oculto detrás de eso? ¿Shuichi tenía una doble intención?

—Si quieres que confíe en ti, deberías confiar en mí, ¿no crees?—preguntó mirándole a los ojos con aire sagaz—. Aunque tienes razón… siempre quise ser actor: es algo que se me da bastante bien, de forma natural. Si no fuera porque terminé aquí, de seguro estaría triunfando en Hollywood—reflexionó de forma anhelante como si se imaginara sobre el escenario de un teatro o sentado en una butaca admirando su brillante actuación en el film cinematográfico del momento.

—Ya veo… Entonces, todo este tiempo has estado actuando, ¿no? —Su voz sosegada le pareció inusual al más joven, pues se esperaba otro tipo de reacción por parte del rubio. De hecho, por un momento pensó que sería regañado o algo así. Lo que Shuichi no sabía es que Eiri le estaba siguiendo el juego sólo para sacarle información—. Si ha sido así, te mereces un enorme aplauso y mi entera admiración, porque ha sido, por lejos, la mejor actuación que he visto. Has logrado engañar a medio mundo con esa faceta de niño "demente", tanto como para terminar encerrado en un hospital para locos—dijo con cierto desprecio. Como no se esperaba lo que el muchacho le estaba contando, Eiri, muy preparado psicológicamente para enfrentar ese tipo de situaciones, mantuvo la calma y pensó en un pequeño plan para que Shuichi comenzara a dar explicaciones o, en el mejor de los caso, dejara de actuar y volviera a ser el mismo de siempre.

—No me estas entendiendo—susurró. Por alguna razón, sus ojos violetas mostraron miedo e inquietud. Se puso de pie rápidamente para no sentirse intimidado por la imponente figura del médico, y así poder enfrentarle de igual a igual.

—¿Qué es lo que debo entender?—preguntó con el rostro inmutable.

—Yo no estoy loco… Yo no debería estar aquí. —Sus ojitos se aguaron por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en ellos y su expresión seria mutó a una mueca afligida.

—Dime algo que no sepa. Todos los "locos" dicen lo mismo—dijo mordaz.

—Pero es la verdad…—dijo suplicante para luego, acercarse al rubio y aferrarse a su bata—. Eiri…si cambié de opinión fue porque…

—¡Doctor Eiri, ya podemos bajar al jardín!—exclamó Maiko al entrar en la habitación, quedándose callada al instante al contemplar la escena. El psiquiatra maldijo a la mujer por ser tan inoportuna, conteniéndose las ganas de asesinarla en ese mismo instante. Un largo silencio le siguió a la interrupción, hasta que Shuichi reaccionó.

—¡Sí! ¡Vamos al jardín, Mamá!—gritó Shuichi como si le hubiese olvidado toda la situación anterior, volviendo a su faceta normal de niño alienado. Cogió a mamá—que yacía olvidada en el suelo—y luego, se acercó a Maiko—. ¿No vienes con nosotros, Yuki?

Eiri asintió suavemente. Estaba demasiado enojado en aquel momento, pero tuvo que contener su ira para no golpear a la mujer. ¿Es que no miró por la ventana antes de entrar? ¿Es que no le enseñaron a golpear la puerta primero o a pedir permiso?

Bufando fastidiado comenzó a caminar tras Maiko y Shuichi, siendo invadido por una imperiosa necesidad de fumar. Lástima que no podría hacerlo sino hasta que acabara su horario de trabajo.

Afuera, en el jardín, ya estaban los pacientes disfrutando del aire libre bajo la atenta vigilancia de los enfermeros. No era un día muy lindo, estaba nublado pero curiosamente no hacía frío a pesar del viento que corría.

Shuichi admiró extasiado cada detalle del extenso patio, poniendo especial énfasis en cada una de las personas que allí estaban hasta dar con alguien que le fuera familiar. Efectivamente, los mismos locos con los que había estado la vez anterior, se encontraban, una vez más, alrededor de una mesa compartiendo una partida de Go. El menor los observó por un rato y se dio cuenta que faltaba uno de ellos, pues sólo eran tres.

—Allá están tus amigos—le informó Yuki, quien también había identificado al grupo.

Shuichi observó el lugar indicado que ya había divisado, pero no se movió de su puesto, como si sus pies estuviesen clavados al piso. La verdad es que no tenía muchas ganas de salir a pasear, menos considerando la conversación que tenía pendiente con el rubio. Eso le estaba incomodando demasiado, tanto como para impedirle el retomar su actitud habitual. No estaba de ánimos para interactuar con dementes, ni para actuar de forma aniñada y alocada. Sin embargo, debía aceptar que estaba feliz, pues no era muy agradable estar encerrado las veinticuatro horas del día y, como todo ser humano, necesitaba estar al sol o expuesto al aire fresco durante unos minutos.

—¿Pasa algo, Shuichi?—preguntó el médico con cierta preocupación.

—Nada—mintió.

Eiri le vio incrédulo, pero como el niño comenzó a caminar, no tuvo más opción que seguirle y observar su comportamiento. Después de la curiosa escena que habían protagonizado, se sentía intranquilo y desconcertado. Y es que la actitud de Shuichi le había pillado desprevenido, a tal punto que ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Cuál de todas las caras era la del verdadero Shuichi? ¿En verdad todo era una vil actuación?

Por más que trataba, no podía dar una explicación para sus contantes cambios de personalidad. Incluso había pensado en la posibilidad de que el pequeño padeciera un **Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo**, pero aún así eso no lograba abarcar todos los supuestos síntomas que presentaba, ni tampoco se cumplían las características del trastorno. En definitiva, sólo le restaba creer que Shuichi era un excelente actor y que, como tal, estaba engañando vilmente al mejor psiquiatra de Japón.

—¡Oh, miren quién viene allí!—exclamó cierto rubio de pelo largo, al ver que Shuichi se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Hola—saludó con el mismo tono infantil y jovial de siempre, mientras cargaba al peluche entre sus brazos.

—Hola, Shu—dijo cierto pelirrojo—. ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué no habías salido?

—Es que…me porté mal y estuve castigado—respondió algo apenado—, pero ya me dejaron salir otra vez.

—Oh, ya veo. Entonces te hace falta formar parte del correctivo especial de Mr. K—dijo el rubio—. Soy experto disciplinando niños malcriados y desobedientes—dijo lanzando una carcajada exagerada.

—Pero ya no soy un niño—protestó—. Además, tengo a Mamá.

—Mmm… Entonces, creo que deberé hablar con tu Mamá—dijo pensativo observando al conejo rosado. Shuichi sonrió.

—Ven, Shu. Siéntate aquí—indicó Hiro, haciéndole un espacio en la banca.

Eiri y Maiko observaban desde lejos al grupo para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien, aunque al rubio, las ganas por acercarse e interactuar con el grupo, le carcomían las entrañas.

—Maiko, ¿podrías conseguirme los expedientes de esos pacientes?—preguntó indicando a los amigos de Shu.

—Claro, pero ¿para qué los necesita?

—Sólo quiero saber sobre ellos.

—Oh, pero para eso sólo tiene que preguntarme—dijo la mujer con actitud de sabelotodo. Eiri le observó de reojo—. El rubio se llama Klaude Winchester, pero le gusta que le digan Mr. K. Tiene un** trastorno delirante de grandiosidad** y cree que es Capitán del ejército de los . Se internó de forma voluntaria y de por sí es un paciente muy tranquilo, tanto que los médicos han tratado darle el alta y enviarlo a casa, pero él se rehúsa.

—Bueno, si el quiere estar aquí, no le veo el problema.

—Pues sí, él dice que está cómodo estando aquí.

—¿Qué hay del otro chico? Parece llevarse bien con Shuichi—dijo indicando a Hiro.

—Él es Hiroshi Nakano, llegó hace un mes de forma voluntaria porque un psicólogo le recomendó que viera a un psiquiatra. Se le diagnosticó un **trastorno de estrés postraumático** y ha evolucionado bastante bien.

—¿Estrés postraumático?

—Sí. Se decidió internarlo por un tiempo porque el cuadro que padecía era algo grave… —Maiko hizo una pausa y luego, agregó—: tuvo un accidente automovilístico y él fue el único sobreviviente además, sus padres murieron en ese accidente.

—Comprendo. Si ha respondido bien al tratamiento es probable que pronto pueda irse.

—Sí, de hecho es algo que ya está evaluándose

Eiri volvió la vista hacia al grupo, viendo como Shuichi se agarraba la cabeza con las manos en señal de derrota porque el pelirrojo había ganado la partida de Go, mientras el rubio mantenía una seria conversación con Mamá.

—¿Qué hay de ese hombre?—preguntó Yuki al notar al tercer individuo del grupo, quien se hallaba algo alejado, ajeno a lo que los otros hacían.

—Mmm… De él no sé mucho. Los enfermeros le dicen Sakano y tengo entendido que fue internado por sus familiares porque padece un **trastorno de pánico**. Generalmente, es tranquilo, pero sus crisis son fuertes y regulares.

Un incómodo silencio le siguió a las palabras de la enfermera, pues Eiri parecía hallarse perdido en su mundo de ensueño, aunque en realidad yacía sumido en sus pensamientos, analizando la actitud de Shuichi y haciendo planes a futuro con él. Por un instante, pensó que sería buena idea pedirle al director que le dejara tomar los casos de esos pacientes, con el único fin de formar un grupo de trabajo para realizar terapias grupales y así contribuir a la integración de Shuichi. Por supuesto que también tenía contemplado evaluar a esos enfermos y tratar sus enfermedades, pero como él bien sabía, su única prioridad era Shuichi y con lo problemático que era su caso, terminó por rechazar la idea. Más tarde se dedicaría a pensar en algo para acercarse a los amigos de Shu, y así ver de qué manera podría utilizarlos para que ayudaran a su niño.

Suspirando agobiado, observó una vez más a Shuichi, quien se reía a carcajadas porque por fin había ganado una partida de Go. Sonrió con ternura, ignorando cuánto tiempo mantuvo esa expresión, e incluso, ignorando la mirada aterrada de Maiko, quien jamás pensó que un hombre como él pudiera sonreír de esa manera. Claro que la mujer intuyó que esa sonrisa iba dirigida para el pequeño Shuichi y eso la hizo sentirse celosa, porque sabía que el niño correspondía los sentimientos del rubio: aunque ninguno de los dos lo dijera o demostrara expresamente, Maiko y su intuición femenina, ya sabían de la existencia de aquel sentimiento que ambos se esforzaban por ocultar.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo intentando no enamorarse de Shuichi por su condición mental? ¿Cuántas horas pasó admirando la belleza del pequeño desde la ventanilla de su habitación? ¿Por qué tuvo que llegar ese médico engreído para arrebatarle lo que ella consideraba que algún día sería suyo? Maiko apretó los puños con rabia, frunciendo el ceño inconscientemente, mientras cientos de preguntas similares se agolpaban en su mente. Sentía celos del rubio, tanto como para jurar que—algún día—ella se desquitaría con él, aunque aquello no le asegurara el poder quedarse con Shuichi. Por ahora, sólo sería una espectadora, esperaría a ver cómo evolucionaba el menor y, de acuerdo a las circunstancias futuras, tarde o temprano, le asestaría un golpe fatal al médico…

Desafortunadamente para Shuichi, la tarde transcurrió rápidamente y, antes de que se diera cuenta, ya era hora de entrarse, pues había acabado el horario de trabajo de su médico y como las salidas estaban a cargo de Eiri de forma exclusiva, no podía quedarse en el jardín bajo la supervisión de Maiko. Con cierta tristeza se despidió de sus dos amigos y cogió a Mamá entre sus brazos, para luego ir hasta donde estaban Maiko y Yuki.

Así, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y una felicidad desbordante y contagiosa, caminó junto a los adultos comentando lo bien que lo había pasado esa tarde, pidiéndole a su médico que lo sacara al jardín más seguido.

Tras adentrarse en la habitación acolchada, Maiko los dejó a solas para atender otros asuntos, y fue entonces que Shuichi dejo la alegría de lado y adquirió una pose seria y madura.

—Creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente—le dijo al médico, encarándole con cierta petulancia.

—Así es—respondió circunspecto y estoico—. ¿Qué ibas a decirme antes de que Maiko llegara?

—Es que yo…Yo estuve pensando en lo que me dijiste. Si me porto bien, tú me sacarás de aquí, ¿verdad? —Eiri asintió suavemente—. Entonces, haré lo que tú me digas, lo que tú quieras, pero, por favor, sácame de aquí. —Su voz que hasta entonces se oía seria, se quebró y dio paso a pequeños quejidos, mientras sus ojitos violetas se inundaban en lágrimas—. Yo no estoy loco, yo no debería estar aquí…

—¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué debo creer? Hasta ahora te has comportado como cualquier paciente de este hospital incluso, creo que tienes algún trastorno. ¿Por qué ahora pretendes hacerme creer que no estás loco?

La mirada de Shuichi adquirió una expresión compungida, sintiéndose acorralado por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible que Eiri no le creyera si estaba siendo sincero? ¿El rubio creería que aquello era otra actuación o un síntoma más de su supuesta enfermedad? ¿Por qué su pecho dolía? Sintió ganas de llorar, pero esta vez no era un llanto fingido. Aquellas lágrimas que empezaron a caer por su rostro, eran el más puro reflejo de la impotencia acumulada que sentía, sumado a la conmoción del momento y a la decepción. Sus piernas se tambalearon hasta hacerle caer de rodillas y así soltó su amargo llanto cubriendo su cara con las manos.

Eiri le observó un tanto estupefacto. En términos simples, estaba inmóvil. No sabía cómo reaccionar a todo eso y lo peor es que tampoco podía dilucidar con claridad si aquello era una vil actuación, un síntoma o un mero acto de sinceridad. Lo que si había concluido era que esa situación ya no era normal y, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, el llanto de Shuichi era demasiado conmovedor como para ser mentira. Su corazón se oprimió y un nudo se formó en su garganta, acompañado por unas intensas ganas de cobijar al pequeño entre sus brazos y dejar que el calor de su cuerpo disipara la tristeza que le inundaba.

Lentamente se acercó hasta Shuichi y se agachó para quedar a su altura. Tenía tantas dudas y tantas preguntas que resolver, que su mente de médico se hallaba confundida y desesperada. Se le partía el corazón ver a su niño llorar de esa forma y, tal vez, eso fue lo que le impulsó a coger su rostro y depositar un dulce beso en sus labios: primero, fue un sutil roce y después, los atrapó suavemente.

El llanto de Shuichi cesó de forma abrupta y sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa que se llevó: jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que el rubio haría algo como eso.

—Yo te creo, Shuichi… pero eso no basta para sacarte de aquí—le dijo una vez que se separó de él. Con el dedo pulgar intentó borrar las cálidas lágrimas que aún se desplazaban por el rostro del menor y luego, le tomó el mentón para poder mirar sus ojos violáceos—. Pero tampoco te desesperes… Yo te prometí que te sacaría de aquí y eso es algo que voy a cumplir cueste lo que cueste, porque ya no estás solo: yo estoy contigo. Es cierto que no podré sacarte de la noche a la mañana, esto es un proceso que tendrás que soportar un par de semanas o meses, por eso te pido que estés tranquilo…

—¿Por qué?—preguntó entre sollozos, sorbiendo la nariz—. ¿Por qué no eres como los demás médicos? ¿Por qué no pones en duda lo que te acabo de decir?

—Porque confío en ti, así como tú confías en mí. Además, soy un experto, ¿sabes?: el mejor de mi área en todo Japón—dijo con cierta vanidad que al pequeño le causó gracia.

—Por eso me gustas, porque eres el mejor…—susurró viéndole con los ojos brillosos, producto de una emoción que Eiri no supo identificar, pero que iba entre la admiración y el amor.

—Tú también me gustas… Shuichi…

Su voz aterciopelada le produjo un sutil escalofrío al menor. Sintió el impulsó de besarlo una vez más, mientras sus miradas se encontraban y se deseaban mutuamente. Aquellos ojos amatistas eran tan expresivos y hermosos que Eiri se sintió atrapado por la profundidad de sus pupilas, mientras Shuichi se maravillaba con el metal precioso que había descubierto en esos ojos dorados.

Sin embargo, a pocos centímetros del rostro de Shu, cuando sus narices se topaban, Eiri reaccionó y se deshizo del encantamiento que esos ojos le habían lanzado. Se separó del menor y rápidamente se puso de pie: había recordado las cámaras de vigilancia que la habitación poseía. Eso era un motivo suficiente para detener cualquier acto impropio del cual tuviera que arrepentirse después. Shuichi le miró un tanto desconcertado, y aunque no entendió el porqué de la reacción del rubio, pensó que tal vez él necesitaba tiempo para sobrellevar la situación en que se encontraban.

—Lo siento, debo irme—le informó escuetamente, para luego dedicarle una tierna sonrisa—. Recuerda que mañana vendrá mi amigo a hablar contigo. —Shuichi asintió suavemente—. Nos vemos mañana.

Shuichi le observó como quinceañera enamorada, sonrojándose cuando el médico le guiñó un ojo de forma seductora y con una sonrisa en los labios, antes de salir de la habitación. Se sentía extrañamente feliz, a pesar de haber perdido la oportunidad para explicarle al médico su situación y para confesarle sus sentimientos. Al menos había conseguido que el rubio creyera su historia y, lo mejor de todo, es que ahora sabía que sus sentimientos eran gratamente correspondidos.

Con cierta melancolía, miró al conejo rosado que, curiosamente, yacía a su lado con la cabeza apoyada en su pierna. Nunca había entendido por qué, pero ese peluche daba la impresión de tener vida propia. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento y, cogiendo a Mamá entre sus brazos, se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo.

_"Por fin encontré a alguien con quien olvidarte… Ryuichi…"_

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Trastorno de Identidad Disociativo:<strong> corresponde a aquel en el que es posible distinguir dos o más personalidades o identidades en el individuo, cada una con un patrón de comportamiento distinto. Es lo que se conoce comúnmente como trastorno de personalidad múltiple.

**Trastorno Delirante de Grandiosidad:** es un tipo de trastorno delirante en el que el sujeto cree tener algún talento extraordinario, poder, conocimiento, etc.

**Trastorno de Estrés Postraumático:** corresponde a una seria de síntomas cuya causa se debe a la exposición del individuo a un hecho estresante o traumático. En el caso de Hiro, un accidente.

**Trastorno de Pánico: **es una enfermedad en la que la persona experimenta ataques de terror repentino con carencia de estímulos exteriores. Estos se conocen como ataques de pánico.

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy:<strong> Raro? Crees que es raro que odie a Ryu? Arggg pero si es tan… Lo detesto, me carga. Después de Tohma es el personaje que más odio de la serie xD Jajaja Ahora que lo pienso, tienes mucha razón en decir que Tohma tiene pinta de político jaja De hecho, o tiene pinta de empresario exitoso, de gánster o de político xD Ohhh, qué emoción saber que hay gente fingiendo ser loco en la vida real jaja Aunque eso se da mucho en los delincuentes, quienes buscan sacarse las penas de cárcel de encima =/ Bueno, muchas gracias por leer el fic y leerme capítulo a capítulo ^^ Estamos en contacto y espero que te guste este capi =) Besos!

**Lady Suki:** Hola, chica =D Uff, pos este capi está bastante interesante y extraño, porque Shuichi sigue haciendo de las suyas. La entrevista con el psicólogo tardará más de lo previsto, básicamente porque por cada capí que escribo, avanzo medio día "real". Jaja Bueno, es que a mi me gusta Yuki… / Es que es tan asquerosamente sexy *¬* me hace querer uno así! Gracias por leer y espero que te haya ido bien con los exámenes, a mi me fue super, y pos ahora entré a clases otra vez ¬¬ ya quiero vacaciones T^T Cuidate y besos! Bye =3

**Ikaros-san:** Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado ^^ Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado. Gracias por leer =)

**Mariuki-chan:** Jajaja qué gracioso! Estás loca por un fic sobre locos? xD Pero tranquila, al ritmo que voy, el fic tendrá como 30 capis o más. Yoshiki es "encantadora" jaja deberías leer el manga, demás lo encuentras en algún lado online =) Lo de Tohma lo dejaré para más adelante. Oh, descuida, pobre de ti…aunque me surje la duda respecto a qué hacías con un sacerdote? xD Entrar a una iglesia es algo no haré por el resto de mi vida, a menos que sea para reírme de los feligreses y sus estúpidas creencias xD Bueno, espero que te guste la continuación. Besos y cuidate! =D


	15. Chapter XV

Hola, niñas!

Lamento la tardanza pero estoy demasiado colapsada u.u Espero que este capi sea de vuestro agrado y desde ya les agradezco enormemente por sus lindo comentarios.

Cuidense y besos! Bye! =)

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XV<strong>

Habían pasado varios minutos desde que Eiri había salido de la habitación dejándole completamente a solas. No se había movido ni un milímetro desde entonces, incluso había estado en la misma posición, contemplando la puerta como si esperara que alguien entrara para ayudarle a escapar del aburrimiento, aunque la soledad aún no hacía acto de presencia para recordarle lo aburrido que era estar solo dentro de esas cuatro paredes acolchadas. Es más, después de aquel casto beso que el médico le dio, Shuichi había quedado en un estado de letargo como si estuviera soñando despierto, sumido en sus delirios y pensamientos mientras su ser era inundado por una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido. O eso creía él.

Pues bien, en un primer momento pensó en Eiri como un sustituto de Ryuichi, su primer amor, pero ahora que el rubio se había ido y su única compañía era Kumagoro, podía meditar con más claridad y calma, sin que sus hormonas de adolescente le traicionaran. Y es que debía admitir que estar cerca del médico y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, era tan excitante como ver, a escondidas, una revista Penthouse o Playboy. Ese psiquiatra debía ser por lejos el hombre más sexy sobre la tierra y él, su paciente, tenía la fortuna de estar con él tan cerquita y contar con su ayuda y amor incondicional. De verdad, era muy afortunado.

Un suspiro de adolescente enamorado escapó de sus labios, mientras sus ojitos de cuarzo violeta miraban un punto indefinido de la puerta. Aún podía sentir los labios de Eiri sobre los suyos, como una suerte de recuerdo imborrable, de esos que son imposibles de olvidar aunque pierdas la memoria o sufras de Alzheimer. En fin, estaba perdidamente enamorado de aquel rubio médico y, ahora que sabía que era correspondido, nada ni nadie podría separarlos.

En resumen, Eiri ya no era un sustituto ni un reemplazo. Eiri era su nuevo amor, pero no cualquiera, era el amor de su vida, aquella persona que pensó que jamás conocería, porque era obvio que estando encerrado en ese lugar, las posibilidades de encontrar a esa persona especial eran casi nulas, y Shuichi ya se había hecho la idea de que nunca saldría de ese hospital y que, por ende, jamás encontraría el amor, teniendo que vivir del amargo recuerdo que le dejó su ex. Menos mal que Yuki había llegado a su vida.

—¿Sabes, Kumagoro? No me arrepiento de haberme quitado la careta ante Yuki, aunque aún tengo mis dudas. Pero sé que es lo mejor. Él no me va a traicionar, ¿verdad? —Miró al conejo esperando una respuesta de su parte, pero en vista del silencio que siguió a sus palabras, Shuichi lo interpretó como una negativa—. ¿Por qué crees eso?—preguntó—. Tú mismo me dijiste que pusiéramos a prueba a Eiri para ver sus reacciones, y eso ya lo hicimos. Ya podemos estar seguros de que él es una buena persona y el mejor médico de la zona. ¿Por qué dudas de él?

El peluche le observó con sus ojitos negros carentes de vida mientras Shuichi movía sus manitas de arriba a bajo. Se sentía tonto hablando solo, es más, así cualquiera lo creería loco, pero bajo la circunstancia en la que se encontraba, no tenía más opción. Hablar con Kumagoro era mejor que hablar con la pared o con la soledad misma, y ya se había vuelto una rutina de nunca acabar. Es más, cuando no hablaba con el conejo, se sentía más solo de lo que ya estaba. Y es que si no hablaba con alguien o algo, en verdad terminaría volviéndose loco.

En todo caso, ¿qué tan raro podía ser? Si no mal recordaba, su madre solía hablar con las plantas, claro que ella no era una persona muy "equilibrada" mentalmente, eso solía decirle su padre. ¿Cuántas veces le escuchó tratar a su madre de loca? Sinceramente eso sería algo muy difícil de recordar, sin contar que los recuerdos que tenía de su madre eran demasiado vagos. Por alguna razón, las reminiscencias de su pasado se hallaban—en su mayoría—bloqueadas, y por más que intentaba evocarlas, no podía rescatar los retazos perdidos de su memoria. Tal vez, su cerebro se esforzaba por ocultar los malos recuerdos de su niñez y pubertad.

De camino a casa, cierto médico no podía dejar de pensar en su paciente y en todo lo que había sucedido aquel día. Aún no podía explicarse cómo y en qué momento se le cruzó por la cabeza darle un beso así de la nada, poniendo en riesgo su reputación y su trabajo, y con ello todos sus esfuerzos por sacar a Shu del hospital. Se había regañado durante todo el trayecto a su penthouse, pero aún así no estaba satisfecho. ¡Si casi comete una locura!, un error que de seguro le costaría el puesto si el director se enterase, aunque, con tal de probar esos dulces labios sabor fresa, estaba dispuesto a todo lo humanamente posible, y también a lo imposible.

A pesar de que el roce tan solo duró un par de segundos, se sintió en la gloria; subió al cielo y bajó abruptamente, dejándole un dulce sabor en la boca, el cual se volvió amargo una vez que recordó el lugar en el que se encontraban. En todo caso, no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho…

Apenas llegó a la puerta del penthouse, se encontró con Yoshiki esperándole. No tenía cara de estar aburrida, así que asumió que había llegado hacía muy poquito. La curvilínea mujer se acercó a saludarle con la contagiante y jovial alegría de siempre, sólo para ser rechazada por el rubio.

—¿Por qué traes esa cara?—preguntó curiosa.

—Ahora no preguntes, después te explico—le dijo parcamente, ingresando a su casa en compañía de la psicóloga. Yoshiki se encogió de hombros.

—Traje unas latas de cerveza y unos pasteles de fresa—informó dejando la bolsa que traía encima de la mesita de centro.

—Menos mal, porque no tengo nada para ofrecerte.

—Lo intuí, por eso traje algo para amenizar nuestra larga conversación.

Eiri se quedó callado, pero luego habló:

—Vamos a mi estudio. ¿O prefieres charlar aquí?

—Aquí está bien. Además, no sólo quiero que hablemos de trabajo—le dijo con cierta coquetería, guiñándole un ojo. Eiri le miró descolocado, y habría pensado que la "semi mujer" se le estaba insinuando, si no fuera por lo bien que la conocía.

—No voy a hablarte de mi vida personal, si eso pretendes.

—Ay, Eiri, no seas pesado. Se supone que somos amigos.

—Tú lo has dicho, se supone… —Yoshiki rió bajito ante la molestia del rubio.

—No has cambiado en nada desde la Universidad. A veces me pregunto si ese carácter tuyo cambiaría si te enamoraras… aunque el sólo hecho de imaginarte enamorado me da escalofríos.

—Idiota—susurró, alargando el brazo para coger una lata de cerveza de la bolsa.

—Amargado.

—¿De qué rayos querías hablarme?—preguntó tras dar varios sorbos a la lata de cerveza.

—De varias cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿qué pasó en el hospital para que llegaras tan ofuscado? En realidad, no venía a hablarte de eso, pero me llamó la atención. Te he notado algo raro desde que entraste a trabajar ahí.

—Qué observador—dijo con ironía.

—¿El paciente te está dando problemas?

—No…, el problema soy yo.

—Ya veo… Entonces, mis sospechas son ciertas… Parece que el pequeño Eiri está enamorado—dijo emocionada, moviendo sus manos de forma errática. Las mejillas del rubio se tornaron rojas e incluso se atoró con la cerveza, tosiendo sonoramente. Yoshiki se largó a reír.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Quieres matarme?—le regañó.

—No te hagas el desentendido. Te conozco mejor de lo que crees. Además, mi intuición femenina no falla.

—¿Intuición femenina, eh? ¿Desde cuando te arrogas aptitudes imposibles de tener para un hombre, travesti?—inquirió con ironía mordaz y crueldad. Yoshiki se molestó, pero nada que viniera de Eiri era idóneo para lastimar su orgullo, ni menos para acabar con el aprecio que le tenía.

—¡Qué cruel eres!—se quejó inflando los cachetes como si se tratara de una niña caprichosa—. No pienso ir mañana al hospital a ver tu paciente—amenazó.

—Oye, no me amenaces con eso—le advirtió—. Irás aunque tenga que arrastrarte hasta el hospital.

—Está bien, pero tendrás que contarme absolutamente todo sobre lo que te está pasando. ¿De quién estás enamorado?

—De Shuichi, mi paciente—respondió cortante.

—Lo supuse, aunque me sorprende que lo admitas así como así. Imagino que estás consciente de los problemas que puede traerte…

—¿Y tú crees que me importa? Estoy tratando de controlarme, pero… Shuichi es un tanto impulsivo y eso se me está pegando.

—¿Eso quiere decir que ya se dieron un beso?—preguntó emocionada.

—Dos.

—¡Dos! ¡Oh, por Dios, Eiri!—exclamó con un aire dramático propio de las telenovelas.

Eiri suspiró y luego bebió un poco de cerveza, dedicándose a meditar cuan correcto sería contarle todo a Yoshiki.

—Ten cuidado, Eiri. Si Shuichi tiene alguna enfermedad, trastorno o trauma, lo más probable es que sólo esté jugando contigo: no te hagas ilusiones—le recomendó con un tono maternal.

—Descuida, sé perfectamente como afrontar estas situaciones. Comprenderás que es por esto que necesito que le practiques los exámenes lo antes posibles… Sin contar las irregularidades del proceso de internación en el hospital.

—Tranquilo, Eirito, tú preocúpate por tus labores de médico y trata de controlar tus emociones e impulsos; yo me encargaré de los exámenes y todo lo demás. —Eiri esbozó una sutil sonrisa de agradecimiento que Yoshiki no alcanzó a ver, pues nuevamente, el rubio tenía sus labios pegados al borde de la lata.

—Lo que me tiene más preocupado es el pasado de Shuichi. No sé como puedo contactarme con algún familiar, ni siquiera sé los nombres de sus padres.

—Mmm… Veré si puedo sacarle alguna información, pero de todas maneras será algo difícil. ¿En los registros del hospital no sale algo sobre ellos?

—Según mi asistente, no hay rastros de sus familiares. Es como si un fantasma hubiese ido a firmar los registros… aunque… tengo entendido que los gastos del hospital son cubiertos mes a mes. Tal vez, si pudiera rastrear los depósitos de dinero, podría dar con algún familiar o con su padre—reflexionó. Yoshiki le miró con los ojitos brillantes como si se le hubiese ocurrido una genial idea.

—¿Recuerdas a mi amigo que es hacker? —Eiri asintió—. Él y sus contactos podrían realizar ese trabajo y dar con algún nombre. De ser así, podemos ir a la policía para que ellos nos ayuden a dar con el paradero de esa persona. —Eiri meditó por unos instantes y luego concluyó que la idea de la mujer era lo mejor que se le pudo haber imaginado, a pesar de que le pareció fantasiosa y digna de una película de acción.

—Eres un genio, Yoshiki—halagó sonriendo abiertamente y de forma satisfactoria, pues la idea alocada de su amigo le había parecido demasiado descabellada como para poner en práctica. Eso le había causado gracia al igual que todas las locuras que hablaba Yoshiki, de vez en cuando.

En la mansión de cierto parlamentario, el ambiente tranquilo daba la idea de que la casa estaba vacía, pero no. Tatsuha había dejado de hacer berrinches tras llevarse el regaño de su vida por parte de su hermana mayor, así que había decidido portarse bien—como niño bueno—para ocultar, más fácilmente, sus nuevas intenciones de escape. La idea era no levantar sospechas de fuga, porque de lo contrario, el castigo sería peor y ya tenía suficiente con los dos meses que su padre le había dado a modo de sanción. Lo mejor era fingir ser una blanca paloma, por muy oveja negra que fuese.

—Mañana, el chofer de Tohma irá a dejarte a casa—le decía su hermana, una mujer alta y de cuerpo estilizado que solía usar ropajes de alta costura. Tenía los cabellos largos y castaños, sus ojos color café estaban finamente delineados y sus pestañas encrespadas. Ella era algo así como la versión femenina de Eiri y Tatsuha—. Más te vale que no intentes escaparte otra vez. Ya le pedí a Kamiya que se asegurara de dejarte junto a nuestro a padre antes de volver a Tokio.

—Sí, hermanita. No es necesario que sigas regañándome—pidió fastidiado.

—Señora Mika—llamó una de las tantas sirvientas de la mansión.

—¿Qué sucede, Minako?

—El señor Ark está aquí. Dice que necesita hablar con el señor Tohma—le avisó. —Tohma está en su despacho, dile que pase—ordenó. La mujer se dirigió enseguida a buscar a la visita para conducirla hasta el estudio del patrón.

—¿Quién es Ark?—preguntó Tatsuha.

—El asesor político de tu cuñado.

—Ahh…, ya veo.

Tatsuha pudo divisar, desde su posición en la sala de estar, al fornido hombre llamado Ark. Así, a simple vista, ese sujeto estaba lejos de ser un asesor político o algo parecido, pues se trataba de un hombre de casi dos metros de altura, de espalda ancha, corpulento y con cara de pocos amigos. Tenía más apariencia de guardaespaldas que de otra cosa. ¡Si hasta parecía un matón! Y claro, su terno negro, camisa blanca, corbata negra y lentes oscuros, reforzaban la idea del "matón". ¿Con qué clase de gente estaba involucrado su cuñado?

El hombre en cuestión fue conducido por la sirvienta hasta el despacho del parlamentario bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, quien no pudo resistir la tentación de seguirlo a escondidas y escuchar la conversación. Es que aquel sujeto le daba mala espina, tanto como su cuñado. Nunca le agradó la idea de que ese sujeto se casara con su hermana y aún mantenía firme su convicción.

—¿Cumpliste el encargo que te encomendé?—preguntó desde su asiento tras el escritorio, entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y manteniendo los codos sobre la mesa.

—Sí, señor. Fue bastante fácil amedrentar a la paloma.

—¿Puedo saber lo que hiciste?

—Sólo le dije que usted estaba atento a sus pasos y que se mantuviera callado, y se alejara de usted y su familia si deseaba mantener su carrera musical, su integridad corporal o su vida—comunicó con el rostro inmutable—. Debió ver su rostro desfigurado cuando mencioné su nombre, señor. Ese sujeto parece tenerle mucho miedo.

—Algo así—dijo restándole importancia—. En fin, necesito que me hagas otro encargo.

—Lo que usted mande, señor Seguchi—respondió atento.

—¿Tú sabes que tengo un hijo, verdad? —Ark asintió con la cabeza—. Hace años que no sé de él y quiero saber en qué condiciones se encuentra.

—Señor, pero… ¿su hijo no está en el extranjero?

—Ark…, parece que no conoces la historia. No tengo intenciones de contarte sobre mi vida, sólo quiero que averigües sobre mi hijo—dijo con una sonrisa fingida y burlona.

Tohma tomó una hoja, hizo varias anotaciones en ella y luego, se la entregó al sujeto. El hombre sonrió con aire irónico al leer lo que estaba escrito en el papel y, enseguida, lo guardó en su billetera.

—Apenas tenga noticias sobre su hijo, se lo haré saber, señor.

—Eso espero. Ya puedes retirarte—ordenó con voz suave pero autoritaria.

Ark hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiró, dejando al parlamentario con una expresión preocupada. Y es que ya habían pasado varios años desde la última que vez que supo de su hijo y eso le tenía muy intranquilo, pues una suerte de mal presentimiento se alojaba en su pecho desde el instante en que contempló al tal Ryuichi. No. Más bien, ése había sido el detonante del mal augurio que ahora no le dejaba dormir, y lo peor es que sabía que deshaciéndose del cantante no acabaría con sus problemas.

De todas formas, tenía que admitir que estaba preocupado por su primogénito y único hijo, pues hasta ahora su actual esposa no había podido quedar embarazada a pesar de los incontables intentos. Y es que el parlamentario podía ser muchas cosas, pero jamás sería un mal padre, al menos bajo su concepción de buen padre de familia.

Dando un suspiro lleno de turbación, continuó ojeando los documentos sobre su escritorio, ignorando que cierto adolescente había escuchado toda la conversación que había mantenido con el supuesto "asesor". Tatsuha se hallaba escondido detrás de la otra puerta de acceso al estudio y, desde allí, había tomado nota de cada una de las palabras del rubio.

"¿Tohma tiene un hijo?", se preguntó mentalmente, aún sorprendido por lo que había escuchado. ¿Su hermana sabría de ello?

Escabulléndose de regreso a su habitación, Tatsuha le dio vueltas a la información obtenida, haciendo que sus sospechas sobre lo mala persona que era Tohma, aumentaran y aumentaran. Y es que él siempre supo que su cuñado se traía algo escondido, es más, desde que lo vio supuso que no era un santo ni nada de eso. Pero, ¿sería capaz de amenazar a alguien o incluso de mandar a matar? Eso ya era mucho, ¿o no?

Sin embargo, si recordaba la advertencia de su amado Ryuichi sumado a la conversación que había escuchado, todo comenzaba a adquirir sentido, aunque aún no lograba comprender cómo y por qué su novio conocía a su cuñado. Pero lo que más le intrigaba saber era qué había pasado entre ellos como para que Ryuichi le hiciera esa clase de aviso. Seguía pensando que Tohma no era un hombre muy peligroso a pesar de sus dudas, lo que no significaba que se confiaría, sino que—por el contrario—tomaría más distancias con el rubio que de costumbre. Si realmente no era de fiar, lo mejor era mantenerse alejado de él y ser lo más precavido posible ¡Menos mal que mañana volvía a la casa de sus padres!

Luego de estar varias horas hablando sobre cosas sin importancia y recordando los años de Universidad, Eiri decidió contarle a Yoshiki lo que había pasado aquel día en el hospital. Ya se habían tomado todas las cervezas y los pasteles también habían desaparecido, así que estaban más relajados y con el estómago lleno.

—El comportamiento de Shuichi es demasiado extraño. A veces me descoloca y ya no sé qué esperar. Siento que juega conmigo—dijo un tanto frustrado bajo la atenta mirada de Yoshiki.

—Mmm… Me temo que será complicado definir qué tiene, porque, si suele actuar, no podremos saber cuándo sus conductas o síntomas son reales. El punto es descubrir por qué actúa.

—Tal vez ponga a prueba sus dotes actorales…pero, realmente, no sé qué es lo que pasa por su cabeza.

—¿Haz pensado que tal vez tenga un Trastorno de Identidad?

—¿Personalidades múltiples?—preguntó para corroborar. Yoshiki asintió quedamente—. Lo he pensado, pero Shuichi está muy consciente de lo que hace, por eso lo descarté. No presenta una disociación en las identidades, sino que, en realidad, se comporta de manera distinta según la impresión que desee dar, manteniendo unificado su yo.

—Comprendo. ¿Sabes?, es mejor que esperemos a la entrevista de mañana. No sacamos nada con darle vueltas a su caso.

—Sí, tienes razón—suspiró—. Será mejor que te vayas, ya es tarde y quiero descansar.

—Uf, es cierto. ¿Mañana no irás a la consulta, verdad? —Eiri asintió.

—Mañana me iré directo al hospital, quiero hablar con Shuichi antes de que lo entrevistes.

—Está bien. Nos vemos mañana, entonces. Ya me voy—dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras el rubio hacía lo mismo, para así acompañarla hasta la salida.

—Yoshiki—le llamó una vez que la mujer salió del penthouse—. ¿Crees que debiera abandonar el caso de Shuichi?

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso?—inquirió confundida.

—Es que…trato de que no me afecte lo que siento por él, pero el tenerlo cerca y saber que es una persona "prohibida" para mí, sólo hace que lo desee más. No quiero cometer un error, y sabes que si alguien descubre mi relación con Shu, lo más probable es que me despidan.

—No te preocupes, Eiri, todo saldrá bien. Sólo contrólate por un par de días más y trata de hablar con Shuichi sobre esto. Si realmente está fingiendo enfermedades, él entenderá que por ahora vuestra relación es imposible—aconsejó—. Además, tú eres el único que puede descubrir qué es lo que tiene y que puede ayudarlo a salir de ahí; sin contar que es probable que Shuichi no quiera otra médico que no seas tú.

—¿Por qué dices eso si ni siquiera lo conoces?

—Ay, Eiri, qué ingenuo eres. Cualquier persona querría tener un médico tan guapo como tú—informó con aire coqueto, guiñándole un ojo.

—Debí imaginar que dirías algo así. —Sonrió irónico. La mujer también sonrió a modo de respuesta, y luego hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse.

Eiri cerró la puerta y dirigió sus pasos hacia su habitación, apagando todas las luces del lugar. La oscuridad le invadió y esa inquietante soledad que se respiraba en el penthouse volvió a hacer eco en su interior, llevándole a formularse una pregunta que jamás pensó que se haría: ¿cómo sería su hogar y su vida si Shuichi viviese allí? De solo imaginárselo correteando con Kumagoro por la sala, le causó cierta gracia y ternura, tanto como para sonreír igual que un tonto enamorado.

"¿Qué me hiciste, Shuichi?", pensó con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de su habitación, contemplando la nada como si se imaginara a su paciente entre las tonalidades oscuras del techo.

A primera hora de la mañana, y tras pasar toda una noche desvelado—pensando en Shuichi y en los sentimientos que afloraban en él cada vez que le contemplaba—, Eiri salió de la cama y luego de ducharse y vestirse, se tomó una taza de café ultra cargado para no quedarse dormido durante el transcurso del día. Y es que el maldito insomnio le impidió pegar el ojo en toda la noche, a pesar de lo cansado que estaba.

Salió del penthouse como de costumbre—vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y camisa blanca sin corbata— y subió a su amado automóvil, echándolo a andar para ir rumbo al hospital psiquiátrico. No tenía apuro en llegar, pero un bichito en el interior de su corazón le provocaba una imperiosa necesidad de ver a Shuichi lo antes posible.

Mientras manejaba, su celular comenzó a sonar estruendosamente, obligándole a detener el vehículo en un semáforo. Fastidiado tomó el aparato y contestó:

—¿Qué quieres?—dijo con tono molesto al ver que era Tatsuha quien le llamaba.

—¿Sabías que Tohma tiene un hijo?—preguntó directamente sin siquiera saludar, pues gastaría palabras en vano.

—Por supuesto, idiota. ¿Me vas a decir que no sabías? —El silencio del moreno confirmó las sospechas del mayor—. Eres un grandísimo tonto, Tatsuha.

—Oye, tampoco es para tanto—se quejó—. Por casualidad, ¿My Honey te ha llamado? Ayer le dí tu número telefónico para que se contactara contigo, pero ¿sabes?, he tratado de comunicarme con él y no he podido. Estoy preocupado.

—No me ha llamado, pero no deberías preocuparte tanto; al fin y al cabo, su carrera musical le quita mucho tiempo, ¿no?

—Lo sé, pero no es eso lo que me preocupa. —Su voz sonó algo apagada y sombría, alertando al rubio de que la llamada de su hermano se debía a algo más.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Es que… Ryuichi conoce a Tohma…

—¿Y qué tiene de sorprendente eso? Tohma es miembro del **Kokkai**, es normal que sea conocido—respondió restándole importancia.

—Ya, pero…no me refiero a que lo conozca por eso. Tengo la impresión de que ellos se conocieron antes, aunque lo que me descolocó fue la advertencia que me hizo—trató de explicar, pero Eiri no le estaba prestando mucha atención y además, el semáforo había dado el color verde.

—Tatsuha, hablemos más tarde, ¿sí?: voy manejando—explicó.

—Está bien. —El moreno cortó la llamada sin siquiera despedirse, dejando a Eiri un tanto desconcertado. ¿Para qué le había llamado? ¿Qué había sido esa actitud tan impropia de su hermano menor?

Restándole importancia al asunto, continuó con su camino hasta divisar, por fin, la fachada del antiguo hospital. Se estacionó en el mismo lugar de siempre y, sin tener prisa, se bajó del auto asegurándose de que quedara bien cerrado, para luego irse caminando lentamente hacia la entrada. Todo parecía indicar que aquel día sería igual a los anteriores, pero Eiri esperaba en el fondo de su corazón que la entrevista de Yoshiki con Shuichi diera buenos resultados. Estaba nervioso.

—Buenos días, Doctor—saludó Maiko al verlo entrar a la sala de médicos. Al parecer, la muchacha había llegado tan sólo unos segundos antes que él.

—Buenas—respondió cortante, yendo directo a dejar sus cosas y ponerse su bata.

—Uy, parece que hoy no anda de buen humor—comentó.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—Sí, lo sé—respondió automáticamente—. Ayer no le di el medicamento a Shuichi, como usted me ordenó—dijo fingiendo respeto a pesar de la tirria que le tenía al rubio.

—No recuerdo haberte ordenado eso—dijo extrañado.

—Vaya, qué mala memoria tiene, Doctor. Yo recuerdo, perfectamente, que usted me dijo que no le diera medicamentos a Shuichi hasta no saber realmente qué tenía.

—Mmm… Bueno, no importa. En todo caso, necesito que Shuichi esté bien despierto para la entrevista con el psicólogo—anunció.

—¿La entrevista es hoy?

—Sí, así que hazme el favor de hablar con el director para que se habilite algún lugar en donde se pueda llevar a cabo la sesión.

—OK, no se preocupe. Déjemelo a mí—dijo cuadrándose como soldado, haciendo que Eiri esbozara una sutil sonrisa.

"Loca", pensó.

Tras terminar de abrochar su delantal, salió de la sala dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la habitación de Shuichi, con la ansiedad carcomiéndole las entrañas. Tenía tantas ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos y de volver a probar esos labios prohibidos que, por un instante, pensó que sería mala idea ir a ver a Shuichi. Y es que no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarlo después de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. ¿Y si no podía resistirse otra vez y terminaba dándole un ósculo de antología, con lengua y todo incluido?

Sacudió su cabeza igual que un perro a la espera de despejar esos pensamientos, para luego detenerse frente a la puerta indicada. Suspiró y respiró profundo, armándose de valor antes de ingresar. Miró hacia dentro por la ventanilla en busca de su paciente y lo vio recostado cerca de su esquina, dándole la espalda. Aún estaba durmiendo, así que no había apuro en ingresar. ¿Qué tal si mejor regresaba a la sala de médicos para tranquilizarse? ¿Y si mejor iba a la cafetería a comer algo o buscar un lugar en donde fumarse unos cinco cigarrillos?

Tras estar varios minutos mirando a Shuichi sin que éste diera señales de estar despierto, Eiri optó por la segundo opción y así, volvió sobre sus pasos rumbo a la cafetería con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar donde fumar. Y es que necesitaba urgente un cigarro, pues ello era lo único que, en aquel momento, podría calmar su ansiedad.

Ya habría tiempo de sobra para hablar con Shuichi…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Kokkai: <strong>Conocido como la Dieta, es el órgano máximo del poder del Estado en Japón, de acuerdo a la Constitución. Se compone de miembros elegidos democráticamente, de entre los cuales se elige al Primer Ministro. Es un órgano legislativo bicameral, componiéndose de una cámara de representantes con 480 miembros y una cámara de consejeros con 242 miembros.

* * *

><p><strong>Mariuki-chan:<strong> Hola, querida! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto el capi anterior =) Shuichi nos guarda algunas pequeñas sorpresitas jaja pero ya verás que de a poquito nos va mostrando cómo es en realidad. Jajajaja Pero Mariu-chan! Cuándo he dicho yo que Maiko estuviese tras Yuki? Maiko siempre ha andado detrás de Shu, lee con detención ¬¬ jajaja Dudo que Maiko sea fujoshi, así que no creo que tu propuesta sea factible xD Oh, ya veo xD De todas maneras, a mi no me gustan las religiones, me dan escalofríos, sobre todos los sacerdotes, pastores o como se llamen xD Bueno, te agradezco muchísimo que siempre comentes el fic ^^ Cuidate muchito y te mando hartos besitos! Bye =3

**Mandy:** Mandy! Uyyyy, ni te imaginas todo lo que está por pasar jejeje Descuida, dudo que me explaye mucho respecto a Tohma y Ryu, al menos por ahora lo dejaré hasta ahí. Maiko hará de las suyas otra vez, así que hay que ponerle un poco más de atención a sus pasos jaja Oh, sí, gracias por la sugerencia, pero lo que pasa es que no me gusta poner esas cosas, se ve mal estéticamente, Además, trato de indicar que se trata de otra escena, de hecho, le pongo un espacio más grande, pero el editor de texto de la página no lo reconoce =/ Muchas gracias por todo, Mandy! Espero que te guste este capi. Besosss! =D

**Ikaros-san:** =) Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que éste también sea de tu agrado. Besos!

**Yuki' de Lioncourt:** Pero es que ¿quién no se enamoraría de Yuki?, si es tan lindo *¬* No sé qué decirte respecto a Tohma, si quieres te ayudo a tirarlo al río xD Yo creo que dejará a Ryuichi tranquilo, pero siempre y cuando no anda metiendo sus narices otra vez xD Muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo, en verdad lo necesito ^^ Espero que te guste este capítulo aunque es un poco de "relleno". Gracias por leer, cuidate y nos leemos! Besos!


	16. Chapter XVI

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Disculpen la tardanza pero no había podido subir el capi y cuando quise hacerlo la página no me dejó =( Pero ya está aquí y espero que les guste.

Agradezco sus comentarios y este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a Mariuki-chan, Mandy, Lady suki y Yuki de Lioncourt.

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XVI<strong>

Rezongando bajito, mientras estiraba sus extremidades, Shuichi se removió inquieto dando señales de querer despertar. Se acomodó otra vez abrazando a Kumagoro, pero luego de unos segundos, sus ojos violetas se abrieron de par en par tras dar varios pestañeos. Bostezó sonoramente extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba y luego hacia los lados, esperando con ello deshacerse de la pereza.

Con la espalda en el suelo almohadillado contempló el techo manteniendo una expresión somnolienta, a la vez que su mente se debatía entre despertar completamente o seguir durmiendo. A decir verdad, no tenía intenciones de levantarse ni nada de eso. Derechamente, se podía decir que tenía flojera, mucha flojera. Su cuerpo aún se sentía pesado y sin energías, es más, la mitad de su cerebro aún seguía durmiendo.

Bostezando una vez más, se llevó los puños a los ojos para restregarlos y quitarse las legañas que se acumulaban en la comisura de sus párpados, y tras ello, se acomodó otra vez en el frío suelo cargando su cuerpo hacia un costado. Tal vez, debería dormir un poco más y ver si con eso sus baterías se recargaban completamente. Sin embargo, su mente se negó a ello obligándole a quedarse despierto.

Manteniendo la misma posición, se quedó observando un punto fijo de la pared con expresión adormilada. Ya no tenía sueño, pero la flojera aún se hacía presente y no tenía ganas ni de moverse. Además, ¿qué sacaba con levantarse si estaba solo en ese lugar?

Con ese pensamiento, se quedó quieto sin dejar de estrechar al rosado conejo, mientras él divagaba en el paraíso mental que había creado para soportar los años de encierro. Aquel lugar que imaginaba era el escenario de un teatro como los de Broadway, tras cuyas bambalinas Shuichi había montado su hogar. En ese lugar de ensueño para él tenía todo lo que siempre quiso.

El amplio escenario que se alzaba frente a una hilera de butacas vacías, era el territorio en el que el pequeño realizaba sus fantásticas interpretaciones actorales, y en donde siempre caían pétalos de rosa tras cada actuación. Asimismo, los aplausos imaginarios y las ovaciones se escuchaban a toda hora, inundando cada rincón del teatro y llenando de jolgorio el solitario corazón de aquel frustrado actor.

Pero detrás del escenario—lejos de las luces y de los vítores—, Shuichi tenía un hogar en donde vivía feliz y sin preocupaciones. Por meses había vivido en ese lugar pensando en Ryuichi y en cómo habría sido su vida junto a él, pero con el paso del tiempo aquel recuerdo se fue esfumando. Desde hacía más de un año que su hogar se había convertido en una suerte de mansión en la que sólo vivía junto a Kumagoro y en donde, a veces, el amargo recuerdo de su niñez convertía ese lugar en un reino oscuro y tenebroso; aunque la mayoría del tiempo, la casa estaba iluminada radiantemente.

Esa enorme mansión de sus sueños se asemejaba de cierta forma a la hermosa y lujosa casa en la que vivió su niñez, pero para Shuichi su creación mental era muchísimo más linda. Tenía un enorme jardín que siempre se encontraba lleno de flores, en donde la hierba crecía y crecía y en donde el sol iluminaba alegremente cada hoja y cada pétalo. En él, Shuichi solía dar vueltas y vueltas tomados de las manos con Kumagoro, fingiendo que todo estaba bien y que era sumamente feliz. Siempre era verano en su hogar, pues ésa era su estación favorita. El invierno le traía malos recuerdos.

Desde que cierto médico había cruzado el umbral de su habitación, Shuichi había caído rendido a sus pies por su indiscutible belleza y elegancia, y ni mencionar aquellos ojos dorados que revolucionaban su ser. Así fue que el rubio se incorporó, a su ensoñación mental, como una suerte de príncipe azul que rescata a la princesa del castillo, y la libera de las manos malvadas de la bruja, para después vivir felices por siempre.

Algo similar había hecho Yuki sin darse cuenta, pues le había devuelto a Shuichi la esperanza de salir de aquel lugar y ser feliz sin importarle el qué dirán. Eiri le había sacado del abismo y lo había devuelto a la vida, demostrándole que lo que sentía hacia los hombres no era algo malo y que tampoco era el único que sentía aquello. Shuichi era homosexual y a mucha honra, y si a los demás no les gustaba, que mirarán para otro lado y punto. Ya no tenía que avergonzarse de su condición, ni menos aguantar los insultos de la gente. Él no estaba loco, sólo era diferente… ¿Pero cómo hacerle entender eso a los demás?

Tras haber fumado una cantidad descabellada de cigarrillos, Eiri logró recuperar la calma sintiéndose listo para enfrentar a Shuichi igual que todos los días. La hora había pasado bastante rápido, así que apuró el tranco para llegar pronto a la habitación de su paciente. Subiendo las escaleras a la velocidad de un rayo, Eiri hizo un repaso mental de los asuntos que debía tratar con Shuichi, organizando sus ideas para que la conversación fuese rápida para que pudieran salir al jardín antes de que Yoshiki llegara. Si bien aún era temprano, su amigo era demasiado puntual cuando se trataba de compromisos, por lo que solía llegar hasta media hora antes de la estipulada.

Cuando el rubio dio un paso dentro de la blanca habitación, Shuichi seguía recostado soñando despierto, por lo que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta que la persona frente a él era el Yuki real y no el imaginario.

—Hola, Shu—saludó de forma cordial y con cierta confianza, como si estuviera saludando a un amigo de toda la vida, aunque en realidad era más que un amigo. Eiri ingresó a la habitación con pasos lentos, dándole tiempo al menor para reaccionar a su llegada.

—¿Yuki?—preguntó tratando de comprobar que la voz que escuchaba era la real. Cuando despertó de su ensueño, pestañeó varias veces contemplando al rubio de forma sorprendida, hasta que su cerebro logró conectarse con la realidad—. ¡Yuki!—exclamó incorporándose a la velocidad de la luz, sólo para lanzarse a los brazos del rubio—. ¡Yuki, eres tú! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!—exclamaba restregando su cabeza en el pecho del médico, igual que un gato que busca impregnar su olor en "su" humano, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza para que no se le escapara.

—Me alegra saber eso, aunque ¿puedo saber el porqué de tanta felicidad?—indagó.

—¿No es obvio?—preguntó alzando la cabeza para contemplar al rubio con ojos de cachorrito enamorado. Y es que sólo le faltaba tener orejas de perro, una cola y jadear con la lengua afuera para parecer un can. Eiri se mostró confundido—. Es que te extrañé tanto—dijo con los ojitos brillantes.

—Pero si nos vimos ayer.

—¿Y qué tiene? Para mí fue una eternidad—dijo inflando las mejillas, caprichosamente.

—Lo sé—dijo en tono comprensivo, mostrándole una suave sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estás para la entrevista de hoy?

—Mmm… Algo ansioso. Más que nada porque quiero conocer a tu amigo.

—Ya veo. Tienes que estar tranquilo, Yoshiki es alguien de mi entera confianza y él te podrá ayudar muchísimo. Prácticamente, lo que suceda de ahora en adelante, depende de ti y de él. —Shuichi asintió atento.

—¿Yuki? Lo que pasó ayer… fue cierto, ¿verdad?—preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio—. ¿Yo te gusto de verdad? —Eiri dudó en responder esa pregunta, a pesar de estar seguro de la respuesta. Y es que no podía negar lo mucho que le atraía su pequeño paciente.

—Me gustas mucho—susurró—, pero las cosas no son tan fáciles.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo en que nos gustemos?

—No hay nada malo, es sólo que… —Su voz se detuvo para buscar las palabras más adecuadas. No quería lastimar a Shuichi por no utilizar las palabras correctas—. Primero, debemos enfocarnos en tu diagnóstico, eso es lo más importante ahora.

—No me has respondido—dijo con cierta preocupación, dándose cuenta que Yuki había evadido responderle como si algo no anduviese bien.

—Shu, es algo complicado de entender. Yo soy tu médico y, por ahora, nuestra relación afectiva es prácticamente imposible—trató de explicarse siendo sutil—. Si alguien se enterase de lo nuestro, lo más probable es que me despidan… Es una cuestión de ética profesional: no puedo ser tu médico tratante y tu novio a la vez.

—Entiendo…, pero aún así no encuentro que sea algo malo…

—Yo también creo que no es malo, pero así funcionan las reglas del juego.

—Entonces, me esforzaré para salir pronto de aquí y así podamos ser felices juntos—exclamó con una encantadora sonrisa que a Eiri le hizo estremecerse, pues Shuichi tenía la extraña manía de salir con desplantes y frases que le sorprendían…

Apenas habían pasado diez minutos desde su llegada y ya no hallaba la hora de escaparse. Tatsuha estaba que amarraba una soga a un árbol y se ahorcaba, pues el sermón que su padre y madre le habían dado, lo tenía aburrido hasta el punto de creer que era una tortura china. Si bien, en un principio, había prestado atención a las palabras de su progenitor, a los pocos segundos su mente ya viajaba lejos de ahí mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho para merecer todo eso. Ah, claro, es que a esas alturas hasta se le había olvidado la razón de por qué se escapó, sintiendo como si alguien le hubiera lavado el cerebro y, asimismo, borrado sus valiosos recuerdos.

Si alguien le hubiese preguntado de qué diablos hablaba el patriarca de la familia, él no tendría idea de qué contestar. Ya había perdido la cuenta de todos los minutos que estuvo de pie frente a sus padres fingiendo arrepentimiento y atención, aunque de lejos se notaba que sólo estaba—en aquella sala—físicamente, ya que su mente divagaba en el nuevo plan de escape. Y es que había decidido que tenía que arrancar de ahí otra vez, de lo contrario, no soportaría tanta presión y aburrimiento, y definitivamente terminaría ahorcándose. Además, y tras pensarlo por un instante, tenía algo muy importante que hacer, de hecho eran varias cosas entre las cuales se encontraban: desenmascarar a su cuñado, averiguar todo sobre él; y, lo más importante, saber qué relación tenía con su amado Ryuichi, sin contar que también le había prometido a cierta pelusa rosa que iría a visitarlo al hospital.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Tatsuha?—preguntó el padre con evidente enfado, frunciendo el ceño en señal de molestia.

—Sí—respondió mecánicamente, sin tener idea de lo que le habían preguntado. El padre bufó resignado ante la clara distracción de su hijo, y es que de lejos se notaba que Tatsuha sólo estaba fingiendo. El mayor ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ello que no tardó en darse cuenta, así que prefirió dejar el sermón hasta allí.

—Ve a tu habitación—le ordenó con voz imponente, pero el moreno apenas se inmutó, pues con suerte había escuchado la orden.

Tras largos segundos en los que ni siquiera se percató de que su padre ya no estaba en la sala, decidió ir a su habitación con la vana esperanza de poder comunicarse con su Honey y aclarar con él unas cuantas cosillas que le inquietaban demasiado como para dejarlas pasar.

—Ryuichi, soy Tatsuha—dijo una vez que el cantante contestó el celular.

—Tatsuha…—susurró.

—Te llamaba porque necesito hablar contigo. Me quedé muy preocupado desde la última vez que hablamos—explicó tomando asiento sobre su cama de plaza y media.

—Tatsuha, estoy muy ocupado ahora. Te llamo después—dijo de forma apresurada, escuchándose un tanto asustado.

—No, Ryuichi. Tenemos que hablar y lo haremos ahora—exigió—. ¿Será que no quieres hablar conmigo?

—Tatsuha yo… Necesito decirte algo… —La seriedad de su voz puso en alerta al moreno, dándole a entender que se trataba de algo importante. Ryuichi solía ser una persona muy infantil y juguetona, pero cuando las cosas se tornaban difíciles, salía a relucir su lado maduro y serio—. Quiero que terminemos nuestra relación.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás terminando conmigo?—preguntó consternado, temiendo que la respuesta fuese afirmativa. Su pecho se oprimió por la angustia y el temor, y un nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole el exigir explicaciones.

—Lo siento, Tatsuha, pero no puedo seguir contigo. Es mejor para nosotros que nos separemos definitivamente—dijo conteniéndose las lágrimas y esforzándose para evitar que su voz se quebrara por la tristeza. No quería terminar con Tatsuha, pero las circunstancias actuales le obligaban a ello. Ese despreciable sujeto que hace años atrás se cruzó en su camino, le obligaba a ello bajo amenaza.

—No, me niego. No quiero terminar contigo.

—Tatsuha, entiéndeme. No podemos seguir juntos, es muy peligroso.

—¿Peligroso? ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Ryuichi?—preguntó entre conmocionado e irritado. ¿Por qué Ryuichi terminaba con él así como así? ¿Acaso había hecho algo malo? El menor no lograba entender, por más que se esforzaba, las razones que habían llevado al cantante a tomar esa cruda decisión—. ¿Ya no me amas? —Su voz tiritona dio cuenta del miedo que le generaba saber la respuesta, obligándole a pasearse por la habitación como león enjaulado, esperando calmar sus nervios.

—No puedo darte explicaciones ahora…, pero algún día lo sabrás, y entenderás por qué tuve que hacer esto. Yo te amo demasiado y quiero protegerte, por eso es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver.

—¡¿Qué no puedes darme explicaciones? ¿Qué rayos me estás ocultando?—vociferó de forma atolondrada.

—Lo siento, es mejor que no sepas nada…

—¡Pero Ryuichi! ¡Ryuichi!

El cantante cortó la llamada sin agregar algo más, dejando al menor de la familia Uesugi, con los ánimos revolucionados y el corazón hecho pedacitos. Gritó el nombre de su amado varias veces como si esperara que siguiera al otro lado de la línea telefónica, pero al llegar a sus oídos el odioso sonido punzante del auricular, trató de llamar una y otra vez con la esperanza de que Ryuichi terminara de aclarar sus dichos; mas éste apagó el celular y sólo pudo escuchar la voz de la maldita grabadora.

Sin duda, era el peor día de su vida desde que tenía razón, dejándole un amargo sabor en la boca y la sensación de que el mundo se confabulaba contra él. Pero no sólo eso, había algo más. Algo que le inquietaba y que no acababa de entender. ¿Qué le ocultaba Ryuichi? ¿De qué o quién lo quería proteger? ¿Por qué era peligroso estar juntos? ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? Sea lo que sea que fuese, él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando que el amor de su vida desapareciera para siempre, viendo como se le escapaba de los brazos de forma irremediable. Tatsuha Uesugi no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Él averiguaría de una u otra manera lo que estaba sucediendo, sin importar si ponía su vida en peligro.

Después de llevar a Shuichi al comedor para que desayunara, Eiri decidió sacarlo al jardín con la intención de evitar que el muchacho pensara en la entrevista con Yoshiki. La idea era mantenerlo relajado y sin miedos antes de enfrentarse con la psicóloga. Pero no sólo eso, de alguna manera, Eiri quería evitar que Shuichi elaborara respuestas premeditadamente, con el único fin de cambiar los resultados del examen psicológico. No es que desconfiara de Shuichi y de sus intenciones por cooperar con el tratamiento, pero es que—conociéndolo—de él podía esperar cualquier cosa, y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, tenía miedo de la astuta inteligencia del menor para engañar a todo el mundo. Así que, si quería resultados exitosos, debía ser muy precavido.

—Yuki, Yuki—canturreó el menor jalando al rubio de la mano para que caminara más rápido—. ¿Está será nuestra cita, verdad?

—¿Qué? ¿Cita?—preguntó con el rostro desencajado. Ese niño le salía con cada idea, que Eiri pensaba que algún día sería víctima de un infarto: si hubiese estado bebiendo algo, habría escupido de la sola impresión.

—Claro, Yuki. Después de habernos sincerado respecto a nuestros sentimientos, lo normal es que tengamos una cita, ¿no crees?—respondió con aire de sabelotodo, sin dejar de lado ese infantilismo estrafalario que solía mostrar.

—¿Te volviste loco o tu cerebro aún está soñando?—dijo con ironía, provocando que Shuichi frunciera el ceño, pues su comentario no le había hecho gracia.

—Corrección, estoy loco. ¿O crees que estoy en un manicomio por ser lindo? —Su tono mordaz cogió al rubio por sorpresa, dejándolo pasmado por unos segundos. Y es que la ironía del médico le había molestado, y aunque tenía la opción de hacer un berrinche, lo mejor era responder la ironía con otra ironía. ¡Venganza!

Shuichi sonrió victorioso al notar que Yuki se quedaba en silencio, sintiéndose el vencedor de una difícil batalla. Lo mejor de todo, es que le había encantado molestar al rubio de esa manera. Era como darle una probada de su propio veneno y eso se sentía tan genial que, sin duda, le aumentaba el ego al menor. Hinchando su pecho a modo de satisfacción, siguió caminando de la mano junto al psiquiatra, jalándolo de tanto en tanto para que no se quedara atrás.

Llegaron a una zona del jardín que parecía una plaza. Había grandes árboles, banquillos y mucho pasto. El sol del medio día apenas calentaba, pero debido a que no corría viento, el ambiente estaba agradable. Varios pacientes ya caminaban por esos rumbos, esperando acortar su día con pequeñas caminatas, aunque más de alguno, andaba en círculos, o bien, sólo se quedaba de pie y ensimismado, mirando la nada.

—¡Mira, allá está Maiko!—exclamó el menor apuntando a la mujer con el dedo, la cual se encontraba sentada en una banca junto con otra enfermera, mientras vigilaban a unos enfermos que se creían aviones—. Vamos a verla.

—No, claro que no. Las citas son de dos personas, no de tres.

—Ah, cierto—dijo sacando la lengua de forma infantil—, pero es que quería contarle a Maiko sobre nuestra cita.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Shu. Mejor vamos a sentarnos por ahí a hablar sobre nosotros—le dijo con voz seductora cerrándole un ojo, generando en el menor un leve y tierno sonrojo.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que tuve una cita. Me siento un tanto extraño…

—Pero esto no es una cita "real"—aclaró poniendo énfasis en la última palabra—. Cuando salgas del hospital, tendremos una verdadera cita.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó con los ojitos brillantes.

—Claro, pero ya sabes que todo depende de ti.

Shuichi se quedó callado tras la respuesta del rubio, meditando sobre ella y su alcance. ¿Estaría dispuesto a contar todo lo que recordaba y sabía, sólo para tener una cita real con Yuki? La respuesta era no, y por una sencilla razón: lo que Shuichi quería no era una "cita real", sino una vida junto al rubio. ¿Era mucho pedir? A pesar de estar seguro de sus sentimientos hacia su médico, algo en su interior le mantenía en estado de alerta para no sucumbir completamente a sus encantos… Había algo que le daba mala espina, pero no era Eiri, era otra cosa… Algo en su interior le pedía a gritos que fuera precavido.

_**¿A qué le tienes miedo, mocoso?**_, preguntó aquella voz que solía atormentarle.

Haciéndole caso omiso, invitó a Yuki a sentarse a su lado en el pasto, con la intención de iniciar una conversación trivial que le ayudara a no oír la voz de ese desagradable hombre.

—Yuki, cuéntame sobre ti—pidió con ojos de cachorrito, para que el rubio no se pudiera negar.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Pues, no sé… ¿Cómo es tu familia? ¿A qué se dedican? ¿Cuántos hermanos tienes? ¿Por qué decidiste ser médico?—enumeró—. Cosas así.

—Mmm… Pues vengo de una familia muy relacionada con el ámbito de la medicina. De hecho, mis padres poseen una cadena de clínicas privadas. —Shuichi le miró con admiración.

—¡Genial!—dijo de forma efusiva. Eiri sonrió—. ¿Por eso estudiaste medicina?

—No. Siempre quise estudiar eso. Cuando era niño solía decirles a mis padres que sería un gran médico... Y heme aquí.

—Oh, ya veo… Pero tengo una duda. ¿No eres muy joven para ser médico?—preguntó mostrando en su rostro cierta confusión.

—Lo soy, creo habértelo dicho hace unos días. —Shuichi asintió rápidamente—. Lo que pasa es que fui un niño adelantado: entré a la Universidad a los 15 años.

—¡Increíble!—exclamó con expresión de asombro—. ¡Yuki eres tan genial!

—No es para tanto. —Sonrió bajándole el perfil al asunto.

—Claro que sí, Yuki. ¡Es súper-mega-ultra genial! ¡Eres un niño genio!—gritó emocionado, alertando, incluso, a los locos que estaban cerca de ellos. Eiri rió dando pequeñas carcajadas, contagiando de paso, a su paciente.

—Tal vez tenga algo de genio, ¿no? Si no lo tuviera, no sería el mejor en mi área…—dijo pensativo.

—Yuki, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? —Su dulce e inocente voz, llevó al rubio a contemplarle atentamente—. ¿Por qué a veces sueles ser tan frío y distante? Cuando te veo, te noto muy triste…

Eiri se quedó en silencio como si aquella pregunta fuese algo que no quisiese contestar. Desvió la mirada fingiendo contemplar su alrededor, pero en realidad, sólo intentaba evitar dar una respuesta… Ese era un tema que no quería recordar, ni siquiera quería hablar de eso. ¿Cuántos años más tendrían que pasar para superar todo lo que vivió en su adolescencia?

—Por nada en especial—dijo de pronto—. Siempre he sido así… —Con esa respuesta esperó satisfacer la curiosidad del muchacho, aunque el decir que así había sido siempre, no estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

Como Eiri fue un niño especial, tenía un carácter difícil e incomprensible tanto para los adultos como para los niños de su edad, por lo que—constantemente—era rechazado y segregado por las personas. Además, ser un japonés rubio y de ojos claros no le ayudaba en nada, sólo contribuía a que fuera discriminado con mayor razón. Esto, con el paso de los años, alimentó su odio hacia la gente y lo convirtió en una suerte de antisocial amargado, insensible y sarcástico. Claro que, desde que había vislumbrado a cierto niño de ojos violáceos, algo había cambiado en su interior.

—Ya veo…—dijo no muy convencido, pues había notado los intentos del rubio por evitar tener que contar su historia.

En todo caso, Shuichi entendía muy bien ese sentimiento de incomodidad al hablar sobre sí mismo respecto a cosas indeseables, produciéndole empatía hacia el rubio. Lo mejor era no seguir preguntando para no meterse en problemas y, tal como lo hacía Yuki, esperaría a que él mismo se decidiera a contarle algún día. Total, tenían toda la vida para hablar sobre su pasado… Ahora sólo importaba el presente y el futuro, porque, como dicen por ahí, el pasado ya pasó.

—Será mejor que vayamos a comer—dijo Eiri después de mirar la hora, poniéndose de pie enseguida.

—Pero Shu no tiene hambre—se quejó el menor de forma caprichosa, con la intención de seguir estando junto al médico disfrutando del aire libre.

—No hables de ti mismo en tercera persona: es desagradable—le recriminó.

—Está bien—respondió de mala gana, dirigiéndole al rubio una mirada de fastidio. Se puso de pie con lentitud y, sin cambiar su expresión enfurruñada, comenzó a caminar de regreso al hospital.

—No te enojes, enano—susurró a su oído, una vez que logró alcanzarlo.

—No estoy enojado… De hecho, me agradó estar contigo un ratito. Por eso, te juro que me portaré súper bien en la entrevista con tu amigo.

—Espero que así sea. De lo contrario, me veré obligado a castigarte: y eso no te va a gustar…

Shuichi entornó los ojos y luego le dirigió una mirada entre molesta y confundida, pensando que tal vez no sería tan malo recibir un castigo de parte del rubio. Total, después vendría su venganza… Aunque, meditándolo mejor, su vida sería más interesante si se dedicaba a molestar al rubio, pero como deseaba salir pronto de ese lugar, no le convenía seguir montando el teatrito de niño enajenado. Bueno, todo tenía su lado malo y su lado bueno, el problema radicaba en qué posición tomar. De seguro, algo se le ocurriría antes de enfrentarse al dichoso psicólogo…

Tal vez, jugarle una bromita a Yuki y montar un espectáculo de lujo, no sería tan malo para sus espectadores imaginarios… Total, la vida era como una obra teatro, un juego… Tan sólo una partida de ajedrez, en donde cada persona representaba una pieza del tablero. Shuichi sólo necesitaba hacer un pequeño movimiento y todo se convertiría en un Jaque Mate.

Aún así, un cerro de dudas se amontonaban en su cabeza, y todo era culpa de su estúpido cerebro, porque sólo a él se le podía ocurrir enamorarse de ese sexy rubio, sin darle tiempo a pensar bien en la situación. Y es que estaba tan embobado con esos ojos dorados, que los niveles de dopamina en su cuerpo aumentaban considerablemente estando cerca de él, provocándole un placentero efecto parecido al de una droga.

En fin, lo único que importaba ahora era planear su siguiente jugada y esperar los efectos que ella conllevaría…

_**"El siguiente paso es hacer que esta entrevista sea inolvidable para el psicólogo. Ese es tu principal objetivo, mocoso"**_, dijo la voz de cierto hombre, taladrándole el cerebro.

_"Haré lo que pueda"_, le respondió descuidadamente como si pretendiera fingir que no le había escuchado bien, buscando ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones mientras aún se debatía entre hacer el bien o el mal.

"_**Esperemos que el amigo del médico sepa lidiar con mocosos malcriados, inútiles y maricones como tú, aunque viniendo de ese medicucho, puedo esperar cualquier cosa. Tal vez sea necesario elaborar un plan cuidadosamente, pero no para ponerlo en práctica en esta primera entrevista; sino que la dejaríamos para las próximas sesiones. ¿Crees que sería buena idea?"**_

_"Si te quedaras callado podría pensar con claridad_", dijo con voz molesta, frunciendo el ceño. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento había llegado al comedor, ni qué estaba comiendo.

_**"Pero, Shu, los niños como tú—que pertenecen a la alta sociedad—no necesitan pensar… ¿Ya lo olvidaste?"**_, su tono hiriente no alcanzó a perturbar el ánimo del muchacho, pues la costumbre de escuchar frecuentemente sus frases ácidas, lo había hecho inmune a ellas.

Los labios de Shuichi formaron una mueca similar a una sonrisa, pero cargada de petulancia e ironía, la que pasó desapercibida para el médico, quien se había acomodado a su lado para hacerle compañía.

_"Ya quiero que sea la hora. Quiero que el psicólogo llegue y me entreviste…Quiero contarle mi verdad, ésa que ha permanecido tres años escondida en las profundidades de mis recuerdos…Pero… ¿seré capaz de contarlo?"_

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Mariuki-chan:<strong> Jajaja pero es que Ark de por sí ya da un poquito de miedo. Etto… quién es hijo de Tohma? xD Aún no lo sabemos así que no te adelantes =) Tranquila, no creo que seas hija de Tohma… ¿o sí? xD Cierto… tengo bastante presente en aclarar quien es el loco que atacó a Shu, pero no he tenido la oportunidad de aclararlo =/ Oki doki! Cuidate mucho y espero que te guste el capi. Besos! =D

**Mandy:** De verdad fue el mejor capítulo? Qué raro, yo no le encontré nada espectacular jaja xD Pero me alegra saber que te ha gustado ^^ El que sea el padre de Shu es algo que no debieras dar por hecho todavía, aún quedan hartas cosas por saber ^^ Lo que me dices de Tatsuha no lo recuerdo con exactitud, pero desconfiar y tener motivos para hacerlo me parece que son cosas diferentes =/ Por ahora Ark va a actuar en las sombras y Tohma será el que hará su entrada triunfal, pero no por ahora. Eso que dices es cierto, la vida no es fácil ni menos feliz =/ Oh, cierto, pero quizás no sea necesario el hacker jajaja Bueno, cuídate y estamos hablando por mail. Besos!

**Lady-Suki:** Oh, te comprendo. No te preocupes ^^ Sí, que Tohma tenga un hijo es "sospechoso" jaja Ya sabremos quién es, así que no te adelantes todavía, aunque eres libre de pensar lo que quieras ^^ Igual puede que tengas razón =) Yoshiki es un amor y Maiko se está convirtiendo en villana, quizás por eso está rara o.O Descuida, no quiero que gastes dinero por mi culpa jeje Cuidate mucho y nos estamos leyendo. Bye!

**Yuki' de Lioncourt:** Te lo diría pero mejor lo dejaré en suspenso =) Ah, Yuki sólo sabe qué Tohma tiene un hijo pero no sabe quién es, o eso fue lo que dio a entender, pero ya veremos ^^ Muchas gracias, de verdad me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado. Eso me da más ánimos para escribir =) Gracias por leer y espero que te guste el capi =3


	17. Chapter XVII

Hola,

lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero creí que ya lo había hecho y me equivoqué xD (disculpen mi mala memoria).

En este capi les traigo la primera parte de la entrevista y espero que les guste.

Ante todo, quiero agradecer la enorme ayuda de Mandy y, por supuesto, el apoyo que me han dado para con esta historia.

Saludos =)

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XVII<strong>

Si las horas transcurrieran de forma más lenta, de seguro habría notado lo atrasada que estaba para la dichosa entrevista. Recién acababa de despachar a su último paciente del día y, cuando vio la hora, casi se infartó al notar lo tarde que era. Sacándose, con rapidez, la bata que cubría su estilizada figura, la mujer guardó sus cosas en la cartera, la tomó y cogió un maletín negro, y salió de su lugar de trabajo con un dejo de ansiedad en la mirada. Sus pasos firmes resonaban en el ambiente debido a los altos tacones que traía, y su largo cabello castaño se movía sensualmente con el viento. Llevaba una minifalda negra ajustada y una camiseta algo escotada de color blanco, delineando su figura coquetamente, la que resaltaba aún más gracias al contorneo de su cuerpo al caminar.

Al llegar a la esquina de la calle detuvo un taxi y, tras adentrarse en él, le indicó al anciano que iba al volante que la llevara hasta el hospital psiquiátrico en donde trabajaba su amigo. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas, miró el paisaje por la ventana mordiéndose los labios, pues el nerviosismo recorría su cuerpo de punta a punta. El sólo hecho de saber que conocería al enigmático paciente de su mejor amigo, el tal Shuichi—aquel niño que le había robado el corazón a Eiri—, le llenaba de emoción, de ansiedad. Y es que había tratado de imaginarse al muchacho en base a las incontables descripciones que el rubio le había dado, llegando a formarse una idea de cómo sería que no saciaba del todo su curiosidad. Otra cosa es con guitarra y, por supuesto, conocer a alguien en persona, es muy diferente a conocerla por las referencias de otros.

Estaba pensando en Shuichi y en las pruebas que le realizaría, cuando el automóvil se detuvo y el chofer le indicó que debía bajarse. Rápidamente le pagó al hombre y se dirigió hacia el hospital corriendo, mientras miraba la hora con urgencia. Yoshiki era de esas personas que amaba la puntualidad, pues era una suerte de deber moral para ella, un acto de responsabilidad. De hecho, odiaba a la gente impuntual, sobre todo cuando eran sus pacientes quienes no llegaban a la hora. Detestaba que le dejaran plantada o, en su defecto, tener que esperar por mucho tiempo.

Apenas puso un pie al interior del hospital, los ojos de los funcionarios y funcionarias se posaron sobre ella, comenzando el cuchicheo incesante hacia su persona. Algo habitual, diría Yuki, quien siempre era blanco de miradas y murmullos a su paso. Claro estaba que la joven psicóloga también sería objetivo de las habladurías del ocioso personal administrativo del hospital, ya que al fin y al cabo, era amiga del famoso doctor que había llegado a revolucionar el psiquiátrico. ¿¡Cómo no hablar de ellos o, mejor dicho, de Eiri, si prácticamente había llegado para cambiar el _statu quo_ del lugar!?

Con pasos decididos y despertando la envidia de las mujeres que estaban allí, Yoshiki se acercó al mesón para preguntar por Eiri. La mujer que le atendió le dijo que lo llamaría enseguida y, segundos más tarde, se escuchaba por el altavoz el nombre del médico.

—Muchas gracias—dijo la castaña sonriendo suavemente, para luego acomodarse la cartera que estaba por caerse de su hombro.

—¡Yoshiki! —La voz varonil del psiquiatra le obligó a voltear para quedar frente al rubio y notar, velozmente, que el hombre había corrido a su encuentro—. Tan puntual como siempre—le halagó—. Te estaba esperando.

Yoshiki sonrió.

—Sabes que detesto llegar atrasada, Eiri. Además, estoy tan ansiosa por conocer a tu paciente que me vine apenas terminé. Es más, con suerte dormí anoche.

—Tranquilo, ya conocerás a Shuichi. Él también se ha mostrado interesado en conocerte, al parecer le agradó la idea de que le ayudaras a salir de aquí—contó con un extraño aire coqueto, sonriendo abiertamente para sorpresa de la gente que les miraba—. Pero ven, hablemos en otro lado.

Yoshiki asintió con una suave sonrisa, mientras Eiri contemplaba de reojo a los curiosos que les observaban y murmuraban, apuntándoles descaradamente, a veces.

Así, condujo a su amigo hasta la sala de médicos y allí le ofreció un asiento y una taza de café, pero Yoshiki rechazó el brebaje cortésmente.

—¿Qué tienes planeado hacer con Shuichi?—preguntó vehemente.

—Mmm… Lo primero es hacerle una pequeña entrevista. Después le aplicaré unos test para evaluarle.

—Comprendo… Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado. Shuichi es una persona que suele actuar y sobreactuar sus emociones, incluso, a veces es difícil darse cuenta de ello.

—Descuida, Eiri. Soy experta en eso, por algo estoy aquí—le tranquilizó—. No tienes que preocuparte tanto.

—Lo sé, por algo te pedí este favor. Sólo espero que resulte bien.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos como si se les hubieran acabado los temas de conversación, lo cual no estaba lejos de la realidad. Fue en ese momento en que la asistente de Yuki ingresó a la sala, cuando pudieron intercambiar otro par de palabras, pero cada una de ellas estaba relacionada con Shuichi.

Maiko vio a la mujer de forma recelosa y con cierta envidia, típico de las mujeres inseguras y disconformes consigo mismas como la enfermera. De seguro, si se hubiera dado cuenta que la psicóloga en realidad era un hombre, tal vez su disposición hacia ella habría sido distinta. Pero, independientemente de lo que sintiera hacia Yoshiki, lo importante era ayudar a su querido Shu.

Tras unas breves presentaciones por parte de Eiri, él y Yoshiki se dirigieron a la sala habilitada para llevar a cabo la entrevista, mientras la enfermera asistente iba en busca de Shuichi. Dicha sala se encontraba en la segunda planta del edificio y, básicamente, se trataba de un lugar pequeño con un escritorio y un par de sillas, unos estantes vacíos, cuadros decorativos y una ventana que daba hacia el jardín. Una sala sobria e incluso, pobre.

Yoshiki acomodó sus cosas dentro de la sala y luego salió de ella para esperar a Shuichi, mientras respondía las preguntas de un nervioso y preocupado médico, quien no podía dejar de pensar en las millones de situaciones desafortunadas que podían suceder en una simple entrevista.

Pero ¿qué más desafortunado que ser visto por la persona que amas mientras eres abrazado, cariñosamente, por una hermosa y curvilínea mujer? Al menos eso fue lo que cruzó por la cabeza del médico cuando vio a Shuichi acercándose a ellos acompañado de la enfermera, pillándolo en una circunstancia poco favorable para su imagen… Y es que justo estaba siendo abrazado por Yoshiki, como resultado de esos actos impulsivos que solía tener su amigo.

El menor, apenas presenció la escena, arrugó el entrecejo en señal de reprobación y molestia, sintiéndose celoso de esa mujer que abrazaba a SU Yuki. ¿No se suponía que el amigo del médico era un hombre? ¿Había cambiado de planes o había sido engañado vilmente? Su corazoncito comenzó a latir con rapidez y, por un leve momento, tuvo ganas de llorar, mas se contuvo.

Por otro lado, Maiko también quedó algo perpleja con la escenita, pero de todas maneras era algo que podía esperar de una persona como Eiri.

—No es lo que estás imaginando—se excusó Eiri mientras alejaba a Yoshiki. La seria mirada de Shuichi ni se inmutó ante tan cliché excusa, sólo se endureció más, pensando en recriminar al rubio hasta humillarlo y hacerle sentir—aunque sea—una pizca del "disgusto" que él sintió. Sin embargo, Yoshiki se adelantó a sus planes.

—Hola, Shuichi. Estoy encantada de conocerte—exclamó cogiendo las manos del muchacho y acercando su rostro para contemplar cada detalle del bello semblante de su nuevo paciente—. Soy Yoshiki, amiga de Eiri, y a partir de hoy seré tu psicóloga.

—Hola—respondió cortante sin relajar su dura expresión, mirando al rubio de reojo. La falta de emoción no incomodó a la profesional, quien rápidamente había atribuido la molestia del chico a la escenita de hacía unos momentos—. Quiero hablar contigo, Yuki—dijo en tono caprichoso, indicándole a su médico que lo siguiera para alejarse de ambas mujeres.

Yoshiki sólo sonrió y se resignó a esperar a que los "tortolitos" intercambiaran sus diferencias.

—¿Qué sucede, Shuichi?

—¿No se supone que quien venía era un "amigo"? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era una chica?—le reclamó fingiendo dolor y enojo, aunque este último era más real que lo que Shuichi podía admitir.

—¿Estás celoso? —Shuichi no respondió la pregunta, quedándose en silencio esperando las explicaciones de Eiri. No quería admitir, bajo ninguna circunstancia, que estaba celoso de esa "mujer"—. Shu, yo no te he mentido. Tal vez Yoshiki parezca una mujer y se vista como tal, pero en realidad es un hombre, un travesti, transexual, transgénero o como quieras llamarle. Al menos, cuando yo lo conocí, aún era un hombre.

El menor le miró poco convencido, pero de a poco fue relajando su expresión. Tal vez, su amado médico le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero prefería averiguarlo por sí mismo. Eso sería más emocionante.

—Más te vale—le advirtió con seriedad, para luego ir hacia donde estaba Yoshiki.

—Oh, ¿ya estás listo para comenzar?—preguntó la mujer al ver que la parejita volvía —Sí, ya estamos listo—respondió Eiri—. Los dejare solos para que hablen tranquilos. Estaré aquí por si me necesitan.

Yoshiki asintió sonriente mientras Shuichi se adentraba a la sala, para después ser seguido por la psicóloga. Cada uno se acomodó en una silla, dispuestas frente a frente y separadas por un escritorio. Shuichi se quedó balanceando los pies de forma infantil a la espera de que la mujer terminara de acomodarse, comenzando con su plan maléfico para hacer de la entrevista algo sumamente inolvidable. Pero primero, el pequeño debía asegurarse de algo, debía saciar cierta inquietud que le carcomía las entrañas.

—¿Cuál es tu relación con Yuki?—preguntó de sopetón antes que la mujer pudiera pronunciar cualquier palabra.

—Sólo somos amigos desde la Universidad. No es necesario que te pongas celoso—dijo Yoshiki intuyendo la razón por la cual se le había formulado esa pregunta.

—¿Es verdad que eres hombre?

—Eso es algo difícil de responder. Digamos que no soy ni hombre ni mujer, por ahora.

—¿Por qué estabas abrazando a Yuki?—continuó con el interrogatorio.

—¿Eh?—articuló confundida—. Oye, jovencito, yo soy la que hace las preguntas aquí, no tú. Si quieres, al final de la sesión puedo responder todas las dudas que tengas y puedo contarte todo lo que sé sobre Eiri, pero antes de eso, déjame hacer mi trabajo—explicó en tono suave tratando de ser lo más amable posible, lo cual no le costó mucho a Yoshiki, considerando su carácter jovial y la enorme paciencia que tenía.

Shuichi asintió suavemente, aceptando los términos del acuerdo, ya que se le había hecho muy conveniente e interesante el tener la posibilidad de hacer todas las preguntas que quisiera.

—Bien. Para empezar, Eiri me pidió que te evaluara para poder determinar si tienes alguna enfermedad mental o no y, de ser así, cuál sería. Yo necesito que confíes en mí y que seas sincero conmigo, pues sólo quiero ayudarte, ¿estamos? —Shuichi asintió atento a cada palabra—. Bien, entonces, primero te haré algunas preguntas y luego te realizaré unos exámenes poco complejos, bastante fáciles de responder.

—¿Un examen como los de la escuela?—preguntó.

—No, algo mucho más simple que eso—dijo sonriendo abiertamente, sin perder detalles de cada acción y reacción del menor—. Ya te explicaré en su oportunidad.

Sacando una libreta y un lápiz de su cartera, Yoshiki comenzó a anotar algunas cosas, básicamente, el nombre de Shuichi y algunas reacciones que le habían llamado la atención.

—Dime, Shu, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que llegaste al hospital?

—No, pero ha sido mucho tiempo…—dijo con cierta melancolía. La verdad es que tenía leves nociones del transcurso del tiempo, pero nada exacto, pues la percepción de los días dentro de las cuatro paredes acolchadas de su habitación, era muy distinta a la realidad. Para él era como si hubiese estado encerrado por siglos, cuando en realidad, sólo habían sido unos 3 años.

—Comprendo. ¿Tienes familiares? —Shuichi le miró fingiendo no entender la pregunta, quedándose callado sin hacer ningún tipo de sonido. Ese era un tema que precisamente no quería tratar.

—Yo sólo tengo a Mamá, pero no vino conmigo. Maiko la está cuidando por mí—dijo después de un largo rato de silencio.

—¿Y por qué no vino contigo?—preguntó con curiosidad, buscando sacarle más información.

—Porque Yuki dijo que sería poco conveniente para la entrevista. Me explicó algo así como que Mamá podía interferir en la entrevista o algo, porque no sé qué cosa, y que era una mala influencia y que necesitaba pensar por mí mismo o algo así—trató de explicarse enredándose con sus propias palabras, poniendo cara de confusión. Ni él había entendido lo que había tratado de decir, pero Yoshiki supo interpretarle a la perfección.

—Pero Shu… ¿fuera del hospital no tienes familiares?

Shuichi le miró con cierto temor reflejado en sus ojos, seguido de un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda hasta hacerlo estremecerse. Se sintió acalorado y nervioso, llegando a su cabeza algunas evocaciones de su niñez. Se quedó en silencio demostrándole a la psicóloga que era incapaz de responder esa pregunta y, con ello, le dio una pista clave para resolver su problema. Yoshiki le miraba atento a sus reacciones, y debido al prolongado silencio y a la evidente incomodidad del muchacho decidió no insistir.

—Tranquilo, si no quieres responderme, no lo hagas. No te sientas presionado a darme una respuesta. La idea es que entres en confianza conmigo y me vayas contando lo que te sucede, lo que sientes, lo que piensas, etcétera. —Shuichi asintió moviendo la cabeza suavemente—. Dime, Shuichi, ¿hay algo que te guste hacer?

—¿Algo que me guste hacer?—susurró en tono pensativo—. Me gusta cantar e inventar canciones. A Mamá le gusta que le cante antes de dormir… Y también me gusta actuar.

—Ya veo. —Yoshiki le sonrió—. ¿Te gustaría estudiar teatro?

—Sí—exclamó con emoción—, es mi sueño. Cuando salga del hospital quiero estudiar y ser el mejor actor del mundo.

"Créeme que ya lo eres", pensó Yoshiki analizando sus exageradas reacciones. Y es que a veces parecía ser que cada uno de sus movimientos estaban fríamente calculados. A Shuichi le faltaba espontaneidad.

—¿Cómo te sientes en el hospital? ¿Te fue difícil adaptarte?

—Yo no quería venir aquí—susurró, cambiando drásticamente el tono de sus palabras—, pero papá insistió en que yo necesitaba ayuda médica… Sólo Mamá me ha hecho compañía desde entonces, pero aún así me siento solo. Claro que, desde que Yuki llegó, me he sentido muy feliz. —Una lastimera sonrisa se asomó por la comisura de sus labios—. Yo estuve muy solo encerrado en esa habitación… No me gusta estar ahí… Yo quiero salir de aquí… —Su voz mostraba la tribulación que le inundaba en aquel momento al hablar sobre lo que sentía. Ya no quería seguir hablando de aquello, el pecho le dolía y de sólo pensar en sus sentimientos le daban ganas de llorar. Se sentía miserable.

—Tranquilo… —le consoló, acariciando suavmente la mano de Shuichi al notar la veracidad de aquellas emociones, resistiéndose la ganas de estrechar al niño entre sus brazos para reconfortarle. ¡Se le hacía tan tierno!—, pero ahora ya no estás solo: tienes a Eiri y a mí, nosotros estaremos contigo pase lo que pase y haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte en lo que necesites—dijo sonriente haciendo que Shuichi le mirara sorprendido. Era la primera vez que alguien le decía algo como eso, sintiéndose especial por primera vez en mucho tiempo. ¿Cuánto años esperó por alguien que le comprendiera y que le ayudara a solucionar sus problemas? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para que Eiri y Yoshiki llegaran a su vida?

—Gracias…—susurró conteniéndose las ganas de llorar e incluso, las de abrazar a la mujer. Una suave sonrisa adornó su rostro a pesar de la pena que sentía, pero aquella emoción era el reflejo de esa felicidad que siempre esperó que llegara. Necesitaba abrazar algo y ni el peluche ni el rubio estaban a su alcance—. ¿Puedo salir un momento? Quiero hablar con Yuki—dijo con la voz abatida. Yoshiki asintió y, rápidamente, el menor desapareció de su vista.

Luego de un largo día en el edificio donde se reunía el Kokkai, Tohma Seguchi se dirigió en su auto de lujo hacia su oficina, en donde le esperaba su asesor con las buenas nuevas. Frotándose las manos mientras miraba por la ventana polarizada, pensaba en el sinnúmero de novedades que podría tenerle Ark, esperando que los resultados sobre el paradero de su hijo fuesen positivos, a pesar de que no tenía muy claro los pasos a seguir una vez que estableciera el contacto con él. Lo más lógico sería ir a visitarlo y tenía pensado hacerlo, pero hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían que, la verdad, no sabría cómo reaccionar, qué hacer o qué decir. Era una situación complicada para el rubio.

Bajó del automóvil raudamente dando grandes pasos mostrando cierta agitación en su rostro como si hubiera corrido una maratón, pero su semblante volvió al de siempre tras cruzar la puerta de su oficina. Ark ya estaba ahí, parado como una estatua a un costado de su escritorio— siempre discreto y serio—vestido rigurosamente de negro.

—Buenas tardes, señor Seguchi—saludó respetuosamente inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante de forma exagerada.

—¿Qué noticias me tienes?—preguntó sin molestarse en saludar, yendo directamente a sentarse tras su escritorio.

—Muy buenas noticias, señor. Ya establecí contacto con su hijo Yuki en Nueva York. —Tohma sonrió—. Se mostró sorprendido cuando le conté que usted me había pedido que me comunicara con él, así que me dijo que lo llamaría para hablar personalmente con usted, señor.

—Comprendo, ¿te dijo algo más?

—No, señor.

Tohma miró a su asesor con ojos asesinos. Estaba enojado por la poca información que éste le había entregado, pues—cuando recibió su llamada diciéndole que tenía algo muy importante que comunicarle—se imaginó que tendría noticias realmente buenas sobre su hijo. Estaba decepcionado al constatar que eso no era así, lo que le provocaba un escozor en su interior que se transformaba en molestia. ¿Para esto se había apresurado tanto en llegar?

—¿Qué hay sobre lo otro?—preguntó esperando que esta vez si fuesen buenas noticias, ya que averiguar sobre el paradero de Yuki, su hijo, sólo era una excusa para investigar otra cosa… ésa que realmente le tenía preocupado y que nadie podía descubrir.

—Respecto a eso… no le tengo buenas noticias, por eso le dije que tenía que hablar con usted urgentemente. —Tohma frunció el ceño y sus labios se apretaron. La sola idea de que algo malo hubiese pasado con aquello que realmente le importaba, le hacía estremecerse y confirmaba sus malos presentimientos.

—¿Qué sucedió?—pronunció haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la compostura, pero estaba demasiado preocupado. Sentía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le saldría del pecho debido a lo rápido que latía.

—No sé como decírselo, señor.

—¡Habla de una buena vez!—exclamó exasperado.

—Es que el joven Eiri está trabajando en el hospital que usted me indicó.

—¿Eiri en el hospital psiquiátrico?—preguntó sorprendido, pues no podía entender que hacía su cuñado en un lugar como ese.

—Así es, señor Seguchi. Yo también me sorprendí mucho, pero luego me enteré que está a cargo de un paciente llamado Shuichi. —Tohma contempló a su asesor con el rostro desencajado. ¡Eso no podía estar pasando!—. No pude preguntar lo que usted me pidió, pero le informe al Director sobre su visita.

—¿Cuándo puedo ir?—inquirió con cierta perturbación en la voz, exhalando sonoramente.

—El Director del hospital lo recibirá mañana a las 3 de la tarde.

—Bien. Retírate—ordenó—. Dile a mi secretaria que no me pase llamadas y que no recibiré a nadie. No quiero que me molesten.

Ark asintió en silencio notando lo fastidiado que estaba su jefe, yéndose rápidamente para no causar más problemas ni ser el objeto de sus descargos, porque desde lejos se veía el aura asesina que comenzaba a rodear al rubio. No entendía muy bien por qué el parlamentario se había molestado tanto, ni siquiera sabía cuál era su interés por ese hospital psiquiátrico, pero sí se había dado cuenta que algo no andaba bien y que estaba relacionado con el hijo de su jefe. Lo mejor era no preguntar y fingir que él no tenía conocimiento de nada y que jamás había visitado el dichoso hospital.

Una vez que Ark desapareció de su vista, Tohma pegó un grito desgarrador y, de un solo movimiento, tiró al suelo todo lo que estaba sobre su escritorio. Sus malos presentimientos se estaban volviendo una realidad ineludible y él seguía ahí como si nada pasara. ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo que estaba sucediendo? Sin pensarlo mucho, cogió un vaso que estaba sobre un mesón al costado de la habitación y, buscando deshacerse de toda la rabia y frustración que le invadía, estrelló el vaso contra la pared con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndolo pedazos. El estruendo alertó a la secretaria del parlamentario, pero por miedo al rubio prefirió seguir con su trabajo, mientras Tohma seguía arrasando con todo lo que se encontraba en su oficina.

Maldición, maldición, maldición. ¿Cómo era posible que nadie le dijera que su cuñado estaba trabajando en ese hospital? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Claro, ¿cómo iba a saberlo si la última vez que pisó el hospital fue precisamente hace unos 3 años?

Un indefenso florero fue víctima de la ira del rubio, quien veía como su castillo de cartas se empezaba a derrumbar. El calor que sentía en su pecho no se disipaba, sólo aumentaba y aumentaba cada vez que pensaba en la tormenta que se avecinaba. Tenía que hacer algo para detenerla, pero ningún plan llegaba a su mente. ¿Cómo detener el descubrimiento de su verdad, aquella que había ocultado durante tantos años? ¿Serviría de algo seguir mintiendo y ocultando información?

Cuando acabó de destrozar la oficina, se sentó en el único sillón de ese lugar poniendo sus codos sobre sus piernas y tapándose el rostro con las manos. Quería llorar de furia, pero desde la muerte de su anterior esposa juró que jamás volvería a llorar, y así lo había hecho. Bufó sonoramente y su mente se fue despejando con lentitud, permitiéndole pensar con más claridad. Ahora todo adquiría sentido, sobre todo su encuentro con Ryuichi en el penthouse de su cuñado…

Debía actuar rápido y si tenía que sacar a Eiri de su camino, lo haría sin dudar…

A como diera lugar tenía que hablar con el Director del hospital y dejarle bien en claro quién era el que mandaba y mantenía ese inmundo lugar…

No podía dejar que todos sus esfuerzos se vinieran a bajo por culpa de su cuñado…

Debía lograr que lo despidieran sin importar cómo…

Debía proteger lo que él más amaba… aquello que había sido corrompido por cierta persona que tanto odiaba…

—Lo siento, Eiri… pero no puedes seguir trabajando ahí… Ni siquiera pienses en acercártele..., porque si lo haces…juro que te destruiré—susurró, esbozando una macabra sonrisa—. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez tú eres el único que puede ayudarle… Sin duda, mañana será un gran día.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy:<strong> Mandy, qué bueno que te gustó ^^ Bueno, a estas alturas pareciera ser obvio que Shu finge sus síntomas (?) Pues sí, estos capítulos han sido lentos más que nada porque necesito explicar muchas cosas y darme el tiempo de abordar distintas situaciones que parecieran irrelevantes. Tu ya sabes lo que pasará en la entrevista así que no sé que tanto más puedo sorprenderte jaja Espero que este capi te haya gustado y gracias por la ayuda ^^

**Mariuki-chan:** Hola, nena. Eres una de las pocas personas que reparó en algo tan importante ( a mi parecer) como el "mundo mental" de Shuichi. Ay, cariño, muchas gracias por tus palabras, y no sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que hay personas como tu que entienden la necesidad de estos capis rellenos. Hay gente que cree que escribir una historia es muy facilito y resulta que no es así, pero bueno =) Lamento la demora y espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Beshooos! =D

**Lady-Suki:** tranquila, no eres la única que alega por el nuevo formato de FF xD Sip, estás en los correcto, será este capi y el próximo ^^ Respecto a tus conjeturas sobre el porqué Shu está ahí, te diré que estás en lo correcto, pero más adelante sabremos bien los detalles. Respecto a Ryuichi, la respuesta la tiene Tohma. Él es la pieza clave del puzzle xD El pasado de Yuki es algo en lo que he estado pensando desde hace tiempo y aún no he encontrado algo que me convenza =/ Ah, ok, entonces no hay problemas con el internet xD Cuidate mucho y nos leemos! Bye!

**Hudgens77:** me alegro muchísimo que el fic te esté gustando. Dudo que Shuichi se comporte como niño bueno jajaja Espero que te guste este capi. Saludos y besos! =)

**A los 2 guest:** Aquí tienen la primera parte de la entrevista. Sé que los capis anteriores pueden ser calificados de relleno, pero eran necesarios para el avance de la historia, pues necesitaba abordar y explicar con detenimiento ciertas situaciones. Si ustedes no pueden "valorar" aquello, no sé que hacen aquí leyendo fics, deberían estar leyendo alguna novela o algo parecido. Y que les quede claro que yo no actualizo ni escribo para contentar lectoras ni nada. Todo está marchando según lo tengo planeado y, como me estoy tomando las cosas en calma (como me sugirieron), la historia avanza lento por lo mismo, porque hay muchas cosas que explicar y no me gusta dejar los cabos sueltos por ahí. Repito, por si no les quedó claro, yo no me precipito en actualizar ni en escribir ni en nada, todo va según lo planeado y no me interesa alegrar a nadie, menos a ustedes. Saludos


	18. Chapter XVIII

¡Hola!

Lamento la demora, pero no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de actualizar (sobre todo ganas). No sé si les había comentado, pero desde hace meses vengo pensando en retirarme del mundo de los fics ojalá de forma permanente, porque esto me genera más problemas que satisfacciones y mi vida de por sí ya es bastante complicada. Por ahora, espero poder terminar de escribir este fic, y así darme vacaciones indefinidas.

Nuevamente agradezco a Mandy por su valiosa ayuda. Y como recompensa por la demora subiré el próximo capi la próxima semana.

Saludos y comenten.

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XVIII<strong>

Cuando Shuichi salió de aquella habitación, Yuki le contempló un tanto asustado. ¿Podía ser posible que la entrevista ya hubiera terminado? ¡Pero si sólo habían pasado cinco minutos! Bueno, tal vez estaba exagerando, pero sin duda se le hacía demasiado raro que el menor hubiese salido siendo que la sesión recién había comenzado.

"Tal vez quiere ir al baño", pensó restándole importancia, mas luego notó que los pasos del menor se dirigían hacia él. Algo pasaba.

—¿Puedo darte un abrazo?—le preguntó al rubio que le miraba desconcertado. Sus ojitos amatistas brillaron de emoción, pero no era alegría lo que se reflejaba en ellos, sino que un profundo agradecimiento.

—Claro—le dijo invitándole a abrazarle extendiendo sus brazos. Shuichi aprovechó el momento y, rápidamente, se abalanzó sobre él estrechándole con fuerza.

—Gracias…—susurró. Yuki no supo interpretar sus palabras, quedándose con las ganas de preguntar a qué se debía esa gratitud, pues sólo se dedicó a disfrutar el momento y corresponder ese efusivo abrazo. Era extraño, pero tratándose de Shuichi ya nada le sorprendía.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que el menor rompió aquella muestra de cariño, no sin antes darle un pequeño y fugaz beso en la mejilla, para luego correr velozmente hacia la puerta y escabullirse por ella. Eiri se quedó perplejo, pero luego de un rato, sonrió tiernamente.

"¿Qué fue eso?", se preguntó mentalmente mientras miraba la puerta cerrada, detrás de la cual se encontraba Shuichi y su amigo. La reacción del menor había sido totalmente inesperada, pero ya empezaba a acostumbrarse a esos desplantes efusivos y/o repentinos. ¡Ay, el amor!

—Ya podemos seguir—le informó a la psicóloga una vez que se hubo sentado nuevamente.

—Bien, ¿en qué nos habíamos quedado?—preguntó, haciendo una pausa para pensar—. Ah, cierto, te había preguntado cómo te sentías en el hospital, ¿no? ¿Cómo te llevas con la gente que trabaja aquí?

—Mmm… Maiko es mi única amiga. Las otras enfermeras son simpáticas, pero a veces creo que nadie me quiere…Yuki es el único que siempre está conmigo.

—¿Y Yuki te gusta?—preguntó con una sonrisa picarona en los labios.

—Yuki… Tal vez creerá que estoy loco, pero yo lo amo: él me gusta mucho. Aún no sé bien qué es este sentimiento, pero él se ha convertido en alguien muy importante para mí. Es más, no hay minuto en el que no piense en él… Es como si me hubiese robado el corazón.

La voz de Shuichi, así como sus reacciones, denotaron una sinceridad real, libre de actuaciones y de diálogos prefabricados; produciendo en Yoshiki la sensación de que aquellas simples palabras provenían de lo más hondo de su corazón. Su voz pausada y suave indicaba añoranza y ensoñación, pues no había podido evitar el imaginarse junto al rubio en aquel lugar mágico y paradisíaco que había creado para soportar los años de encierro. Todo aquello era tan idílico que a veces pensaba que era real.

—Yuki también te ama—le dijo. Shuichi se sorprendió al escuchar aquello—, pero no le digas que yo te dije. Es un secreto—susurró cerrando un ojo de forma coqueta, haciendo que el menor sonriera divertido.

Shuichi ya había entrado en confianza con la mujer, así que poco a poco comenzó a estar más dispuesto a responder todo tipo de preguntas. Claro está que todo estaba sometido a un filtro, un límite que no podía traspasar, pues si bien tenía ganas de contar lo que recordaba de su pasado, no podía olvidar las horrendas sensaciones que eso le traía ni menos el dolor que oprimía su pecho hasta hacerlo llorar como niño pequeño. De esta forma, siguió respondiendo preguntas de todo tipo respecto a su vida cotidiana, sus sentimientos sobre ciertas situaciones, sus gustos, etcétera. Una conversación amena que Shuichi pensó que jamás terminaría…

—Muy bien, ahora haremos lo siguiente—anunció poniendo sobre la mesa una hoja blanca, un lápiz grafito y una goma de borrar—: quiero que dibujes a tu familia. —Shuichi le dirigió una mirada temerosa como si algo se hubiese removido en su interior al escuchar la palabra familia. Se estremeció temblando por unos segundos, alertando a Yoshiki de que algo no andaba bien. ¡Bingo!—. O si quieres puedes dibujar una familia cualquiera o una de animalitos—trató de animarle al verle tan compungido, logrando rápidamente que la expresión del menor mutara y mostrara en su rostro más tranquilidad. Shuichi ya no estaba tan incómodo como al principio y eso era una clara señal de que había un problema relacionado con su familia.

—¿Pueden ser gusanitos?—preguntó.

—Como quieras.

En silencio, cogió la hoja y el lápiz, y comenzó a realizar trazos simples hasta formar en el papel tres garabatos que simulaban ser gusanitos. Si bien aquello no había sido ninguna dificultad para él, Shuichi no sabía que detrás de ello había una trampa que le delataría de una u otra manera, pues inconscientemente aquellos gusanitos eran el reflejo de su modelo familiar, el que para una persona normal no significaría nada en especial. Sin embargo, para Yoshiki resultó un ejercicio muy interesante y altamente productivo y significativo. Lo que había en el papel era algo que no había esperado pero que en algún momento se cruzó por su cabeza.

El primer gusanito era el hijo. Un dibujo simple y minimalista, y sólo se trataba de un gusanito pequeño y de rostro alegre. Hasta ahí, no había nada raro. Al lado de él estaba el gusano mamá, con un rostro triste y unas largas pestañas; y un poco más lejos de la mamá y el hijo, estaba el gusano papá, con una expresión enojada y los pelos de punta, incluso con algunas rayas sobre él como si Shuichi hubiese intentado eliminarlo.

Yoshiki admiró el dibujo y tras analizarlo durante varios minutos, realizó algunas anotaciones en la libreta y, luego preguntó:

—¿Por qué el gusano papá está enojado?

—No sé… Tal vez sea gruñón.

—¿Y por qué mamá está triste?

—Porque no es feliz—respondió con cierto tono de ironía, aunque pasó desapercibido debido a la suavidad de su voz.

—Pero ¿por qué no es feliz?—indagó con insistencia en busca de más información.

—Porque… —Shuichi dudó en contestar la pregunta, pensando en qué debería decir. Estuvo demasiado tiempo en silencio maquinando una respuesta, pero nada le convenció. De todas maneras, a esas alturas, para la psicóloga ya no era necesario que respondiera. Yoshiki sabía perfectamente qué estaba pasando.

—Muy bien—exclamó para que Shuichi le pusiera atención, a la vez que le quitaba la hoja con el dibujo, poniendo en su lugar tres papeles más—, ahora vas a dibujar una casa, un árbol y una persona.

—¿Y para qué las tres hojas?—preguntó confundido.

—Para que dibujes cada cosa por separado. —Shuichi asintió atento e, inmediatamente, cogió el lápiz y empezó a hacer trazos en la primera hoja.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no realizaba bosquejos y eso se le hacía divertido. Se sentía emocionado, pues el dibujo era otra de sus tantas pasiones. En general, todas las artes le encantaban y era bueno en ellas, pero dibujar era de esas actividades que más le gustaban, algo que le apasionaba tanto como la actuación… Era una forma de hacer volar su imaginación con cada línea, una forma de liberarse de todo tipo de ataduras y sentirse libre como el viento… Dibujar le relajaba y le invitaba a olvidarse de todos sus problemas…

Pensando en el primer dibujo, imaginó la casa de sus padres y pensó en realizarla, pero se le hacía difícil recordar tantos detalles, sobre todo si consideraba lo inmensa que era. Luego, pensó en dibujar algo sencillo como las casitas que solía hacer cuando niño, pero rápidamente imaginó que no sería muy conveniente, además, tenía ganas de dibujar algo un poco más complejo o quizás, no tanto. Así, comenzó a trazar líneas sobre el papel blanco diseñando, en perspectiva, una casa de un piso, con una puerta grande y un ventanal. Añadió los pizarreños, la chimenea, faroles, un camino de piedra y la reja; además, agregó unas líneas a los costados de la estructura para dar la idea de que la casa estaba sobre tierra firme.

Enseguida, tomó la segunda hoja y dibujó un árbol. Había querido hacer un árbol bonito, pero jamás aprendió a dibujarlos, así que, para no complicarse, decidió realizar algo simple: un tronco con un agujero en el centro, y ramas y hojas formando una suerte de nube. También le agregó unas líneas a los costados para indicar que el árbol estaba adherido al suelo.

Una vez terminado, tomó la tercera hoja y se dedicó a formar en el papel una figura humana de género indefinido, más bien, andrógino, guardando más parecido con una mujer que con un hombre. Era un lindo dibujo, bien proporcionado y todo lo demás, pero aún así los pies le quedaron raros: demasiado grandes y feos. Bufó frustrado por haber arruinado su lindo dibujo con esos pies tan horribles, conteniéndose las ganas de rayar toda la hoja. Borró los pies e intentó hacerlos de nuevo, pero no pudo. Lo intentó una vez más y, nuevamente, le quedaron feos.

—Listo—exclamó sonriendo, admirando sus dibujos con emoción, a pesar que no había quedado contento con los dichosos pies de la persona.

—Muy bien. —Yoshiki tomó las tres hojas y observó los dibujos rápidamente para luego, guardarlos; anotando en su libreta las cosas que le llamaron la atención a simple vista—. Ahora, necesito que hagas los dibujos con colores—anunció poniendo en la mesa tres hojas más y un conjunto de lápices de colores.

—¿Qué? ¿Y por qué debo hacerlo con colores?

—Shuichi, sólo haz lo que te pido. —A regañadientes, cogió lápices de colores al azar y, en unos cuantos segundos, culminó su obra de arte. Yoshiki tomó nota mentalmente del actuar de Shuichi, pues algunas de sus acciones le habían llamado la atención y le entregaron información valiosa—. Bien, ahora te haré otro test. Te mostraré unas imágenes y tú me dirás qué ves.

Shuichi asintió animado pensando que eso sería entretenido. Y no se equivocó: descifrar el contenido detrás de unas manchas de tintas, era algo realmente interesante y divertido. El problema de todo ello es que para él sólo eran manchas de tintas, por lo que la psicóloga se vio obligada a aclararle que debía decirle lo que veía en las manchas y lo primero que llegara a su mente. ¡Pero cómo decir qué veía si eran manchas de tinta! Eso se volvía un misterio sin resolver, pero por suerte entendió la dinámica de la prueba y comenzó a responder lo que veía, aunque en más de una ocasión indicó que se trataba de una mancha y, en otras, se demoró siglos en responder. ¡Menos mal que en esa prueba no había respuestas correctas!

Lo que el menor no lograba entender era cómo es que esos test le ayudarían a salir de ahí, pues hasta ahora sólo se había dedicado a dibujar y decir qué veía en unas láminas con manchas. Sencillamente no podía darle explicación a cómo era posible que Yoshiki pudiera saber sobre él y su salud mental sólo analizando sus respuestas… Seguramente había algo raro… O quizás sólo eran técnicas del oficio… Quien sabe. Lo importante para Shuichi era que esa singular sesión con la psicóloga, le sirviera a Eiri para poder sacarlo de ese inmundo hospital… Ansiaba tanto la libertad, que ni siquiera la maldita voz que retumbaba en su cabeza le impediría correr desesperadamente hacia a ella y, por ende, tampoco le impediría decirle a Yoshiki que durante todos esos años había estado actuando cada una de sus crisis sólo por aburrimiento, aunque eso sólo era parte de una vil excusa… ¿o una cruel verdad?

—Muy bien, Shuichi. La idea era que ahora hiciéramos otro test, pero creo que no será necesario e imagino que debes estar cansado o aburrido.

El menor asintió mecánicamente como reflejo de la nula atención que le estaba prestando a Yoshiki, pues se encontraba demasiado ocupado pensando en el dichoso plan maléfico que cierta vocecilla le había susurrado al oído. Si bien había optado por desecharlo para poder seguir manteniendo la faceta de niño bueno que había estado mostrando hasta ese instante, estaba comenzando a reconsiderar su decisión.

—Bien, entonces, terminamos—dijo la psicóloga dando por finalizada la sesión. Shuichi movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación y así, ambos salieron de la sala para encontrarse con Eiri.

—¡Yuki!—exclamó Shuichi al salir de la habitación.

—¿Ya acabaron?—preguntó acercándose a la pareja.

—Sí, Eiri, ya terminamos.

—Fue entretenido, Yuki. Yoshiki me hizo dibujar y fue tan genial—exclamó entusiasmado, dando la falsa idea de que lo había pasado muy bien en la entrevista… Lo que nadie sabía era que todo formaba parte de su plan.

—Me alegro, Shuichi—le felicitó removiendo sus rosados cabellos. Shuichi sonrió y luego se aferró al brazo del rubio—. ¿Para cuándo tendrás los resultados?—preguntó con ansiedad.

—Hay muchas cosas que quiero analizar con detenimiento, así que demoraré alrededor de cuatro días, una semana como máximo.

—Comprendo. ¿Puedes darme un adelanto siquiera?

—Mmm… Sólo te diré que al parecer tus sospechas son ciertas—dijo con tono misterioso y una seriedad escalofriante. Eiri sonrió satisfecho—. Bueno, ya debo irme. Nos vemos mañana en la consulta.

Tras asentir y despedirse de Yoshiki, Shuichi le dio un abrazo a la mujer antes de que se fuera. Así, la psicóloga desapareció de sus vistas dejándolos solos en ese pasillo desconocido para el menor, pues era la primera vez, en tres años de encierro, que estaba ahí.

—Es hora de que regreses a tu habitación—le informó con voz paternal. Shuichi movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pero en eso, el teléfono móvil del rubio comenzó a sonar: era Tatsuha—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Hermano…—susurró—. Ryuichi me dejó, ¿puedes creerlo?—preguntó con tono lastimero.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó fingiendo interés, aunque, hasta cierto punto, sí le importaba.

—No lo sé, dijo que quería protegerme, pero no comprendo de qué o de quién. Todo esto es muy raro.

—Tatsuha, estoy ocupado ahora. Si quieres hablar, te llamo más tarde.

—No, sólo quería pedirte si podrías comunicarte con Ryuichi para que vaya al hospital a ver a Shu, a ver si de paso averiguas algo… —Su voz pausada, suave y lastimera, preocupó al mayor, debido a que no estaba acostumbrado a las facetas depresivas de su hermano menor.

—Está bien, trataré de comunicarme con él. Te mantendré informado de lo que pase. —Cortó la llamada sin siquiera esperar una respuesta, guardando el aparato en su bolsillo. Shuichi sólo le miró confundido y no se atrevió a preguntar qué quería Tatsuha, así que se limitó a seguir a Eiri hasta la habitación acolchada.

Una vez que llegaron, Shuichi se adentró a paso lento y se quedó de pie en la mitad de la habitación. Meditó, por escasos segundos, el siguiente paso de su plan y, tras aprobarlo, decidió dar inicio a él; pero faltaba que mamá se uniera a la fiesta. Ni modo, tendría que comenzar sin ella.

—Shuichi —Eiri le llamó, frustrando sus planes—, ¿qué te pareció la entrevista con Yoshiki? ¿Hay algo que te llamó la atención o algo que te haya gustado o disgustado?

—Mmm… Me prometió que me diría todo lo que sabía sobre ti, y no lo hizo—respondió de forma berrinchuda.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Hay algo en particular que quieras saber de mí?

—No tiene gracia si me respondes tú—le dijo, haciendo una mueca de desprecio que causó gracia en el médico.

_**"Déjate de tonterías y haz lo que tienes que hacer"**_, le susurró aquella voz que tanto detestaba.

—Bueno, tendrás varias oportunidades más para hablar con Yoshiki, así que no te apresures tanto. Pero si hay algo que quieras saber, yo no tengo problemas en responderte—le dijo esperando que el menor entrara en confianza. Shuichi sólo le contempló mostrando un serio semblante, con su cerebro trabajando a mil por ahora y con la odiosa vocecita que le susurraba en el oído.

—Sabes, Yuki—dijo en un hilo de voz, caminando suavemente hacia su rincón favorito—, Yoshiki me hizo dibujar. Fue entretenido, pero… —Hizo una pausa dejándose caer, con la espalda apoyada en la muralla, hasta quedar en cuclillas—. No entiendo cómo serán de ayuda para saber qué tengo. ¿Tú sabes, Yuki?

—Aunque no lo creas, esos simples dibujos dicen mucho sobre ti. Ellos son como un libro abierto… A través de esos dibujos, Yoshiki puede saber más de ti, tanto de tu personalidad como de tu salud mental—explicó.

—Entonces… ¿Podrá saber si estoy loco o no?

—Tú no estás loco, Shuichi—sentenció—. Estás más cuerdo que Yoshiki o yo, sólo que pretendes hacernos creer que lo estás, ¿o me equivoco?

Shuichi se quedó en silencio, tal vez algo sorprendido por las palabras del rubio. Lo habían descubierto y eso era una mala señal, ¿o no? Bajó la cabeza para que Eiri no viera la sonrisa traviesa que se dibujaba en su rostro, pues no quería delatarse o quedar al descubierto frente al rubio. Tenía que seguir con el plan original: lograr que despidieran al médico; y para lograrlo debía aprovechar las dudas que el rubio tenía, ya que esas palabras sólo eran conjeturas vacías, sin pruebas contundentes. Eiri no tenía como demostrar que estaba en lo cierto y ni siquiera estaba seguro de su afirmación, pues si lo estuviera no habría agregado el "¿o me equivoco?". Eso le demostraba que el psiquiatra aún no estaba seguro de sus palabras.

—Yoshiki me hizo dibujar una familia…—susurró—. No fue nada agradable hacerlo…

—¿Por qué no fue agradable?—preguntó con evidente interés, acercándose lentamente hacia su paciente.

—Yuki… Mi mamá murió… —susurró con voz quejumbrosa. Eiri le miró atónito—. Ella se suicidó cuando yo tenía quince años… —El nudo que se había formado en su garganta le impidió seguir hablando. El pecho le dolía y le costaba respirar, sintiendo como si algo o alguien le aplastara los pulmones. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas buscando reprimir sus inminentes sollozos, pero sólo consiguió que unas cuantas lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Se estremeció y luego soltó un quejido que no pudo evitar—. Yo la quería tanto… Nunca entendí por qué siempre estaba triste ni por qué se llevaba tan mal con mi papá… Se suponía que éramos una familia feliz o aparentábamos serlo, pero no era así. Nunca fue así…

Eiri se quedó callado. Tamaño relato le había quitado las palabras de la boca y sólo le permitía contemplar con estupor a su joven paciente. Trató de balbucear algo, de confortar a Shuichi, de estrujarlo entre sus brazos y de borrar aquel angustioso dolor; pero nada. No pudo hacer nada. Su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado y su mente, en blanco. ¿Qué podía decir en ese momento?

_**"Y ahora es cuando debes arrojarte sobre él y llorar en sus brazos"**_, le dijo la voz.

Shuichi se puso a llorar, a llorar como un bebé, dejando que los recuerdos de ese entonces inundaran su cabeza. Ni siquiera había escuchado las instrucciones de la voz y tampoco le importaba, pues había caído en su propia trampa: lo que había comenzado como una vil actuación que formaba parte de su plan macabro, ahora se convertía en un sentimiento real, en la flamante escena de su mejor película, su propia vida. Recordó aquella habitación en la que su madre fue encontrada muerta, recordó su cuerpo sin vida, la carta que le dejó, el rostro severo de su padre, un funeral que a nadie pareció importarle más que a él. Shuichi fue el único que lloró la partida de su mamá y nunca entendió el porqué, aunque eso le sirvió para estar seguro de que su padre jamás amó a su mamá.

—Ven aquí…—susurró Eiri, pudiendo por fin articular una palabra. Extendió sus brazos y acercó a Shuichi hasta su regazo, cobijándolo tiernamente. Lloró con más fuerza echando a fuera todo ese dolor que por años soportó solo y en silencio, permitiendo que la opresión en su pecho disminuyera y que el nudo en su garganta fuera desapareciendo con el paso de los segundos.

_**"Ahora, sólo espera a que Maiko venga a dejarte a mamá…"**_

Haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de esa irritante vocecita, se aferró con ímpetu al cuerpo del rubio, rodeándole con sus brazos en búsqueda de su calor y su sutil aroma. Sorbió su nariz varias veces y continuó sollozando, cada vez más suave, hasta que su respiración se volvió acompasada. Se dejó querer por esos brazos largos y fornidos hasta que el sueño le fue invadiendo lentamente. Por alguna razón, aquel calor embriagante que emanaba del cuerpo de Eiri le relajaba muchísimo, dándole la misma sensación de protección que sentía cuando estaba en los brazos de su mamá.

—Cuando salgas de aquí… compraremos un arreglo de flores y se lo llevaremos a tu mamá…—le susurró con aire paternal, conmovido por la difícil vida que llevaba su pequeño paciente. Shuichi sonrió lastimeramente.

El sonido de la puerta les alertó, siendo Maiko quien apareció en escena. Traía a mamá entre sus brazos y cuando puso sus pies dentro de la habitación, deseó no haber entrado. Se quedó pasmada viendo como Eiri y Shu se abrazaban, sintiendo rabia y celos. Apretó sus puños tragándose el enojo y sonrió como si nada: por dentro, su cuerpo ardía.

—Vine a dejar a mamá—dijo cuando Eiri le miró. Shuichi alejó al rubio de sí para poder secarse las lágrimas, mientras el médico se ponía de pie para recibir al peluche—. ¿Pasó algo?

—Estuvo recordando a su verdadera madre.

—Ya veo… ¿Usted ya se va?—preguntó, esforzándose por ser amable, aunque se moría de ganas de abofetearlo y de exigirle que se alejara de Shuichi.

—Sí, ya me voy.

Sin decir nada más, volvió sobre sus pasos para entregarle a Shuichi el conejito y de paso avisarle que ya tenía que irse.

—Quédate conmigo—le pidió.

—Lo siento, Shu, pero no puedo quedarme aquí. Además, necesitas descansar y yo también—explicó esperando convencer al menor, tratando de resistirse a esos ojitos brillosos que le rogaban que se quedara—. Mañana nos veremos, ¿de acuerdo? —Shuichi asintió sin ánimos y con un triste semblante: Eiri tenía razón. Al menos aún tenía junto a él al Eiri de sus fantasías, así que no estaría tan solito…

Cuando llegó a su penthouse, agradeció el que por fin se hubiese acabado ese largo día.

Se desplomó sobre el sillón de la sala y ahí se quedó mirando el techo, inmóvil y sin ánimos. Había sido un día aburrido pero productivo, y que le había dejado bastante satisfecho, sobre todo porque creyó que, en algún momento, Shuichi haría un berrinche de antología o algo parecido. Qué suerte que nada de eso había sucedido. Ahora sólo tenía que esperar que Yoshiki le tuviera los resultados de la evaluación psicológica para con ello comenzar a darle un tratamiento efectivo a Shuichi, si es que así lo requería… ¿Y si los resultados arrojaban que Shuichi estaba en perfecto estado?

Suspiró apesadumbrado para luego buscar en el bolsillo de su pantalón sus preciados cigarrillos. Necesitaba uno con urgencia, uno que pudiera relajarle y que llenara su cerebro de humo para no pensar por unos instantes. Fue entonces que recordó la conversación con su hermano… Sinceramente no entendía qué había pasado y tampoco le importaba mucho, pero sí estaba comenzando a preocuparse por Tatsuha, pues había notado que estaba actuando de forma extraña desde que se fue de su penthouse. Eso le daba la idea de que algo estaba pasando y él ni se enteraba… Pero bueno, ya lo averiguaría, tarde o temprano terminaría enterándose de todo.

Tomó su celular y decididamente buscó el número de Ryuichi. Era temprano y tenía altas probabilidades de encontrarlo, así que cruzó los dedos para que así fuera.

—¿Diga?—dijo una voz al otro lado del teléfono, era la voz de Ryuichi.

—Ryuichi, soy yo, Eiri.

—¿Eiri? ¿El hermano de Tatsuha?—preguntó entre sorprendido y asustado.

—Así es. Sólo te llamo para concertar la cita con Shuichi—explicó someramente.

—Lo siento, estoy muy ocupado y no tengo tiempo para eso.

—¿Es eso o tienes miedo de ver a Shuichi?—preguntó de forma mordaz buscando sacar más información—. Ryuichi yo necesito que me ayudes. Shuichi está sufriendo encerrado en ese lugar y tú eres el único que le conoce lo suficiente como para ayudarme. No sé a qué le temes, pero si no me dices lo que sucede, quedo de brazos cruzados, ¿me entiendes?

—Está bien, Eiri: te ayudaré, pero nadie se puede enterar de esto…—susurró de forma afligida, dándole a entender a su interlocutor que tenía miedo de algo. Era como si tratara de evitar que le vincularan con Shuichi, era como si estuviese siendo amenazado o algo por el estilo.

—¿Hay algo que deba saber?—preguntó preocupado e intrigado.

—No, no es nada, sólo quiero mantenerlo en secreto por los paparazzi—mintió.

—Como quieras. ¿Qué día puedes?

—Tengo que consultarlo con mi manager, él sabe mi agenda, así que yo te llamo mañana para confirmar. ¿De acuerdo?

—Está bien, espero tu llamado—dijo a modo de despedida, cortando la comunicación sin esperar respuesta. Tenía muchas dudas dando vueltas en su mente y ahora estás sólo habían aumentado más.

Dejó el celular en el sillón y decidió ir al refrigerador por una cerveza. Estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas de nada. Era un cansancio psicológico, de esos que le provocaban dolor de cabeza y estrés. Tras beber toda la lata de aquel líquido ambarino, decidió darse un baño, tomar pastillas para dormir y acostarse en su adorada cama. Sin embargo, apenas apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada, recordó a Shuichi y a sus ojitos llorosos, esos que le rogaron que no se fuera. En aquel momento se sintió tan mal por decirle que no, que tuvo ganas de arrancarse el corazón para no sentir dolor, para no sentir esa opresión que se ceñía sobre su pecho cada vez que le veía llorar… Le imaginó durmiendo incómodamente sobre ese suelo acolchado… Y se estremeció, se estremeció de angustia.

¡Qué no daría por tenerlo durmiendo a su lado!

Cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar, de no recordar, de no imaginar. Pero no podía, Shuichi siempre aparecía ante él como un fantasma que le perseguía a todos lados, haciéndole desear tenerlo entre sus brazos o de arroparlo con las sábanas de su cama… Revolvió sus cabellos buscando alejar esos pensamientos y despejar su mente para poder dormir, y al no lograrlo, se acomodó entre el edredón, resignado. Tal vez no tenía a Shuichi físicamente, pero sin duda, sería feliz con el Shuichi de sus sueños…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Mariuki-chan:<strong> ¡Hola, nena! Jajaja No cantes victoria aún… En cuanto a Yuki, me parece obvio que es el otro Yuki y no Eiri, porque recuerda que "Yuki" sólo es un apodo para nuestro médico. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué te excita Yoshiki? xD Lo sé, sé que quieres saer todo, pero vamos lento y por partes. No hay que apresurarse porque después las cosas salen mal ^^ Cuidate mucho y te mando hartos abrazos. Saludotes.

**Mandy:** ¡Mandy! *-* Me alegra mucho que te hay gustado el capítulo. Muy pronto Tohma empezará a moverse, así que hay que ponerle atención jeje Quizás podría ser más feliz, el problema es que está escondiendo algo que quizás podría arruinar su vida…jeje Oh, bueno, es que como verás, Eiri no está en contacto con su familia, por lo que es normal que Tohma no sepa en donde trabaja :3 Espero que te guste este capi…aunque ya lo leíste jaja Besos!

**Hudgens77:** Jajaja Claro, puedes golpearlo todo lo que quieras jaja de vez en cuando en divertido verlos celosos xD pues el hijo de Tohma sólo es una distracción momentánea… pero descuida, no tiene nada que ver con el pasado de Eiri. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y en verdad agradezco tu comprensión. Es un fic complejo y detallista y si hiciera las cosas de forma apresurada, no saldrían bien =) Gracias por leer y cuidate ^^

**Guest:** Ay, sí, lo sé de sobra. Llevo 8 años en el fandom, ¿sabes? No aparecí de la nada y sé perfectamente todo eso que dices, porque yo también critico y mucho. En todo caso, no estoy de acuerdo contigo con eso de criticar porque te gusta, porque me ha pasado que mucha gente llega a criticar mis fics sólo por el arte de molestar. Claramente, no entendiste a lo que yo me refería con "valorar", pero bueno, no puedo pedir tanto tampoco, porque me da la impresión que no tienes ni idea de todo el trabajo que hay detrás de un fic. Y para tu información TODOS los capítulos están planeados. Sí, sí, todo lo demás que dices lo sé a la perfección, lo entiendo y respeto, pero sabes ¿qué me molesta? Que una persona que jamás se ha dignado a comentar el fic para hacerme saber que le parece interesante, aparezca para criticar sólo porque el fic se está volviendo aburrido o no avanza. Yo no pido alagos ni mucho menos, sólo que se den el tiempo para decirme algo. Ya veremos si seguirás opinando, no sé porqué pero lo dudo. Al menos, la próxima vez ponte un nombre, porque es tedioso andar respondiendo a gente anónina debido que a veces son varios y para distinguirlos es un lío. No entiendo porqué te confundiste con los nombres, recuerda que "Yuki" para Eiri es sólo un apodo y eso lo dejé en claro en el primer capítulo. Además, Tohma llama a Eiri por su nombre y claro está que cuando habla de Yuki no se refiere a su cuñado…Pero bueno, te hace falta leer con más detención. Saludos


	19. Chapter XIX

¡Hola!

Como les dije, aquí les dejo el capítulo 19 ^^ Lean con mucha atención este capi porque nos trae algunas cosas interesantes xD

En el próximo capi, veremos el reencuentro de Ryu y Shu, por lo que las invito a que me digan cómo creen que reaccionará Shu al ver a Ryu (bien, mal o ambas)? Yo ya tengo mi opción, pero deseo saber la de ustedes.

Espero que les guste este capítulo =)

¡Saludines!

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XIX<strong>

Aquel día había comenzado de forma extraña y todo hacía presagiar que terminaría de igual forma. Eso pensaba Eiri mientras caminaba hacia su automóvil que se encontraba estacionado frente a su consulta médica. Y es que, para empezar, el despertador no había sonado, siendo que se había preocupado mil veces de que sonara a la hora correcta; Yoshiki no había ido a la consulta y nadie sabía por qué; y encima, Noriko estaba con una gripe atroz. Tal vez todo eso no era tan raro—salvo la ausencia de la psicóloga—, pero lo que sí había extrañado al rubio fue la llamada que recibió de su padre, pues su progenitor no se comunicaba con él desde que se había ido de casa para huir de cierto compromiso que no deseaba cumplir.

Si bien eso ya era un hecho insólito, lo peor para Eiri fue el motivo de aquella llamada. Sin duda, eso era lo que había arruinado su día y aquello que le mantenía con una opresión en el pecho como si temiera que algo malo fuera a suceder.

Maldiciendo a todo el mundo y a su mismísima madre, subió al Mercedes y lo hizo andar, poniendo el pie en el acelerador cada vez que tenía la oportunidad. No tenía apuro alguno, pero estaba tan enojado que esa era su forma de demostrarlo.

El fresco viento que entraba por la ventanilla removía sus cabellos con furia y los desordenaba haciendo que varios mechones se le fueran a la cara y obstaculizaran su visión. Por culpa de eso dio una fuerte y ruidosa frenada cuando otro auto se le cruzó y no lo vio. Golpeó el manubrio con rabia y maldijo entre dientes, para luego seguir su camino hasta el hospital.

Todo parecía estar normal en su lugar de trabajo, salvo un lujoso auto que le pareció conocido y unos guardaespaldas que estaban custodiando la entrada. Una mueca de extrañeza se formó en su rostro, siéndole inevitable el preguntarse que sucedía. Tuvo ganas de preguntarle a la recepcionista cuando ingresó al recinto, pero se resistió para no quedar de curioso. Si había algo que detestaba eran los chismes, aparte de todas las otras cosas que odiaba.

Tras ponerse su bata blanca y arreglar sus cosas, subió de inmediato a ver a Shuichi, pues ya sentía que sus entrañas eran devoradas por las ganas que tenía de verlo y oírlo. Esto estaba comenzando a asustarlo, ya que sabía perfectamente que entre ellos no podía pasar algo… Al menos no mientras fueran médico y paciente. Sabía que debía controlarse, pero ya no sabía cómo y sentía que sus sentimientos se desbordaban. Al menos podía intentar controlar la situación con Shuichi y esperar a que no se le escapara de las manos. Si eso llegase a pasar, sería desastroso para él y para su niño.

—Hola, Shuichi—saludó cuando entró a la habitación, mirando como Shuichi se balanceaba de atrás hacia delante sentado con las piernas cruzadas, azotando levemente su cabeza contra la pared acolchada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó preocupado al no recibir respuesta.

—Culpa al ocio—respondió sin detenerse y sin siquiera reparar en la pregunta del médico—. Pensé que hoy no vendrías.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso?

—No sé, sólo lo pensé. Quizás fue porque demoraste en llegar. —Eiri sonrió.

—¿Hay algo en particular que quieras hacer hoy?—preguntó, pues no tenía preparada ninguna actividad y, tras la evaluación psicológica, había decidido que su nuevo objetivo sería mantener a Shuichi entretenido y ocupado para que no tuviera tiempo de pensar en planes maléficos ni cosas por el estilo.

—¿Podemos ir al jardín? Estoy aburrido por si no se nota. —Ese tono mordaz descolocó al mayor.

—Tengo que consultarlo con el director, primero. Recuerda que tus salidas están prohibidas. —El silencio que se formó tras sus palabras, le hizo sentir incómodo.

No entendía qué había pasado, pero sí tenía claro que el Shuichi que estaba mirando, no era el mismo de siempre, al menos no era el mismo del día anterior. Algo había cambiado en su paciente y no sabía qué ni por qué. Todo era tan raro que sólo terminaba más y más confundido. ¡¿Qué rayos pretendía Shuichi con todo ese espectáculo?! Definitivamente no entendía nada, no lograba comprender a su paciente. Ni hablar de sus intenciones.

Por un instante, pensó en las palabras que el director del hospital le había dicho su primer día de trabajo, respecto a los psiquiatras que trataron a Shuichi antes que él: «"Se volvieron locos, literalmente"». ¿Será que era esto a lo que se refería o había algo más? Era un misterio. Un misterio que Eiri quería resolver, pero no hallaba cómo. Se sentía perdido…

Cuando Tohma Seguchi ingresó a las dependencias del hospital psiquiátrico, nadie sabía ni entendía qué hacía ahí un político tan renombrado como él. Lo cierto es que la única información que poseían era que aquel hombre tenía una importante reunión con el director. Esa noticia fue la que recorrió todo el hospital y cada uno de sus funcionarios se hallaba curioso por saber cuál era el objeto de dicha reunión. Todo era un tanto misterioso y a la vez insólito. Algo nunca antes visto: ¿qué hacía Tohma allí?

Con su porte elegante, su traje italiano y caminando con garbo, no sólo se robó las miradas de los funcionarios, sino que también se ganó los corazones de unas cuantas mujeres y los suspiros de otras tantas. Y es que Tohma era todo un galán: siempre sacaba sonrisas de las féminas.

Mostrando una determinación impactante y como si conociese aquel lugar como a la palma de su mano, se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del director, pues no tenía mucho tiempo para hablar debido a que tenía que asistir a una sesión del Kokkai que se realizaría, exactamente, en una hora más.

—Doctor Takahashi, es un placer conocerlo—saludó cortésmente al ingresar a la oficina junto a Ark.

—Señor Tohma Seguchi, es un honor para mí conocerle en persona. Siéntese, por favor—contestó el médico, haciendo una suerte de reverencia para luego, invitar al rubio a tomar asiento—. ¿A qué debo su inesperada visita?

—No tengo mucho tiempo, así que seré franco y directo. Vine porque estoy preocupado por la salud de un paciente que se encuentra internado en este hospital.

—¿Un paciente? ¿Es un familiar suyo?—preguntó con evidente curiosidad: le había llamado la atención que un hombre tan respetable como él, tuviera familiares o conocidos en un hospital público como ese.

—Evite hacer ese tipo de preguntas, no vienen al caso—se excusó.

—Está bien, como usted quiera. Si desea información sobre un paciente puedo pedirle al médico tratante que hable con usted, porque yo no manejo toda esa información.

—Yo sólo necesito que ese paciente siga aquí por una larga temporada—dijo fríamente—, al menos hasta estar seguro de que es totalmente inofensivo.

—Comprendo, pero sepa que aquí los pacientes sólo son dados de alta cuando los médicos lo creen necesario. Como usted sabrá, las enfermedades mentales no tienen cura.

—Lo sé, sólo asegúrese de que Shuichi no salga de aquí hasta que yo lo diga—susurró sombríamente.

—¿Disculpe?—preguntó confundido—. ¿Usted se refiere a Shindou Shuichi? —Tohma sólo sonrió sarcásticamente como forma de asentir—. Yo no puedo hacer lo que usted me pide…

—Lo hará—ordenó—, ¿verdad, Ark? —Ark sonrió ante la muda orden de su amo. Metió su mano en la chaqueta y de ahí sacó un revólver, apuntándole al médico de forma inmediata—. Usted limítese a seguir mis órdenes y nadie saldrá herido: ni usted, ni su familia, ni Shuichi…

Tras observar a Shuichi durante varios minutos sin tener algún tipo de respuesta, Eiri se decidió a abandonar la habitación. Todo parecía indicar que su lindo y tierno paciente no estaba de ánimos para nadie, al menos eso le había dado a entender tras varios intentos fallidos de conversación. Y es que el menor sencillamente se había negado a formular frases de más de 3 palabras, y seguía como consternado balanceándose de atrás a delante.

Sintiéndose tan frustrado por no saber qué hacer con Shuichi, Eiri pensó que tal vez sería buena idea ir a hablar con el director para que le permitiera sacarlo al jardín por un par de horas, a ver si con eso lograba que su paciente estuviese un poco más activo y comunicativo. Y es que no dejaba de extrañarle la actitud con la que le había enfrentado, haciendo trizas la imagen de niño frágil que había mostrado el día anterior. Ahora parecía ser una combinación entre un zombie, un niño autista y un esquizofrénico catatónico: una rara mezcla, la verdad.

Pasó su mano derecha por su frente y movió sus rubios cabellos hacia atrás como forma de despejar su mente. Quizás un intento.

Llegó a la oficina del director y para variar la secretaria le alertó que el doctor Takahashi estaba ocupado en una reunión importante. Y para variar, Eiri hizo caso omiso a los insistentes llamados de la secretaria, ingresando—como de costumbre—a la oficina sin avisar. Lo bueno, o tal vez lo malo, es que los gritos de la secretaria habían alertado a los tres hombres que se encontraban adentro.

—Director Takahashi—exclamó Eiri al abrir la puerta como si buscara anunciarse. Lo que vio en la oficina le dejó pasmado durante varios segundos y no logró comprender el porqué de la mirada aliviada del director.

—¡Eiri, qué sorpresa! No esperaba verte aquí—saludó con esa típica sonrisa fingida y forzada que siempre mostraba, aunque no tuviera razones para sonreír. Esa ocasión era una de esas…

—¿Tohma, qué haces aquí?—preguntó extrañado frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras el pobre director miraba la escena mostrándose confundido, preguntándose por qué esos hombres se conocían.

—Lo mismo me pregunto de ti— dijo simulando falsa sorpresa—: no sabía que estabas trabajando en un hospital público.

—Y no tenías por qué saberlo, tampoco. Lo que yo haga en mi trabajo no te importa.

—Entonces, yo te responderé de la misma forma. Aunque…—Se detuvo a pensar por un instante—de todas maneras te vas a enterar. ¿Verdad, Doctor Takahashi? —El aludido le miró espantado y del puro susto, asintió.

—Ah, entonces, me dirás qué haces aquí o tengo que esperar a enterarme por otro lado—dijo con ironía, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tranquilo, te explicaré: como de seguro escuchaste en las noticias, el primer ministro nos pidió que donáramos una parte de nuestros salarios de este mes a una institución benéfica. Y le estaba comentando al Director mi intención de ayudar al hospital.

—¿Quieres donarle tu salario al hospital?—preguntó entre incrédulo y mordaz—. Por el sólo hecho de tratarse de ti me parece algo insólito. Pero bueno…dudo que importe mi opinión en todo esto.

—Eres libre de opinar lo que quieras, lástima que ya se me hace tarde y debo irme. —Dejando de lado la sonrisa, se volteó hacia el asustado médico y le dijo—: fue un gusto hacer negocios con usted, Director. —Le extendió la mano y ésta fue recibida por un tembloroso Takahashi.

—Igualmente, Señor… —Tohma sonrió. Amaba ver el miedo en el rostro de las personas.

—Nos vemos, Eiri.

Sin decir nada más y sin siquiera esperar una respuesta o un gesto por parte de su cuñado, el renombrado político abandonó la oficina junto a su asesor. Ahora nada ni nadie podría sacarle del rostro la satisfecha sonrisa que traía: claro que esa era real, no como las otras.

Caminó junto a Ark rumbo a la entrada del hospital y tras darle instrucciones a su asesor, se fue hacia el automóvil con su séquito de guardaespaldas. Y es que Ark tenía una misión que cumplir, un pequeño encargo que podría significar el primer paso para que despidieran a Eiri del hospital.

—¿Qué quiere, Doctor?—preguntó el director una vez que el parlamentario desapareció de sus vistas.

—Vengo a solicitarle su permiso para que Shuichi pueda salir al jardín.

—Claro, haga lo que quiera—respondió de mala forma, dejando a Eiri sorprendido y dándole la idea de que la visita de Tohma no le había hecho bien al director. Era eso o el hombre mayor se había levantado con el pie izquierdo.

Encogiéndose de hombros, salió de la oficina. Estaba algo preocupado por la visita de Tohma, más que nada porque se le hacía raro que él anduviera en ese tipo de lugares, sobre todo si consideraba lo discriminador que podría llegar a ser. Eiri sabía muy bien que su cuñado no era de esos que hacía donaciones y menos a instituciones públicas o benéficas. Todo eso era muy raro, haciendo que el bichito de la curiosidad picara al rubio, aunque algo en su interior le advertía que mejor se mantuviera al margen.

Una vez que le dijo a Shuichi que podría salir al jardín, éste no se tomó la noticia con la euforia que su médico esperaba. De hecho, sólo pronunció un "qué bien" sin siquiera acentuar su tono de voz. Eso ya era demasiado raro para Eiri, pero como tendría tiempo para averiguarlo durante su paseo, prefirió no preguntar ni hacer comentarios.

Con mamá en brazos, el menor caminó junto al rubio como si nada y en completo silencio, mientras pensaba nuevamente en su plan maléfico.

_"Fue doloroso recordar a mamá…y todo por culpa de Yuki y ese estúpido test. Ahora quizás qué irá a pasar... Ni siquiera logro entender cómo me ayudarán esos test a salir de aquí. Lo peor es que tengo tanto miedo. No quiero que le hagan daño a Yuki"_, pensaba mientras daba pasos lentos.

—¿Te sientes bien, Shuichi?—preguntó al fin, cuando ya no pudo soportar más la curiosidad.

—Estoy de maravilla—mintió. Su voz sonó desanimada y suave, mostrando un rostro serio y preocupado.

—No te creo. Algo te pasó y no me quieres decir. —Shuichi no respondió y continuó su camino como si nada, alejándose premeditadamente del médico cuando llegaron al jardín. Literalmente arrancó de él cuando divisó a los enfermos con los que compartía.

Eiri suspiró apesadumbrado.

Lo que ninguno de los dos advirtió fue la presencia de Maiko, quien les observaba de lejos y que había notado algo raro en el actuar de Shuichi desde que los vio ingresar al jardín. Y es que no había que ser adivino para saber que algo le pasaba al menor, ya que claramente se le veía preocupado, ensimismado. La razón de ello era desconocida para la muchacha, pero, hasta cierto punto, era algo que ella podía atribuir única y exclusivamente a cierto médico. Para Maiko el que Shuichi se viera descompuesto sólo era culpa de Eiri.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior y apretando los puños, trató de controlar los celos y la ira para no arruinar su día feliz. Es más, después de la inesperada visita que había tenido hace un rato, se prometió no amargarse por culpa del psiquiatra. Total, las buenas noticias que había recibido era lo que había estado esperando desde que ese odioso médico llegó a la vida de su amado Shuichi. Lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado…: tener la posibilidad de hacer desparecer a Eiri…

—¡Oh, miren quién viene allí!—exclamó Mr. K al ver que Shuichi se acercaba hacia ellos.

—Hola, chicos—saludó fingiendo entusiasmo, algo que, para un avezado actor como él, resultó bastante fácil.

—Hola, Shu—saludó Hiroshi, sonriéndole espontáneamente.

—¿Te has portado bien, little boy?

—_Sípi_, por eso me dejaron salir—respondió sonriente, abrazando a mamá con fuerza.

—_Oh, good_. Entonces, siéntate a jugar ajedrez con nosotros.

Asintiendo animadamente, con un entusiasmo real, Shuichi rodeó la mesa hasta alcanzar el asiento que estaba junto al pelirrojo. No había reparado en el tablero de ajedrez que estaba sobre la mesa hasta que K lo mencionó y eso fue suficiente para subir su ánimo hasta las nubes: amaba el ajedrez.

Una vez que se sentó, también reparó en la ausencia de los otros dos enfermos que solían acompañarles, pero le restó importancia a ello. Estaba demasiado emocionado por volver a jugar ajedrez como para preocuparse por otras personas. Mentalmente se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que jugó una partida, y al ser incapaz de lograrlo se sintió frustrado. Sin embargo, inevitablemente llegaron a su cabeza algunos recuerdos de su niñez, recuerdos de él aprendiendo las artimañas del juego junto a su abuelo materno, y también aquellos fines de semana en los que su padre le desafiaba a una partida de ajedrez y él aceptaba con la esperanza de poder ganarle, y obtener el helado de fresas que su progenitor le ofrecía. Sonrió ante esos agradables recuerdos y, por unos momentos, deseó volver a esa época.

—¿Pasa algo, Shu?—preguntó Hiro al notar su mirada perdida—, te quedaste como pasmado.

—¿Eh? No, no es nada—se excusó torpemente, sonriendo y sacando la lengua en un gesto infantil—. Sólo estaba pensando que en la siguiente jugada vas a perder—dijo como pretexto, aunque sí estaba en lo correcto, pues tras echarle una fugaz mirada al tablero se había fijado que en el próximo movimiento que Hiro hiciera, K haría un jaque mate.

—¿En serio?—preguntó incrédulo. Shuichi asintió y enseguida procedió a explicarle a su amigo el porqué de sus palabras.

Mientras ellos reían por la derrota del pelirrojo y acomodaban las piezas para una nueva partida—esta vez entre K y Shu—, Eiri los observaba con interés, un tanto preocupado y confundido a la vez. Y es que aún se hallaba desconcertado por los desplantes de su pequeño, aunque teniendo como antecedentes sus anteriores actuaciones, sólo podía tener claro que la actitud actual de Shu era otra de ellas. El problema radicaba en determinar qué había gatillado esa nueva actuación.

Suspiró con cansancio y continuó mirando a los enfermos, pensando por un instante que si él estuviera en la situación de Shuichi, también actuaría para entretenerse y sobrellevar esa aburrida vida.

El sonido de su celular le sacó de sus pensamientos e incluso le sobresaltó. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su bata y al sacarlo se fijó en la pantalla: era Ryuichi. Su corazón latió con rapidez.

—¿Ryuichi?—preguntó ansioso, cruzando los dedos mentalmente para que el cantante le tuviera buenas noticias.

—Hola, Eiri. ¿Te interrumpo?

—No, descuida. Estoy tomando un descanso.

—Ah, qué alivio. Pensé que había interrumpido algo importante—se excusó torpemente—. Yo te llamaba por lo que hablamos ayer.

—Sí, lo recuerdo. ¿Pensaste en ello?

—Sí, y estoy algo inseguro, pero… quiero ayudar a Shuichi en lo que pueda. Ya hablé con mi manager y mañana me tomaré el día libre para ir al hospital—explicó rápidamente como si el tiempo le escaseara—. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—Es la mejor noticia que pudiste darme, Ryuichi—dijo sonriente y con los ojos brillantes. Su rostro se había iluminado y, por primera vez en el día, sintió que algo le salía bien. Se sintió feliz—. ¿A qué hora puedes?

—Estaba pensando en la tarde, así aprovecho de descansar un poco porque estos últimos días han sido bastante ajetreados.

—Comprendo. ¿Te parece a las tres de la tarde?—preguntó haciendo cálculos mentales para que las horas le calzaran, ya que Shuichi solía salir a almorzar a eso de las dos.

—Sí, no hay problema, estaré a las tres allá.

—Bien, te esperaré. Le comentaré a Shuichi que alguien le visitará para que no le tome por sorpresa, aunque no sé si sea conveniente decirle de quién se trata.

—No le digas, quizás se lo tome a mal y no quiera verme. Mejor dejemos que sea sorpresa—pidió, pues tenía miedo de la reacción que Shu pudiera tener al verle después de más de tres años—. Eiri, ¿has sabido algo de Tatsuha?—preguntó dudoso.

—Aparte de que está triste por el término de vuestra relación, no sé nada. Le debes una buena explicación a mi hermano y, en cierto modo, a mí también. ¿Puedo saber lo que pasó?

—No, algún día se enterarán. Quizás pronto…

—¿Enterarnos de qué? —Ryuichi se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta del rubio. Sabía que lo mejor era no hablar de ello. Por su propio bien y por el de los demás, debía guardar silencio.

—Ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana—se despidió cortante, terminando la llamada sin esperar respuesta.

—Espera, Ryuichi…—llamó, pero el cantante ya le había cortado. Bufó enojado a la vez que guardaba el teléfono móvil, balbuceando palabras inentendibles que posiblemente eran maldiciones en contra del ex novio de su hermano.

Su mirada dorada buscó el rostro de Shuichi y se quedó encantando contemplando esa faceta desconocida del menor. Se veía tan lindo con esa expresión concentrada y seria, que Eiri se sintió más enamorado de él. ¿Cómo era posible que ese niño fuera capaz de revolucionar tanto su ser? Ojalá pudiera encontrar la respuesta a esa pregunta, aunque a esas alturas a Eiri sólo le importaba tener a Shuichi entre sus brazos. Lo peor es que no podía intentar nada mientras mantuviera esa relación de médico y paciente, pero ya se había jurado que sacaría a Shuichi de ese hospital sólo para poder llevárselo a su casa y así estar juntos por el resto de la vida. Era un pensamiento egoísta, ya que ni siquiera contemplaba la posibilidad de que Shuichi no quisiera irse con él; pero, en realidad, tampoco le importaba lo que el menor quisiera, pues una parte de sí estaba segurísima de que Shuichi lo deseaba tanto como él. Siendo así, su único obstáculo era descubrir los misterios que se escondían detrás de esos ojos violetas…

Lo que Eiri no sabía y ni siquiera intuía era que ese no sería el único impedimento que se interpondría en su camino.

Estaba en su oficina revisando unos documentos que su secretaria le había entregado esa mañana, cuando el teléfono sobre su escritorio comenzó a sonar. Contestó de mala gana y escuchó desinteresadamente la voz de su secretaria, quien le informaba que tenía una llamada desde el extranjero, siendo un tal Yuki el que solicitaba hablar con él. Sabiendo perfectamente de quién se trataba, tomó la llamada mostrándose complacido y sonriente. Ni siquiera se inmutó ante la actitud agresiva de su joven interlocutor.

—¿Qué rayos necesitas?—se escuchó por el auricular.

—Sólo pretendo saber cómo estás y qué tal te está yendo en la universidad—explicó con voz suave y conciliadora.

—¿Y esperas que te crea? No me hagas reír.

—Yuki, no seas mal hablado. ¿Acaso no puedo querer saber de ti?

—Nunca te ha interesado lo que yo haga, ni siquiera te has preocupado por mí después de la muerte de mi madre—dijo con una voz cargada de rencor que a Tohma no le importó.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Quiero pedirte que regreses, quiero que te quedes unos días aquí y que conozcas a mi familia—explicó—. ¿Te satisface esa respuesta?

—Vaya, qué condescendiente, Tohma—exclamó con ironía—. Pero puedes estar tranquilo. Estoy de vacaciones y, precisamente, estaba pensando en viajar la próxima semana.

—Qué buena noticia, me harás muy feliz con tu venida…

—Que te quede claro que no lo hago por ti, si voy es porque quiero ver a mi primito. No me quiero ni imaginar como ha de estar el pobre, estando a tu cuidado.

—Él está muy bien, se pondrá feliz cuando te vea. —Su voz sombría hizo intentos por parecer apacible y mostrar alegría, pero ese niñato sabía muy bien como desarmar su buen humor.

—¡Ja!, ya veremos—río suavemente pensando en lo descarado que podía llegar a ser un hombre como Tohma—. Te llamaré cuando tenga los datos del viaje, más te vale que vayas a buscarme al aeropuerto.

—Claro que te iré a buscar, necesito asegurarme de que no harás nada estúpido. Espero tu llamado, hijo.

La comunicación se cortó y el rubio regresó el auricular a su lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Amaba que sus planes salieran como él quería y aunque Yuki le facilitó las cosas, aún no podía fiarse de que todo saliera bien. Por ese motivo tendría que ir a buscar a Yuki al aeropuerto sí o sí, pues necesitaba adoctrinarlo correctamente y ponerle al tanto de toda su situación actual. De lo contrario, el más mínimo detalle podría botar su cuidadosamente formada careta, y no podía permitir que Yuki lo dejara expuesto ante su familia. Tratándose de su supuesto hijo, tenía que redoblar sus esfuerzos por ser cuidadoso, sobre todo porque ese niño disfrutaba haciéndole pasar malos ratos.

En fin, por ahora, sólo podía esperar a que Yuki regresara del extranjero.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy: <strong>No, claro que no, cómo se te ocurre que quiero matarte xD ¿En serio? Pero si creo que te mandé el mismo capítulo jajaja Bueno, entonces, ¡hurra! para mí jajaja aaaaww *-* no me digas eso que después me lo creo jajaja Nah, no estoy como para escribir un libro jajaja sólo soy una escritora amateur con mucho que aprender ^^ Lo que sí tengo pensado escribir un original, pero lo haré cuando termine de escribir todos los fics que tengo pendientes jejeje Agradezco tu comprensión, Mandy =) Bueno, el fic aún tiene para rato jaja Yo calculo unos 10 o 15 capis más, incluso hasta 20, pero eso ya sería excesivo, así que vuelco mis esfuerzo para que no salgan más de 15 capis más jajaja Aún faltan hartas cosas por suceder, al menos en mi cabecita tengo varias ideas más jajaja Muchas gracias por tu ayuda y por seguir el fic sagradamente =) Cuidate y hablamos "por interno" xD Besos

**Guest:** Lo de los gusanitos fue, en parte, porque era lo más fácil de dibujar xD El encuentro de Ryu y Shu será en el próximo capi y como dije arriba, pueden votar por la opción favorita, aunque yo ya tengo más o menos definida la mía jaja Gracias por leer =)

**Hudgens77:** Eso que vimos sólo es una pequeña parte de su pasado, aún faltan muchas cosas, pero es bueno que él solito nos vaya contando jeje Bueno, ya tengo en mis manos los resultados de los dibujitos (cortesía de Mandy ^^), así que en unos cuantos capis, sabremos qué encontró Yoshiki. En verdad necesito vacaciones, esto de escribir resulto agotador psicológicamente, pero no te preocupes porque yo no soy de esas autoras que abandonan sus fics, yo sólo me demoro siglos en actualizar, pero lo hago, y es que hago demasiadas cosas a la vez, por lo que divido mi tiempo libre entre muuuchas cosas xD Gracias por leer y espero que este capi te haya gustado.


	20. Chapter XX

¡Hola!

Uf, lamento enormemente la tardanza, pero creo que les había comentado que me tomaría unas mini vacaciones. Lo cierto es que he hecho tantas cosas que no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir y no tenía la inspiración suficiente para terminar este capi. Me costó escribir el encuentro de Shu y Ryu, pero creo que quedó decente, aunque no como yo quería.

Espero que les guste este capi ^^

¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XX<strong>

Azotando la puerta con cierta indignación, Eiri ingresó al penthouse después de un largo y aburrido día de trabajo. Dejó sus cosas en la entrada con indiferencia, se sacó los zapatos y luego dejó que sus pies le llevaran hasta la sala de estar, en donde se tiró sobre el gran sillón, cayendo estrepitosamente. Tenía sueño y el cansancio psicológico se había vuelto pan de cada día, algo normal desde que había ingresado a trabajar en el hospital. Y es que Shuichi ocupaba gran parte de su mente tanto en el día como en la noche, y el no poder comprender sus acciones o el porqué de su actuar, sólo lograba estresarle aún más. Incluso comenzaba a pensar que se estaba volviendo un incompetente más. Definitivamente, eso parecía ser una enfermedad contagiosa.

Enterró su rostro en la suave tela del sofá y exhaló ruidosamente como si buscara expulsar aquella frustración que iba ganando espacio en su corazón. Sentía que estaba fracasando en su misión de sacar a su paciente de ese hospital, aunque él sabía bien que no era su culpa. De hecho, a veces pensaba que el mismo Shuichi ponía los obstáculos para complicarle la existencia, y tal vez así era. Quizás Shuichi no deseaba ser salvado. Quizás no quería salir del hospital. Quizás si quería salir, pero había algo que detenía sus deseos…

Suspiró buscando no continuar pensando en su paciente. Sacudió su cabeza como un perro y así despejó su mente por unos instantes. Miró la hora en el reloj de la pared y volvió a suspirar: en unos minutos más, el silencio y la tranquilidad de su hogar se verían afectados nuevamente. ¡Qué tragedia!

Poniéndose de pie con rapidez, se encaminó hacia la cocina. Necesitaba con urgencia una cerveza bien helada y también un tóxico cigarrillo, aunque se trataba de uno de esos momentos en los que quisiera tener a mano unos gramos de droga… de cualquier droga que le sirviera para olvidar sus problemas. Lástima que su única adicción fuera el tabaco, lástima que la nicotina sólo le sirviera para calmar sus nervios.

Yendo de regreso a la sala de estar, con el cigarro encendido y la lata de cerveza abierta, se encontró aún solo en la sala, deseando fuertemente que esa soledad no se le escapara de las manos. Sintió ganas de aferrarse a ella con uñas y dientes, no obstante sabiendo que eso no podía ser posible.

El timbre del departamento sonó y Eiri tuvo ganas de ahorcarse o de tirarse por el balcón: cualquiera de las dos opciones eran válidas para un momento como ese.

Bebió un poco de cerveza y dejó que el timbre sonora, con la esperanza de que la persona tras la puerta se aburriera y se fuera creyendo que no había nadie en el penthouse; aunque, con lo locuaz que era el recepcionista del edificio, lo más probable era que éste le haya avisado a su indeseada visita que él ya había llegado a casa. Maldijo entre dientes y tras bufar repetidas veces, decidió abrir la puerta. Hubiera deseado tardarse siglos en hacerlo, pero el molesto sonido del timbre ya lo estaba desesperando hasta el punto de sentir que su cabeza estallaría.

—Buenas noches, Eiri—saludó una mujer de estatura más baja que él, con cabellos largos, lisos y castaños; y con unos ojos café. De su cuerpo se desprendía un aura serena y un aroma a aristócrata ilustrada. Traía un elegante vestido de color crema y una cartera negra en su brazo derecho, mientras que su mano izquierda sostenía una maleta de viaje—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez. —Sonrió.

—Te estaba esperando, Ayaka—mintió con una forzada sonrisa amable en los labios—. Es un placer volver a verte.

—Igualmente, Eiri, tenía muchas ganas de verte y lamento tener que interrumpir de esta forma en tu hogar.

—Descuida—dijo sonriendo—, pero pasa: no te quedes ahí.

Haciendo un ademán con la mano para invitarla a entrar aprovechó para quitarle la maleta en un mero acto de cortesía, el cual sólo fue un reflejo de la educación que había recibido cuando niño. Porque, siendo sinceros, Eiri no tenía ni la intención ni el ánimo para ser cortés y educado con su indeseada invitada, precisamente por tratarse de ella: su prometida. Así es, esa chica de porte elegante y de movimientos sencillos pero calculados, era la persona que sus padres habían elegido hace años para casarse con él, algo que a Eiri no le daba ni frío ni calor, es decir, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, ya que tenía cero intenciones de casarse con ella. Siempre renegó de ese compromiso y por eso se había lanzado a la vida nocturna durante sus días de universidad. Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que había abandonado la casa de sus padres e incluso había cortado la comunicación con ellos.

Todo eso iba bastante bien hasta la llamada inesperada que recibió esa mañana por parte de su padre. No supo cómo su progenitor se consiguió su número telefónico, y si bien trató de averiguarlo, todo eso pasó a segundo plano cuando el hombre le dijo que Ayaka se quedaría en su penthouse por unos días. Por supuesto, se había negado rotundamente y había inventado una y mil excusas para no tener que aguantar a la muchachita en su hogar, pero aún así había terminado cediendo: su padre le había ganado por cansancio.

Ayaka se quitó los zapatos en el vestíbulo y luego se adentró en el lugar, dando pasos finos y suaves como si flotara. Eiri cerró la puerta y la siguió hasta la sala de estar, trayendo la maleta consigo mientras hacía esfuerzos por ocultar su desagrado.

—Dormirás en la habitación de huéspedes—le informó deteniendo su andar—: sólo tienes que acomodar tus cosas.

—Claro, gracias—susurró un tanto apenada, cohibida por la imponente presencia del rubio. Y es que ella estaba enamorada de Eiri desde muy niña, y cuando supo de su compromiso con él rebozó de alegría, a pesar de estar muy conciente de que Eiri no correspondía sus sentimientos.

—¿Quieres algo para comer?—preguntó por mera cortesía.

—No, gracias—se excusó sonriendo suavemente, para luego tomar asiento—: comí en el camino.

—Oh, ya veo. —Sin tener intenciones de entablar una conversación con su prometida, Eiri cogió la lata de cerveza que había quedado olvidada en la mesita de centro. Bebió el líquido ambarino hasta que no quedó ni una sola gota y luego dijo—: estoy cansado, así que iré a dormir. La habitación de huéspedes es la puerta que está junto a la cocina, y el baño es la segunda puerta de arriba—explicó someramente y con cierta rapidez, debido a que sentía la necesidad de escapar de ahí cuanto antes, sólo porque era incapaz de soportar a esa niña mimada durante tanto tiempo. La muchacha asintió tímidamente, sin hacer preguntas—. Buenas noches.

Eiri le dirigió una sonrisa fingida y muy forzada para luego escapar hacia su habitación.

Ayaka logró captar la incomodidad que provocaba en el rubio, sintiéndose mal por ser una visita no deseada, pero no se quejaba: desde que le comunicaron que Eiri sería su prometido, ella supo que el amor y admiración que sentía por él no era recíproco. Era lamentable para ella, pero aún así Eiri sería su esposo tarde o temprano, aunque sabía perfectamente que el rubio haría hasta lo imposible para que ese matrimonio no se llevara a cabo. Suspiró con cansancio y cierta tristeza… Mejor iría a su habitación provisoria y trataría de descansar.

Esa mañana no sucedió nada fuera de lo normal, salvo el tener que levantarse por la mañana y notar una figura femenina en su cocina. Fuera de eso, todo siguió igual, incluso su insoportable carácter a pesar que aquel día era especial. De los puros nervios, no había podido dormir, y es que el sólo recordar que ese día Shuichi se encontraría cara a cara con su pasado, le hacía vibrar el alma y el cuerpo. Estaba un tanto emocionado, demasiado según él; pero es que tenía toda su fe puesta en lo que pasaría cuando Shuichi viera a Ryuichi después de más de 3 años. Además, de ese encuentro dependía prácticamente todo su trabajo, y en caso de que no obtuviera nada sería el fin para él.

Quizás estaba siendo un tanto exagerado, pero a decir verdad, así se sentía. Necesitaba, a como diera lugar, tener un resultado de ese encuentro, ya sea positivo o negativo: eso era lo de menos. Lo importante era la reacción de Shuichi y aquello que fuese revelado durante el encuentro.

Shuichi durmió gran parte de la mañana, a penas y despertó a tiempo para el almuerzo. Según lo que Maiko le había comentado, Shuichi había tenido una fuerte crisis durante lo noche, lo que llevó a los paramédicos a sedarlo. Al parecer le habían suministrado una dosis alta, porque aún se notaba adormilado y aturdido, a pesar de que ya llevaba bastante tiempo despierto.

—¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó el rubio una vez que volvieron a la habitación acolchada, pues ya había acabado el turno del almuerzo para Shuichi.

—¿Has sentido, alguna vez, que la cabeza te da vueltas? Ahora me siento así, pero hay algo más… —Su voz se escuchaba pausada y suave. Aquella energía que le caracterizaba se había esfumado—. Siento que mi vida está a punto de cambiar, pero no es para bien…

—Todos los cambios son para mejor, Shuichi. Si te sientes así es porque aún estás bajo los efectos del calmante que te dieron anoche. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó? —Shuichi negó, abrazando a mamá instintivamente.

—Tengo una laguna mental—susurró. Eiri le acarició la cabeza de forma paternal, pues era de esas ocasiones en que al rubio le daban ganas de abrazarlo y de decirle que no estaba solo.

—No te preocupes. Además, necesito que saques energía de algún lado porque hoy tendremos visitas.

—¿Quién viene?—le miró de reojo con un dejo de emoción—. ¿Viene Tatsuha? ¿Yoshiki?

—No, Shu. Viene otra persona, alguien que tal vez conozcas… Es una sorpresa.

—No me gustan las sorpresas, quiero saber quién es. —Su faceta de niño mimado salió a relucir. Frunció el ceño y los labios, y miró a Eiri con cierto aire desafiante.

—No te diré, hagas lo que hagas. Además, el invitado ya debe estar por llegar. Espero que te portes bien.

Asintió sin mucho ánimo y un poco reticente. Tenía curiosidad por saber quién podría ser su visita, aunque algo le decía que nada bueno saldría de ello. Y es que ese "tal vez lo conozcas", resonó en su cabeza haciendo un fuerte estruendo que le hizo sentir miedo. ¿Quién podría ser? Su cuerpo se estremeció por un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Sintió terror.

"_**No te preocupes, enano. Dudo que el medicucho haya dado con algún familiar tuyo."**_

Se sintió más tranquilo al pensar en eso, mas no pudo sacarse la extraña sensación que se había apoderado de su pecho. Entonces, fingió estar bien y se armó de valor para enfrentar a su visita, aunque no lograba recuperar su humor habitual. Los malditos calmantes le tenían aturdido y, por más que quisiera, le costaba hasta sonreír.

Eiri salió de la habitación para dejar que Shuichi se mentalizara y asimilara el hecho de que alguien iría a verlo. Bajó a la sala de médicos y, por precaución, preparó una dosis de calmantes, como si intuyera que algo no saldría bien. Miró el reloj de forma impaciente. Ya casi eran las tres de la tarde y aún no había señales de Ryuichi.

"Quizás se arrepintió", pensó mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular, sintiendo la tentación de marcar el número del cantante. Afortunadamente, no hubo necesidad de ello y, al poco rato, un funcionario apareció en la entrada de la sala para avisarle que un muchacho lo estaba esperando en la recepción… Había llegado el momento.

—Te estaba esperando.

—Lo siento, pero el tráfico me atrasó—se excusó.

—Descuida. —Eiri le sonrío para tranquilizarlo. Lo notó nervioso y ansioso, es más podría jurar que el cantante se sentía perseguido, pues miraba a su alrededor con cierta angustia como si buscara evitar que alguien le reconociera. Nada de raro si consideraba lo famoso que se había vuelto Ryuichi. Por suerte, las gafas oscuras que llevaba eran suficientes para ocultar su identidad—. Acompáñame un momento. Necesito que me digas algunas cosas antes de que veas a Shuichi.

Asintiendo en completo mutismo, Ryuichi siguió al rubio hasta la sala en la cual Shuichi se había entrevistado con la psicóloga. Sus manos sudaban y sentía miedo de aquello que Eiri pudiera preguntarle.

—Seré breve, Ryuichi—dijo con seriedad, invitando al joven a que tomara asiento en una de las sillas, mientras él hacía lo mismo—. ¿Qué sabes sobre la familia de Shuichi?

—Nada, no sé nada. —Su voz tambaleante y los movimientos de sus ojos, le indicaron a Eiri que el cantante le mentía.

—No me mientas, Ryuichi. Sé que sabes mucho, pero no quieres contármelo. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué estás ocultando?

—Si te digo algo, pongo en riesgo mi propia vida—le dijo desafiante—. La familia de Shuichi es peligrosa, sobre todo el señor Shindou…

—¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?

—No, Eiri. Eso no lo sé. Tengo entendido que la familia se mudó después de la muerte de la señora Shindou.

—Ya veo… Ella se suicidó, ¿no? —Ryuichi se encogió de hombros.

—Eso dicen, pero también dicen que su esposo la mató. Shuichi no me dijo nada al respecto, aunque tampoco tuvo tiempo, ya que a los días después se fue de viaje al extranjero… Eso fue lo que me hicieron creer.

—Entonces, te mintieron…porque en realidad fue internado aquí—concluyó.

—Así es. Lo que no entiendo es por qué sigue aquí. Yo sé que Shuichi no está loco.

—Pues, según el diagnóstico médico, lo está. Aunque su ingreso al hospital fue bastante irregular, lo cierto es que llegó con síntomas de un estrés postraumático. Al menos, eso es lo que he podido deducir—suspiró—. Actualmente es difícil sostener eso, por eso se le han practicado exámenes psicológicos para determinar su salud mental. Todo parece indicar que él está fingiendo.

—¿Y por qué fingiría?—preguntó sin entender—. Sé que Shuichi quería ser actor, pero qué ganaría con actuar aquí.

—Eso es lo que no sé, aunque es una enfermedad el fingir síntomas que no se tienen. —Ryuichi se quedó pensando.

—Todo esto es muy raro para mí… Quizás, Shuichi esté siendo manipulado por su padre.

—Lo dudo, nadie ha venido a verle desde que fue internado aquí.

—Tal vez, pero tú no conoces a su padre. Él es el tipo de hombre al que le basta una sola palabra para que todos corran a cumplir sus deseos.

—Vaya, ya me está causando curiosidad. Me están dando ganas de conocer a su padre. —Eiri sonrió con cierto dejo de sarcasmo, aunque en verdad sentía algo de curiosidad por el padre de su niño.

—Quizás ya lo conoces…—susurró. Eiri se sorprendió un poco, mas no le tomó mucha importancia—. Mejor vamos a ver a Shuichi: mi representante me está esperando afuera, así que no tengo mucho tiempo.

—Claro, vamos.

Rápidamente, salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a la habitación de Shuichi. Ambos estaban muy ansiosos, aunque Ryuichi sentía más miedo que otra cosa. Eiri le dio un par de indicaciones antes de enfrentar al menor, haciendo hincapié en el estado de salud del muchacho y en lo impredecible que podía ser su reacción. Ante todo, le pidió que estuviera tranquilo y que no se preocupara, pues él estaría ahí cuidando de que Shuichi no hiciera escándalo o se abalanzara sobre ellos con aire asesino. Pasara lo que pasara, Eiri le prometió que estarían a salvo.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la puerta, el médico le indicó que mirara por la ventanilla. Y así lo hizo. Sus ojos esmeraldas repasaron cada rincón de la habitación hasta toparse con un bulto de cabello rosado. Ahí estaba. Ahí estaba su Shuichi, aquel niño que tanto amó en la adolescencia. Su vista se nubló debido a unas traviesas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar… Y es que estaba emocionado y feliz, aunque también un sentimiento de angustia presionaba su pecho: ver a Shuichi en esa habitación tan blanca y en ese estado, a su juicio, deplorable, había sido muy fuerte para él, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a esos lugares.

—Quédate aquí un momento—le dijo a la vez que abría la puerta—: le avisaré que ya llegaste. —Ryuichi asintió en silencio, viendo que Eiri ingresaba. Shuichi alzó la mirada para analizar al intruso y, al ver al rubio, se relajó.

—Tardaste mucho—le recriminó con voz suave.

—Lo siento. ¿Me extrañaste?

—Un poco.

—¿Sólo un poco?—preguntó algo decepcionado. Shuichi asintió tímidamente.

—Es que no me gusta estar solo…

—Pero Mamá está acompañándote. —Shuichi hizo una mueca de desagrado. _"Estúpido"_, pensó—. No te enojes, sólo bromeaba.

—Así veo…

—En fin, tu visita ya llegó. La haré pasar, ¿estamos? —Con la cabeza, el menor asintió algo inseguro.

_**"Recuerda lo que planeamos, enano."**_, dijo aquella voz que tanto odiaba. Era cierto que había planeado algo, pero en vista de que no sabía quién era su visita, lo mejor era dejar el plan de lado.

Nervioso, observó que Eiri volvía sobre sus pasos y abría la puerta para dejar que la visita entrara. Pensó que el médico se iría y lo dejaría solo… Entonces, sintió miedo de quedarse solo con un posible desconocido.

—¡Eiri!—exclamó antes de que el invitado ingresara. El médico se volteó a mirarle, sorprendido—. Quédate conmigo.

—Claro, tonto. No me iré a ningún lado—le dijo coquetamente, cerrándole un ojo. Eso se le hizo tan sexy a Shuichi, que de seguro habría tenido un derrame nasal si no fuera porque el calmante aún le tenía algo atontado. Aún así sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve tono rojizo.

—¿Ya puedo entrar?—preguntó Ryuichi al ver que el rubio salía de la habitación.

—Sí, pero te recomiendo que vayas con cautela: no sé cómo pueda reaccionar.

—Lo sé. ¿Tú entrarás conmigo?

—Por supuesto, no puedo dejarte solo con un paciente peligroso. —Ryuichi asintió quedamente—. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí.

Respirando profundo, Eiri abrió la puerta una vez más, ingresando a la habitación acompañado por Ryuichi, quien intentó resguardarse tras la espalda del médico. Shuichi observó fugazmente al acompañante de Eiri y se quedó prendado de la expresión seria que el rubio mostraba: se veía tan sexy. Sintió que un hilo de baba escurría por la comisura de sus labios al imaginarse al médico con los cabellos alborotados y la camisa abierta. Estaba embobado, mas la voz molesta de su yo interior resonó en su cabeza, regañándole: ese no era momento para encantarse mirando a Eiri.

Fue ahí que los ojos violetas de Shuichi contemplaron con estupor y horror el rostro del cantante. ¡¿Qué hacía él ahí?! ¡¿Cómo lo había encontrado?! ¡¿Cómo supo Eiri que se conocían?! ¡¿Qué haría ahora?! Su alma alterada buscaba la manera de arrancar, de escabullirse de ese pasado tormentoso, de fingir que jamás en su vida había conocido al traidor de Ryuichi. Pero no. Ahí permaneció, inmóvil y estupefacto, con los ojos desorbitados y la mente en blanco, mientras Eiri sonreía con cierta maldad y regocijo, pues había logrado acorralar a su escurridizo paciente con su jugada maestra: debió traer una silla y un paquete de palomitas para observar lo que—tal vez—sería la mejor actuación de Shuichi.

—Ryuichi…—susurró aterrorizado.

El vello de todo el cuerpo se le erizó y un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral. Un millar de recuerdos fugaces golpearon su cerebro, acelerando su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración. Cada fibra de su ser vibró ante aquella visión, pero a la vez se hundió en un mar de confusión: tenía tantas ganas de hablar con Ryuichi, de hacerle todas esas preguntas que se atoraban en su garganta, de decirle que lo extrañaba y que lo amaba… No, ya no lo amaba. Hace tiempo que había dejado de amarlo. Ahora sólo lo odiaba, lo despreciaba. Y todo eso se había transformado en una llameante hoguera, cuyo fuego era alimentado por el encierro, el odio y la ira, y años de angustiante soledad y turbulentos recuerdos.

—Hola, Shu—se animó a decir con timidez, sonriendo suavemente.

—Sal de aquí…—susurró lastimeramente. Ni Eiri ni Ryuichi pudieron escucharle.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí?

—Sal de aquí—volvió a susurrar. Su rostro se ensombreció y unas delgadas lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. Se sentía perturbado y las manos comenzaban a temblarle, lo cual indicaba que estaba luchando contra sus impulsos, ésos que le invitaban a lanzarse sobre Ryuichi y descargar su furia sobre él.

—Soy yo, Ryuichi—dijo dando unos pasos para acercársele, todo esto bajo la atenta mirada del médico.

—No te acerques…—murmuró—. No te acerques, por favor, no te acerques… —Su voz, inaudible para los demás, parecía apagarse lastimeramente con cada respiración. ¿Por qué Eiri lo torturaba así? ¿Acaso lo odiaba?—. Sal de aquí…—susurró antes de ponerse a llorar amargamente, haciendo sonoros gemidos que alertaron a Eiri.

—Déjalo—dijo Eiri al notar las intenciones del cantante, pues pretendía acercarse para consolarlo. La mirada afligida que Ryuichi le mostró, obligaron al médico a verificar el estado de su paciente. Se acercó cauteloso y se agachó para quedar a su altura—. Shu, ¿qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?

—No me toques…—musitó entre sollozos—. Sácalo de aquí, _Nii-chan_.

Al escuchar esas palabras y el tono lastimero con el cual fueron pronunciadas, Eiri se arrepintió de haber pensado que todo eso sería un morboso espectáculo. Se sintió mal y su pecho se oprimió con fuerza. Cada vez que a sus oídos llegaba un gemido de Shuichi, sentía como si una daga le atravesara el corazón. Era un martirio verlo llorar así.

—Shuichi—le llamó Ryuichi, en un vano intento por llamar su atención. Eiri se puso de pie y se acercó al cantante.

—Es mejor que lo dejemos para otro día—anunció—. Shuichi no pasó una buena noche y aún está un poco sedado. Además, parece que verte ha sido una impresión muy fuerte para él.

Ryuichi asintió entendiendo perfectamente lo que Eiri le comunicaba. Sentía un poco de lástima por toda esa situación, pues en verdad esperaba poder aclarar las cosas con su otrora novio. Eiri posó su mano sobre el hombro del cantante a modo de consuelo, y así lo encaminó hacia la salida. Mientras tanto, el llanto de Shuichi se había hecho apenas audible y una macabra sonrisa se había apoderado de sus labios. Rió como desquiciado para sus adentros, observando de reojo a los hombres que se alejaban con lentitud. Entonces, se puso de pie, sosteniendo a mamá con firmeza mientras apretaba los dientes y mantenía la cabeza gacha.

—Todo es tu culpa—susurró con rencor—, si no fuera por ti yo… —Sus palabras no fueron escuchadas, tal y como lo esperaba. Los hombres se disponían a salir de la habitación y ninguno había volteado a mirarle. Tenía que evitar que salieran, pero estaba cegado por la rabia y ya no se le ocurría cómo detenerlos—. ¡Ryuichi!—gritó tajante. Ambos hombres voltearon a mirarle, asustados.

Shuichi, vestido de blanco y cabizbajo, con los cabellos tapándole el rostro y sosteniendo a mamá con ambas manos, parecía el terrorífico personaje de una película de miedo. Y, ciertamente, él también lo pensó así: era la escena en la que los protagonistas estaban encerrados en un psiquiátrico, a merced de un loco con sed de sangre. Su frágil cuerpo temblaba de pies a cabeza, pero no de nervios ni de ansiedad. Temblaba de rabia, intentando contener el fuego que le quemaba por dentro.

—Te extrañé tanto—dijo, fingiendo que sollozaba. Quería que Ryuichi se acercara un poco más, a pesar que la distancia que los separaba no era mucha—. Tenía tantas ganas de verte… Kumagoro también te extrañó. —En ningún momento levantó la cabeza, siguió en la misma posición para evitar que se viera su sonrisa socarrona—. ¿Por qué me dejaste? ¿Por qué me dijiste esas cosas horribles? ¿Nunca me quisiste?

Ryuichi no supo qué decir, mientras Eiri intuía que algo andaba mal, más bien, estaba seguro que Shuichi estaba tramando algo en contra del cantante. Pero ¿qué podría ser? Se quedó observando la escena a la espera del próximo movimiento de su paciente, para así intentar descubrir su plan: había sido mala idea avisarle sobre la visita, pues le había dado el tiempo suficiente como para urdir un plan maléfico. Por suerte, aún estaba a tiempo para detenerlo. O eso creía Eiri, pues no sabía que ya era demasiado tarde. Ryuichi había acortado la distancia entre él y Shuichi, dejando el espacio suficiente como para que el menor corriera y se lanzara sobre él. Pensaron que tal vez le daría un abrazo, pero se equivocaron. Ése no era el objetivo de Shuichi.

—¡Desgraciado!—gritó arrojándose sobre el cantante, tumbándolo—. ¡Todo es tu maldita culpa! —Le arañó el rostro y jaló de sus cabellos. Ryuichi estaba asustado y sorprendido. Trataba de quitarse a Shuichi de encima, pero como estaba en el suelo le era casi imposible, ya que su fuerza se veía disminuida—. ¡Te odio, maldito! ¡Por tu culpa estoy aquí! ¡Te odio!

—Shu-i-chi, déjame…explicarte—dijo tratando de detener los pequeños puños que golpeaban su pecho

—Suéltalo, Shuichi. —Eiri atinó a tomarlo de las axilas y así, arrastrarlo hacia atrás. No fue fácil, el menor opuso resistencia y con las manitas trataba de aferrarse a la ropa de su ex, es más, tensó el cuerpo para que éste fuera más pesado y así complicar aún más la tarea del rubio. Pero lo logró, y lo alejó de Ryuichi lo más que pudo, mientras Shu seguía pataleando y gritando.

—¡Es tu culpa, imbécil! ¡Es tu culpa que yo esté aquí! ¡Te odio!

—Cálmate, Shuichi. No hagas escándalos—dijo Eiri, aún sosteniéndolo de los brazos. Ryuichi se había puesto de pie y miraba la escena asustado.

—Eso no es cierto, Shu. ¡Tu padre te mintió! Y a mi también—trató de explicarse—. Él es el culpable de todo, no yo.

—¡Mentira! No metas a mi padre en esto—replicó.

—Shuichi, ¡ya basta! ¡Contrólate!—decía Eiri aún haciendo esfuerzos por detener los pataleos del menor.

—¡No te metas, médico de cuarta!—le gritó a la vez que le asestaba un codazo en las costillas. Del puro dolor, Eiri soltó a Shuichi y se llevó las manos a la zona golpeada, con una mueca de aflicción y un leve quejido.

Sintiéndose liberado de los brazos de su médico, cogió a mamá que yacía en el suelo—pues había salido volando cuando Eiri le apartó de Ryuichi a la fuerza— y la contempló con un dejo de rencor. La habitación se hundió en el silencio, sólo para dar paso a la siguiente jugada de Shuichi. Como si nada, agarró con fuerza la cabeza del conejo y la separó del cuerpecito de algodón.

—¡Sal de aquí!—exigió, arrojándole al cuerpo los restos de mamá—, y llévate tu estúpido conejo. ¡Púdrete en el infierno, Ryuichi!

—Shu, escúchame—pidió—, dame la oportunidad de contarte mi versión.

—No quiero escucharte, no quiero ver tu maldito rostro. ¡Quiero olvidar el tiempo que pasé junto a ti! ¡Traidor!

—Cálmate de una maldita vez o dormirás el resto del día. —Eiri logró reponerse del golpe, y ahora amenazaba a Shuichi con la jeringa que había preparado. Había logrado cogerle un brazo para inmovilizarlo tras su espalda, mientras que con la otra mano apuntaba con la aguja de la jeringa directo al cuello de su paciente.

—No me hagas esto…—susurró suplicante—. No quiero dormir más…

—Entonces, deja de hacer escenitas y compórtate—le dijo al oído.

—Yo… mejor me voy… —Ryuichi se dispuso a salir de la habitación: ya había tenido suficiente, y Shuichi le había dejado bien en claro que no quería saber nada de él.

—No, Ryuichi, no te vayas aún—pidió Eiri—. Shuichi escuchará lo que tienes que decirle, quiera o no quiera. Aclararemos todo este embrollo ahora. —Ryuichi asintió quedamente, aunque se quedó junto a la puerta por si era necesario arrancar.

Ya más tranquilo, Eiri soltó a Shu y éste se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas. Estaba enojado porque el médico había estropeado su actuación, aunque estaba satisfecho porque todo había salido mejor a como esperaba. Aún estaba molesto por tener que ceder ante los chantajes del rubio.

—No voy a hablar con Ryuichi—dijo categórico—. Dile que salga de aquí.

—¡No! Hablarás con él quieras o no, ya lo dije. ¿Qué te crees, enano? ¿Crees que puedes hacer lo que se te dé la gana? ¿Qué rayos pretendes lograr con esto?

—Tú no sabes nada de mí…

—Sé más de lo que crees y, sabes qué, ya estoy harto de tus estúpidas actuaciones. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que comiences a cooperar? ¿O definitivamente piensas quedarte aquí el resto de tu puta vida? Porque si es así, dímelo y renuncio de inmediato, porque no tengo intenciones de gastar mi tiempo con un niño mimado que jura que esta sala de hospital es un set de grabación. —Las duras palabras de Eiri golpearon el alma del menor y atravesaron su corazón causando un agudo dolor.

—Ja, menos mal que eres médico—dijo con ironía, sonriendo—. ¿Así le hablas a todos tus pacientes? ¡Qué falta de educación!

—No juegues conmigo, Shuichi. Estoy hablando en serio. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Ahora piensas hacerme dudar sobre mi vocación de médico o qué? ¿Por qué no ocupas tu cabecita en cosas de provecho y dejas de divagar en ese mundo de fantasía en el que vives? Eres un muchacho inteligente y talentoso, ¿por qué te empeñas en desperdiciar tu vida en este lugar? Tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no estás loco.

—Yo sí estoy loco…

—Te equivocas, los locos no dicen ni saben que lo están. No intentes hacerte el listo conmigo. Estudié más de diez años para tratar con locos de verdad y, déjame decirte, que me bastan sólo diez segundos para saber si quien está frente a mí tiene algún desorden mental o no.

—Entonces, por qué sigo aquí…

—Porque tú mismo pones las trabas. Y con esas actuaciones y cambios de humor, nadie creerá en un diagnóstico que diga que no tienes nada. ¿Por qué no te ayudas y me ayudas? —Shuichi se quedó en silencio, meditando las palabras de Eiri, mientras Ryuichi contemplaba la escena sin entender lo que sucedía.

—Yo quiero protegerte…—susurró Shuichi.

—¿Qué?—preguntó descolocado.

—Yo quiero protegerte…—repitió.

—¿De qué o de quién?—preguntó confundido. ¿A qué se debía esa repentina confesión?

—Eso no importa.

—Claro que importa, Shuichi—replicó, agachándose para quedar frente a él.

—Olvídalo, déjame hablar con Ryuichi… Quiero hablar con él a solas.

—Está bien, hablaremos en otra oportunidad sobre eso. Ahora, aclara las cosas con Ryuichi, pero no puedo dejarte a solas con él. Si quieres puedo alejarme un poco, pero no te dejaré con él a solas considerando el incidente de hace un rato.

Shuichi asintió un tanto taimado. El fuego de su interior se había apagado y ahora un aire fresco le recorría de pies a cabeza, pues esa pequeña plática con Eiri le había hecho recapacitar y pensar un poco las cosas. Sabía que el médico tenía razón, pero también estaban sus razones, ésas que nadie sabía y que tampoco comprenderían. Y es que tenía razones de sobra para preferir estar ahí que afuera… Al menos para él eran más que suficientes para hacer todo lo posible, y hasta lo imposible, para no salir del hospital.

—Después de que mamá murió, papá se hizo cargo de mí—comenzó a hablar, dejando atrás todo rastro de actuación. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, quería ser sincero—. Él quería enviarme a estudiar a Estados Unidos, hasta hizo los trámites para matricularme allá, pero… yo no quise ir por ti, porque no quería dejarte… Pero entonces, papá me dijo que había hablado contigo y que… —Un nudo en su garganta le impidió continuar su relato.

—Él sólo fue a amenazarme, ¡me exigió que me alejara de ti porque no podía aceptar que su único hijo fuera homosexual!

—Papá me dijo cosas horribles, por eso fui a tu casa a pedirte una explicación—continuó, ignorando las palabras de Ryuichi—: yo quería escuchar esas palabras de tus propios labios. Y ¿qué conseguí? Decepción… Me dí cuenta que durante mucho tiempo estuve con un traidor, con un mentiroso que sólo me utilizó. —La rabia que sentía se hizo notar en cada palabra. Cerró los ojos y rememoró aquel momento cuando sus ilusiones de adolescente enamorado fueron destruidas.

—Ya te dije, tu padre me amenazó por eso tuve que hacerlo: él me obligó a decirte esas cosas—se explicó—. Yo jamás te habría hecho daño, porque te amaba y mucho…

—Alguien que ama lucha contra la adversidad… Si realmente me hubieses amado, no hubieras hecho caso a las amenazas de mi padre. A ver, dime, ¿con qué te amenazó?

—Dijo que destruiría mi carrera…—susurró avergonzado.

—Claro, y tu carrera siempre fue más importante que yo, ¿no?—ironizó—. ¿Tienes idea de cuántos psicólogos visité por tu culpa? ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue para mí superar lo que me dijiste?

—¡Para mí también fue difícil!

—¡Mentira!—gritó con rabia. Esa conversación ya le estaba colmando la paciencia—. ¡Sólo mírate! Tienes todo lo que siempre quisiste: eres el ídolo del momento, vendes millones de discos y ganas mucho dinero. En cambio, ¡yo sigo aquí, muriendo de angustia en este inmundo lugar, sintiéndome un estúpido porque nadie es capaz de entender lo que siento! —Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y varias de ellas recorrieron sus mejillas. Su pecho se comprimía de dolor y hasta le costaba respirar por la nariz. Estaba emocionado, pero no de tristeza ni menos de felicidad. Sólo estaba echando afuera todo el dolor que yacía acumulado en su interior.

—Shuichi… —Eiri estaba impactado. Esa pequeña conversación había aportado demasiados datos importantes para comprender el estado mental de su paciente.

—Shu, yo…

—¡Cállate! No quiero escucharte más, quiero olvidarte y sacarte de mi cabeza—dijo entre sollozos—. No tienes idea del daño que me hiciste. Tú…destruiste mis sueños y mis ganas de vivir…

—Lo siento…—susurró en un vano intento por alcanzar el perdón de Shuichi, a pesar de que sabía muy bien que no lo obtendría. Ni siquiera él podía perdonarse a sí mismo por haberle hecho tanto daño. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? En ese entonces, era un adolescente ingenuo y temeroso, cuyo más grande sueño era ser cantante… ¿Qué podía esperarse de un muchacho de carácter afable y moldeable como él? No tenía intenciones de justificarse, pero cuando el padre de Shuichi llegó hasta él con toda esa labia odiosa, injustificable y amenazante, no había tenido más opción.

—Sal de aquí, Ryuichi… No quiero que verte más.

—Shu… Yo sé que estuvo mal, sé que te dije cosas horribles y que no merezco tu perdón, pero trata de entenderme... Tu padre es un hombre peligroso. De seguro lo sabes mejor que yo.

—No te atrevas a hablar mal de mi padre—respondió instantáneamente—. Ahora, sal de aquí.

—Pero…

—¡Sal de aquí, maldita sea!—gritó, poniéndose de pie con aire peligroso: si Ryuichi no se iba por las buenas, se iría por las malas.

—Cálmate, Shu. —Eiri se le acercó, cogiendo el rostro del menor para obligarlo a mirarle. Ya era momento de acabar con esa tortura—. Yo me encargo de Ryuichi, ¿sí? Respira profundo y procura calmarte—le dijo en tono conciliador, para luego darle la espalda y así acompañar al cantante a la salida del hospital—. Vamos, Ryuichi.

Asintiendo entristecido, Ryuichi miró a su ex novio por última vez. No habían palabras que pudieran describir lo que sentía en ese momento, y es que sencillamente se sentía peor que basura. Se reprendió por haber sido tan cobarde en ese entonces, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. El daño ya estaba hecho.

Salió de la habitación en compañía del médico, sumido en un mutismo escalofriante, pensando sólo en salir de allí lo más rápido posible. Un fuerte grito desgarrador, proveniente de la habitación de Shuichi, le sacó de sus pensamientos… Y tuvo ganas de llorar.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>00Katari-Hikari-chan00:<strong> Jajaja No seas mala con el pobre Tohma, él no es tan malo (?) Me alegra muchísmo que el fic te haya gustado ^^ Gracias por leer =)

**Mandy:** Jajaja No sé qué tenía de feliz el capí anterior, pero me alegra que te haya gustado jaja Lástima que el encuentro entre Shu y Ryu no sea lo que esperabas xD Pero la próxima vez, quizás podamos ver a ambos cantando y bailando felices… si es que hay próxima vez xD Un besote y saluditos =)

**Mariuki-chan:** Tranquila, Mari-chan, los estudios son más importantes, así que échale ganas =) Ni yo puedo creer que ya llevo 20 capis xD Shu no tiene nada, Mari-chan, sólo es un niño mimado como dice Eiri jajaja Oh, ya veo, pero deberías bajarle la luminosidad a la pantalla del pc: yo hago eso :3 Espero que el capi te haya gustado. Un beso =)

**Hudgens77:** Descuida, Eiri cumplirá más que sus deseos jaja De a poquito se irán descubriendo las mentiras de Tohma, eso sí, te recomiendo que no lo odies tanto, Tohma no está solo en esto jejeje En el próximo capi pienso rebelar los resultados de los test, así que podríamos decir que estamos entrando a la recta final, aunque aún queda harto para que el fic termine jaja. Es difícil hacer tantas cosas a la vez, pero trato de darme un tiempito para todo ^^ Un besote y gracias por leer =)


	21. Chapter XXI

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Yo he andado un poco cansada, pues comprenderán que regresé a clases y para mí es un castigo tener que levantarme temprano xD En fin, les traigo este capítulo que está de impacto jajaja Y espero que les guste

Como siempre, agradezco sinceramente a cada una de las personitas que se toman la molestia de dejarme un comentario.

Aprovecho este espacio para pedir disculpas por los otros fics que no han sido actualizados, pero espero que sepan comprender mi demora.

Saludos y cuídense =D

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XXI<strong>

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo llevaba llorando cuando Eiri hizo su entrada triunfal. Ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de mirarle y tampoco tenía ganas de hablarle: Shuichi estaba molesto, molesto por aquello que consideraba la peor traición del mundo. Así es. Eiri lo había traicionado con el sólo hecho de llevar a su ex novio. Y eso era imperdonable, aunque Eiri tuviera las mejores intenciones del universo conocido.

Sintió los pasos del médico y se estremeció, haciendo que su llanto fuese mayor. Su voz interna trataba de calmar sus pasiones y a la vez le avivaba para que buscara venganza, rogándole que no perdonara aquella vil acción. Sorbió la nariz buscando destaparla vanamente y, en continuas ocasiones, se llevó las manos al rostro para borrar las lágrimas. En aquel momento hubiese deseado estar solo, solo como siempre había estado. ¿Por qué Eiri tenía que estar allí, seguramente, riéndose de su deplorable estado? ¿Acaso le odiaba?

—Shuichi…—susurró inseguro, tanteando el terreno. Intuía que el pequeño estaba enojado con él, pero aún así quería intentar consolarle y sacarle más información.

—Déjame solo… —Su voz lastimera apenas llegó a los oídos del rubio. Quería gritarle que se fuera y que le dejara en paz, pero no podía. Su garganta sólo le permitía sacar un hilo de voz escasamente audible.

—Lo lamento, Shu. Yo sólo quise ayudarte.

—Vete, Eiri.

—No, no me iré. —Su voz suave y calmada trataba de transmitirle a Shuichi que sus intenciones eran más que buenas—. Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Tal vez no sea el momento, pero necesitas desahogarte y quiero que sepas que yo estaré aquí para escucharte. Sé que fue un poco cruel de mi parte traer a Ryuichi hasta aquí, pero yo no tenía cómo saber lo que había pasado entre ustedes…

—¿Cómo lo encontraste?—preguntó con voz lastimera, dirigiéndole a Eiri una mirada tan dolida y angustiada que Eiri sentía como su alma era desgarrada.

—Ryuichi era novio de mi hermano: fue casualidad. —Shuichi se quedó callado como si analizara aquellas palabras, pero en realidad no sabía qué decir. Su pecho aún dolía y aunque su corazón comenzaba a llenarse de ese dulce sentimiento de venganza, su cerebro le recordaba que necesitaba un abrazo urgente. Un abrazo para desahogarse y borrar toda su angustia. Necesitaba sentirse amado, necesitaba sentir que no estaba solo: necesitaba a Eiri.

—¿Me das un abrazo? —Eso era, precisamente, lo que Eiri había estado buscando desde hacía rato. Deseaba estrechar entre sus brazos a su amado paciente y así hacerle saber que estaba con él. Quería borrar con sus besos aquel duro pasado, y con sus caricias deseaba hacerle olvidar todo aquello que le recordara a Ryuichi. Y es que debía admitir que estaba un poco celoso. Sí, celoso de Ryuichi.

—Ven aquí, bonito—le dijo, extendiendo sus brazos para acogerlo entre ellos. Shuichi se dejó querer y, como un niño pequeño, se acurrucó en el pecho de Eiri, apoyando su oído en él para escuchar sus latidos.

—Yo…deseaba tanto hablar con Ryuichi—murmuró con voz pausada—, porque siempre tuve dudas sobre el fin de nuestra relación. —Eiri acarició sus rosados cabellos buscando reconfortarle—. Fue muy duro para mí, porque yo lo amaba mucho: él lo era todo, él era la razón por la cual yo sonreía día a día. Sólo por él era capaz de ir a la escuela sin importarme lo que los otros dijeran de mí...

—No te esfuerces en recordar algo doloroso: no te hace bien—pidió—; además, no es necesario que me cuentes todo esto ahora.

—Entonces, ¿ya no quieres saberlo?—preguntó incrédulo, aún con la voz rasposa—. ¿No quieres saber cómo llegué aquí? —Sus llorosos ojos contemplaron el fino rostro del médico, haciéndole ver que no podía creer en sus palabras después de tantos esfuerzos por querer saber la verdad.

—No quiero forzarte a que me lo digas, porque, de todas maneras, me enteraré tarde o temprano—explicó siendo sincero, aunque también sentía cierta urgencia en exonerar su culpabilidad, aquel remordimiento por haber sometido a Shuichi a una tortura tan brutal como enfrentar un doloroso pasado—: no es necesario que hables ahora.

Sus ojos dorados contemplaron fijamente a Shuichi, perdiéndose en la profundidad de esos ojos violetas que tanto le enamoraban. Se sentía hipnotizado por ese hermoso color, siendo capaz de perder la noción del tiempo y del espacio...: en ese momento, sólo eran ellos dos, ellos y su amor prohibido. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar para que pudieran estar juntos?

Antes de que Eiri pudiera percatarse, Shuichi había unido sus labios con los de él, mientras una de sus manitas se aferraba al blanco delantal. Aquel beso había sido tan inesperado que tardó en reaccionar, pero terminó cediendo a sus bajos instintos por el mero placer que sentía. Tenía tantos deseos de besar esos sensuales labios carmesí, que daba gracias a los dioses por hacer que Shuichi se le adelantara, pues él no habría sido capaz de hacerlo y habría reprimido sus deseos carnales una vez más.

Abandonándose completamente a sus instintos, abrió la boca y dejó que Shuichi metiera su suave lengua con una tierna torpeza, rozando la suya con cierto frenesí, dejando en claro que quería más contacto. Eiri profundizó aquel beso y dejó que sus manos viajaran a la cintura de su paciente. Quería acercarlo más, fundirse con él no sólo con sus bocas, sino que unir sus cuerpos desde un punto más íntimo. Así, abandonó los tibios labios que le cobijaban y posó los suyos sobre la tersa piel del cuello que Shuichi le ofreció inconscientemente. El aroma que desprendió su cuerpo resultó tan adictivo para Eiri como el tabaco mismo, convirtiéndose en una muda invitación para seguir avanzando. Aquellas feromonas comenzaban a subir su temperatura corporal, dando inicio a un leve cosquilleo en su vientre.

—Eiri—susurró, perdido en el aroma que se desprendía de los rubios cabellos.

—Shu…, te deseo—le dijo al oído, para luego aferrarse al menor con fuerza, mientras escondía su níveo rostro en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y hombro.

—Eiri, yo…—titubeó. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y sus ojos miraron un punto fijo en la pared. ¿Qué quería de Eiri? ¿Lo deseaba? ¿Lo necesitaba? ¿Lo amaba? Sin saber qué decir, se perdió entre sus pensamientos semidesordenados, abriendo inconscientemente la puerta hacia su mundo imaginario.

—¿Tú qué?—preguntó, separándose de Shuichi.

—Yo…te quiero, creo—dijo no muy convencido, imaginando que hablaba con el Eiri de sus sueños, quien le respondía con una dulce sonrisa y un sutil «haré que te convenzas», para luego darse un beso apasionado.

—¿Crees?—preguntó con el rostro desencajado. Esa respuesta no había sido de su agrado, al contrario.

—¿Eh? —Parpadeó sin comprender la molestia del rubio, aunque su asombro se debía a que él tampoco esperaba esa respuesta. Eiri suspiró. Al parecer su amado niño se encontraba viajando por el espacio infinito.

—Mejor me voy—dijo, poniéndose de pie—: parece que necesitas descansar. Es mejor que estés solo y duermas un poco.

—No, no te vayas. —Su rostro suplicante pareció comprender lo que había sucedido.

—Sí, me iré. Mañana nos veremos.

—Pero…

—Pero nada. Procura descansar, dormir harto y no hacer berrinches, mira que no quiero estar con un mocoso que se pasa el día entero soñando despierto.

—Lo siento…

—No, no te disculpes, pero trata que la próxima vez no suceda. —Shuichi asintió suavemente, un tanto entristecido por quedarse solo—. Nos vemos mañana.

Eiri se alejó y se esfumó por la puerta, sonriendo sutilmente ante el enérgico «Adiós, Yuki» que le dirigió su paciente. Los estados cambiantes de su niño se le hacían tiernos y raros a la vez, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando tanto a ellos que hasta le parecían «normales».

En fin. Agradecía que ese día se hubiese terminado, salvo por el hecho que al volver a casa se encontraría con su indeseable visita. Menos mal que llegaría a comer, a bañarse y luego, a dormir. No tenía intenciones de quedarse a charlar con su prometida ni por si acaso. Ni siquiera le importaba saber cómo le había ido en sus quehaceres.

Iba saliendo del hospital cuando su antipática y entrometida ayudante se acercó a él corriendo y gritando su nombre.

—Doctor Eiri, el Director Takahashi dice que quiere hablar con usted urgente—dijo con la respiración agitada, tratando de estabilizar su ritmo cardíaco haciendo presión con su mano en el pecho—. No sé por qué, pero está algo molesto.

—Ah, gracias. —Con una sonrisa forzada y con cero ánimos de enfrentar a ese anciano incompetente que el hospital tenía por director, Eiri se encaminó hacia la oficina del susodicho. Maiko se le quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, preguntándose qué había hecho el médico para ganarse la molestia de la máxima autoridad.

Una vez que vio al rubio alejarse lo suficiente, ella salió al patio para hacer una llamada: tenía que hablar con cierto sujeto que le había prometido ayudar a Shuichi a salir de ahí y, de paso, expulsar al médico del hospital. Ni siquiera recordaba con exactitud cual era el nombre del sujeto, pero sí recordaba que le había causado miedo su enorme estatura y su grueso cuerpo.

—¿Hola?, soy Maiko, la enfermera de Shuichi—dijo una vez que le contestaron la llamada. Escuchó que el sujeto le pedía que esperara un segundo y, enseguida, otro hombre le contestó—. Llamaba para avisarle que el joven Shuichi recibió una visita hoy, autorizada por su médico. No pude ver quién era ni cómo era, porque venía una tanto cubierto como si no quisiera que alguien le reconociera, pero…, por lo que pude escuchar, su nombre era Ryuchi o Ryuichi, algo así. —Hizo una pausa para esperar la respuesta de su interlocutor—. Sí, estuvo en su habitación mucho rato. No sé de qué estuvieron hablando, pero creo que hubo gritos. —Escuchó que el hombre suspiraba con cierta rabia, pero luego su voz se suavizó—. ¿Eh? ¿Un favor? Claro, pero ¿de qué se trata? —Maiko anotó mentalmente el pedido de su «salvador»—. El médico no viene los domingos, los otros días de la semana es más difícil, porque el doctor Eiri tiene un horario un poco extraño. Es relativo su horario de entrada, ya sabe: él hace lo que se le da la gana, ¿entiende?—explicó—. Ajá, no se preocupe, yo le aviso, pero el domingo puede venir a la hora que guste, además es día de visita sólo para los familiares de los pacientes.

Tras unas breves palabras más, Maiko cortó la llamada y sonrió: faltaba poco para que ese médico engreído se largara del hospital…

Como era su costumbre, Eiri ingresó a la oficina del director sin anunciarse. Tenía prisa por volver a casa y descansar, aunque además se encontraba algo preocupado por un mensaje que Yoshiki le había enviado hacía sólo unos minutos. Dicho mensaje sólo decía que tenían que hablar con urgencia, y para Eiri eso sólo significaba que su amigo le tenía noticias sobre Shuichi: no podía ser otra cosa.

—¿Qué necesita, Director?—preguntó de mala gana, viendo como el hombre de edad avanzada le miraba de forma reprobatoria. Los sentidos del médico se pusieron en alerta y a la defensiva, pues su corazón intuía que algo no andaba bien.

—Explíqueme algo, Doctor Eiri—dijo alzando la voz de forma autoritaria—, ¿a quién le solicitó permiso para que su paciente tuviera visitas?

—A nadie. Mi autorización es suficiente—contestó, tajante. El anciano suspiró.

—Doctor, déjeme recordarle que éste es un hospital público y que usted no se manda solo. Aquí todo tiene un procedimiento por el cual se realizan las cosas: no puede llegar y dejar que un paciente como Shuichi tenga visitas sólo porque usted cree que es correcto.

—Ah, ya veo: está molesto porque no le avisé que vendría alguien a ayudarme con Shuichi, ¿no?

—No trate de engañarme, Doctor Eiri. Esa persona que usted trajo no es cualquier visita y me sorprende que no me mantenga al tanto de sus avances con el paciente.

—Ya le dije que estoy esperando los resultados de las pruebas psicológicas. Además, ¿a qué viene todo esto? ¿Acaso no fue usted el que me pidió que hiciera lo imposible para ayudar al paciente? —Eiri comenzó a alterarse, alzando la voz y olvidándose de que el hombre frente a él era quien le había contratado.

—¡Pero andar de arrumacos con el paciente no es la forma! ¿Dónde quedó su ética profesional, Doctor? ¿Desde cuando abusa de la inferioridad mental de su paciente? ¿O acaso acostumbra hacer los tratamientos con abrazos y besos incluidos? —El rostro de Eiri se desfiguró de horror y sorpresa: eso había sido inesperado. Estaba paralizado y aterrado. Sus piernas no le respondían y ni siquiera era capaz de articular una palabra. Quiso dar explicaciones, quiso mentir, quiso decir que amaba a Shuichi, quiso decir que todo era un malentendido, quiso echarle la culpa a su propio paciente. Quiso hacer tantas cosas y, al final, no fue capaz de decir nada coherente—. ¡Está despedido!—sentenció—. Y no sólo eso, levantaré un sumario en su contra y tendrá que enfrentar cargos por abuso.

—No… Espere…

—¡Salga de mi vista!—gritó.

—No, usted, no entiende…—trató de explicarse.

—Salga, dije.

Angustiado y sintiendo que el corazón se le saldría por la boca, le dio la espalda al Director y se dispuso a salir sin decir nada. Quería enterrar la cabeza en algún lado como las avestruces, o mejor aún, que la tierra se lo tragara. ¡¿En qué estaba pensando cuando dejó que algo así pasara?! Tal vez, ése era su problema: no estaba pensando cuando eso pasó.

Hecho un atado de nervios y echando fuego por la boca, salió del hospital maldiciendo incluso a las inocentes hormigas que se cruzaban en su camino. Estaba furioso consigo mismo, tanto como para desear morir en un horrendo choque en su largo camino a casa. ¿Cómo no pensó en las malditas cámaras de vigilancia? ¿Por qué cuando estaba con Shuichi se volvía un estúpido incompetente? ¿Qué rayos haría ahora que lo habían despedido?

—Maldición—masculló—. ¿Qué haré ahora? —Su voz se escuchó cansada y trémula. Apartó de su rostro los mechones de cabellos que le tapaban la visual, recargando su cabeza en el asiento. Suspiró—. Esto no se puede quedar así…, debe haber algo que me permita volver al hospital. ¡Ese maldito viejo incompetente no puede despedirme! ¿Qué rayos se ha creído?

El semáforo cambió de color y Eiri puso en marcha su automóvil. Quería llegar rápido a casa y hablar con Yoshiki sobre lo que había pasado: quizás a él se le ocurriera alguna idea para evitar que lo despidieran definitivamente. Es decir, por una cosa como esa, sólo podían separarlo de sus funciones por un tiempo, al menos por mientras se realizaba el sumario, ya que sólo con el resultado de éste podrían despedirlo. Aunque claro, si el anciano había visto las imágenes tenía todas las de perder, sobre todo si Maiko abría la bocota.

Con los ánimos por el suelo, entró al _penthouse_. Ayaka salió a recibirlo como si estuviera practicando para cuando se convirtiera en su esposa, mas Eiri la ignoró olímpicamente, pasando por su lado sin siquiera saludarla: ni siquiera estaba de ánimos para fingir amabilidad con esa niña. Yoshiki le estaba esperando en la sala de estar mientras se tomaba un café que Ayaka le había servido hacía bastante rato. Tenía las piernas cruzadas bajo su corta falda y su torso estaba cubierto por una blusa con estampados.

—Te estaba esperando, Eiri. ¿Por qué demoraste?—indagó, notando de inmediato que algo no andaba bien en su amigo.

—Vamos a mi estudio—dijo parcamente, sin detenerse a dar explicaciones. Yoshiki le miró con extrañeza, pero decidió seguirle al notar que el rubio caminaba en dirección a su estudio. Cogió su café y su bolso, y fue tras él.

—¿Qué está sucediendo, Eiri?—le preguntó a modo de regaño, una vez que entraron a la habitación.

—Me despidieron—dijo, al tiempo que se desplomaba sobre el sillón del estudio.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamó sorprendida—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó? —Eiri suspiró. Necesitaba tomar aire y relajarse para poder contarle a Yoshiki, con lujo de detalles, todo lo que había sucedido ese día. Total, confiaba en su amigo.

—Es una larga historia—dijo—, así que siéntate: te contaré todo. —Haciéndole caso de inmediato, Yoshiki tomó asiento al lado de Eiri y se quedó mirándole atentamente—. Hoy llevé al ex novio de mi hermano al hospital, pues descubrí que él conoció a Shuichi antes de que fuera internado, así que pensé que sería buena idea que Shu y él se vieran. Resultó que este muchacho había sido novio de Shuichi, pero yo desconocía lo mal que habían terminado—explicó rápidamente sin dar detalles. Total, eso no era lo que interesaba—. El punto es que Shuichi armó drama y estuvo llorando desconsoladamente durante un buen rato, mientras yo llevaba a su ex hacia la salida. Y pues, cuando volví, no pude evitar sentirme mal por hacerlo llorar indirectamente, así que pensé que sería bueno consolarlo. Y…comprenderás que Shuichi no pudo resistirse y…me besó. —Yoshiki dio un alarido de emoción y sus ojitos brillaron con intensidad—. La cuestión es que el Director se enteró y me llamó a su oficina para restregarme en la cara que soy un abusador sexual de enfermos mentales y que levantará un sumario en mi contra para formularme cargos por abuso. En consecuencia, estoy despedido.

—Ay, Eiri, ¿qué haré contigo?—preguntó en tono dramático—. Te dije que te controlaras—le regañó.

—¡Pero si yo no hice nada! ¡Fue Shuichi quien me besó!—se defendió.

—¡No le eches la culpa a tu paciente, pervertido!

—Maldición, Yoshiki. ¡Te estoy contando para que me ayudes! Suficiente tuve con ese vejestorio incompetente que se cree muy genial sólo por ser el Director de un hospital público de mala muerte.

—Ya, calma, sólo te estaba molestando. No te pongas tan grave—dijo, restándole importancia al asunto.

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡No es bueno para mi imagen que esto salga a la luz! Y tampoco es bueno para Shuichi. ¿Qué le diré? ¿Que no puedo sacarlo del hospital, como le prometí, porque me despidieron por darle un beso? ¿Te das cuenta de que ahora no puedo volver al hospital?—ladró enojado.

—Estás en un grave problema, Eiri, pero lo solucionaremos. Ya verás. —Yoshiki trató de calmar sus ánimos sonriéndole acogedoramente. Tuvo ganas de abrazarlo para consolarle, pero era mejor no arriesgarse. Con Eiri nunca se sabía si era bueno o malo darle un abrazo.

—No sé que voy a hacer. —Su voz contrariada y su rostro apesadumbrado, componían un paisaje que rara vez era posible contemplar. Hasta Yoshiki se sentía sorprendida: eran contadas las ocasiones en las que podía ver a Eiri en ese estado de aflicción.

—Tranquilo, ya encontraremos una solución.

—Eso espero. —Suspiró—. ¿Y bien? ¿De qué querías hablarme? —Prefirió cambiar de tema, en una imperiosa necesidad por no recordar lo sucedido.

—¿Tú qué crees? Es sobre Shuichi—anunció sonriente—, aunque ahora que te despidieron no sé si te importe.

—Idiota, ¡claro que me importa!—ladró.

—Entonces, te tengo buenas noticias. En realidad, son muy buenas—dijo muy emocionada, para luego buscar en su bolso la carpeta en la que guardaba el notición.

—¿Eso quiere decir que Shuichi no está loco?

—Así es, pero mira sus dibujos—le dijo, extendiéndole las láminas en las que Shuichi había dibujado. Eiri las recibió con las manos temblorosas, sintiéndose ansioso por saber los resultados, ya que si, en verdad, Shuichi no estaba loco, podría chantajear al Director para que no lo despidiera. Podría hacer tantas cosas con ese resultado que hasta se comenzaba a emocionar, y es que eso significaba que podría sacar a Shuichi del hospital aún contra la voluntad de éste o del Director; pero lo mejor es que podría iniciar una vida junto a su amado niño.

—Son bastante normales—concluyó tras mirar los diseños.

—Sí y no—corrigió—, en realidad, Shuichi no está loco, pero eso no significa que esté bien psicológicamente: tiene algunos traumas. Al menos, puedo confirmar tus sospechas y decirte que, efectivamente, tiene un buen contacto con la realidad y está muy conciente de lo que sucede a su alrededor y de lo que hace. Pero hay cosas que no habíamos previsto como su Complejo de Edipo y su mala relación con su padre.

—¿Complejo de Edipo? ¿Problemas con su padre? —preguntó confundido. Algo no le cuadraba. Acaso, ¿no había defendido, férreamente, a su padre ante las acusaciones de Ryuichi?

—Eso es lo que yo vi en la entrevista y lo que se desprende de sus dibujos. Shuichi demuestra en ellos que la familia no funcionaba bien: tenían problemas, pero no sólo eso, se describe la presencia de un padre agresivo y el desprecio que Shuichi siente hacia él, siendo más cercano a su mamá. ¿Eso te dice algo?—preguntó al notar que Eiri hacía muecas extrañas, como si estuviese aplicando lo que ella decía a lo que él veía a diario en Shuichi.

—Sólo me explica el porqué llama mamá al conejo de peluche, pero lo del padre no me cuadra, sobre todo porque hoy estuvo defendiéndolo.

—Pero ¿qué hay de la voz que supuestamente escucha? ¿No será ésa la proyección que él realiza de su padre?—inquirió mordaz, para hacer pensar a Eiri, pues ella sabía algo que él no.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¿Eh?, nada.

—No te creo, Yoshiki. ¿Hay algo que no me quieres decir?

—Yo sólo pretendo que pienses un poco. Sé que, tal vez, tu cerebro no esté funcionando bien en este momento, pero si te esfuerzas un poquito serás capaz de ver lo que yo quiero que veas. —Eiri arrugó la frente en señal de molestia, aguantándose las ganas de golpear a su amigo—. ¿Por qué crees que Shuichi escucha una voz? Ya sabemos que no está loco y, por lo tanto, no podemos sostener que sea una alucinación auditiva. Entonces, pregúntate: ¿qué es lo que escucha Shuichi? —Eiri se quedó en silencio, meditabundo.

—Yoshiki…—le llamó dubitativo, tras pensar por un rato—. ¿Shuichi ha estado jugando con todos sus médicos, incluso conmigo, durante todo este tiempo?

—Parece terrorífico, pero así es: un juego morboso y algo macabro—respondió—. Shuichi es más inteligente de lo que parece, y lo peor es que lo sabe. Seguramente, para él resulta entretenido, pues es su forma de matar el tiempo. Hasta se me hace que él podría estar haciendo un experimento o algo así.

—Pero ¿a quién en su sano juicio le podría gustar estar encerrado en un psiquiátrico?

—¡Quién sabe! Lo importante es que Shuichi ha estado fingiendo y ha tenido bastante tiempo para planificar cada uno de sus pasos. Me atrevería a diagnosticarle algún trastorno de personalidad, pero se me hace imposible sabiendo lo inteligente que es y lo conciente que está de cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Suenas como si Shuichi fuese alguna clase de genio.

—Y no me sorprendería si fuese así: por algo, la línea que separa a la genialidad de la locura es muy fina. —Eiri sonrió y, tras suspirar, volvió a centrar su mirada en los dibujos de su paciente.

—¿Hay algo más que deba saber?

—Pues, claramente, manifiesta una necesidad de afecto, aunque es extrovertido y extravagante. Sin embargo, es el tipo de niño mimado que no conoce el mundo. Es seguro y abiertamente homosexual.

—Eso último no me sorprende, ya lo he comprobado—dijo irónico.

—Quizás, pero pudo haber sido bisexual—refutó para molestar al rubio.

—¿Algo más?—preguntó, ignorando el comentario.

—Sí, sus traumas no vencidos. Es posible que algo haya ocurrido en su pasado que lo hace sentir culpable y le genera estrés: hay que averiguar de qué se trata para poder tratarlo.

—Comprendo… Shuichi dijo hoy que tuvo una depresión muy fuerte después de romper con su novio. Dudo que esa depresión necesite tratamiento a estas alturas, pero tal vez sea necesario terapias recreativas y grupales. Está claro que no necesita medicamentos.

—Shuichi necesita interactuar con otras personas; pero, por sobre todo, necesita mucho afecto. —Eiri sonrió.

—Gracias, Yoshiki.

—De nada, sólo hice mi trabajo, así que ahora es tu turno: ve a recuperar tu trabajo.

—Lo haré. Mañana iré al hospital a restregarle en la cara a ese viejo inmundo que logré mi cometido de descubrir qué tiene Shuichi. Más le vale que me regrese mi trabajo, porque, de lo contrario, me encargaré de destrozar su reputación y su maldito hospital. —Yoshiki sonrió complacida al ver que los ánimos volvían al cuerpo de su amigo y hasta se encargaban de iluminar su rostro.

—Bueno, entonces, te dejo los dibujos y el informe que redacté para que se los muestres a tu jefecito. Yo ya debo irme y parece que tú necesitas descansar, así que ve a dormir inmediatamente.

—Sí, ya vete—respondió de mala gana.

Yoshiki salió del estudio acompañada por Eiri, quien la despidió en la salida como si intentara asegurarse de que la mujer se fuera. Ayaka se mantuvo alejada y ajena a cada uno de sus movimientos, a pesar de que se sentía interesada por saber de qué estaban hablando. Sabía que Eiri no le contaría nada y, tal vez, lo mejor era no preguntar. Por mucho que ella quisiera, Eiri siempre era reservado con sus cosas, sobre todo con su trabajo.

Tras despedir a su amigo, Eiri ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar a su prometida, pasando de largo y yendo directo a su dormitorio. Tenía pensado darse una ducha, pero, en vista de que ya era tarde, decidió ponerse el pijama y acostarse. Lo mejor era dormir, sobre todo si consideraba que, al día siguiente, debía ir temprano al hospital para tratar de recuperar su trabajo. Así, esperó poder conciliar el sueño después de tan ajetreado día, evitando pensar en todo lo que había sucedido: ya tendría tiempo para exprimir su cerebro y terminar de resolver el caso de su paciente. Al menos ya tenía harto trabajo adelantado y con sus sospechas confirmadas todo se volvía más fácil. Sólo quedaba esperar a que Shuichi se dignara a cooperar.

En la mansión Seguchi parecía que aún era de día, a pesar que la señora Mika se había quedado dormida muy temprano. Algunos sirvientes terminaban sus tareas diarias para irse a dormir, mientras el dueño de casa yacía encerrado en su estudio hablando de algo muy serio con su inseparable asesor. Tohma mantenía sus puños fuertemente cerrados y apoyados sobre el escritorio, haciéndole ver a Ark que estaba más que furioso. Su dura expresión inspiraba miedo incluso en su asesor, y estaba claro que por su cabeza no pasaba ningún pensamiento lindo.

—¡Ese desgraciado!—exclamó iracundo—.¡¿Cómo se atreve a desobedecerme?!

—Señor, yo creo que…

—¡Cállate!—gritó—. Eres un incompetente. Te dije que debías deshacerte de él.

—Pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó, Señor?—preguntó Ark con un dejo de temor.

—¿Recuerdas que te pedí que amenazaras a cierta paloma?—preguntó irónico. Ark asintió—. Pues, resultó que ignoró mis advertencias e hizo justo lo que yo no quería que hiciera. Ese mocoso se atrevió a desafiarme y ahora lo pagará caro. Esta vez, asegúrate de que la paloma no pueda volver a volar. —Su semblante oscuro y su voz sombría, erizaron los cabellos de Ark, quien agradeció para sus adentros el no estar en los pies de ese pobre cantante.

—Sí, Señor—respondió inseguro, sin entender el enorme odio que su patrón sentía por ese muchacho.

—No me importa lo que tengas que hacer, Ark, sólo deshazte de él. —Su voz de ultratumba fue acompañada por una macabra sonrisa. Imaginarse el cuerpo sin vida de Ryuichi era un sueño que deseaba que se cumpliera, porque quizás esa era la única forma de salvar a su amado Shuichi. Si Ryuichi no existiera en este mundo, todo sería mejor, aunque se estaba olvidando de su nuevo obstáculo: Eiri.

¿Qué podría hacer para eliminar al médico? Claro estaba que no podía matarlo ni nada de eso: era parte de su familia, el hermano de su esposa y su querido cuñado. Sentía un cariño tan especial por ese joven que no podía deshacerse de él. A él le importaba y mucho lo que sucediera con el rubio, es más, lo consideraba casi como un hijo. Tendría que pensar en una forma inofensiva para alejarlo de su Shuichi. Tal vez, lograr que lo despidieran era su mejor opción y, si eso no resultaba, tendría que proceder a realizar algo más drástico. Total, siempre existía la posibilidad de que Eiri fuera víctima de un lamentable accidente…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Mandy: <strong>Jajajaja Qué bien, me hace feliz haber alegrado tu día =) Es grato para mí saber que te he sorprendido con el encuentro de Shu y Ryu, pero me quedó una duda ¿cómo pensaste que sería? Pues Ayaka no había aparecido en el fic, así que ya era hora que diera señales de vida. No tienes que preocuparte por ella, porque si bien será una piedra en el camino para Eiri, también será de ayuda ^^ Muchas gracias, Mandy. Espero que te guste este capi. Besotes!

**Kami-haruka: **Hola, chica. Qué bueno que el fic te ha gustado, me alegra mucho ^^ jejejeje Todas odian al pobre Tohma, pero qué se le va a hacer xD Gracias por leer!

**Hudgens77:** Jajajaja No, pobre Ryuichi, no lo odies por ser cobarde xD Qué bueno que te ha gustado la parte de la visita. Yo no le tenía mucha fe, pero con todo lo que me han dicho, veo que esa parte quedó mejor a como lo pensé =) Ayaka será una piedra en el camino para Eiri, aunque no será muy relevante para el fic (léase: la puse para rellenar). Espero que este capi te guste =) Cuídate mucho. Besos =D

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00: **Me alegra saber que te ha gustado el capi. Eso es lo que sabemos por ahora, pero aún falta mucho que no sabemos y sólo conocemos algunas versiones o puntos de vista, así que tampoco hay que dar por hecho ciertas cosas jejeje Hablando en serio, deberías contener tu odio hacia Tohma, por que él no es tan malo como crees(?) xD Respecto a Ryuichi, él actúo como todo adolescente jajaja Pero como dices, si no fuera por él, Shu y Yuki no se habrían conocido. Besos y cuidate!

**Fran-shi: **Gracias por tu comentario ^^ Espero que este capi te guste. Saludos =)

**Yuki' de Lioncourt: **Chica, te extrañé *-* Descuida, comprendo que hayas estado ocupada, lo sé perfectamente. Jajaja Uf, anduviste perdida harto tiempo, y eso que yo también he andado un poco desaparecida jajaja Me alegra saber que el fic te esté gustando y que encuentres que mejora. Hago lo posible por mantenerlo interesante capi a capi, aunque a veces creo que no me resulta xD Oh, no sabía que estudiabas psicología (¿o sí lo sabía?). Qué bien que se esté entendiendo esa parte, porque yo de psicología no sé nada y si no fuera por Mandy no se qué habría sido de este fic xD Muchas gracias, chica. Por ustedes hago todos mis esfuerzos para seguir mejorando y hacerles llegar algo más o menos decente. También te digo que no odies tanto a Tohma, te puedes llevar una pequeña sorpresa jejeje Ojalá algunas personas pensaran como tú, pero parece que a algunas les cuesta entender que escribo por mero gusto y aún así me esfuerzo para dar lo mejor de mi, siendo que mi especialidad y vocación no tiene nada que ver con la literatura. Pero bueno… Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Cuidate mucho y te mando hartos besos =) ¡Bye!


	22. Chapter XXII

¡Hola!

Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí les traigo el capítulo, por fin. Me costó mucho escribirlo, así que es probable que en algunas partes la narración haya quedado algo forzada u.u

Sé que tengo otros fic que no he actualizado, pero hago lo posible por avanzar en todos, así que sólo pido paciencia.

Las quiero invitar a mi página en facebook para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca, pueden buscarme por «Zeldenciel Shuichi». También está el enlace en mi perfil por si no lo encuentran.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. ¡Saludos!

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XXII<strong>

Aquella mañana fue sorprendido por la inesperada noticia de que Ayaka volvía a su casa. Se sintió aliviado, feliz por tener otra vez en sus manos a su tan acostumbrada soledad. Ciertamente, su prometida ya había terminado de realizar los trámites que le habían llevado hasta la capital, y Eiri ya daba por hecho que no volvería a verla, pero no sabía ni podía saber que esa no sería la última vez que la vería. Si bien se iban a casar en una fecha no determinada, Ayaka seguiría rondándole, sobre todo ahora que se había enterado que Eiri estaba enamorado de alguien más. Eso había hecho surgir en la muchacha un sentimiento egoísta y posesivo, algo insano.

La interrogante que surge al respecto es cómo se entero. La respuesta es muy simple: sólo le bastó acercarse a la puerta del estudio para escuchar la conversación de Yoshiki y Eiri. Claro que ello no lo hizo por ser chismosa, sólo fue un accidente. Un desafortunado accidente. En fin, lo importante es que Eiri se encontró de frente con su amada soledad y, tras regocijarse y revolcarse en ella, decidió que ya era hora de partir. Sí, de partir rumbo al hospital a tratar de resolver sus problemas o, más bien, su problema.

Somnoliento, subió al auto y lo puso en marcha, repasando mentalmente la suerte de discurso que había preparado durante la noche. En realidad, no había preparado nada. Sólo se había pasado la noche entera pensando en una y mil formas de pedirle o exigirle al director que le devolviera su trabajo. Y aun cuando Yoshiki le había dado varias ideas, Eiri se sentía incapaz de lograr su cometido, pues aún estaba enojado consigo por ser tan estúpido e incompetente…y estar perdidamente enamorado de Shuichi.

¡Maldición! ¿Cuándo había aceptado su amor por Shuichi? ¡Qué va! Eso ya era lo de menos. Lo único que realmente debería importarle era qué diría su pequeño paciente cuando se enterara de que lo habían despedido por darle un beso. Seguramente—y lo más probable—, es que se reiría de él y luego celebraría por haber logrado su objetivo inicial con una danza de la victoria especialmente creada para esa ocasión. En ese momento, algo hizo conexión en su cerebro, obligándole a frenar el auto de golpe. ¿Y si Shuichi había planeado su despido? ¿Acaso había previsto lo que pasaría? De sólo pensarlo se sintió aterrado y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, porque, conociendo a su paciente, no le sorprendería si realmente fuese así.

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar sus dudas y puso el auto en marcha otra vez, ignorando las bocinas de los furiosos conductores que le gritaban cientos de improperios por haber frenado de golpe. Menos mal que nadie había chocado por su culpa, porque, de lo contrario, se habría metido en un lío mayor. Agarró con fuerza el manubrio y siguió pensando en cómo recuperaría su trabajo: tenía ganas de patearle el trasero a alguien, específicamente, al director Takahashi. Lástima que, por su bien, no pudiera hacerlo.

Apenas puso sus pies en la entrada del hospital, todas las miradas de los funcionarios se posaron sobre su persona y los susurros no se hicieron esperar. Trató de hacerse el desentendido y los ignoró olímpicamente mientras avanzaba por la recepción, quedándole más que claro que ya todo el mundo sabía del lío en el que se había metido.

«Estúpidos chismosos», pensó. «¿Acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer?».

Agilizando su paso tomó el camino que lo llevaba hacia la oficina del director, trayendo el alma abatida y desesperada, a pesar que sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer. Hizo esfuerzos para ignorar los comentarios de las mujeres que pasaban a su lado, pero le era difícil no sucumbir a expresiones como «¡Qué descaro! ¿Cómo se atreve a venir?». Debía admitir que se sentía algo culpable, pero en realidad sentía tantas cosas que para cualquier persona sería difícil aceptar algo en concreto: estaba confundido, y lo único que tenía claro era su enorme amor por Shuichi.

—¿Qué hace aquí?—preguntó Maiko con evidente enojo, apareciendo de la nada y cerrándole el paso—. ¿No tiene vergüenza después de lo que hizo?—gritó.

—Eso no te importa, y no tengo nada de qué avergonzarme—respondió cortante y molesto, decidido a apartar a la muchacha para continuar con su camino.

—¡Pues debería!—exclamó—. ¿Qué clase de médico abusa sexualmente de su paciente? —Eiri dio un respingo y su mirada se endureció. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido semejante mentira? Ahora sí estaba furioso.

—Escucha bien, mocosa—dijo con desprecio, acercándose amenazadoramente con su dedo acusador—, ni se te ocurra volver a acusarme de algo así, porque, por si no lo sabes, es un delito hacer acusaciones falsas y dudo que quieras ir a la cárcel por eso… —Sus ojos gatunos y seductores hicieron gala de un fulgor malicioso, y el aura asesina que emanó de Eiri intimidó a Maiko al punto de hacerla retroceder—. Sal de mi camino.

Sin pensarlo siquiera, la enfermera se apartó contemplando horrorizada al joven médico. Y entonces, Eiri reanudó su marcha con una sonrisa en los labios, satisfecho con la reacción de la muchacha: se lo tenía merecido y ojalá le sirviera de lección.

Como era de esperarse, al llegar a la oficina del director, entró sin anunciarse, ignorando los reclamos que la secretaria le dirigió. Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí de un portazo, con el objetivo de llamar la atención del anciano.

—Ya cumplí con su encargo—dijo de forma cortante, a la vez que lanzaba sobre el escritorio el informe psicológico hecho por Yoshiki junto con otros papeles—, Shuichi no está loco, así que puede liberarlo cuando quiera.

—Doctor Uesugi—llamó sin siquiera mirar los papeles—, le recuerdo que usted está despedido y, por su bien, le recomiendo que se retire.

—Lo sé perfectamente, y no me interesa tener mi trabajo de regreso. Sólo vine porque es mi deber comunicarle los resultados de la evaluación psicológica que se le practicó a Shuichi, y también las conclusiones a las que pude llegar.

—Está bien, cuando tenga tiempo revisaré los informes—dijo con la intención de tranquilizar al médico, pues, si bien revisaría los papeles, eso no significaba que acataría lo que se desprendiera de ellos—. Ya puede irse.

—No, aún no: quiero ver a Shuichi, y no me moveré de aquí hasta lograrlo.

—De acuerdo, pero después se irá y no volverá a poner un pie en este hospital. A menos que quiera que todo el país se entere de lo que sucedió.

—No necesito que me amenace, porque yo tampoco quiero volver a este lugar. Sólo estoy preocupado por el bienestar de Shuichi. ¿Y sabe por qué?, porque me he dado cuenta que en este hospital las cosas no funcionan correctamente, al contrario, he notado varias deficiencias e irregularidades. ¿Qué pasaría si las autoridades se enteran del caso de Shuichi? Porque, si yo fuera él, demandaría al hospital por negligencia médica apenas ponga un pie afuera.

—Si gusta puede hacer un escándalo e ir a contar todo lo que quiera a algún noticiero: me tiene sin cuidado. —Eiri se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veremos…—dijo para luego dar media vuelta y disponerse a salir.

—Antes de que se vaya, respóndame una pregunta: ¿por qué? Usted es un médico excepcional, por qué arruinaría su carrera con algo como lo sucedido. —Sin voltear, Eiri sonrió.

—¿Por qué? La respuesta es sencilla: estoy enamorado de Shuichi.

Sin decir nada más y sin siquiera esperar la reacción del mayor, el médico abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina, pensando que había sido demasiado fácil aceptar, en voz alta y ante alguien más, que estaba perdidamente enamorado. Al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, suspiró como si le hubiesen sacado un peso de encima, aunque pensándolo bien así había sido. Ni si quiera tuvo ánimos para recriminarse el no haberle exigido al anciano que le devolviera su trabajo, sin contar que había hecho lo contrario. ¿Por qué dijo que no deseaba su trabajo de regreso? Ni él sabía la respuesta y ya no podía remediarlo, pero estaba claro que su orgullo y esa fachada que debía mantener habían sido las culpables. Ahora sólo le faltaba resolver su segundo problema y, cuando eso estuviera listo, podría terminar de relajarse: necesitaba un cigarrillo.

Shuichi estaba dando vueltas por su habitación pensando en un sinnúmero de sucesos, cuando Eiri hizo su entrada triunfal. Estuvo tentado de lanzarse a sus brazos y apretujarlo hasta reventarle las entrañas, pero se contuvo al notar que algo andaba mal con su médico. ¿Por qué no traía bata? ¿La había olvidado? No, no la había olvidado, algo había pasado. Su corazoncito dio un brinco al ser invadido por un preocupante temor y, entonces, su curiosidad le llevó a la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a Eiri con urgencia y comenzar a interrogarlo. Estaba preocupado, más que preocupado.

—Eiri, ¿pasó algo?—preguntó apenas el rubio dio unos cuantos pasos dentro de la habitación—. Luces algo triste.

—Tenemos que hablar. —Su voz suave, pero cargada de una evidente zozobra, pareció confirmar las sospechas del menor. Shuichi tragó saliva.

—¿Hice algo malo?

—No, tú no has hecho nada—dijo para tranquilizarlo, invitándolo mudamente a sentarse mientras él hacía lo mismo—. Verás… No sé cómo tomarás esto, pero quiero que sepas que está fuera de mi alcance: no es algo que yo pueda remediar.

—Descuida, yo entenderé, pero ¿qué pasó? Me estás preocupando.

—Me despidieron. —Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron como platos y su corazón se detuvo por un instante.

—No, eso no es cierto. ¿Por qué?—preguntó atónito. Eiri le sonrió.

—¿Acaso no era eso lo que querías? —Shuichi le miró afligido comenzando a agitarse, pues un nudo se había formado en su garganta impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Se sintió golpeado fuertemente por esa pregunta, causándole un agudo dolor en el pecho: era verdad, él había deseado, había querido que eso sucediera. Pero ya no. Ya no quería eso. Sus ojos se humedecieron y se sintió la peor persona del mundo.

—Tal vez al inicio, pero…ahora no quiero que te vayas—confesó moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa varias veces, mientras trataba de evitar que su voz se quebrara, mas no lo logró.

—Me alegra que seas sincero, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás… Lo siento.

—Pero ¿por qué te despidieron? ¿Qué hice?—preguntó desesperado, como si tratara de entender la situación. Mas sus lágrimas le impedían ver bien incluso aquello que resultaba tan evidente, y para lo cual ni siquiera necesitaba usar los ojos.

—Nos besamos…y nos vieron: eso fue lo que pasó. —Shuichi tragó saliva, sin saber qué decir.

—Yo…

—No es tu culpa, fue mía por dejar que pasara. —Se apresuró a decir.

—Pero no es justo, porque yo… —Shuichi se detuvo de golpe para poder respirar. Y es que sus fosas nasales se habían tapado al intentar mantenerse inquebrantable, lo cual le estaba pasando la cuenta: había empezado a sollozar.

—¿Tú qué, Shuichi?

—¡Yo te amo! Y no quiero separarme de ti—exclamó con la voz hecha pedazos, entre sollozos angustiantes.

Eiri se sorprendió de sobremanera, incluso su corazón dio un brinco y se alojó en su garganta. ¿Era verdad lo que había escuchado? ¿Era real o Shuichi sólo estaba jugando con él? Se quedó mudo, inmóvil.

—Yo estuve pensando, Eiri…—susurró entre gimoteos—. Yo sé que ya no necesito fingir contigo… Ya me descubriste… Por eso yo, yo quiero ser sincero contigo. —Limpió sus lágrimas y enseguida gateó hasta Eiri para poder mirar de cerca sus ojos dorados—. Por favor, no te vayas. No quiero volver a estar solo.

—Tranquilo, no llores. Yo estoy contigo: ya no volverás a estar solo.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes. Quizás ya no sea tu médico, pero estaré pendiente de ti y me encargaré de informarle todo lo que sé a quien tome mi lugar.

—¡No! Yo no quiero a nadie más—exclamó—: sólo te quiero a ti.

—Shu…—susurró, mirándole con lástima, aguantándose las ganas de estrecharlo entre sus brazos para aliviar su angustia.

—Prometiste que me sacarías de aquí… —Aquella voz lastimera le provocó un agudo dolor en el pecho, aunque, en realidad, aquel dolor era producido por el hecho de no poder cumplir su promesa.

—Lo sé, y sé que no podré cumplirlo… Lo siento. —Shuichi sollozó de forma ruidosa, llevándose las manos a la cara para comenzar a llorar. Por su parte, Eiri se quedó viéndole con el rostro angustiado, debatiéndose entre darle o no un abrazo a ese muchacho que se había ganado su corazón. ¿Qué importaba si lo abrazaba, si lo besaba y lo acariciaba? Ciertamente, ya nada malo podría ocurrirle: lo peor ya había pasado, ya lo habían despedido. ¿Qué más daba un arrumaco más, una tierna caricia o un beso necesitado?

Sin ser capaz de contener sus impulsos más bajos, atrapó los labios de Shuichi y le besó como si se le fuera la vida en ello. Sus lenguas se rozaron tímidamente y sus cuerpos se fundieron en un abrazo. Aquel instante mágico fue el momento que ambos estaban esperando, una suerte de despedida provisoria que esperaban recordar con el paso del tiempo.

—Debo irme—susurró en los labios del menor, para luego lamerlos y atraparlos una vez más.

—Comprendo… —Su voz sonó desgastada, débil. No quería que Eiri se fuera, pero sabía que no estaba en sus manos el que se quedara, aunque su mente se esforzaba por pensar en alguna forma de retenerlo. Sus manos se aferraron a la camisa del rubio en un vano intento por evitar que se fuera, demostrando, también, sus ansias por aferrarse a ese sentimiento que se alojaba en su pecho y le hacía vibrar.

—No te pongas triste; nos volveremos a ver. —Shuichi asintió sorbiendo su nariz ruidosamente, aflojando el agarre de sus manos para que su ex médico pudiera levantarse. ¿Por qué las despedidas tenían que ser tan dolorosas?

—Esperaré por ti—susurró tratando de ser fuerte—, no me decepciones.

—No lo haré—Sonrió tiernamente, revolviendo sus rosados cabellos—, pero tendrás que prometerme que te portarás bien.

—Está bien.

—Bien, entonces, puedo irme tranquilo. —Con voz parsimoniosa, anunció su salida, caminando hacia la puerta. Shuichi no se atrevió a mirarle, pues sabía que si lo hacía rompería en llanto, así que prefirió mantener su mirada en dirección al suelo, mientras sus manos se aferraban a su propia ropa buscando contener el coraje que sentía en aquel momento. Estaba triste, desolado, pero sabía que Eiri también lo estaba. Lo sabía, lo intuía, se desprendía de sus ojos dorados.

—Nos vemos, Yuki—susurró lastimeramente.

—Nos vemos…

Sin decir nada más y sin siquiera atreverse a mirar a Shuichi por última vez, salió de aquella habitación con el alma abatida y un sentimiento de culpa golpeándole en el pecho. Había tantas cosas que le hubiese gustado decirle a Shuichi y tantas cosas que le hubiese gustado hacer junto a él, pero nada de eso podría ocurrir ahora. Estaba arrepentido de todo, pero a la vez de nada. ¿Por qué no le puso un freno a sus sentimientos antes de caer rendido a sus pies? ¿Por qué no dejó el trabajo apenas se dio cuenta del efecto que Shuichi provocaba en él?

Con pasos alígeros huyó de ese pasillo que tantos recuerdos le traía, sintiendo nostalgia a cada paso que daba. Jamás esperó que pudiera encariñarse con ese lugar y menos con su paciente, sobre todo considerando su naturaleza apática y su incomprensible desapego con la personas. Su alma acongojada se revolcaba en su interior con un desagradable dolor, cuyo origen no pudo descifrar con exactitud. ¿Por qué le dolía tener que dejar a Shuichi ahí? ¿Era su orgullo herido o el inmenso amor que sentía por él?

Al llegar a la recepción, hizo una mueca de fastidio apenas llegaron a sus oídos los primeros murmullos de los chismosos de siempre. Cómo odiaba a esa gente. Hizo caso omiso a las miradas despectivas y a lo que rumoreaban sobre su persona, yendo directamente hacia la salida, pero antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral, fue detenido por una mano desconocida.

—¿Doctor?—preguntó el hombre que le detuvo: era Hiroshi. Eiri se volteó intrigado, pues sentía curiosidad por saber qué necesitaba ese muchacho—. ¿Ya se va?

—Sí—respondió parco.

—Escuché que lo despidieron, ¿es verdad? —Eiri asintió con extraña timidez, avergonzado—. Ya veo, es una lástima.

—No necesito su lástima—dijo cortante. Hiro sonrió.

—No lo digo por usted—agregó—, es por Shuichi. Pero descuide, él estará bien, yo lo sé.

—Por supuesto que estará bien, él sabe como sobrevivir aquí. Aún así…cuídalo por mí.

Rápidamente se alejó del pelirrojo, sin esperar una respuesta. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que estaba huyendo de la policía o algo así, porque, ciertamente, su caminar tambaleante y sus nervios alterados denotaban una suerte de delirio de persecución. Incluso su mirada recorría el paisaje incesantemente, como si estuviese esperando encontrarse con aquel ser inexistente que, según su mente, le estaba vigilando. Subió al auto y lo puso a andar rumbo a su consulta médica: necesitaba desahogarse con Yoshiki, aun sabiendo que ésta le regañaría por haber sido incapaz de recuperar su trabajo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—exclamó con las manos en la cintura, observando con el ceño fruncido a Eiri.

—¿Tú qué crees?—preguntó desafiante, desplomándose de mala gana en el cómodo sillón reclinable que utilizaban los pacientes de Yoshiki—: estoy despedido. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste?

—Pero se supone que recuperarías tu trabajo.

—Se supone: tú lo dijiste. ¿Eso te dice algo?

—Entonces, ¿qué pasó?—indagó curiosa y preocupada, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas a un costado de Eiri.

—Mi orgullo fue más grande que mis ganas de quedarme ahí por Shuichi—espetó con voz serena y con el rostro inexpresivo.

—Eiri…

—¿Te imaginas al gran psiquiatra Eiri Uesugi rogando por trabajo? Porque yo no me lo imagino.

—Pero Eiri—exclamó golpeándole las piernas con las palmas—, ¿ni siquiera por Shuichi dejaste de lado tu orgullo y tu estúpida necesidad de guardar las apariencias? ¿Ni siquiera ante tamaña injusticia?

—Sé que estuvo mal, pero…

—¡¿Sabes que estuvo mal y lo dices así tan campante?!—exclamó poniéndose de pie, indignada—. Es el colmo, Eiri. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que no hay razones para que Shuichi esté ahí, ¿y aún así te quedarás de brazos cruzados?

—Hablaré con el médico que le asignen.

—¿Y con eso crees que basta?—dijo alzando la voz: incluso Noriko, la secretaria, podía escuchar la conversación—. ¡Vuelve allá, ahora mismo, y recupera tu trabajo! ¡Hazte hombre!

—¿Para qué?—gritó enojado, dejando la comodidad del sillón para encarar a Yoshiki, quien retrocedió con cara de espanto—. ¿Para que el viejo abra un sumario en mi contra y me despidan igualmente? Debo agradecer que ese estúpido viejo no haya abierto el sumario, ni me haya acusado a la Comisión de Ética; porque tú y yo sabemos perfectamente qué pasaría conmigo si eso último sucediera. Te guste o no, tengo que velar por mi pellejo, primero.

—Eiri…—susurró.

—Me voy a casa—anunció contando mentalmente hasta cien, como un método seguro para calmar su furia, porque, de lo contrario, era capaz de agarrar a Yoshiki a golpes.

Salió de la oficina, cerrando la puerta tras de sí para evitar cualquier intento de su amigo por detenerlo. Habló rápidamente con Noriko para que acomodara las citas de sus pacientes para el día lunes, y luego abandonó el lugar yendo a refugiarse a su amado _penthouse_: el único lugar sobre la tierra que para él era seguro. Allí podría relajarse y cobijarse, olvidarse del mundo y dejar de lado todas sus preocupaciones. Necesitaba y deseaba desaparecer, regocijarse en su angustiante soledad.

Aquel domingo, cuando cruzó la entrada y su aura majestuosa hizo acto de presencia en ese deprimente establecimiento hospitalario, las miradas de los funcionarios y enfermeras que estaban en la sala se posaron sobre él automáticamente, como si algo en su costosa gabardina negra italiana tuviera un imán. Dio unos cuantos pasos observando su alrededor buscando a alguien y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a la recepcionista, Maiko salió a su encuentro, deteniendo las intenciones de algunos por acercársele y preguntarle qué hacía allí. Por supuesto, no faltó quien, cuchicheando, preguntó en voz alta si acaso él tendría a algún familiar allí. «Vino a ver a Shuichi», dijo la recepcionista, pero nadie le creyó: parecía descabellado que un renombrado político como él tuviera algún familiar o conocido allí. Pero así era: él estaba allí por Shuichi.

Subieron las escaleras y en el camino, Maiko decidió informarle algunas cosas.

—Le dije que alguien vendría a verlo. Me preguntó quién era, pero no quise decirle.

—Así está mejor. —Sonrió—. Quiero que sea sorpresa, pues ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez… Espero que me reciba.

—Lo hará, no se preocupe. —Le animó—. Últimamente ha estado con mejor disposición y se mostró feliz con la visita.

—Eso me alegra—dijo—: quizás ya sea hora de que vuelva a casa.

—¿Eh? —Maiko le vio sorprendida. ¿Ese hombre quería llevarse a Shuichi? ¿A su Shuichi?

—Si Shuichi ya se mejoró no tiene sentido que siga aquí, ¿o me equivoco?—preguntó manteniendo su sonrisa optimista.

—Claro, pero aún debe permanecer bajo observación. Además, no se puede ir mientras el médico no le haya dado el alta.

—Comprendo. —Asintió—. ¿Su médico es el famoso Yuki Eiri, no?

—Así es… Bueno, era.

—¿Era?—preguntó con un dejo de incredulidad, aunque por dentro se sintió feliz.

—Sí… Lo despidieron ayer…

—Comprendo, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?

—Pues yo no estoy segura, pero he escuchado que lo despidieron por intentar abusar de Shuichi…—dijo despacio y con cautela—. Pero son sólo rumores—agregó.

«Con que abusar, ¿eh?», pensó con una sutil sonrisa burlona. Al parecer no había sido necesario que él interviniera directamente para que despidieran a su cuñado. Pero ¿sería verdad eso de que había abusado de Shu?, porque de ser así era capaz de matarlo: nadie tocaba a Shuichi sin su permiso, y quien se atreviera lo pagaría caro, muy caro.

Sumido en sus pensamientos, imaginando cuáles serían sus pasos a seguir, no se percató del momento en el que llegaron a la habitación del menor. Maiko miró por la ventanilla para asegurarse de que Shuichi estuviera bien, pero al distinguir un bulto acurrucado en una esquina, entendió que el muchacho no estaba pasando por un buen momento: quizás había estado llorando. ¿Y si le pedía a Tohma que volviera otro día? No, no podía hacer eso, y menos con un hombre tan ocupado como él. Lo mejor en ese momento era constatar el estado anímico de Shuichi y, a partir de eso, proponerle al político la posibilidad de dejar la visita para otro día.

—Le avisaré que usted está aquí—dijo Maiko, mientras abría la puerta. Tohma sonrió.

Desde la entrada, el rubio se quedó mirando las acciones de la mujer, viendo de reojo al inmóvil bulto que identificó como Shuichi. ¿Tanto había crecido en 2 años o era idea suya? Vio que Maiko intercambió algunas palabras con él, las cuales no pudo escuchar, pero le dieron un gran alivio. Todo indicaba que podría verle y estar con él un rato.

—Pase—le dijo Maiko, una vez que regresó—. Está un poco decaído, pero se mostró ansioso por saber quién es su visita—informó—. Por favor, tenga cuidado. Cualquier cosa que se le ofrezca, estaré aquí afuera.

—No se preocupe, señorita Maiko. —Su sonrisa condescendiente calmó a la enfermera, haciéndole ver que quizás se estaba preocupando demasiado.

Con el mismo aire educado y majestuoso de siempre, ingresó a la habitación acolchada mirando fijamente al pequeño bulto que no se atrevía a alzar la mirada. Sus pasos lentos y sus pies hundiéndose en la blanda superficie del suelo, alertaron a Shuichi y le dieron una vaga idea de quién se trataba. Esa aura imponente era inconfundible. ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Acaso se había acordado que él existía y se había sentido culpable por tenerlo abandonado? ¿O quizás necesitaba de su ayuda para algún plan macabro? Shuichi alzó la cabeza y sus ojos violetas se toparon frente a frente con aquel demonio de su pasado y de su presente: Tohma Seguchi, cuyos ojos verdosos se clavaron en su rostro demacrado por el llanto.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mi Shuichi—dijo con voz suave—. Lamento haberte dejado solo por tanto tiempo, pero papá ya vino por ti. —Sonrió.

—Papá…—susurró ahogadamente, pues su voz se vio impedida de salir debido al nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Ver a ese hombre después de tanto tiempo le había emocionado, aun cuando parte de su ser le odiaba por tenerle abandonado.

—No llores, corazón: papá está aquí para ayudarte. ¿Me extrañaste, verdad? —Shuichi asintió quedamente.

—Papá… ¿Viniste por mí?—preguntó lastimeramente, conteniendo las lágrimas mientras miraba a su progenitor con un dejo de esperanza.

—Aún no, hijo mío. Pero pronto, muy pronto, saldrás de aquí. Ahora, escucha lo que papá tiene que decirte.

Igual como si fuera un niño pequeño, Shuichi asintió sonriente y se limpió las lágrimas con los puños. Debía admitir que estaba feliz. Feliz porque su padre había ido a verle, sin importar la razón o la intención de su visita. Sin embargo, su alegría también se debía a otra cosa, pues necesitaba hacerle un pedido a su padre, y sabía muy bien que aquel hombre no podía negarse a nada de lo que él le pidiera: era la oportunidad perfecta para poner en marcha el plan que había estado maquinando desde que vio a Eiri por última vez.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Yuki' de Lioncourt:<strong> Jajajaja ¿Aún impactada? Lamento haber demorado, pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo =) ¿Lo sabías? ¿Era tan obvio? Bueno, quizás cualquiera en la situación de Shuichi haría lo mismo, al menos yo también fingiría xD Muchas gracias, pero no creo ser merecedora de tantas flores n.n Bueno, aún queda harto para que el fic termine, así que no importa si te pierdes por unos meses, sobre todo si consideras mi ritmo de actualización xD Gracias por tu apoyo, Yuki-chan ^^ Cuídate y muchos besos =)

**Mandy:** Hola, Mandy! Descuida, lee cuando puedas, yo sé que estás muy ocupada =) Cualquier cosa, hablamos por email. Besos ^^

**Mariuki-chan:** No te preocupes, Mari-chan ^^ Y ase me hacía raro que desaparecieras de repente, pero me alegro que estés bien. Qué bueno que te han gustado estos capis =) Y como verás, Eiri sigue siendo un tonto jajaja Al menos te gustó como quedó el encuentro, porque si bien a mi me gustó como quedó, es muy diferente a como lo había imaginado en un principio. No creo que Mika se entere por ahora y, para tu mala suerte, Eiri no morirá, así que tendrás que quedarte con las ganas de apapachar a Shu. Oye, me acabas de dar una muy buena idea para el final del fic xD Jajajaja Nah, tranquila que aún quedan varios capítulos. Cuídate mucho y te mando hartos besos y abrazos. Bye, bye =D

**Hudgens77:** Qué bueno que te gustó. Ojalá que este también jejeje. Tohma es malo y es capaz de hacer muchas cosas, así que no te sorprendas xD A mí también me tomó por sorpresa el despido de Yuki, porque no lo tenía presupuestado jajaja Y Yoshiki es un caso aparte, ella hizo su trabajo (bueno, Mandy hizo su trabajo) y es de esperar que sirva de algo una vez que Yuki vuelva a trabajar =) Te agradezco que sigas leyendo el fic n.n Un beso y nos estamos leyendo =)

**Tamayuki Terrorist:** Hola, nueva lectora. Me alegra que te haya gustado el fic. No te preocupes, lee en la medida que puedas. Saludos =)

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Hola, chica! Jejeje Ya conocemos parte importante de los traumas de Shu, pero aún queda harto por saber. En este capi queda más que claro las intenciones de Tohma con Shu, ¿no? Y eso de que es homofóbico lo sabemos de sobra. Lástima que Eiri no haya podido recuperar su trabajo, pero lo hará, muy pronto =) Gracias por leer. Cuídate y saluditos n.n


	23. Chapter XXIII

Hola a todas.

Lamento la tardanza con este capítulo, pero se dio la oportunidad de que una escritora y psicóloga del fandom de Naruto leyera mi fic y tuve que esperar a que ella leyera y me diera su veredicto para poder continuar. Por suerte, a ella le gustó mucho el fic y lo encontró casi perfecto (salvo por un error insignificante), y me dio muchas ideas para continuar y explicar algunas situaciones.

Bueno, espero que les guste y dejen comentarios =)

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XXIII<strong>

Obtener la atención y cooperación de su hijo había sido más fácil de lo que esperaba. Eso era lo que pensaba Tohma Seguchi al contemplar a su único retoño, su primogénito, el hijo que le había dado la heredera de los Shindou: esa estúpida mujer con la cual se había casado para escalar socialmente. Aquel bello niño que tenía enfrente era su más preciado tesoro, una muñeca de porcelana que él había procurado cuidar de cualquier rasguño y que, sin embargo, no lo había logrado: todos los días de su vida se recriminaba por ello, pues él mismo era quien más le había hecho daño. Si fuera por él, retrocedería el tiempo para evitar cometer todos esos errores, para cuidar de Shuichi de todo y todos o, por último, para pedir perdón, porque ya era demasiado tarde para hacerlo.

—¿Qué sucede, papá? —preguntó al ver que el mayor había enmudecido.

—No es nada, cariño, sólo me quedé pensando… ¿Sabes?, supe que Ryuichi vino a verte. —Los ojos de Shuichi se abrieron de par en par, mostrando sorpresa y miedo. Sin embargo, se repuso rápidamente—. ¿No te hizo daño?

—No, sólo hablamos: el doctor Yuki cuidó de mí —dijo en un tono infantil, balanceándose de izquierda a derecha, suavemente.

—Comprendo. —Su tono pensativo le dio a entender a Shuichi que no le había creído y eso no le importó: no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones ni menos de contarle a su padre detalladamente todo lo que había sucedido, pues sabía que podía ser peligroso.

—Dijiste que venías a contarme algo…

—Así es, Shu. Tu amado primo vendrá a Japón por unos días.

—Yuki… —susurró sorprendido—. ¿Lo presentarás a tu nueva familia como tu hijo? —preguntó con cierto dejo de tristeza.

—No, lo presentaré por lo que es: mi sobrino. Por eso vine a hablar contigo. —Sonrío—. Necesito que me ayudes con Yuki para evitar que haga travesuras.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tienes en mente, papá?

—Tranquilo, no es nada malo. Pero si todo sale bien papá te sacará de aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro, pero quiero pedirte algo a cambio. En realidad, son dos cosas.

—Por supuesto, hijo, pide lo que quieras. —Shuichi sonrió con cierta maldad: sabía que su padre no podría negarse a su pedido.

—No quiero salir de aquí aún y quiero que el Doctor Yuki vuelva al hospital.

—¿Y eso? ¿Qué planeas, cariño?—preguntó manteniendo una sonrisa conciliadora, orgulloso de que su hijo fuera similar a él.

—Nada, sólo quiero que el doctor vuelva porque fue despedido injustamente. Además, quiero divertirme un poco más: las cosas comienzan a ponerse interesantes.

—¡Ay, hijo mío! Haré lo que me pidas, sólo procura no hacer maldades —dijo riendo sonoramente.

—Pero si yo me porto bien —exclamó infantilmente, inflando sus mejillas.

—Lo sé. Ahora escucha mi plan.

Shuichi asintió entusiasmado, sonriendo abiertamente mientras sus ojitos brillaban. Sabía que lo que su padre le propondría sería entretenido, así que se sentía feliz de poder ayudarlo, aunque su mayor motivación era la idea de tener a su médico de regreso para terminar de arruinarle la vida o, mejor dicho, para terminar de enamorarlo y salir del hospital con novio. Igual no era mala idea arruinarle la vida y la carrera médica, pero él no era tan malo como su padre. En realidad, sí lo era, pero su amor por Eiri era un poco más fuerte que su maldad intrínseca. Sonrió emocionado ante cada palabra pronunciada por su padre, y hasta se imaginó cada escena y cada movimiento. Sin duda, sería entretenido encontrarse con Yuki después de tantos años y, de paso, conocer a la nueva familia de su padre. Moría de ganas por poner en marcha el plan.

En cierto _penthouse_, cierto médico retozaba sobre el lujoso sillón de la sala mientras ojeaba la televisión, aún lamentándose por ser un estúpido cesante. Bueno, en realidad, lo que más lamentaba era que el pobre Shuichi siguiera encerrado en ese inmundo hospital sin que él pudiera hacer algo para sacarlo. Se sentía tan impotente por estar con las manos atadas que hasta le daban ganas de dejar la profesión e irse al campo a criar gallinas, aun cuando odiara el aire campestre. Cualquier cosa era mejor que estar ahí en ese sillón lamentándose por lo no hecho ni dicho.

Yoshiki se había ido a meter a su departamento el día anterior y estuvo horas y horas parloteando sobre cosas que a él no le interesaban, además de regañarlo por su estupidez unas cuantas horas más. Tuvo que morderse los labios para no terminar ahorcándola o amordazándola, después de escucharla por tanto rato; y terminó mareado y con un horrible dolor de cabeza que no se le quitó ni con el centenar de pastillas que ingirió.

En fin. Ahí estaba en su día libre, echando humo como chimenea, viendo una aburrida película que ni siquiera entendía de qué se trataba por no estar poniéndole atención, y lamentándose por no tener a Shuichi en sus brazos. Resumiendo, era un día como cualquier otro: de eso intentaba convencerse.

Cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar de repente, dio un brinco por el susto y se quedó mirando el aparato como si esperara que con ello dejara de sonar. No se inmutó y dejó que el teléfono sonara y sonara para vengarse de quien le estaba llamando, por el susto que se llevó. Al poco rato, la contestadora hizo lo suyo y la voz afligida de Tatsuha se escuchó del otro lado, viéndose obligado a contestarle por curiosidad y preocupación. ¿Qué había pasado?

—¿Qué rayos te pasa? —preguntó a modo de saludo, con su humor habitual.

—Eiri…, ha pasado algo terrible. —Trató de explicar entre sollozos, los cuales resonaron en la sala gracias al altavoz.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó sin inmutarse.

—Es Ryuichi… Eiri, Ryuichi tuvo un accidente…

—¡¿Qué?! —Tatsuha intentó decir algo más, pero no pudo y rompió en llanto. Eiri se quedó mudo. Pero ¿qué?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde? ¡Maldición! Todas las preguntas se agolparon en su garganta y murieron en ella al mismo tiempo.

—Las noticias… —articuló.

A penas escuchó aquello, Eiri tomó el control del televisor y buscó rápidamente en los canales de noticias. Ninguno de ellos estaba hablando del dichoso accidente, pero en el resumen de noticias que aparecía debajo del noticiero alcanzó a leer: «Ídolo juvenil, Ryuichi Sakuma, se encuentra internado tras grave accidente automovilístico». Su rostro palideció. ¿Era en serio? ¡Es que no podía creer lo que acababa de leer! Se llevó la mano a la boca para dar un quejido ahogado, atónito.

—No puede ser… —susurró.

—¿Ahora me crees? —sollozó—. Pero… ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Ryuichi… Ryuichi tenía miedo. Él me dijo que alguien quería hacerle daño.

—¿Qué insinúas, Tatsuha? ¿Crees que el accidente fue intencional?

—Él dijo que corría peligro… —remató en un débil susurro.

—A mi me dijo algo similar… —reflexionó, sintiéndose algo culpable por no haber indagado más en ese asunto, aun cuando, según él, no era su problema—. Quédate tranquilo, Tatsuha. Iré por ti ahora y luego, iremos al hospital.

—Bien…, te espero.

Eiri cortó la llamada. Suspiró apesadumbrado e, inmediatamente, pasó su mano por su frente y cabellos, apartándolos, ejerciendo presión en su cabeza con los dedos. Aún estaba algo sorprendido por la noticia y no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar, sobre todo porque a su mente habían llegado una serie de recuerdos y pensamientos arremolinados que se amontonaban unos sobre otros de forma caótica, y en donde Ryuichi era el principal protagonista. Pero no el único. Shuichi también aparecía entremedio como un fantasma, una figura imperceptible, casi transparente, que parecía no estar pero que sí estaba. ¿Tendrían alguna relación? ¡Claro que la había! Aun cuando no quisiera admitirlo, su mente ya había ideado una hipótesis a raíz de las palabras de Tatsuha, y dentro de ella Shuichi estaba involucrado. ¿Y si la familia de Shuichi había provocado el accidente? Oh, sí, ese pensamiento fugaz había aparecido en su cabeza, produciéndole un ruido desagradable. Era cierto que ese tipo de accidentes podían deberse a una y mil causas fortuitas, pero también podían ser intencionales.

Sacudió su cabeza igual que un perro para dejar de pensar en cosas absurdas, más que nada porque sentía que su cerebro se derretiría a ese ritmo. Así, salió con pasos apresurados en busca de su auto, no porque tuviera prisa, sino que le esperaba un viaje largo, y entre menos se demorara sería mejor para él. Lo único que le detenía era la desagradable idea de ver a sus padres, así que rezaba para no tener que topárselos: su plan era entrar a casa, agarrar a Tatsuha y largarse al hospital.

Tras dejar el hospital psiquiátrico, Tohma volvió a casa con una sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba feliz, no sólo por haber visto a su amado hijo después de tanto tiempo, sino que lo estaba porque todo iba marchando a la perfección, tal y como él quería. La vida comenzaba a sonreírle después de años con una profunda tristeza. Mika salió a su encuentro, preocupada por su inesperada salida.

—Bienvenido, querido —le saludó—. ¿Dónde andabas tan temprano?

—Mika, lamento haber salido de improviso, pero andaba viendo un lugar para que mis hijos se queden.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hijos?

—Yuki y Shuichi, ¿no te lo dije?

—Dijiste que vendría tu hijo —aclaró remarcando la última palabra con cierta molestia.

—Pues sí, pero Yuki también vendrá, mi sobrino.

—Oh, comprendo, pero deberías dejar que se queden aquí.

—Yo les dije lo mismo, pero ellos insistieron en que deseaban quedarse en otro lugar. Así que renté una habitación de hotel para los dos.

—Bueno, pero yo les insistiré en que se queden. —Tohma sólo sonrió complaciente, mientras anotaba mentalmente el tener que instruir a sus «hijos» para que se negaran rotundamente al pedido de Mika—. Por cierto, Ark te está esperando.

—Oh, iré a verle enseguida.

Sin decir nada más se encaminó hacia su despacho, preguntándose qué querría su asesor. Su mente, debido a las preocupaciones que le aquejaban, no logró recordar haberle dado alguna orden a Ark que requiriera un informe en un día de descanso. ¿Habrá pasado algo? Si quería saberlo, mejor tendría que preguntarle directamente a aquel hombre que se hallaba sentado frente a su escritorio, moviendo una pierna impacientemente.

—Qué sorpresa tenerte aquí, Ark —dijo a modo de saludo, sonriendo amablemente. El hombre, al escucharle, se puso de pie para hacerle una reverencia.

—Lamento venir un día domingo, Señor, pero tengo noticias para usted.

—Comprendo. Siéntate, por favor. —Tohma rodeó la mesa para sentarse del otro lado mientras Ark le imitaba—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan urgente?

—Pues… ¿recuerda que me pidió eliminar a la paloma?

—Sí, ¿qué con eso? —El senador cruzó los dedos de sus manos bajo su barbilla.

—Misteriosamente, tuvo un accidente en automóvil. Ya no tendrá que preocuparse por él. —Tohma sonrió ampliamente. Cerró sus ojos y, por unos instantes, se imaginó el momento.

—¿Está muerto?

—Lamentablemente, no. Sé que está internado grave en un hospital —informó con algo de temor por la reacción de su jefe—. Disculpe mi ineptitud, Señor.

—Descuida.

—¿Eh? —Ark le miró desconcertado, pues esperaba que el rubio se exaltara, le gritara y le arrojara las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio.

—Con eso será suficiente, por ahora. Además, si está grave, aún puede morir —dijo en tono reflexivo, recordando que tenía otras prioridades—. Con esto estará fuera del juego por una larga temporada, así que no me preocupa. Tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme.

—Comprendo, Señor Seguchi.

—¿Algo más?

—No, Señor, sólo era eso.

—Entonces, ya puedes retirarte.

Ark hizo una pronunciada reverencia y se retiró rápidamente, dejando a Tohma con una sonrisa satisfactoria. El desafortunado accidente de Ryuichi era la mejor noticia que le habían dado, aunque lamentaba que el cantante siguiera vivo. Su vida —y la de su hijo— sería mucho mejor si ese cantante marica desapareciera definitivamente de sus vidas…, porque si no fuera por él, quizás, sólo quizás, su amado hijo no habría terminado en un hospital psiquiátrico y él no habría tenido que casarse con Mika… Suspiró, recargando su espalda en el respaldar de su sillón. No era momento de estar pensando en el pasado, ni menos de andar preocupándose por los «qué hubiera pasado si…». Tenía cosas más importantes a las que ponerle atención: Shuichi, Yuki… y Eiri.

Luego de un largo viaje, Eiri llegó a la casa de sus padres. Para su suerte, su hermano menor se encontraba solo, así que no tuvo el infortunio de encontrarse con sus progenitores. Lo mejor de todo es que su hermano estaba listo para irse cuando él llegó, por lo que se encaminaron rápidamente hacia el hospital. No tenían tiempo que perder. Además, Tatsuha se había encargado de averiguar a qué lugar habían trasladado a Ryuichi, por tanto no tenía sentido seguir retrasando la ida al hospital. ¡Menos mal que su familia era amiga de los Sakuma!

Una vez en el centro hospitalario, se encontraron con los padres de Ryuichi, quienes aún no tenían información sobre su estado. Sin embargo, todo parecía indicar que se recuperaría. No había de qué preocuparse.

—Tatsuha —le llamó Eiri, apartándolo de los familiares de Ryuichi—. Sobre lo que me dijiste por teléfono… —Su voz suave sonó dudosa. No sabía cómo abordar el tema y tampoco creía que era el momento adecuado. De todas maneras, tenía que arriesgarse—. ¿De verdad crees que alguien quiere hacerle daño a Ryuichi?

—Sí, estoy seguro.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó decidido. Tatsuha, afligido, arrugó la frente.

—Porque… —titubeó— han pasado muchas cosas extrañas. No sabría decirte.

—¿Sabes?, he estado pensando y, si mal no recuerdo, Ryuichi me dijo que su vida estaría en peligro si me decía algo sobre Shuichi.

—¿Qué?

—Él dijo que la familia de Shuichi era peligrosa, que su padre era un peligro. —Suspiró como si se sacara un peso de encima—. Aunque no quiera, no puedo evitar pensar que los Shindou estén detrás de su accidente. Sólo son suposiciones mías, pero… no sé.

Tatsuha quiso decir algo, pero el médico que atendía a Ryuichi había aparecido para dar información sobre su estado. Eso fue suficiente para que el menor olvidara todas y cada una de las cosas que tenía atoradas en la garganta y que creía que su hermano tenía que saber, pues la ansiedad que sentía por no tener noticias sobre el estado de su amado, era capaz de borrar incluso sus necesidades básicas.

Así, con el alma en un hilo, se acercó a escuchar el diagnóstico, y cuando el médico dijo que el cantante se encontraba fuera de peligro el alma le volvió al cuerpo. A pesar de lo grave que había sido el accidente, Ryuichi presentaba una fractura en la pierna derecha y un esguince en un brazo, además de varios hematomas y otras lesiones menores. Es más, estaba consciente y podrían entrar a visitarlo.

—¿Entrarás, Eiri? —le preguntó a su hermano.

—No, ve tú —respondió cortante. Era cierto que se moría de ganas por entrar y sonsacarle al cantante todo lo que sabía sobre Shuichi y su familia, pero ése no era ni el momento ni el lugar. Mejor esperaba.

Tatsuha se encogió de hombros y se fue sin decir nada más, pero, a los minutos, tuvo que volver por Eiri: Ryuichi quería hablar con él. Parecía ser urgente, o mejor dicho, Ryuichi tenía cierta urgencia por hablar con él. La curiosidad se apoderó de ambos hermanos, sobre todo de Eiri, quien tenía vagas ideas de qué podía ser.

Ingresaron a la habitación y se encontraron con Ryuichi hablando con sus padres. Inmediatamente, el cantante posó su mirada sobre el rubio, pero luego se volvió hacia sus padres y les pidió que le dejaran a solas con los Uesugi. No dio más explicaciones, aunque su madre lo exigió. Por su parte, Tatsuha también abandonó la habitación, pues su hermano mayor se lo ordenó, alegando que el asunto que debían tratar era delicado.

—Te lo dije, ¿no? —dijo una vez que estuvieron solos, para romper la pesada atmósfera que se ceñía sobre ellos. Su voz sonó rasposa, al tiempo que sus ojos afligidos se posaban sobre Eiri—. Te dije que esto pasaría… Yo lo sabía…—agregó, haciendo pausa para respirar hondo y así no sollozar.

—Ryuichi, yo…

—No es tu culpa —dijo rápidamente, interrumpiendo el intento de disculpa del rubio—, es mía por haber querido saber de Shuichi… —Sonrió tristemente al recodar su encuentro con Shu—. Yo sólo quería verlo una vez más… Aun sabiendo lo que me podía pasar, yo quería verle… —Su voz, a ratos, titubeante, terminó por quebrarse en un angustioso quejido. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de lágrimas y una de ellas escapó traviesamente, rodando por su mejilla.

Eiri le vio consternado, sintiéndose culpable por el actual estado del cantante, aun cuando no fuese directamente su culpa. Ese mismo sentimiento le hacía querer consolarlo y decirle que todo iba a salir bien, pero él no era quien para hacer algo así. Por un momento recordó a Shuichi y lo vio reflejado en Sakuma: el cantante se veía tan desprotegido y abandonado como su pequeño paciente.

Por su lado, Ryuichi sentía impotencia, impotencia por no poder hacer nada, por tener que permanecer de brazos cruzados y como mero espectador; y todo porque tenía miedo, porque ahora sí temía por su vida. Pero ¿qué más daba? Si ya había sobrevivido a un «accidente», podía sobrevivir a otro, además, siempre podía reforzar su seguridad, o bien, pedirle a su representante que lo hiciera. No podía seguir haciéndose a un lado en esa situación, sobre todo porque ya estaba metido en ella y sabía que Eiri no descansaría hasta saber todo. No es que él tuviera mucha información sobre Shuichi, es más, creía haberle dicho a Eiri todo lo que sabía, aunque había algo que había mantenido en secreto por su propia seguridad.

—Su nombre es Tohma —dijo de pronto, tras limpiarse las lágrimas con los puños y sorber su nariz.

—¿Qué? —Eiri le vio sin comprender a qué se refería.

—El padre de Shuichi se llama Tohma, Tohma Shindou —explicó.

Eiri asintió automáticamente, sin estar del todo consciente del movimiento de su cabeza. Fue algo que hizo más por inercia que por otra cosa, porque en aquel momento no supo dilucidar el alcance que tenía esa sencilla confesión. Es más, sólo lo tomó como una mera información cuya importancia le pareció relativa. Es decir, sabía que saber el nombre del padre de Shuichi le servía de mucho, pero con saber sólo eso no conseguiría nada. Él necesitaba más información, sin mencionar que estaba con las manos atadas al no haber recuperado su trabajo. Entonces, ¿de qué le servía saber el nombre de su padre?

La escasa reacción de Eiri sorprendió a Ryuichi, pues no se esperaba tanta calma.

—Tú le conoces… —agregó con un débil susurro y algo de temor. Eiri abrió los ojos de par en par, sorprendido, apenas esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos. Su corazón dio un brinco y comenzó a latir rápidamente. ¿Había escuchado bien?

Sin dar crédito a lo que había escuchado, intentó formular una pregunta para invitar a Ryuichi a explicarse. Mas no pudo hacerlo, porque justo en ese momento entró una enfermera para decirle que debía retirarse, que el tiempo de visita había acabado. El cantante sólo le sonrió, sintiéndose satisfecho por haber creado en el rubio el bichito de la duda. Con eso, era cosa de tiempo para que Eiri se diera cuenta de que su cuñado y el padre de Shuichi eran la misma persona. Eso era lo que pensaba Ryuichi.

Eiri, aún atónito, sólo atinó a cumplir la orden de la mujer, quedándose con la pregunta atorada en la garganta. ¿Era posible que él conociera al padre de Shuichi y ni siquiera se diera por enterado? Sacudió la cabeza una vez que salió de la habitación. Se sintió mareado de tanto pensar y no hallar la respuesta. ¿Quién rayos era Tohma Shindou?

«¡Maldición!», se dijo mentalmente mientras caminaba por el pasillo, rumbo a la sala de espera en donde estarían su hermano y los demás. «¿Yo conozco a Tohma Shindou…? Eso no puede ser, no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, a menos que…». Sus pensamientos terminaron bruscamente al llegar a una conclusión descabellada. Y es que él sólo conocía a una persona con ese nombre, y aun cuando pudiera idear una teoría al respecto, no había nada que conectara a ese hombre con su Shuichi. Nada. Nada de lo que él sabía… Su cuñado no podía ser el padre de Shuichi, ¡no tenía sentido! Ryuichi debía estar equivocado si esa era la conclusión a la que esperaba hacerle llegar.

Bufó fastidiado. Cruzó la sala de espera rápidamente, y no hizo caso a los constantes llamados de su hermano. Simplemente, quería salir de ese hospital y hundirse en la desesperación por no saber la verdad, por haber sido capaz de preguntarle a Ryuichi a qué rayos se refería. De todos modos, algo en su interior le decía que el cantante no hablaría más. Era obvio si se consideraba que había estado a punto de morir en un accidente que seguramente había sido provocado por los Shindou. Aun cuando Eiri tratara de sacarle más información, Ryuichi no diría nada…

Con una ansiedad evidente —que hasta Maiko comenzaba a asustarse—, Shuichi contó los días que faltaban para su tan anhelada salida del hospital. Estaba feliz, más que feliz. De hecho, no había palabra en el diccionario ni en ningún idioma del mundo que pudiera describir lo que sentía: cualquier palabra se quedaba corta al lado de su inmensa felicidad. ¿Cómo podía no estarlo si su papá lo sacaría de allí después de tres años? Estaría loco si sintiera lo contrario, ¿no?, aunque eso no era impedimento para sentir nostalgia. Sí, nostalgia. Mal que mal ese hospital de mala muerte había sido su hogar durante tres años: algo de cariño debía sentir por él después de tanto tiempo. Eso sí, estaba seguro que durante su estadía en la «calle» ni siquiera extrañaría su amada habitación acolchaba, a pesar que lamentaba un poco el hecho de no poder azotarse en las paredes ni arrojarse al suelo simulando desmayos, sin hacerse daño.

En fin. El día que tanto había esperado ya estaba ahí, y Shuichi sólo era capaz de dar vueltas en su habitación debido a los nervios. ¿Cuánto más tenía que esperar? Desesperado, se jaló los cabellos y dio un grito silencioso. Comenzaba a sentirse como un gato enjaulado.

Afortunadamente, Maiko hizo aparición en su habitación para llevárselo al baño, pues Tohma había dejado instrucciones para que Shuichi se bañara y se cambiara ropa: por nada del mundo, un renombrado parlamentario como él, se dejaría ver con un niño todo desarreglado. Shuichi debía estar a la altura de la situación y, para eso, debía verse impecable, como el niño de alcurnia que era.

Rápidamente y mientras tarareaba una melodía que recién había inventado, se quitó su ropa de hospital, se bañó y se vistió con el atuendo que su papá le había enviado: unos jeans azules ajustados, una camisa blanca a rayas negras, zapatillas, calcetines y ropa interior; todo de marca y con su respectiva etiqueta. Shuichi agradeció con una sonrisa que su padre se hubiera preocupado de comprarle ropa, aun cuando sabía bien que lo más probable era que hubiera enviado a su asistente de compras. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Siempre su asistente hacía el trabajo «sucio», incluso las cosas importantes y familiares, por eso se había sorprendido tanto cuando vio a su padre cruzar el umbral de su habitación acolchada.

Cuando estuvo listo, tomó asiento en la cama. No estaba en su habitación, sino que Maiko le había llevado a otra. Suspiró con pesadez y agachó la cabeza, pensativo. ¿En qué se había metido? Por primera vez, desde que su padre apareció con esa turbia propuesta, Shuichi se cuestionó su decisión. ¿Por qué había aceptado? ¿Acaso su irrefrenable deseo de agradar a papá había hecho de las suyas otra vez? Sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de esas preguntas que le molestaban, porque eran verdad: había aceptado para agradar a papá. Pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué siempre terminaba haciendo lo que él quería sólo para agradarle? Si Eiri supiera por lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, seguramente le saldría con alguna teoría freudiana que a él no le interesaba, o le diría que tenía un Complejo de Edipo no superado, o quizás qué otras cosas más.

Sonrió con ternura y su semblante pareció iluminarse. Todas las preguntas molestas habían desaparecido al pensar en Eiri. ¡Cómo lo extrañaba! Habían pasado exactamente cinco días, siete horas, dieciséis minutos y cuatro segundos desde la última vez que lo vio. Y no. No había estado contando los minutos, horas y todo eso, porque ni siquiera tenía cómo saberlo, es decir, ¡no tenía reloj! Como sea, lo importante es que habían pasado muchísimos días desde que vio a su rubio médico y no hallaba la hora de verlo otra vez. Cómo será que hasta había soñado con él. Ni mencionar lo culpable que se sentía por haber sido el causante de su despido, pero él no tenía la culpa de que su pasatiempo favorito fuera buscar la manera de que despidieran a sus médicos: ¡era su venganza!, su capricho.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no notó cuando Maiko apareció para llevárselo, pues Ark estaba en la recepción esperando por él. La ansiedad volvió a apoderarse de sus entrañas, pero ahora que estaba _ad portas_ de salir del hospital —aunque sólo era por unos días— estaba siendo invadido por un sentimiento de pánico. Sí, tenía pánico de salir al exterior y no entendía por qué. Tenía miedo de salir de su esfera protectora y descubrir lo cruel que podía ser el mundo de allá afuera. ¿Qué tanto habría cambiado la sociedad en esos tres años? ¿Seguiría siendo como él lo recordaba? ¿Con qué cosas nuevas se encontraría? Y, si por esas cosas de la vida se encontraba con Eiri, ¿qué haría?

Su cuerpo se tensó. Fue incapaz de moverse y empezó a sudar frío. Tenía miedo. Temblaba.

—¿Shuichi? —Maiko le llamó preocupada, al ver que el menor aún permanecía sentado en la cama, totalmente inmóvil.

—Ya voy… —murmuró, pero, por más esfuerzo que hizo, sus músculos no se movieron. Estaba de piedra.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó mientras se acercaba para constatar su estado. Shuichi estaba cabizbajo y sus cabellos le tapaban el rostro, por lo que Maiko tuvo que agacharse para poder mirarle.

—Yo…estoy bien —mintió.

—Shu, no me mientas, estás temblando.

—Es que aquí hace frío. —Maiko rió bajito al darse cuenta de su nueva mentira: se le hacía tierno. ¿Cómo era posible que un chico de su edad pudiera verse tan frágil como un niño pequeño?

Maiko comenzó a animarlo para que perdiera el miedo, hablándole de las cosas maravillosas que podría encontrar allá afuera. Pero Shuichi no estaba escuchándola. Él estaba ensimismado, dándole vueltas a su situación. Respiró hondo y trató de calmarse. Tenía que salir del hospital como fuera, lo sabía bien, pero tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de enfrentar la realidad.

«Es tu oportunidad para salir de este mugroso hospital», dijo esa voz que tanto odiaba. «No la desperdicies».

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, esa molesta voz tenía razón. Era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar, porque, si todo salía bien, su papá le sacaría de ese hospital para siempre. ¡Qué más podía pedir! Es más, su padre le había prometido que Eiri volvería al hospital, así que con mayor razón debía cumplir con su parte del trato. Sin duda, era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado. Era el primer paso para terminar con todo ese teatrito del niño rico demente. Además, ¿qué tan malo podía ser? Quizás hasta podría recuperar todo el tiempo perdido durante su largo encierro. ¡Qué ganas tenía de terminar sus estudios!

—¿Y bien? ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó la mujer luego de haber agotado todas sus armas de convencimiento.

—Sí, ya podemos irnos.

Shuichi sonrió abiertamente, ya más calmado y con la seguridad de que nada malo podría pasar allá afuera; es más, le esperaba un mundo fascinante y una aventura que no volvería a repetirse. Así, se puso de pie y siguió a Maiko, mientras pensaba en el fuerte abrazo que le daría a su padre a penas lo viera. Grande fue su decepción cuando en la recepción del hospital se encontró con ese estúpido asistente que tanto odiaba: Ark. Su rostro juvenil hizo gala de una mueca de desagrado a penas sus ojos se toparon con el semblante de ese sujeto. Tal vez, Ark no se acordaba de él, pero Shuichi tenía su rostro grabado en su mente.

—Le estaba esperando, Joven Shuichi —saludó inclinando su cuerpo levemente. El menor se quedó en silencio y le ignoró. Cómo odiaba a ese sujeto. No quería estar cerca de él, y menos a solas.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó cortante, luego de haber quedado solos, pues Maiko había ido a buscar unos papeles que eran necesarios para su salida—. ¿Dónde está mi padre?

—El Señor Seguchi me envió por usted, él le está esperando en el aeropuerto —explicó someramente. Shuichi dio un bufido y desvió la mirada.

Al poco rato, Maiko volvió con unos papeles en las manos. Le pidió a Ark que firmara uno de ellos y luego, le hizo entrega de una copia y una receta médica, explicándole los medicamentos que Shuichi debía tomar y sus respectivas dosis. Lástima que Shuichi no estaba pendiente de la conversación, porque de haber escuchado que tendría que tomar fármacos —a pesar de no necesitarlos— habría salido disparado a buscar a Eiri, para que él les dijera que no necesitaba más medicamentos. ¡Él no estaba loco! Pero bueno, siempre cabía la posibilidad de no tomarlos, total, eso había estado haciendo desde antes que cierto médico apareciera en su vida.

Cuando Maiko terminó de dar las indicaciones, Shuichi se despidió de ella y siguió a Ark.

Por fin. Por fin había salido del hospital. Era cierto que sólo estaría un par de días afuera, pero era más que suficiente para él luego de estar tres años encerrado.

«Adiós, querido hospital.» Una sonrisa sarcástica se formó en sus labios, mientras veía —a través de la ventana del automóvil— cómo el hospital se alejaba.

«No me extrañes. Me voy, pero volveré».

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Hudgens77:<strong> Jajaja Es una lástima que no haya recuperado su trabajo, pero ya lo hará. Sí, eso fue lo mejor del capi anterior, Yuki es muy lindo *-* Waaa, qué bien, me alegra que Yoshiki te guste. Es un personaje poco explorado en el manga y en el fandom, a mí me gusta mucha y por eso le quise dar un rol así en este fic. No odies a Tohma, todo tiene una explicación, digo, todo lo que hace tiene un porqué que sabremos tarde o temprano. Gracias por seguir leyendo ^^ Espero que te guste este capi. Besotes y saluditos =)

**Mandy:** ¡Mandy! Por fin jejeje Sí, las cosas se están poniendo turbias, sólo un poquito jejeje Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Las cosas se pondrán un poco complicadas, pero ya nos acercamos al momento en el que se sabrá todo :3 Jajajaja Gracias por leer, Mandy. Cuídate, te mando hartos abrazos ^^ Bye!

**Sakura-Undomiel:** Qué alegría, debo dar gracias a tu curiosidad, entonces jejeje ^^ Me alegra que te haya gustado. Es cierto que los fics de Gravitation se están volviendo muy parecidos, pero yo siempre trato de buscar nuevas ideas para jugar con esta parejita: eso es lo bueno de escribir AU - Mi idea es terminar el fic, ojalá pronto, pero como publico varias historias me voy turnando. Además, como dices, el tema del fic requiere mucha investigación y, por suerte, me asesoro con dos personas expertas en esto =) Cuídate y gracias por leer. Espero que este capi te guste. Saluditos =)

**00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Katari-chan ^^ Qué bueno que te gustó. Sí, ya era hora de que le dieran una lección a Maiko, pero ¿será suficiente? Jajajaja Espero que te guste este capi. Saluditos =D

**LiesxDissapointments14:** Muchas gracias por leer. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. ¡Saludos!

**Kaho – Kazuki:** Hola, muchísimas gracias. Me alegra mucho saber que te ha gustado tanto ^^ No les hago caso, no te preocupes, pero son algo molestos y, bueno, son gajes del oficio jejeje. Gracias. Espero que este capi te guste. Saludos =)


	24. Chapter XXIV

¡Hola!

Disculpen la demora. De verdad, lo siento mucho, pero al fin les traigo el capítulo. Estos últimos meses han sido bien complicados para mí y, de ahora en adelante, se vienen peores. Espero seguir teniendo el tiempo suficiente para poder escribir. De todas maneras, tengan en cuenta que no dejaré el fic y que lo terminaré aunque tarde mil años.

Espero que les guste este capítulo :D

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XXIV<strong>

La ida al aeropuerto fue una eternidad para el pequeño Shuichi, a pesar de lo mucho que se había entretenido mirando por la ventana maravillándose con cada cosa nueva que veía. Aunque más que una eternidad fue una verdadera tortura, pues no había nada que le desagradara más que pasar tiempo a solas con ese sujeto que sólo se dedicaba a lamerle los pies a su padre. Encima, el muy desgraciado había osado regañarle en varias ocasiones por sacar las manos y la cabeza a través de la ventanilla, lo cual había gatillado un berrinche sin precedentes de parte de Shuichi. Claro está que Ark tampoco se llevaba bien con el hijo de su patrón, tanto así que hasta había olvidado su rostro, al punto de reconocerlo luego de mirarlo por varios minutos. Para él, Shuichi era un muchacho malcriado, mimado, berrinchudo y un sin fin de cosas más.

Su animadversión mutua era algo más que conocido por Tohma, pero jamás había tomado cartas en el asunto, no porque no le importara, sino porque no lo encontraba necesario: dudaba que ambos fueran capaces de sacarse los ojos. Al menos no de forma literal.

Tras bajarse del automóvil, Shuichi comenzó a tararear una melodía infantil que su madre solía cantarle, mientras fingía una sonrisa agradable para ocultar su maquiavélico plan de acusar a Ark con Tohma, sólo para vengarse de los regaños y para que el hombre ese supiera cuál era su lugar. Estaba tan convencido de que lo lograría gracias a sus técnicas infalibles que, rápidamente, su mirada se posó sobre el moderno paisaje y alejó de su cabeza todas las ideas malvadas para arruinarle la existencia al estúpido matón, asesor y perro faldero de su padre. Así, guardó la compostura y, recordando las palabras de su papá sobre portarse como un niño de la élite, ingresó a la primera planta del aeropuerto con la cabeza en alto y fingiendo desinterés como si se conociera el lugar de memoria, cuando, en realidad, era la segunda vez que estaba allí.

¿Cuándo había sido esa primera vez en que sus pies se posaron sobre la losa de ese lugar? Ciertamente, habían pasado más de tres años desde aquella vez. Lo recordaba bien. Aquel fue el día en que su primo Yuki abandonó Japón para estudiar en el extranjero… Quizás tenía recuerdos algo borrosos, pero en sus memorias aquel lugar lucía muy similar al actual e incluso Shuichi se atrevería a afirmar que no había cambiado nada desde entonces, si no fuera por un sinnúmero de cosas que no recordaba que estuvieran allí. En todo caso, era normal que olvidara esos detalles… Ya había pasado mucho tiempo. Demasiado, quizás.

En la lejanía, haciendo gala de una vista de halcón, Shuichi divisó el porte elegante de su padre e, inmediatamente, una sonrisa de sincera felicidad se formó en su rostro. Dejó atrás a Ark y corrió a los brazos de su progenitor, quien recibió, sorprendido, su fuerte abrazo. Incluso le hizo sentir incómodo, pues las miradas de algunos japoneses que estaban cerca se posaron sobre ellos haciendo muecas extrañas de reprobación; aun cuando Tohma sabía bien que esa «incomodidad» se debía en gran parte a otra cosa.

—¡Papi, te extrañé! —exclamó de forma alegre e infantil mientras estrujaba aún más al rubio, como si temiera que el hombre se desvaneciera o se le escapara de las manos.

—Yo también te extrañé, hijo —respondió a la vez que llevaba una mano a la cabeza de Shuichi para acariciarla.

Esa era su forma de responder tan efusivo abrazo, aunque se muriera de ganas por corresponderlo de la misma forma. Y es que estaba haciendo gala de todo su autocontrol para no perder los estribos y dejarse llevar por esos sentimientos que Shuichi le provocaba: esas sensaciones que creía olvidadas y más que enterradas, pero que parecían renacer con sólo estar cerca de su hijo. Su amado hijo, la luz de su vida y, al mismo tiempo, su perdición

—¿Qué tal el viaje?

—Fue divertido. —Sonrió, separándose de Tohma—. Pero hubiera sido mejor si tu asesor no me hubiera regañado. ¿Qué se cree? No puedes dejar que me trate como si fuéramos de la misma clase —pidió con tono indignado.

Tohma sólo frunció el entrecejo, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Ark con aires asesinos, mientras pensaba que quizás le había dado demasiadas atribuciones a su peón.

—Descuida, cariño, Ark no volverá a tratarte mal. —Le sonrió, mirando de reojo al susodicho a modo de advertencia.

Ark desvió la mirada y tragó saliva. Sabía lo peligroso que era convertirse en enemigo de Tohma Seguchi, por ello, rezó mentalmente para que su furia no cayera sobre él. Ya estaba advertido, así que sólo le quedaba el mantenerse alejado del mocoso malcriado y cizañero que su patrón tenía por hijo para no meterse en problemas. «De tal palo, tal astilla», pensó. ¿Qué clase de familia desequilibrada era esa?

—Papi, ¿te gusta como me veo? —preguntó de improviso, posando sus manos en la cintura en actitud de _top model, _para luego dar una vuelta sobre sí mismo y así mostrarle a su padre una vista de trescientos sesenta grados.

El rostro de Tohma pareció tomar una leve coloración rojiza a la vez que tragaba saliva. ¿Por qué su hijo tenía que salirle con esas mariconadas? Bueno, debía admitir que se le hacía adorable… y lindo. Demasiado para su gusto. Tanto que su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza y retumbaba en toda su cavidad torácica. A pesar del paso de los años y aunque no lo quisiera —e incluso negara—, Shuichi seguía siendo el «niño de sus ojos».

—Te queda muy bien —respondió tras controlar las emociones que le embargaban, ésas que tanto odiaba y que, en cierta medida, le habían llevado a cometer atrocidades imperdonables—. Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que compré para ti.

—¡_Síp_! Me gustó mucho. Gracias. —Sonrió.

Shuichi estaba feliz, no tanto por las palabras de su padre, sino más bien por obtener su atención. Sí. ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin su padre lo miraba! Al parecer, lo que él siempre quiso de niño comenzaba a hacerse realidad. ¿Sería ese el comienzo del establecimiento de un fuerte lazo con su padre? Ojalá que así fuera.

—¿A qué hora llega Yuki?

—Su vuelo ya debe estar por llegar —explicó con la paciencia típica de un padre.

—¿Falta mucho? —volvió a preguntar, frunciendo el ceño y los labios como niño berrinchudo.

—No —respondió escuetamente, sonriendo. Debía admitir que extrañaba esos desplantes infantiles tan característicos de su retoño: en eso se parecía a su madre; en lo manipulador, a él—. ¿Quieres un helado? —agregó, pues sabía que ofrecerle comida a Shuichi era muy buena idea para que se mantuviera entretenido, porque el único momento en el que estaba tranquilo era cuando comía; de lo contrario, andaría revoloteando a su alrededor para matar el aburrimiento.

—¡Yupi, helado! —exclamó alzando los brazos en señal de júbilo.

Tohma sólo sonrió y, tras rebuscar en sus bolsillos, le extendió unos cuantos yenes. Shuichi los cogió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y, en cosa de segundos, se perdió entre la multitud.

—Señor Seguchi —llamó Ark con una timidez impropia en él. Tohma sólo le miró alzando una ceja—, en el hospital me dijeron que el joven Shuichi debe tomar medicamentos.

—¿Y a mí qué?

—Yo… sólo le informo, Señor.

—Pues cómpralos y dáselos. Tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme —respondió molesto, volteando el rostro para buscar a Shuichi: lo había perdido de vista por culpa de su asistente y, debido a las circunstancias, por nada del mundo podía darse el lujo de perderlo. Conociendo a su hijo, era capaz incluso de arrancarse. Por si fuera poco, el vuelo de Yuki estaba tardando más de la cuenta. Bufó enojado. Maldita la hora en que las cosas habían llegado a ese punto.

Muy lejos del aeropuerto, a las afueras de un hospital, cierto rubio esperaba impacientemente a que su hermano menor se dignara a salir de allí para ir a comer. Ya habían pasado varios días desde el accidente de Ryuichi, y Eiri, como buen hermano, acompañaba a Tatsuha al hospital para asegurarse que no hiciera locuras o algo parecido. Lástima que Eiri, a pesar de ser médico, no gustara de esos lugares. De hecho, los odiaba. Pensar que un médico odie los hospitales es extraño, pero para Eiri no lo era: los hospitales le traían malos recuerdos, sobre todo si se consideraba el hecho de que su familia viviera de ellos. Él prefería los psiquiátricos y tratar a los locos. Eso era mucho mejor que el olor a muerte que emanaba de los hospitales.

Luego de haber fumado hasta las plantas que le rodeaban, se sentía más tranquilo y despejado. Es más, ya había sacado algunas conclusiones e ideado planes para acercarse a esa verdad que tanto se empeñaba por mantenerse en lo oculto. Aun cuando ya no tuviera nada que ver con Shuichi, tenía la esperanza de poder hacer algo para ayudarlo y, para empezar, debía hablar con su hermana Mika, pues ella tenía más posibilidades de saber cosas de Tohma que él. En caso de que eso no diera buenos resultados, Eiri pensaba que siempre podía hablar directamente con su cuñado y hacerle un par de preguntas.

Sin embargo, por más que pensara, aún no podía hacerse la idea de que Tohma fuera el padre de Shuichi. ¿De verdad podría ser eso? ¡Ni siquiera se parecían! Debía haber alguna equivocación. ¡Un alcance de nombre! Además, ¿por qué Tohma le mentiría a su hermana y a toda la familia? ¿Por qué escondería a su hijo en un psiquiátrico?

El estruendoso sonido de su celular lo sobresaltó y le obligó a poner los pies en la tierra. Metió la mano al bolsillo para sacarlo y, antes de contestar, miró la pantalla del aparato: era su padre. ¿Qué rayos quería? De mala gana, contestó con un «¿qué quieres?» y, acto seguido, se dedicó a fingir que escuchaba el sermón de su progenitor emitiendo sonidos de diversa índole. Al parecer, sus padres recién habían notado la ausencia de Tatsuha y le llamaban para saber si acaso estaba con él. Eiri sólo le explicó, someramente, que estaban en el hospital acompañando a los Sakuma, y con eso pudo calmar a su padre que de seguro echaba humo por la boca al tener a su hijo menor desaparecido, quien además aún permanecía castigado por el escape de la otra vez.

Suspiró apesadumbrado tras cortar la llamada. ¿Era posible que su padre fuera tan antipático? Cómo odiaba a ese hombre. Lo bueno de la dichosa llamada es que su padre le había dado la excusa perfecta para visitar a su hermana, pues el hombre le había exigido que Tatsuha se quedara con ella al considerar a Eiri una mala influencia para el menor. En fin, lo importante es que tendría una oportunidad para averiguar varias cosas… Ojalá pudiera conseguir algo útil. Por ahora, terminaría de fumar el cigarrillo que recién había encendido y luego, iría a buscar a su hermanito.

Si alguien le hubiese advertido sobre los sucesos interesantes que se avecinaban, de seguro, habría tomado ese avión rumbo a Japón un mes antes de lo presupuestado; pero ya que no tenía cómo saberlo, aún tenía sus dudas sobre su regreso al país. Bajó del avión lentamente, admirando el moderno paisaje que se podía apreciar desde la escalerilla; siguió a la muchedumbre, hizo los trámites correspondientes al ingreso al país, cogió sus maletas y dirigió sus pasos hacia la primera planta del aeropuerto, en donde estaba la sala de espera. De seguro, su tío y primo estarían allí esperándole. De hecho, lo primero que divisó a penas puso un pie en la sala fue la escandalosa cabellera de su entrañable primito: Shuichi no había cambiado nada en esos tres años, al menos no en cuanto aspecto.

Con pasos firmes y la mirada fija en su objetivo, se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre que atiborraba el aeropuerto. Miles de personas esperando sus vuelos o a sus familiares simulaban un inmenso océano que se movía en diferentes direcciones, haciendo casi imposible su caminar. Sus ojos verdosos no dejaban de mirar a Shuichi a pesar que el flequillo de sus rubios cabellos le estorbaba de vez en cuando. Y es que, gracias a su altura y a que los japoneses promedio no superaban el metro setenta, podía ver todo perfectamente.

A pocos metros de llegar con sus familiares, Shuichi lo distinguió entre la muchedumbre y, antes de que pudiera advertirlo, el pequeño había corrido hasta él con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y se había colgado de su cuello efusivamente, diciendo su nombre una y otra vez.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Shuichi —respondió sonriendo de medio lado—. Has crecido bastante, mocoso.

—Tú también estás más grande —dijo una vez que soltó el agarre, apoyando su dedo índice en el pecho del otro—. Por cierto, bienvenido, Yuki. Estábamos esperando por ti desde hace rato.

—Gracias. El vuelo se atrasó, pero ya estoy en casa, Shuichi.

Sonriendo, revolvió los ordenados cabellos rosados de un enfurruñado Shuichi. Rió a carcajadas cuando el menor intentó hacer lo mismo en él sin éxito, pues la diferencia de estatura era tan grande que los bracitos de Shuichi no alcanzaban la cabeza de Yuki. Para ese entonces, Tohma y Ark ya habían llegado junto a ellos —siguiendo la pista de cierto niño revoltoso—, con cara de pocos amigos: por un lado, Tohma odiaba esa peligrosa cercanía que había entre su hijo y su sobrino; y Ark…Ark siempre tenía esa expresión.

—Suficiente, Shuichi. Ya es hora de irnos —dijo en tono autoritario, mirando de reojo a su sobrino, a quien ni siquiera había saludado.

—Para mí también es un gusto volver a verte, tío —saludó.

Tohma sólo hizo una mueca de desagrado. Giró sobre sus pies y empezó a caminar, no sin antes decir un escueto «vámonos». Ark le siguió en silencio, mientras Shuichi miraba a su papá y a Yuki alternadamente, sin entender esa extraña antipatía que sentían mutuamente. ¿No se suponía que eran tío y sobrino?

«¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos?», se preguntó frunciendo los labios, viendo cómo su papá se alejaba cada vez más.

—Vamos, Yuki —exclamó sacando al rubio de su repentino ensimismamiento, a la vez que le cogía la mano y lo jalaba—, sino nos dejarán aquí.

Yuki asintió quedamente y después fue arrastrado hacia las afueras del aeropuerto.

El lujoso automóvil que los llevaría a casa se puso en marcha a los pocos minutos, y recorrió las calles de la ciudad en busca de la mansión Seguchi. Sólo después de un largo camino desde el aeropuerto, llegaron al dichoso y majestuoso lugar: una enorme e imponente casa, precedida por un hermoso jardín, cuyo camino de piedra estaba finamente delineado por rosales.

—¡Guau! ¡Qué casa tan bonita! —exclamó Shuichi agolpándose a la ventana del auto.

Tohma sonrió de lado sin decir nada, mientras Yuki le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, como si intentara averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo entre su tío y primo: algo le decía que había gato encerrado, un plan que él desconocía. Y en todo caso, ¿a qué se debía esa exclamación de Shuichi? ¿Acaso no vivía con Tohma? ¿Ni siquiera conocía la casa en la que vivía? Varias preguntas como esas llegaron a Yuki como una revelación, y si no fuera por lo bien que conocía a sus únicos familiares, se hubiese sorprendido e incluso asustado. Pero no. Ya estaba acostumbrado a las situaciones «dudosas», sobre todo viniendo de su tío.

Exhaló ruidosamente y luego vio en dirección a la casa topándose con una enorme mansión. No le pareció para nada bonita. De hecho, le desagradó. Quizás era por el rechazo que sentía hacia las cosas lujosas, pues su familia nunca había sido rica y, siendo sinceros, su famoso tío estaba incluido en el paquete: si ahora tenía dinero y poder era única y exclusivamente por su matrimonio con Hanako Shindou, su fallecida tía y madre de Shuichi; y quizás también debido a su actual matrimonio. Es más, si le dijeran que Tohma era de esos tipos que se involucraban con mujeres adineradas para estafarlas o robarlas, se lo creería al instante. Compadecía a esa pobre mujer que había tenido el valor de casarse con Tohma Seguchi.

Apenas el automóvil se estacionó, Mika salió a recibirlos, alertada por uno de sus sirvientes. Saludó a su marido con un beso en los labios que apenas fue un roce, y luego miró a sus acompañantes esperando a que Tohma se los presentara.

—Hola —saludó Shuichi, saliéndose de todo protocolo—, soy Shuichi, ¿tú eres mi madrastra? Es un gusto conocerte, ¿cómo te llamas?

Un incómodo silencio se formó tras las palabras del menor. Mika, desconcertada, al igual que los demás, sólo atinó a responder la última pregunta, mientras hacía esfuerzos por procesar todo lo que el menor había dicho. Por su parte, Tohma frunció el ceño y miró a su hijo de manera reprobatoria, sin decir ninguna palabra. Eso fue suficiente para que Shuichi se cohibiera y se sintiera mal: había decepcionado a su papá, otra vez. Sin embargo, y como forma de darle apoyo moral a su primo, Yuki le imitó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

—Mucho gusto, señora Mika, yo soy Yuki: su nuevo sobrino.

Sonrió para sus adentros, mirando de reojo el rostro enfurecido de su tío. ¡Amaba molestar a ese hombre!

«¡Estos malditos mocosos!», pensó, apretando los puños fuertemente para contener las ganas de «regañarlos» en ese momento, porque claro está que él no dejaría pasar semejante falta de respeto: Yuki y Shuichi se la pagarían.

Luego de las presentaciones, Mika los hizo pasar al interior de la casa, momento en el cual Tohma aprovechó para darle un disimulado coscorrón a su retoño y a Yuki.

—¿Qué tal el viaje? —preguntó la mujer para iniciar una conversación con sus invitados, al ver que éstos se habían vuelto repentinamente tímidos.

—Larguísimo y aburrido —respondió Yuki—, pero con tal de ver a mi amadísimo tío vale la pena.

Mika sonrió maternalmente. Estuvo tentada a hacer más preguntas, pero las sirvientas llegaron con las bebidas y con un pequeño cóctel, variando el rumbo de la conversación a meras trivialidades hasta que…

—Papi —Shuichi se acercó a su progenitor mientras Yuki le contaba a Mika sobre sus estudios en el extranjero—, ¿podemos quedarnos en tu casa?

—No, ya reservé una habitación de hotel para ustedes. Necesito que vigiles a Yuki.

—Pero… yo quiero vivir contigo… —Su voz apenada hizo estremecer a Tohma: todo su ser se remeció, su corazón se aceleró y comenzó a sudar.

—Cariño… Papi vivirá contigo cuando todo esto termine —titubeó.

Sin decir nada y con el flequillo cubriéndole la cara —dándole un aire sombrío—, Shuichi volvió sobre sus pasos, cogió a Yuki del brazo y se lo llevó fuera de la mansión, dejando a Mika con las palabras en la boca y a Tohma con un dejo de sorpresa, pues no se esperaba esa reacción de su hijo. ¿Qué tanto había cambiado su adorable Shuichi en esos tres años?

—¿Qué rayos te pasa, Shuichi? —se quejó una vez que logró zafarse del fuerte agarre de su primo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo mirando fijamente los ojos verdes de Yuki.

—¿Y para eso me sacaste de esa forma? —preguntó un poco enojado, frunciendo el ceño—. Justo estaba entrando en confianza con tu nueva mamá.

—¡Cállate y escúchame! —gritó de forma agresiva, algo impropio en él—. ¿Por qué no me has preguntado qué he hecho todos estos años? ¿Por qué no te parece extraño que ni siquiera conozca a la nueva esposa de mi padre? ¿Qué te dijo papá?

—Él no me ha dicho nada. Y si no te he preguntado es porque no se ha dado la oportunidad. Tohma tiene sus ojos puestos en mí, me vigila. Tiene miedo de lo que yo pueda decir.

—Lo sé, por eso tenía que hablar contigo. Padre me pidió que te prohibiera abrir la boca, así que no hagas cosas estúpidas ni hables más de la cuenta. Lo echarás a perder.

—¿Echar a perder? ¿De que estás hablando, Shuichi?

—Del plan. ¿Papá no te lo dijo?

—¿Qué plan? —preguntó confundido—. ¿Qué rayos está pasando, Shuichi?

—Si papá no te lo ha dicho, yo no lo haré. —Su voz sonó más calmada y su cuerpo se relajó—. Mejor hablemos después. Volvamos.

Como si nada, Shuichi se adentró en la mansión una vez más, seguido por un silencioso y observador Yuki. Fingieron que nada había pasado y todo continuó su curso normal. Claro que, para ese entonces, Mika se las había ingeniado para que Tohma aceptara que ambos muchachos se quedarán a dormir ahí al menos la primera noche, después de enterarse de la razón por la cual Shuichi se había molestado. Ninguno de los muchachos supo qué artimaña utilizó la mujer y tampoco les importaba, al menos a Shuichi, porque él desbordaba de felicidad por el sólo hecho de vivir con su padre por un día. Estaba profundamente agradecido.

Afuera de la mansión, un lujoso Mercedes Benz se estacionó a un costado de la calle. El hombre en su interior llevaba gafas oscuras y un cigarrillo en los labios. No iba solo, a su lado, en el asiento del copiloto, iba su versión morena, mejor dicho, su hermano menor. La noche se ceñía sobre sus cabezas y un frío viento otoñal mecía las ramas de los árboles.

—Parece que Seguchi está en casa —dijo al vislumbrar el auto de su cuñado dentro de la mansión.

Inhaló y exhaló el humo de su cigarro y luego, se bajó seguido por un enojado Tatsuha.

Para sorpresa de los dueños de casa, Eiri y Tatsuha entraron al vestíbulo como si ese fuera su propio hogar. Ni Mika ni su marido sabían que tendrían más visitas, por lo que su sorpresa no se hizo esperar, y para desgracia de Tohma era lo peor que le podía pasar en ese momento. Menos mal que los dioses no le odiaban tanto, porque, para su suerte, su pequeño tesoro no se encontraba en la sala de estar cuando el médico y su hermano cruzaron el umbral. Agradeció a los dioses existentes en el mundo por ese pequeño favor.

—¿Qué hacen tus hermanos aquí? —susurró entre dientes dirigiéndose a Mika.

—¿Cómo esperas que lo sepa? Estoy tan sorprendida como tú —respondió, para luego fingir que nada pasaba y acercarse a recibir a sus hermanos—. ¡Qué grata sorpresa! No los esperábamos.

—Ni nosotros queríamos venir —dijo Eiri de mala gana, haciendo una mueca de desagrado—. Padre me pidió que trajera a Tatsuha para que se quede aquí por unos días.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No supiste? —Mika le miró con cara de interrogación—. El novio de Tatsuha tuvo un accidente: está en el hospital.

—¿Qué? Vaya, no lo sabía. ¿Ryuichi está bien?

Eiri asintió mecánicamente, mientras Tatsuha miraba el suelo. De sólo recordar que su amado se encontraba en un hospital su pecho se oprimía hasta hacérsele difícil respirar.

—Lo siento, Eiri, pero me temo que Tatsuha no se puede quedar aquí por hoy. Tenemos invitados por esta noche.

—No hay problema, yo sólo vine para que el viejo estuviera tranquilo.

Mika sonrió ante ese comentario. Sabía bien que Eiri no se llevaba bien con su padre, pero a pesar de ello una parte de él trataba de estar en paz con su progenitor. Eso era mejor a tener más problemas de los que ya tenía.

Como ya no había razones para estar ahí, Eiri se dispuso a retirarse junto a Tatsuha, pero Mika le detuvo, invitándole a sentarse con ellos un rato y beber algo. Incluso les propuso quedarse a cenar, omitiendo la mirada fulminante de su marido. Sin embargo y para suerte de Tohma, Eiri se excusó amablemente arguyendo un compromiso: había quedado con Yoshiki para la cena. Y es que su amiga pasaba metida en su casa casi todos los días desde que lo habían despedido, según ella, para evitar que hiciera locuras y para convencerlo, por cansancio, de que hiciera lo imposible por recuperar su trabajo. Eiri estaba molesto, pero sabía que no sacaba nada con estarlo: Yoshiki siempre hacía lo que quería.

—Así que tienen invitados —preguntó Eiri de pronto.

—Sí, los hijos de Tohma llegaron hoy de Estados Unidos y se quedarán aquí por esta noche —explicó.

Tatsuha y Eiri se miraron sorprendidos.

—¿Y dónde están? —preguntó intentando parecer desinteresado, cuando en realidad se moría de ganas por conocer a esos hijos. Tenía y necesitaba confirmar las palabras de Ryuichi, y sus crecientes sospechas sobre su cuñado.

—Están arriba —dijo Tohma, echando por tierra las intenciones de Mika de contestar—, acomodando sus cosas en la habitación de invitados. Ya deben estar por bajar —dijo cruzando los dedos tras su espalda con la esperanza de que no lo hicieran: Eiri no podía ver a Shuichi por nada del mundo.

—Comprendo, pero… ¿no se suponía que sólo tienes un hijo?

—Así es, el otro es mi sobrino. Lo he criado como si fuera mi hijo desde la muerte de sus padres —respondió sonriendo conciliadoramente, a pesar que dentro de él crecía, cada vez más, un incontrolable odio por la maldita curiosidad del médico y su deseo de meterse en asuntos que no le importaban.

Era cierto que Tohma estimaba mucho a Eiri y le tenía demasiado cariño, pero desde que supo sobre la peligrosa cercanía existente entre él y su retoño, había comenzado a cogerle tirria y, de paso, se había convertido en su enemigo. Todo aquel que osara acercarse a su amado tesoro debía ser eliminado sin contemplación.

Mientras tanto, Shuichi y Yuki caminaban por el pasillo del segundo piso. Ya habían dejado sus maletas en la habitación que la sirvienta les había indicado, e incluso habían estado descansando un rato y poniéndose al día con todo. En ese momento, Shuichi aprovechó para decirle a Yuki absolutamente todo lo que tenía que saber, empezando por todo aquello que había sucedido después de que él se fuera al extranjero. Incluso le habló del psiquiátrico y de cierto médico que había llegado a revolucionar su pacífica vida de loco.

Gracias a toda esa información, Yuki pudo hacerse una idea de lo que estaba pasando. Ahí entendió por qué Tohma le había pedido que volviese al país, por qué no había tenido noticias de Shuichi en esos tres años y porqué su tío le tenía prohibido hablar más de la cuenta.

Sonrió de forma sarcástica al recordar su reciente conversación con Shuichi, pensando en lo mucho que se divertiría estando en Japón. Realmente había sido un acierto volver al país.

—Espera, Yuki —dijo Shuichi de pronto, una vez que llegaron a las escaleras.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿No escuchas unas voces además de papá y mamá?

Yuki guardó silencio y puso más atención. Efectivamente se escuchaban dos voces más: al parecer había visitas. ¿No sería divertido arruinarle la velada a Tohma apareciendo de la nada y hacer comentarios comprometedores? Sonrió.

—Sí, tienes razón, Shu. ¿Quiénes serán?

—¿Deberíamos ir a ver? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

Yuki frunció los labios y le miró dubitativo. Él sabía que Shuichi se moría de curiosidad igual que él, así que cogió una de sus manos y lo obligó a bajar las escaleras: no perdían nada con espiar y ver a las visitas, es más, si aparecían como si nada, las cosas podrían ponerse interesantes, sobre todo si eso molestaba a Tohma o arruinaba sus planes. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa traviesa ante esa posibilidad, incrementando sus ganas de aparecer frente a las visitas y ser presentado.

Sin embargo, cuando estuvieron más cerca y pudieron vislumbrar escasamente a los invitados, Shuichi se detuvo de golpe, llevándose una mano a la boca para ahogar un grito. ¿Podía ser posible? Su cuerpo tembló ante la idea que cruzó por su cabeza. «Debe ser mi imaginación», pensó. Sacudió la cabeza como un perro y buscó a su primo: él ya estaba escondido entre las cortinas que oficiaban como separador de ambientes entre el recibidor y la sala de estar, espiando. Intentó acercarse a él, pero antes de poder hacerlo una voz grave y conocida para él había llegado a sus oídos, deteniendo de golpe todas sus intenciones. ¿Era él? ¿De verdad era él?

Con el corazón palpitándole en la garganta, Shuichi agudizó su oído y puso atención a la conversación.

—No puede ser… —susurró.

Yuki volteó a mirarle al notar su ausencia.

—¿Qué haces ahí, Shu? Acércate más.

Shuichi no escuchó sus palabras. Estaba hipnotizado por esa armoniosa e inconfundible voz. Aun cuando su cerebro se negara a creerlo, sabía perfectamente que aquel sonido sólo podía venir de los labios de Eiri, su amado médico. Se estremeció al pensar en esa posibilidad, pero antes de hacer lo que le dictaba su corazón, decidió acercarse a mirar: necesitaba comprobarlo, necesitaba ver a Eiri con sus propios ojos. Con pasos vacilantes y temblorosos, la respiración agitada y su corazón latiendo rápidamente, llegó al lado de Yuki y miró por la orilla de la ventana.

—No puede ser… —susurró nuevamente, con la voz algo rasposa, a la vez que un intenso escalofrío recorría su espalda.

Ahí estaba. ¡Ahí estaba Eiri! ¡Su médico estaba hablando con su papá! Su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Su cuerpo se volvió de piedra. ¿Qué hacía Eiri ahí? ¿Había ido a rescatarle? ¿Por qué estaba con su papá? ¿Cómo le había encontrado? Mil y un preguntas similares cruzaron por su cabeza, sin lograr entender la situación. Se sintió mareado, confundido, sorprendido. ¿Qué debía hacer? Si fuera por él, correría a los brazos de Eiri sin importarle lo que pensara, dijera o hiciera su papá; pero… ¿Y si sólo empeoraba las cosas? ¿Y si su papá dejaba de hablarle para siempre? ¿Y si con ello ponía en riesgo su relación con Eiri o, peor aún, su vida?

**«Si corres a sus brazos, Tohma te matará, aunque es más probable que lastime al medicucho y no a ti»**, le dijo cierta voz. **«No te arriesgues, Shuichi».**

—¿Qué sucede, Shu? —le preguntó Yuki al oído—. ¿Acaso temes que Tohma nos haga daño si aparecemos de improviso? —Hizo una pausa a la espera de una respuesta que nunca llegó—. Ya sé, te acabas de enamorar del rubio que está ahí… Ay, Shuichi, no eres más que un mocoso marica, por eso Tohma te abandonó en el hospital —susurró.

Shuichi desvió su afligida mirada y se encontró con el semblante frío y burlón de Yuki. Sus palabras agudas resonaron en su cabeza causándole un ruido desagradable y estremecedor, y entonces recordó pasajes de su infancia que creía olvidados, profundamente enterrados en el enorme abismo de su consciencia. Esos recuerdos que tanto le había costado olvidar volvían a él como dagas que se enterraban en su corazón y en cada parte de su pequeño cuerpo, doliéndole hasta hacerle pensar que moriría. Tembló de pies a cabeza, pero esas frías palabras le hicieron entender muchas cosas. Por fin había abierto los ojos a la realidad.

La mano de su primo trató de acariciar su cabeza al verle tan compungido, pero Shuichi la alejó de un manotazo. No quería esas cínicas muestras de afecto, ni esas sonrisas engañosas que tantos malos recuerdos le traían. Quería escapar. Escapar de esa cruda realidad que le había tocado, de ese mundo en donde sus preferencias eran juzgadas y castigadas, de ese universo que lo discriminaba sólo por existir y ser diferente. ¿Y si se olvidaba de papá y de todos los demás pensando, por fin, en sí mismo y en lo que él quería? Quizás ya era momento de crecer, de madurar, de independizarse… Siempre fue un niño mimado, pero no por ello hacía lo que quería. Siempre había reglas que cumplir, siempre buscaba agradar a su papá, siempre le daba en el gusto sólo para que él le mirara y se sintiera orgulloso de su hijo. Pero ¿de qué le servía todo eso? Si tan sólo su papá le viera realmente, quizás tendrían sentido sus esfuerzos; pero no era así. No lo entendía y no podía entenderlo: él desconocía muchas cosas…

Y si defraudaba a su padre una vez más, ¿qué cosa mala podría pasar?

Sin dudarlo, se echó a correr deseando estar lejos de ese lugar, de ese ambiente que le intoxicaba y ahogaba. Ni siquiera escuchó los gritos de Yuki llamándole, ni tampoco notó el costoso jarrón que quebró en su maratónica huida. Es más, ni se enteró que, gracias a todo el alboroto, Tohma y los demás habían notado sus presencias y que incluso habían alcanzado a verle correr por el gran jardín de la mansión rumbo a la salida. Él sólo corrió y corrió hasta donde sus piernas pudieron sin fijarse en el camino, deseando arrancar de su realidad, de esa realidad que tanto odiaba y que tantos esfuerzos le había costado olvidar.

Por un momento, quiso que su papá saliera tras él y le alcanzara, que lo cobijara en sus brazos y le preguntara que le pasaba. Mas sabía que eso no sucedería, aunque pusiera todos sus esfuerzos en ello. También deseó que Eiri le reconociera y tratara de alcanzarle o, al menos, que gritara su nombre para así tener una excusa para volver y correr a sus brazos. Deseaba tanto volver a sentir su calor y oler su característico aroma a tabaco y perfume caro que ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había alucinado con él.

Cansado después de tanto correr, llegó a un pequeño parque cerca de la bahía de Tokio. No tenía idea en donde estaba y ni siquiera sabía cómo volver a casa. Tampoco quería. Tomó asiento en un banquillo frente al mar y ahí se quedó acurrucado, con las piernas encogidas y el rostro escondido entre sus rodillas. Quería llorar, y a pesar de que sus ojos estaban llorosos, ninguna lágrima cayó. El viento meció sus cabellos de forma juguetona y acarició su piel como si tratara de reconfortarle… Ya era de noche y él no tenía a dónde volver. No sabía a dónde ir.

De pronto, el sonido de unos tacones le llamó la atención. Sólo miró de reojo una esbelta y contorneada figura femenina, y rápidamente escondió la mirada simulando no haberla visto. Así era mejor. Sin embargo, la mujer se le acercó inesperadamente y se le quedó viendo como si quisiera hacerle una pregunta. Entonces, Shuichi levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Tú eres…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura-Undomiel:<strong> Sakura-chan, no me digas eso n/n Lo siento, demoro mucho en actualizar porque hago varias cosas y a veces pierdo la inspiración :( Pero descuida, no lo voy a abandonar. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado. En los próximos capis iremos viendo un poco de la relación de Tohma y Shu, de hecho, en este capítulo ya se dicen algunas cosas. Y claro se nota que son padre e hijo xD Wow, no sabes cuánto me alegra haber sorprendido a alguien con lo de Ryuichi jajaja Creo que era un poco obvio, peor bueno… Se supone que debería empezar la parte buena del fic jajaja Ya veremos. Gracias por leer, chica. No sé qué haría sin lectoras como tú que me animan tanto. Besos, cuídate y disfruta el capítulo :D

**Hugdens77: **Descuida, chica: los estudios son primero jajaja Ya ves que yo también dejo de escribir por culpa de los estudios u.u Jajaajajaja Ryuichi me cae mal y admito que pensé en matarlo, pero varias chicas me pidieron que no lo hiciera porque el pobre Tatsuha quedaría solito, y como Tat-chan me causa ternura a pesar de ser un depravado, decidí dejarlo vivir xD Tranquila, sé que es difícil no odiar a Tohma, yo también lo odio un poco xD Respecto al primo de Shu no haré comentarios jajaja Muchas gracias n.n Me alegra mucho saber que te gusta este Shuichi. Él es bastante diferente al del manga, y aunque no creas es bien difícil manejar a un personaje como él, con todos los traumas que tiene. Espero que este capi te haya gustado. Te agradezco mucho por seguir leyendo y tener tanta paciencia para esperarme. Un beso :)

**Nattyxan: **Waaaaa *-* Muchas gracias, chica. Sé que es una historia que sale de lo normal, por eso me animé a escribirla. Ya estoy cansada de las tramas clichosas xD Además, esto de Eiri versión médico es una suerte de fantasía que tengo jajaja Ha de verse tan lindo con bata de doctor *¬* Jajajaja Pensaste muy mal, aunque si la historia hubiese sido así como dices, habría sido muy corta y una buena idea también. Pero me gustan las tramas más "complejas", me gusta complicarme jajajaja A mi me encanta poner a Tohma de malo, es uno de mis clichés, pero en este fic Tohma es mucho más que un antagonista, es un papá posesivo y malvado. No sé por qué todo el mundo adora a Yoshiki jajaja Es un buen personaje, poco explorado por la autora de Gravi, por eso quise darle un poco de protagonismo en el fic. Me alegra saber que Shu te provoque tantas emociones, eso quiere decir que el personaje me quedó bien construido o, al menos, decente xD El pobre comenzará a redimirse de a poco. Muchas gracias por leer mi humilde historia. Comentarios como el tuyo me hacen querer seguir escribiendo :) Cuídate y saludos!

**Mandy: **Gracias, Mandy :) Espero que este capi te guste n.n


	25. Chapter XXV

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal?

Uff, lamento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero ha sido un año bastante complicado para mí. Seguiré actualizando en la medida de lo posible, así que agradeceré mucho vuestra paciencia y comprensión.

Este capítulo va con todo mi cariño para ustedes, y espero que les guste.

También quiero agradecer a las personitas que me leían en Amor-Yaoi y me siguieron hasta acá. De verdad me alegra y anima saber que cuento con lectores como ustedes =)

No se asusten si al comienzo sienten que se han perdido de algo, sólo respiren profundo y sigan leyendo.

Las dejo invitadas a leer mi One-shot "¡Tenemos un bebé!", si es que no lo han leído.

Muchos besos y cuídense. ¡A leer!

* * *

><p><strong>Madness: Capítulo XXV<strong>

Ya no sabía cómo, ni cuándo, ni por qué. Es más, apenas era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y de lo que estaba por hacer. Sus sentidos estaban nublados por la lujuria, por el placer que le proporcionaban aquellas caricias tan íntimas y desvergonzadas, y que esperaba que no terminaran jamás. Por fin lo que había deseado desde hacía tiempo se estaba volviendo realidad, aun cuando pareciera sólo un muy buen sueño.

Entrecerró los ojos al sentir a una traviesa y pequeña mano escabullirse dentro de sus pantalones, mientras era besado con un ímpetu incontrolable. La liberación de tanto deseo reprimido se hacía sentir en cada caricia, en cada gemido susurrante.

—He esperado demasiado por esto —le dijo a su acompañante susurrándole en los labios.

—Yo también…, desde el primer día —respondió sibilante

Sus cuerpos se fundieron en un beso necesitado, demandante, rozando sus lenguas, frotando sus pieles en busca de más contacto y mayor placer. Ya no quedaba ropa que estorbara y sólo quedaban ellos, desnudos, amándose entre las suaves sábanas de la enorme cama, de ésa que siempre solía estar vacía.

—Te amo, Eiri —susurró con temor antes de que el médico intentara abrirse paso en su entrañas.

—Te amo, Shuichi, mucho.

Con ternura, le besó la frente e intentó alejar sus miedos, tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien. Acarició su cabeza de forma paternal y besó sus labios una vez más. Sabía que para su joven amante quizás no sería la primera vez, que después de tantos años sin contacto físico íntimo le dolería hasta el alma, pero ya no podía esperar más. Su autocontrol había llegado al límite y, aunque no quisiera lastimarlo, hacerlo era inevitable.

Lentamente, se fue enterrando en ese cálido y estrecho pasaje, aguantando el dolor que le provocaban las uñas de su amante incrustándose en sus brazos. Parecía masoquista, pero ese era su modo de expiar sus culpas por causarle dolor. Y es que no sólo se merecía eso, sino también las penas del infierno por profanar ese juvenil cuerpo que se estremecía de dolor y placer.

Entre suaves gemidos, Shuichi susurró su nombre. Su cuerpo entero se estremeció en un placentero escalofrío al escuchar su suave voz, al ver su rostro sonrojado, sus labios entre abiertos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Aquella imagen, casi celestial, aumentó su fuego interno y le obligó a dar embestidas más rápidas, más profundas, dejándole al borde del éxtasis. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por sus instintos, por el vaivén mismo de sus cuerpos rozándose. El mundo a su alrededor había desaparecido, y ahora sólo eran ellos dos. Después de todo, Shuichi era su mundo, lo único en su fría y angustiosa vida.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó algo preocupado, una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento.

—Eso creo —respondió sonriendo sutilmente, con la voz agitada—. Siento el cuerpo pesado, cansado. —Trató de explicarse.

—Es normal.

Sus ojos dorados miraron a Shuichi, quedándose absorto entre sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus largas pestañas. Le pareció tan bello, tan angelical que incluso se sintió algo culpable, pero, en ningún caso, arrepentido. Claro que no. Cada minuto a su lado había valido la pena.

Desvió la mirada y recorrió el cuerpo de Shuichi con ella, sin perder detalle de cada centímetro de su húmeda piel, sin ser aún del todo conciente de que ese fino cuerpo ahora era suyo, sólo suyo.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó de pronto.

Shuichi hizo una mueca extraña y escondió el rostro. Aquella pregunta le hizo sentir vergüenza, porque recién allí había sido consciente de lo que acababa de suceder. ¡Se había acostado con su médico! Gritó mentalmente, incrédulo de que aquello hubiese sucedido. Era como si estuviese viviendo un sueño, pero no. Sabía que era real, sabía que Eiri estaba allí.

Haciéndose el chico valiente, volvió el rostro hacia el rubio. Asintió y le sonrió, como diciéndole «Me duele, pero estoy bien. No me morí».

—Ya pasará…—le susurró al tiempo que se acomodaba a su lado y lo acurrucaba en su pecho.

Sin siquiera protestar, se dejó abrazar por Eiri, debido a que la reciente actividad había dejado su cuerpo entumecido y cansado. Además, quería dormir, dormir entre los brazos del médico tal y como lo había deseado durante tanto tiempo. Respiró profundo para poder captar el característico aroma de aquel hombre, buscando convencerse de una vez por todas de que todo aquello había sido real. Cerró los ojos y se sumió lentamente en un profundo sueño, mientras Eiri se había quedado pensativo, recordando cómo es que había llegado a ese punto sin retorno.

El penthouse se había sumido en una silenciosa tranquilidad, tal y como estaba en el momento en que su paciente había llegado a su puerta.

Eiri se encontraba en su estudio consultando su manual favorito de psiquiatría, con la esperanza de encontrar respuestas para el complicado caso de uno de sus pacientes. En eso se había entretenido desde que había sido despedido del hospital, a pesar que no había podido dedicarle todo el tiempo necesario debido a Yoshiki y sus inoportunas visitas. Estaba tan concentrado leyendo que cuando el agudo sonido del timbre llegó a sus oídos, pegó un salto del puro susto.

—¡Pero qué rayos! —exclamó enojado, preguntándose quien sería el idiota que osaba interrumpir su lectura.

Claramente, Yoshiki no era, porque ella ya había estado ahí ese día, y desde hacía una semana que andaba trayendo consigo una copia de la llave del penthouse. Entonces, ¿quién era? ¿Tatsuha, tal vez? No. Él había quedado de llamarle cuando necesitara que fuera por él al hospital. Entonces, ¿quién llamaba a su puerta?

Bufando, se levantó de su asiento y fue rumbo a la puerta principal arrastrando los pies y con cara de pocos amigos, mientras pensaba en qué le haría al infortunado visitante para hacerle saber lo desagradable e inoportuna que era su visita. Sin embargo, cuando llegó a la puerta y miró por el agujero, sintió como su alma salía de su cuerpo y volaba lejos, muy lejos. Se quedó sin aliento, helado, de piedra. Tanto así que se sintió morir al tener una fuerte corazonada… Ni siquiera supo cuánto rato estuvo frente a la puerta en estado catatónico, mirando fijamente un punto incierto del cerrojo.

Sólo cuando el alma le volvió al cuerpo, restregó sus ojos, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar por el agujero, incrédulo. ¿Era él? ¿Podía ser posible? Parpadeó varias veces en un vano intento por confirmar lo que veía, para descartar la posibilidad de una ilusión o de una mala broma de su cerebro. Pero no. No era nada de eso. Lo que veía era real, pero una parte de él necesitaba comprobarlo para estar seguro: tocarlo y saber que realmente estaba allí, que no era ninguna ilusión. Ningún fantasma.

Entonces, en un acto impulsivo, abrió la puerta con urgencia y se topó con él cara a cara.

—Shuichi —susurró consternado, con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente y el corazón latiéndole a mil por ahora.

¿De verdad no era ninguna ilusión? Su cerebro se negó a creer en lo que veía, pero antes de que pudiera intentar comprobarlo, Shuichi había saltado sobre él, abrazándole, aferrándose a su cuerpo fuertemente, apretujándolo para evitar que se le escapara de las manos. Y es que tenía tantas ganas de arrojarse a esos cálidos brazos, de aferrarse a ese torso masculino y bien formado, de oler el característico aroma que se desprendía de su cuerpo, que al tenerlo frente a él—con esa urgencia que jamás había pensado ver— no había podido contenerse.

—Te extrañé tanto —dijo con la voz quebrada, con las lágrimas agolpándose en sus ojos.

Eiri no le contestó: no supo qué decirle, porque aún estaba pasmado intentando entender qué era todo eso. ¿Acaso no era un sueño? No, no lo parecía. Esas manitas aferrándose a su ropa eran tan reales como los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Se sentía abrumado e incapaz de hacer algo.

—¿Qué haces aquí…? —susurró. Fue lo único que pudo salir de su boca.

Shuichi soltó el agarre y elevó la mirada. Ahí estaba Eiri, su médico, aquel hombre al que tanto había deseado ver, con el rostro incrédulo y un tanto expectante. ¿Acaso su visita era inesperada, inoportuna?

«Ni se te ocurra abrir la boca, enano: lo arruinarás», dijo esa voz que él creía que ya no existía.

—Yo… quería verte.

Su voz temblorosa le hizo pensar a Eiri que el menor estaba a punto de romper en llanto —sin contar sus ojos brillosos—, quizá por la emoción que sentía de verlo de nuevo y de escuchar su voz. Eiri lo sabía bien, porque él también sentía lo mismo y de la misma forma que Shuichi, o quizás en menor o mayor intensidad.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó luego de haber restregado sus ojos para que las traviesas lágrimas que habían aparecido en ellos no cayeran.

Eiri sólo asintió, pasmado. Se hizo a un lado y Shuichi pudo entrar.

Suspiró. ¿Era posible que en verdad estuviera ahí? De reojo, miró que el menor ingresaba a su departamento, observando todo su alrededor con los ojitos brillantes, impresionado por la inmensidad del penthouse y su ostentosidad. Parecía un niño pequeño viendo el juguete que siempre había soñado.

—¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? —preguntó tras salir de su estupor, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—En auto —respondió automáticamente. Estaba demasiado concentrado en el paisaje que ofrecía el ventanal. Eiri rodó los ojos.

—No te estoy preguntando en qué llegaste, sino cómo, con quién.

—Ah, pues…

Sus intenciones de terminar la frase desaparecieron en el aire. ¿Estaría bien decirlo? Quizá sí. Total, la persona que lo había llevado hasta allí no había dicho nada al respecto.

—Yoshiki me trajo —soltó de sopetón, como si estuviera en una suerte de concurso de preguntas.

—¿Qué? —Frunció el entrecejo. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—Es una historia muy larga —respondió luego de una pausa, en la que pensó cuidadosamente si debía contar o no su periplo.

Lentamente, se volteó hacia a Eiri, quien hasta entonces había permanecido de pie al medio de la sala de estar, observando la delgada figura de su otrora paciente, imaginando cosas que no debía, y pensando que aquella persona frente a él no era el Shuichi que había conocido en el hospital. Claro que no. Ese frente a él parecía ser el verdadero Shuichi, el que tanto deseó conocer en algún momento: un joven normal, sin patologías, sin traumas, sin voces que le hablaban al oído. ¿Se había perdido de algo importante? ¿Por qué SU Shuichi había estado con Yoshiki? ¿Por qué mierda ese maldito transexual no le había dicho nada?

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, pero… ¿puedo darte otro abrazo? —preguntó Shuichi, caminando hacia Eiri con pasos tambaleantes.

El médico solo asintió y con eso fue suficiente para que Shuichi se arrojara a sus brazos y le estrujara con toda la fuerza que sus delgados bracitos le permitían. Eiri correspondió el abrazo enseguida, y enterró su rostro en el rosado cabello: ése que olía a frutos rojos. Sonrió. Shuichi también lo hizo. Agradecido, feliz.

¿Cuánto había deseado estar así con Eiri una vez más? ¿Cuánto había anhelado estar en sus brazos y aspirar su aroma? Tembló de emoción y se aferró al torso del rubio aún más. No quería dejarlo escapar, no quería que se desvaneciera como sus ilusiones.

Respiró profundamente y el aroma a tabaco y a ese caro perfume que el rubio solía usar, llegó a su cerebro, quien por fin se convenció de que ese Eiri al que estaba abrazando fuerte, era él de verdad, y no una ilusión más. No era ese Eiri que imaginaba en su mundo de ensueño…

—¿Quieres beber algo? —preguntó de pronto, alejándose un poco de Shuichi, sin romper el abrazo.

—Un jugo —pidió sonriente.

Eiri sonrió complacido al ver esa amplia curvatura, con el pensamiento de que quizás ese Shuichi no era tan distinto al que conocía.

Cuando volvió con el jugo, se encontró con el menor sentado en el amplio sillón del penthouse, con actitud de niño bueno. Acto seguido, le entregó el vaso y se sentó a su lado, a la espera de que se decidiera a hablar. Como siempre, no haría preguntas, no lo presionaría, sólo esperaría a que él, por iniciativa propia, se decidiera a explicarle lo que no entendía; y, por supuesto, haría preguntas si era necesario.

—Estoy muy feliz de verte. —Su semblante parecía más cómodo y tranquilo—. Tu casa es muy linda, por cierto. Es muy «tú» —añadió, haciendo referencia a que el estilo de la decoración se parecía a Eiri.

—Gracias —respondió por mera cortesía, aún a la espera de que Shuichi se decidiera a contarle cómo es que había dado con él. Sin embargo, un incómodo silencio les embargó.

Había tantas cosas qué explicar que Shuichi no sabía bien por dónde debía empezar, sin tener que saltarse acontecimientos. Y es que en menos de dos días, su vida se había vuelto un torbellino, quizás por la poca costumbre a la ajetreada vida fuera de las blancas paredes del hospital. Es más, hasta cierto punto, extrañaba su soledad y sus pacíficos días de loco.

Ahora bien, ¿qué debía decir? ¿Haría bien diciendo absolutamente todo? Su mente recordó, de forma vaga, las palabras que Yoshiki le había dicho la noche anterior cuando decidió confesarse y contar algunas de sus travesuras, sólo porque ella le parecía ser una persona comprensiva y confiable. Además, no tenía sentimientos especiales hacia ella, y sus familiares desconocían su existencia, de manera tal, que no tenía que preocuparse por su bienestar. Pero con Eiri era diferente. Con él no podía arriesgarse. No podía ponerlo en peligro. El amor que sentía por él le hacía temer por su seguridad.

Miró a Eiri de reojo y se encontró con sus ojos dorados escudriñándole intensamente, como si tratara de averiguar sus pensamientos. Rehuyó de su mirada: menos mal que su médico no era un psíquico ni telépata.

—¿Puedo saber…por qué estás aquí? —preguntó, intuyendo que Shuichi tenía problemas para entablar una conversación con él.

—Quería verte.

—Eso ya lo dijiste, y no es lo que quiero escuchar.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No. ¿Debería?

Shuichi se encogió de hombros.

—No he hecho nada malo, aunque… el hecho de venir a verte podría considerarse como «malo».

Eiri alzó una ceja al tiempo que se preguntaba qué había querido decir. Quiso preguntar para salir de la duda, pero había cosas más importantes y urgentes que necesitaba averiguar.

—¿Cómo saliste del hospital?

—No me escapé, si eso es lo que crees. Mi papá me sacó por unos días —explicó despreocupadamente. Luego, agregó—: no me preguntes cómo lo hizo.

—¿Tohma? —preguntó de improviso: era el momento perfecto para despejar completamente sus dudas.

Shuichi le miró desconcertado, con los ojos bien abiertos, preguntándose si acaso había escuchado bien. ¿Por qué Eiri sabía el nombre de su papá?

—No te hagas el desentendido, Shuichi. Tohma, mi cuñado, es tu padre —afirmó casi categóricamente, con voz calmada pero firme quedándose atento a cualquier reacción de Shuichi.

El rostro de Shuichi se desfiguró en una mueca de horror, para luego ensombrecerse. Bajó la cabeza por breves instantes y en ellos se preparó para su próximo espectáculo.

—No, eso no es cierto —susurró.

—No me sigas mintiendo, Shuichi. ¿Qué consigues con eso?

—No digas su nombre, Yuki. Nadie debe saberlo… —continuó susurrando, encorvándose un poco más con cada frase, ovillándose lentamente en el sillón.

—¿Por qué, Shuichi? Ayúdame a entender… ¿Qué hay de malo en que tu padre sea Tohma?

Su cuerpo encogido comenzó a balancearse suavemente ante la angustiada mirada de un sorprendido Eiri, cuyas ganas de cobijar a Shuichi para alejar sus fantasmas le llevaron a acercarse lentamente a él, tanteando el terreno hasta lograr acercarlo completamente a su pecho. Así, pudo escuchar a su paciente susurrar incoherencias y frases indescifrables, tiernos balbuceos que le hacían parecer un niño indefenso. Deseó protegerlo: cobijarlo ya no era suficiente, quererlo tampoco. ¿Cómo podía ayudarle?

Lentamente, mientras él pensaba en qué hacer, Shuichi se fue relajando y dejando de balbucear hasta hacerle pensar que se había quedado dormido. Pero no. Sólo estaba pensando en sus próximos movimientos.

—Yuki —le llamó con voz suave y serena, sin alejarse de él—, aléjate de papá, por favor. No te metas en sus asuntos, no lo provoques, si no…

—¿Si no qué? ¿Acabaré como Ryuichi?

Shuichi apartó al rubio con urgencia, mirándole aterrado.

—¿Qué le pasó a Ryuichi? —preguntó con temor.

—¿Tu padre no te lo dijo? Ryuichi tuvo un misterioso accidente —explicó—, pero no te preocupes: sobrevivió.

Ahogando un grito, Shuichi se llevó una mano a la boca. Sus ojos miraron incrédulos el rostro serio e inmutable de Eiri, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Eso no es cierto… —susurró—. Estás mintiendo.

—Ojalá estuviera mintiendo.

Con ambas manos en el rostro, Shuichi se sumió en un llanto sobrecogedor, murmurando cosas entre las cuales Eiri pudo identificar un «Yo sabía». Claro. Seguramente Shuichi intuía que el cantante corría peligro y ahora se sentía culpable, tanto como él por haber echo caso omiso a esas advertencias que no creyó. Ahora, por culpa de ambos, Ryuichi seguía en esa cama de hospital recuperándose de aquel accidente que casi le costó la vida.

Eiri abrazó a Shuichi, para confortarlo, para que dejara de llorar y decirle que todo estaría bien; y que Tohma no les haría daño. Sabía que quizás no podría cumplir sus palabras, pero al menos lo intentaría. Tenía que intentarlo. Tenía que enfrentar a Tohma tarde o temprano.

Luego de unos eternos minutos, el llanto de Shuichi desapareció y sólo quedaron débiles sollozos a modo de pequeños recuerdos. Así, permaneció aferrado al pecho de Eiri, tan fuerte que éste ni siquiera podía intentar moverse a pesar de ya sentir el cuerpo acalambrado.

—No tienes idea de lo que papá es capaz de hacer… —susurró con un tono lúgubre que a Eiri le provocó un intenso escalofrío.

—Creo que me lo imagino.

—Él sólo quiere protegerme… No quiere que nadie me haga daño.

—¿Y por eso te encerró en un psiquiátrico? —dijo en tono irónico. Shuichi sonrió.

—Esa es otra historia…

Lentamente, se alejó de Yuki para mirarle directo a los ojos.

—Después de esto, volveré al hospital —dijo—, y tú vendrás conmigo.

—Shuichi, me despidieron, no voy a volver.

—Lo sé, pero mi papá tiene sus trucos y yo no voy a dejar que me pongan otro médico que no seas tú.

—Shu… Yo sería tu médico por siempre, pero hay cuestiones éticas que me lo impiden.

—La ética déjasela a los filósofos: tú eres el único que puede ser mi médico y, si no eres tú, no lo será nadie más. No lo voy a permitir —explicó.

Eiri se quedó en silencio, pero luego, agregó:

—Eso suena a algo que diría Tohma. Parece que, después de todo, sí eres su hijo.

Shuichi le miró sorprendido y luego, soltó una risita culpable: Eiri tenía razón al decir que había sonado como su padre. Al menos podía estar seguro de que aquel hombre culpable de sus desventuras sí era su progenitor.

—No le veo lo gracioso —dijo Eiri algo confundido.

—Como sea, volverás al hospital conmigo y seremos felices como en los cuentos de hadas…

Eiri sonrió ante esos furtivos y recientes recuerdos que llegaron a su mente. Miró a su costado y su sutil sonrisa se ensanchó al contemplar el apacible rostro de su otrora paciente. Pensar que, hacía tan sólo unos minutos, lo había tenido entre sus brazos y a su completa merced producía en su corazón una algarabía de luces y colores, una felicidad cuyo calor derretían las paredes de hielo que se habían formado a su alrededor con el paso de los años.

Con ternura, y tratando de no despertarlo, apartó los mechones de cabello rosado que se pegaban en la frente de Shuichi, rebeldes hebras húmedas de sudor. Se hundió lentamente en el edredón y se acercó lo suficiente para depositar un pequeño beso en su frente: un beso de buenas noches para confortar su sueño.

Se acomodó a su lado. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y quiso dormir. Pero no pudo. Algo en su interior le generaba inquietud, un sutil tormento que parecía ser el comienzo de algo peor. Algo parecía avisarle que las cosas se pondrían mal, que el pasado podía volver y repetirse de forma lenta y dolorosa. Entonces, tuvo miedo. Se sintió atormentado por un pasado que creía enterrado en lo más profundo de su cerebro y que quizás estaba a punto de repetirse. Tembló. Deseó volver atrás en el tiempo y enmendar sus errores, peor aún, deseó no haber conocido a Shuichi en esas circunstancias. ¿Qué haría ahora? Con el historial que tenía junto a Shuichi podían incluso acusarlo de violación. ¡Violación!, había gritado mentalmente al tiempo que su ser se estremecía con fuerza. Esa idea había calado hondo en su ser, haciendo una llaga profunda y dolorosa, a pesar de tener claro que Shuichi estaba más cuerdo que él.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, respirando profundamente para calmar sus ánimos. Así, su cuerpo se fue relajando y se fue sumiendo, lentamente, en un sueño profundo, plagado de inquietudes, miedos y dolorosos recuerdos en los que era protagonista el rostro de una alegre joven; y una nota que decía: «Te amo, Eiri, y siempre te amaré.»

Al llegar la mañana, unos ojos violetas se toparon de frente con el blanquecino rostro del médico. Este no tenía buen semblante, y eso le hizo pensar que estaba soñando cosas feas. Se sintió preocupado e intentó despertarlo. Mala idea. De haber sabido que el rubio tenía el sueño tan pesado, ni siquiera se habría planteado la posibilidad de intentarlo.

De un salto salió de la cama y corrió al baño a penas miró la hora. Ya era tarde, y su gente estaría no sólo preocupada por él, sino que muy enojada también. Es más, ni siquiera quería imaginarse el lío que se armaría cuando su padre lo viera llegar: sería afortunado si sólo se llevará una pequeña reprimenda.

Se lavó la cara y mojó sus cabellos, miró el espejo y sonrió. A pesar de todo, estaba feliz, feliz de haber pasado la noche con Yuki, emocionado porque quizás ese podría ser el comienzo de una nueva vida. Y esperaba que nada en el mundo pudiera arruinarlo.

Intentó despertar a Eiri otra vez, tras salir del baño. Quería despedirse de él antes de irse, pero, a pesar de sus infructuosos intentos, parecía ser que nada podría sacar al médico de su profundo sueño. Así, derrotado, agachó la cabeza e hizo un tierno pucherito. Mejor le dejaría una pequeña nota, algo que explicara en breves palabras por qué se había ido.

Buscó por toda la habitación un lápiz y un papel, pero no lo halló. Es más, se encontró con algo que no esperaba: en el cajón de la mesita de noche, debajo de un montón de cosas, yacía una fotografía celosamente escondida. Era una foto de Eiri y una mujer joven, de ojos azules, cabello corto y piel nívea.

Shuichi contempló la imagen por varios minutos, pasmado. Se preguntó quién podría ser, pero, más importante aún, ¿por qué estaba con Eiri? Su mente ya se había montado toda una teoría al respecto, es más, ni siquiera notó que había arrugado las orillas de la foto de tanto apretarla. Sólo se sobresaltó al oír a Eiri refunfuñar, y entonces dejó caer la fotografía, observando en cámara lenta su angustioso recorrido hacia el suelo. La imagen cayó de frente y dejó al descubierto un mensaje: «Te amo, Eiri, y siempre te amaré. Rage.».

Se quedó sin aliento. Esas simples palabras, escritas a mano con unas curvas y redondas letras, fueron una puñalada directo en el corazón. Su castillo de ilusiones se derrumbó como una torre de cartas y sintió su alma desgarrarse en todas las direcciones. Tembló: quizás la felicidad no había sido hecha para él. Sus ojos violetas se llenaron de lágrimas y el pecho le dolió, le dolió mucho más que el desprecio de su padre, que la partida de su madre, que esos días de encierro fingiendo ser algo que no era. Quiso gritar, pero a cambio, apretó los dientes con fuerza y cerró los puños. Respiró profundo.

«Huye», dijo la voz.

Y así lo hizo…

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura-Undomiel:<strong> Hola, chica. Lamento la tardanza, pero agradezco tu paciencia y comprensión. Me cuesta horrores escribir cuando tengo tantas preocupaciones y cosas por hacer e.e Sabes, siento que no terminaré nunca de escribir este fic. Si bien tengo claro lo que debe pasar de aquí al final, escribirlo se me hace un suplicio y siento que cada vez me alargo más xD Soy un fracaso. Es extraño que te guste Tohma, es un personaje hecho sólo para ser odiado(?). En el próximo capitulo espero aclarar varias cosas sobre él y su lindo hijo. Y claro, Eiri se enfrentará a Tohma muy pronto. Muchas gracias por los ánimos y las buenas vibras: los necesito mucho =) Cuídate, Sakura-chan. Besitos.

**Karina:** Aquí está la continuación. Disculpa la tardanza y espero que te guste. Gracias por leer.

**Hashika:** Hola, chica. Agradezco que me leas y te guste tanto el fic. Lamentablemente, no seguiré actualizando el fic en AY, espero lo comprendas. Trataré de actualizar más seguido, pero las cosas están un poco complicadas para mí, así que hago lo que puedo. Agradeceré tu apoyop, comprensión y paciencia. Saludines n.n

**HikaruNightray:** Hola! Jejeje, volví en gloria y majestad(?). Nah, sólo soy una vaga con muchas preocupaciones y ocupaciones e.e Cuando tengo tiempo libre lo ocupa para dormir o tomar aire fresco xD Eso es lo malo de no tener cuenta en un página, ya sea aquí o en AY, porque al menos acá uno puede agregar los fics para que la página te avise al correo cuando ese fic es actualizado: te ahorras el estar revisando todos los días jaajaja Espero que la historia se vaya entendiendo un poco más con este capi, aunque creo que con cada capi aparecen más misterios jajaaja Gracias por venir a leerme hasta acá. Cuídate y besitos. Nos leemos =)

**Daniela Kawaii**: Aquí está el capítulo. Disculpa la tardanza. ¿Adivinaste quién fue quien le habló a Shu?

**Katsura-Yushu:** Katsura-chan! Qué alegría verte por aquí / Muchas gracias por seguirme hasta acá, chica. Leí tu review en ELA, y creo que lo respondí, no estoy segura jajaaja Ya ves que tengo memoria de pollito, en el futuro terminaré con Alzheimer xD Me alegra mucho saber que la historia te está gustando. Ojalá y ya la hubiera terminado, si fuera así podría retirarme de los fics en paz ajajaja Por mientras iré actualizando en la medida que pueda, a´si que te pido mucha paciencia n.n Agradezco enormemente tu apoyo, chica, de verdad: los escritores de fics no seríamos nada sin ustedes los lectores. Tendré en cuenta tu ofrecimiento de ayuda… ¿Quieres escribir por mi? xD Besos, chica =)

**EiriShuichi:** Lo siento, cariño, pero no había podido actualizar. He estado demasiado ocupada =( Pero espero que este capítulo sea suficiente por ahora, porque no sé cuándo pueda tener el siguiente. Gracias por seguirme hasta acá n.n (Por favor, no me acoses ). Por cierto, no pensé que cumplirías tu "advertencia" y que te vería por estos lares Jajajaja. Besos, Ei-chan.

**Tooru**: Hola! Wooow, no sabía que el fic era tan enviciante jajaja Me alegra que te haya gustado hasta donde va =) Jejejeje No eres la única, varias personas me dijeron lo mismo sobre Shuichi. De hecho, una de mis amigas y lectora es psicóloga y no llevaba leído ni la mitad del primer capi y me dijo "Shu no está loco", y me empezó a dar mil y un razones de por qué no lo estaba. Fue gracioso, tuve que contarle todo lo que tenía planeado u.u Ya en el próximo capi nos enteraremos de más cosas, este capítulo fue una suerte de transición (ya no sé cuantos capítulos de transición he hecho xD) Muchas gracias, chica. Espero poder actualizar más seguido, pero lo dudo. Gracias por leer, cuídate n.n


End file.
